


My Little Ruin

by Nikkafuza



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy (2014), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 73,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkafuza/pseuds/Nikkafuza
Summary: No século XIX, Rosemarie Hathaway viaja através do Reino Unido junto a caravana de seu pai, enfrentando os perigos da perseguição aos ciganos. Seu destino cruza o caminho do nobre cavalheiro Dimitri Belikov que fica encantado ao ver a bela cigana dançando na praça da cidade.Seria esse encontro a ruína ou a salvação de ambos?
Relationships: Dimitri Belikov/Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

\- Rosemarie, você está pronta? - Minha mãe questionou enquanto eu colocava os brincos.

\- Já? - Eu me virei em sua direção. - Achei que demoraríamos mais.

Ela estava parada à porta de meu Vardo¹ me observando enquanto eu me arrumava sentada na cama.

\- Seu pai achou melhor resolvermos logo isso - Ela se aproximou da cama - Ele foi avisado que a cidade não ficou feliz com nossa chegada. Ele pretende fazer a última apresentação hoje e partir pela manhã com o dinheiro que conseguirmos.

Meu pai era o líder do nosso grupo, o que fazia com que eu fosse uma espécie de princesa entre os Romnichal², ou pelo menos eu gostava de pensar que sim.

\- Eu não gostei desse lugar - Eu mordi o lábio enquanto amarrava o lenço na cabeça.

\- Use mais ouro - Minha mãe sorriu me oferecendo algumas pulseiras - Você deve chamar atenção.

\- Eu não gostaria de chamar atenção nesse lugar - Eu suspirei - poderiam mandar a Ruby ou alguém assim?

\- Ela foi ontem e não conseguiu muito - Minha mãe começou a se concentrar em pintar meus olhos - Você sabe que eles adoram te ver dançar.

\- Abe vai nos acompanhar? - Eu suspirei derrotada.

\- Não dessa vez, Roux vai cuidar de vocês - Ela deu de ombros. - Leve o Pandeiro.

\- Você sente falta? - Eu questionei - Sabe, de uma vida normal?

Minha mãe pertencia à uma respeitada família escocesa, Ela cresceu em meio ao luxo e à alta sociedade. Isso até conhecer meu pai e engravidar, ela acabou fugindo com ele e deixando tudo para trás.

\- Sentir falta? - Ela desviou o olhar - Porque eu sentiria falta? Tenho tudo o que eu preciso aqui, minha família está comigo, nós conhecemos belos lugares...

\- Por isso que você me ajudou a fugir de cada casamento que Abe tentou arrumar para mim? - Eu instiguei.

\- Você está linda - Ela fugiu do assunto - Roux e as garotas estão te esperando.

\- Quem mais vai? - Eu me levantei alisando a saia comprida e rodada.

Eu vestia uma blusa branca de mangas curtas e caídas que deixavam meus ombros expostos, uma comprida saia vermelha que combinava com minha bandana enfeitada de inúmeras moedas de ouro. As inúmeras joias que minha mãe me acostumou a usar desde criança, juntamente com os traços otonamos³ que herdei de meu pai me concediam uma aparência exótica que chamava a atenção de todos sempre que eu me apresentava.

Evidentemente a dança também ajudava.

\- Ambrose e alguns outros rapazes - Minha mãe seguiu meu exemplo - O resto vai ficar e nos auxiliar no preparo de nossa partida.

\- Algum dia você vai voltar a dançar? - Eu provoquei enquanto saia do Vardo sentindo a grama sob meus pés.

\- Minha época já passou, Rosemarie - Ela sorriu me fazendo duvidar se a época dela sequer tinha existido.

Minha mãe aprendeu a dançar com Anouk, uma garota que acompanhava meu pai há vinte anos quando minha mãe se juntou ao grupo. Ela era uma ótima dançarina, mas a partir do momento em que eu consegui aprender tudo o que ela sabia, ela desistiu da dança se contentando a cuidar das crianças e ensina-los a tocar algum instrumento.

\- Dê o seu melhor hoje - Ela sorriu enquanto eu seguia em direção ao grupo.

\- Quando é que eu não dou? - Eu respondi a observando por cima do ombro.

Meu bom humor se desfez com a caminhada de dois quilômetros que tivemos que fazer até a cidade, Vienne, Aysha, Ruby e Violet estavam animadas puxando assunto com os rapazes. Nós eramos jovens, Aysha mal passava dos dezoito anos e Roux que era o mais velho de todos estava com trinca e cinco anos.

Eu não conseguia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento dos outros. Nos últimos dias eu constantemente me pegava observando minha mãe e o quanto ela parecia ter se arrependido de ter deixado a vida que ela levava antes de conhecer meu pai. Não posso falar que nós não éramos felizes aqui, mas como seria viver uma vida normal?

Ter uma casa de verdade, uma família, criar raízes em um único lugar. Isso tudo parece uma realidade tão distante para mim, ainda mais percebendo os olhares que recebemos sempre que chegamos a um lugar novo. O recado é sempre muito claro.

_Nós não somos bem vindos._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------_

¹ Carruagem cigana.

² Grupo cigano que peregrinou pelo reino unido no Século XVIII

³ no século XVIII A Turquia era conhecida como reino Otanamo.


	2. Capítulo I - Come On, My Little Stranger

\- Você parece distraída - Ambrose passou a caminhar ao meu lado.

\- Eu estou distraída - Eu o observei com o canto do olho.

Ambrose era um belo rapaz alguns anos mais velho que eu. Meu pai tentou nos casar há alguns meses, mas graças a minha mãe eu consegui evitar esse desastre. Ambrose era legal, mas eu simplesmente não queria me casar com ele, mas Ruby parece estar disposta a isso, então..

\- No que você está pensando, Rosemarie? - Ele insistiu - Não está animada? Você costuma gostar das apresentações.

\- Eu não gostei dessa cidade. - Eu respondi brincando com o pandeiro na minha mão. - Tem uma energia ruim aqui.

\- Você sequer visitou a cidade, está finalmente se rendendo à arte da adivinhação Rosemarie? - Ele brincou.

\- Eu visitei a cidade ontem, apenas não participei da apresentação - Eu revirei os olhos - E sabe o que eu penso sobre essas coisas.

\- Sim, eu sei. É a maior besteira que você já ouviu - Ele riu. - Você já experimentou falar algo assim na frente do seu pai?

\- Você quer que ele morra de desgosto? - Eu gargalhei avistando a entrada da cidade. - Você deveria ir na frente com os outros.

\- Admita Rosemarie - Ele gargalhou se afastando - Você adora a sua entrada triunfal.

Nós entramos na cidade, caminhando em direção à praça central, atraindo atenção por onde passávamos. Minha mente se dispersou mais uma vez enquanto eu observava aquelas pessoas que viviam ali, como seria viver em uma cidade?

Eu me acostumaria a viver em um único lugar? Viajar as vezes pode ser extremamente cansativo, então plantar raízes pode ter suas vantagens. Mas então eu teria que abrir mão de meus hábitos, da minha dança, eu jamais poderia fazer isso. Eu já vi a forma como eles dançam, é a coisa mais engraçada que eu já vi. Como podem se divertir daquela forma?

A musica começou a soar, me trazendo de volta à realidade. Droga, aonde eles estão? Eu me apressei seguindo em direção à musica, eu virei uma esquina apressada esbarrando em um homem que estava parado ali. Eu teria caído no chão se ele não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente em me segurar pelo braço.

\- Me perdoe Senhor - Eu mordi o lábio observando o homem que ainda me segurava.

Ele era muito bonito e bastante alto, a cartola que ele usava apenas servia para deixa-lo ainda maior. Eu me esforcei para gravar cada detalhe de seu rosto em minha mente.

\- Belikov, Você consegue acreditar nisso? - Uma voz chamou atenção do homem que me soltou imediatamente. - Nós não costumamos ter esse tipo de espetáculo em Bibury.

Eu fiz uma breve reverencia antes de me embrenhar pela multidão, ainda sentindo o olhar do homem me acompanhar.

\- Aonde você estava? - As garotas estavam quase no fim da dança quando eu o alcancei.

\- Desculpe, eu..

\- Deixa pra lá, você já deveria estar dançando - Ele murmurou quando a musica foi finalizada.

Eu observei a praça da cidade que ficava logo a frente de uma grande igreja. Eles deveriam ter escolhido outro lugar. Outra musica logo começou a soar, quando todos começaram a se dispersar.

\- O que você está fazendo!? Vá até lá! - Roux ralhou comigo antes de segurar meu braço e me empurrar em direção à porta da igreja, aonde as outras garotas estavam antes.

Eu tropecei de forma desajeitada até lá atraindo a atenção das poucas pessoas que estavam por ali. Elas passaram a me observar com expectativa, geralmente eu não me sinto apreensiva, mas hoje..

De qualquer forma eu afastei aqueles pensamentos, eu tenho um trabalho a fazer aqui. Devo me entregar totalmente à dança ou não conseguiremos o dinheiro que precisamos.

Eu passei a caminhar em círculos ali, com largos passos, chutando a barra de minha saia fazendo com que ela se esvoaçasse, dando uma pequena visão de meus pés descalços e minhas panturrilhas. Eu agitei suavemente o pandeiro de forma a prender a atenção de todos os presentes. Eu logo me permiti ser envolvida pela melodia, balançando meus quadris no ritmo envolvente enquanto erguia o pandeiro acima de minha cabeça, dando ocasionais chutes altos no ar, expondo minhas pernas para a alegria dos homens presentes e escândalo das mulheres.

Aquilo era mais do que seu decoro poderia sequer um dia pensar em revelar e tenho certeza que me odiavam por isso.

Eu estava terminando a apresentação quando Malik, um dos rapazes que nos acompanhavam apareceu correndo.

\- O Clérigo está vindo - Ele anunciou ofegante.

\- Essa é nossa deixa - Ambrose indicou recolhendo o dinheiro arrecadado enquanto as garotas corriam na mesma direção de onde viemos.

\- Se apressem - Roux exclamou - O Sr Dashkov não gostou de nos ver aqui ontem.

Eu observei as pessoas que me assistiam antes, todas pareciam ansiosas pela chegada do tal Clérigo para terminar de vez com toda aquela imoralidade. Aquilo era o maior grau de hipocrisia, já que apenas alguns minutos atrás estavam aplaudindo enquanto eu dançava. Eu notei o homem de antes se afastar da multidão. _Ele estava me assistindo?_

\- Rose, mexa-se - Roux gritou fazendo com que eu me colocasse em movimento.

Eu corri entre as pessoas, ao notar que o Clérigo tinha chegado com alguns outros homens e passaram a nos perseguir. Após dobrar algumas esquinas eu me vi livre dos meus perseguidores. Eu parei olhando em volta, aonde eu estou?

Algumas vozes alteradas acabaram me colocando em movimento novamente, eu não sei aonde estou, mas preciso dar um jeito de sair daqui. Não será nada bom se me pegarem aqui sozinha.

Eu desci uma viela apressada, esbarrando novamente em alguém. O mesmo homem de antes envolveu minha cintura quando me desequilibrei, impedindo novamente minha queda.

\- Você! - Ele exclamou ainda me segurando.

\- Me salvou mais uma vez, Senhor - Eu ofereci um sorriso em troca.

\- Você é uma cigana - Ele me soltou imediatamente ao notar nossa situação.

Eu desviei o olhar com aquilo. Mais um, assistir é uma atividade agradável, mas encostar em uma cigana? Não, obrigado.

\- O que me denunciou? - Eu voltei a olha-lo nos olhos - Minha roupa ou foi a dança?

Eu arrebatei sua mão em um movimento rápido, estendendo a palma para cima, o pegando de surpresa.

\- Ou você espera que eu leia sua mão? - Eu ofereci meu melhor sorriso enquanto percorria as linhas de sua palma com a unha - Se for esse o caso, eu sinto te decepcionar Senhor, eu considero isso a mais absoluta tolice.

\- Me perdoe Senhorita - Ele recolheu a mão em um gesto brusco - Eu não pretendia ofende-la.

\- Eu preciso ir - Eu me espantei ao ouvir novamente uma movimentação. - Foi um prazer Conhece-lo, Senhor Belikov.

\- Como você sabe meu nome? - Ele franziu o cenho, parecendo pouco disposto a me deixar partir.

\- Aí está você! - Roux exclamou ao me encontrar. Ele caminhou em minha direção observando o homem parado à minha frente, antes de me agarrar pelo braço com um pouco de força, me arrastando para longe me fazendo derrubar o pandeiro no processo - Você perdeu o juízo? Poderiam ter te encontrado!

\- Eu me perdi - Eu me justifiquei tentando me soltar abaixando o tom em seguida - Você está me machucando!

\- Nós estamos saindo agora - Ele rosnou me conduzindo para longe, ainda apertando meu braço.

\- Com licença - O cavalheiro interrompeu - Acho que essa não é a melhor forma de tratar uma dama.

Aquilo acabou atraindo a atenção de Roux que se virou em direção ao homem, colocando seu corpo em frente ao meu.

\- Você não deve opinar sobre a forma como nós tratamos os nossos jovens, Senhor - Roux praticamente cuspiu - Nós cuidamos um do outro, isso não é da sua conta.

\- Será da minha conta se eu atrair a atenção daqueles homens que parecem estar procurando por você? - Ele se aproximou fazendo com que eu arregalasse os olhos.

Ele com certeza não está tão familiarizado com os castigos que sofreríamos se fossemos pegos, ou não faria uma ameaça desse tipo. Ou talvez estivesse.

\- Hey, nada disso é necessário, eu apenas me perdi dos outros - Eu os interrompi - E agora nós estamos de saída, certo Roux?

\- Vamos - Ele murmurou depois de alguns momentos observando o cavalheiro à nossa frente.

Eu acenei em direção ao Senhor Belikov me deixando ser conduzida para longe por Roux. O homem se abaixou pegando meu pandeiro, ainda me observando de forma questionadora.

Eu me concentrei no caminho à minha frente enquanto seguia Roux em silencio pelas ruas, tentando não atrair atenção desnecessária. Nós encontramos os outros nos esperando entre algumas arvores fora da cidade. Eu balancei meu braço para me livrar do aperto do homem antes de seguir em direção ao grupo.

\- Aonde você pensa que vai? - Ele me agarrou novamente pelo braço, voltando a aperta-lo com força.

\- Isso está machucando! - Eu exclamei em Romani¹ atraindo a atenção de todos.

\- O que você estava conversando com aquele homem? - Ele rosnou.

\- Eu não estava conversando nada - Eu tentei me livrar de novo - Me solta!

\- O que você pretende Rosemarie? - Ele me mediu - Você sempre recusa todos os arranjos de casamento de seu pai e agora isso?

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Quer dizer que o seu pai ficará sabendo disso! - Ele me puxou para perto de seu corpo abaixando a voz - Você sabe o que pensamos sobre casamentos com _eles_.

A forma como Roux pronunciou "eles" me irritou, qual é o problema dele?

\- Não sei se você se lembra, mas meu pai se casou com uma " _deles_ " - Eu retruquei.

\- E foi o maior erro que ele cometeu - O homem retrucou.

Eu senti toda aquela irritação retornar, eu concentrei minha força na mão que estava livre acertando em cheio o seu rosto, fazendo com que finalmente me soltasse.

\- Rose - Ambrose se aproximou enquanto eu massageava o lugar aonde ele apertou, com certeza eu teria alguma marca por isso. - Eu acho melhor a gente voltar agora.

\- Eu não falarei nada dessa vez Roux - Eu me virei - Mas se um dia você voltar a me tratar assim, pode ter certeza de que o meu pai ficará sabendo.

Ambrose me escoltou até o acampamento, enquanto Roux nos seguia mau humorado. Assim que chegamos, eu me tranquei no meu vardo em busca de um pouco de paz. Às vezes eu odiava ter que ir até as cidades, o acampamento era sempre tão tranquilo.

Uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção, eu me levantei da cama e a abri encontrando meu pai parado ali, me observando.

\- Eu vou ter que sair mais uma vez? - Eu mordi meu lábio em apreensão.

\- Vamos caminhar, garotinha. - Ele indicou com a cabeça.

\- Eu estou cansada - Eu tentei fugir.

\- Isso não foi um convite, Rosemarie - Seu olhar se tornou duro.

Eu respirei fundo e sai do vardo, descendo os degraus em sua direção.

\- Você deveria calçar os sapatos - Ele sugeriu me observando - Sua mãe sofreria de um ataque de nervos ao te ver assim.

\- Vamos logo pai - Eu pedi.

Nós caminhamos em silêncio até estarmos longe do acampamento. Eu estranhava toda aquela interação, eu adorava meu pai, mas eu não era tão próxima dele.

\- Aonde está seu pandeiro? - Ele questionou quebrando o silencio.

\- Eu o perdi na cidade - Eu dei de ombros me abaixando para colher uma flor.

\- O perdeu? - Ele usou um tom insinuante.

\- O que ele te falou? - Eu me ergui me virando de frente para meu pai.

Ele era alto, tão alto como o Sr Belikov e beirava seus cinquenta anos. Ele era onze anos mais velho que minha mãe e na minha opinião eles formavam um belo casal, apesar de nunca terem se casado oficialmente.

\- Roux me disse que você presenteou um homem na cidade - Meu pai se sentou à sombra de uma arvore - Quer conversar sobre isso?

\- Se eu falar que não, vai adiantar? - Eu me sentei ao seu lado.

\- Você deve me contar sobre esse homem, Rosemarie.

\- Eu não poderia cumprir o seu desejo - Eu suspirei - Eu não sei nada sobre ele, eu esbarrei com ele enquanto fugia, ele impediu que eu caísse e Roux entendeu tudo errado, ele não confia em mim!

\- E você pode culpa-lo? - Meu pai questionou me chocando.

\- Como? - Eu pisquei algumas vezes.

\- Você nunca se misturou com nosso povo Rosemarie - Eu pai suspirou observando o céu. - As garotas da sua idade estão sempre juntas e você fica o tempo todo trancada no Vardo.

\- Pai..

\- Eu sei as vezes nossa vida é confusa, mas você nunca a abraçou de verdade - Ele prosseguiu - As garotas da sua idade estão todas comprometidas, e você foge de qualquer compromisso que nós conseguimos para você.

\- Talvez seja porque eu quero me casar com alguém que eu ame - Eu retruquei.

\- Isso é superestimado - Ele prosseguiu - Você agindo dessa forma, e depois conhecendo homens na cidade, só aumentam a desconfiança da nossa gente sobre você minha filha.

\- Você conheceu minha mãe em uma cidade - Eu apontei - Você se casou por amor.

\- E isso me trouxe a um ponto aonde minha própria filha rejeita suas origens - Ele me chocou - Sim, eu amo sua mãe. Mas você acha que eu não percebo o quanto ela sente falta daquela vida?

\- Isso não é verdade.

\- Se não sentisse, não teria te ensinado tantas coisas - Ele me interrompeu - Você sabe ler e escrever.

\- E isso sempre foi útil, que eu me lembre..

\- Mas não é nosso costume - Ele me encarou - Você não compreende?

\- Não - Eu balbuciei - Creio que eu realmente não compreendo

\- Eu te amo Rosemarie - Ele se levantou me oferecendo a mão para me auxiliar - Mas eu sempre tenho a impressão de que você nos deixará na menor oportunidade.

\- O que você espera que eu faça para provar minha lealdade? - Eu revirei os olhos - Me case?

\- Com um dos nossos - Ele confirmou - Temos bons rapazes aqui, você pode ser feliz.

\- Eu estou cansada - Eu o interrompi - Nós tivemos uma fuga agitada, eu posso dormir um pouco?

\- Como queira - Ele deu de ombros.

Nós voltamos para o acampamento em silencio, eu voltei a me trancar no Vardo pensando em tudo o que meu pai me falou. Apesar de suas palavras, eu nunca pensei em ir embora. Eu apenas considero grande parte das coisas que as garotas fazem uma total perda de tempo, e qual o problema de saber ler e escrever? Eles deveriam tentar.

Apesar de me sentir exausta, eu não pude dormir. Minha mente constantemente vagava para aquele par de olhos castanhos que me analisaram com tanta destreza mais cedo. Eu ficava relembrando cada reação dele em nosso breve encontro. _Algum dia vou reencontra-lo?_

Creio que não, minha mãe me avisou que estava tudo certo para nossa partida pela manhã. Ele ficará apenas em minha lembrança.

Eu aproveitei a luz do sol para me banhar em um pequeno lago que tinha nos arredores e acabei me juntando à todos em volta da fogueira durante a noite. Depois do jantar, meu pai decidiu cuidar da musica, passando a entoar algum canto em sua língua natal. Eu logo permiti que a melodia me envolvesse deixando meu corpo se mover de maneira única e Fluida e para minha surpresa, minha mãe decidiu me acompanhar.

O olhar que meu pai nos lançava indicava o orgulho que ele sentia de sua família apesar de tudo. Assim que a música terminou, ele se levantou e seguiu até onde estávamos, nos envolvendo em um abraço, beijando minha testa antes de dar uma atenção especial à minha mãe.

Essa é a ultima lembrança agradável que eu tenho dessa parte de minha história. 

Eu estava dormindo, logo nós partiríamos então eu tinha que estar bem descansada. Perto do nascer do sol um barulho estranho acabou me despertando. Me sentei na cama olhando em volta assustada.

\- O que foi isso? - Eu sussurrei ao ouvir uma espécie de grito vindo do lado de fora.

Estava prestes a sair do Vardo quando a porta foi escancarada e minha mãe entrou correndo a fechando em seguida.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Eu arregalei os olhos quando minha mãe pegou uma sacola de pano e passou a jogar algumas roupas e joias dentro.

\- Eles nos acharam - Minha mãe sussurrou - Mataram o seu pai, nós temos que fugir.

\- O que!? - Eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Abaixe a voz - Ela sussurrou - Seu Vardo é o mais escondido, creio que não vão encontra-lo.

\- Mãe, o que está acontecendo? - As lágrimas começaram a escorrer por meu rosto ao notar o olhar de puro medo que minha mãe exibia.

\- O povo da cidade - Ela enxugou uma lágrima que escorreu de seu olho - Eles nos encontraram há alguns minutos, começaram a invadir os vardos e matar a todos.

\- Tem mais um aqui - Nós fomos silenciadas por uma voz do lado de fora.

Minha mãe me indicou que mantivesse silencio, escorregando para o chão. Eu segui seu exemplo me sentando ao lado da cama de frente para ela. Ela se esforçava para chorar em silêncio enquanto encarava a porta aterrorizada.

\- Faça como os outros e vamos voltar - outra pessoa indicou.

_Nós vamos morrer. Nós realmente vamos morrer._

Minha mãe e eu esperamos por alguns minutos a porta ser aberta nos trazendo a morte.

\- Devem ter partido - Ela suspirou aliviada - Vamos.

\- E se estiverem lá fora? - Eu não me movi.

\- Rosemarie, nós temos que fugir daqui. - Minha mãe segurou minha mão me puxando em direção à porta apenas me dando tempo de calçar minhas sandálias antes de correr.

Mas antes que pudéssemos sair dali, o lugar foi envolto em chamas. Eles vão nos queimar vivas!

\- Mãe! - Eu gritei sentindo o calor das chamar me envolver. Metade de meu vardo tinha se tornado um verdadeiro inferno, a outra metade seria apenas uma questão de tempo.

\- A janela - Ela tossiu me obrigando a subir na cama - Nós podemos sair pela janela.

O teto logo foi todo tomado pelas chamas enquanto eu abria a janela, Eu me virei vendo minha mãe retornar para perto da porta para pegar a sacola que ela tinha separado mais cedo.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu exclamei - Deixe isso.

\- Nós precisamos disso - Ela jogou a sacola em minha direção - Agora saia.

Eu pulei de qualquer maneira, sentindo o calor aumentar em meu braço direito quando a manga de minha blusa se incendiou. Eu consegui arrancar a manga em chamas, queimando minha mão no processo. Aonde está minha mãe.

Eu me virei para o vardo apenas para encontra-lo completamente em chamas.

\- Mãe? - Eu chamei em desespero - Mãe, aonde você está?

\- Rosemarie - Sua voz saiu abafada por uma tosse - Corra...

\- Você perdeu o juízo? - Eu exclamei - Eu não vou sair daqui sem você!

\- Por favor, fuja - Ela implorou.

\- Eu ouvi algo por aqui - Uma voz masculina chamou minha atenção.

Eu lancei um último olhar para o Vardo em chamas, meus olhos varreram todo o nosso acampamento, era um verdadeiro inferno. Ela não vai sair, ela não tem nenhuma chance. Alguns passos se aproximaram fazendo com que eu saísse de meu torpor. Eu corri entre as arvores com as lágrimas cegando meus olhos constantemente.

_Eu tinha que correr por minha vida._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

¹ lingua dos ciganos


	3. Capítulo II - Come On, My Little Gypsy

_**Dimitri's Pov** _

Minha viagem com Mikhail a Melrose acabou se estendendo mais do que os dez dias iniciais. Eu estava prestando consultoria ao meu amigo Mikhail Tanner sobre uma fazenda que ele estava pensando em adquirir. Era para ser uma viagem rápida, mas Mikhail decidiu conhecer a cidade, retardando nosso retorno à Bibury, uma pequena vila no condado de Gloucestershire¹.

Eu estava observando a vitrine de uma loja de chapéus, imaginando se deveria levar algum presente para minhas irmãs quando uma agitação tomou conta da cidade. Eu observei uma série de ciganos passar correndo por ali, iniciando uma espécie de apresentação na praça principal.

Eu não me importei muito com aquilo, não era algo que me atraia. Mas Mikhail parece ter ficado encantado com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Eu retomei minha atenção para a vitrine da loja quando senti um pequeno corpo colidindo com o meu.

Eu impedi a queda da jovem a segurando pelo braço. Ela era uma criatura magnifica, os olhos bem desenhados exibiam um brilho quase selvagem, sua pele bronzeada se destacava e faziam todas as outras parecerem pálidas e sem graça.

Após uma breve reverencia ela desapareceu entre a multidão, correndo em direção à praça. Eu não pude deixar de segui-la, observando um homem empurra-la para a porta da igreja. Aquele gesto me incomodou, mas logo a jovem se recuperou iniciando uma dança que provavelmente era a coisa mais bela e indecorosa que eu já tinha presenciado.

Apesar de meu olhar ser constantemente atraído pela ocasional visão de suas pernas, eu tentei me concentrar em cada detalhe da jovem dançarina até que a chegada do Clérigo acabou com toda aquela festa.

Aquilo acabou me tirando daquele estado de fascinação, eu me afastei discretamente decidido a retornar ao hotel aonde estávamos hospedados. Esse era o nosso último dia na cidade, nós partiríamos antes do amanhecer.

\- Aonde você estava? - Mikhail questionou - Você desapareceu.

\- Eu vi algo que chamou minha atenção - Eu desconversei - Desculpe.

\- O Sr Dashkov parece ser bem rígido - Ele comentou observando os ciganos fugirem.

\- Ele deve cuidar para que seu rebanho não seja contaminado pela imoralidade - Eu expliquei. - Geralmente todos temem isso.

\- Você teme? - Ele questionou despreocupado se afastando um pouco.

\- Eu não sou um Clérigo. - Eu zombei.

Foi nesse momento que as coisas se tornaram estranhas. Novamente eu me encontrei com aquela jovem cigana, sua voz rouca aliada àquele sorriso que ela exibia enquanto sua unha traçava linhas na palma de minha mão me causou arrepios. _Como alguém pode ser tão linda?_

Vê-la sendo arrastada para longe por aquele homem me incomodou bastante, como era sua vida? Ele a maltratava? Ele era alguma coisa dela?

Eu me abaixei pegando o pandeiro enfeitado com fitas que ela derrubou a observando partir.

\- Você não deveria se envolver - Mikhail comentou voltando para perto de mim - Como ele disse, eles sabem como se tratar.

\- Claro - Eu murmurei observando o pandeiro em minha mão.

\- Você vai guardar isso? - Mikhail franziu o cenho.

\- Vamos voltar ao hotel - Eu informei retomando o caminho ainda observando o pandeiro.

O restante do dia passou de forma lenta, eu não conseguia esquecer a voz rouca daquela cigana, a maneira exótica como ela pronunciava cada palavra, uma mistura do sotaque escocês com algum outro que eu não podia identificar.

_Aquela jovem era fascinante._

Mais uma vez me apanhei observando aquele pandeiro, seria uma boa lembrança de nosso breve encontro, já que seria pouco provável que voltássemos a nos encontrar. Nosso breve relacionamento terminaria ali, e eu desconhecia até o seu nome.

Nós tivemos um jantar agradável e nos recolhemos cedo, nós partiríamos com o nascer do sol no dia seguinte, deveríamos aproveitar ao máximo o tempo para a viagem, passaríamos a noite em Preston antes de Seguir viagem no dia seguinte até Bibury. Se tudo desse certo, nós chegaríamos em dois dias.

Pela manhã seguimos nosso plano, alugamos uma carruagem simples que nos levaria até metade do caminho, aonde trocaríamos de condutor. Nós pensamos que teríamos uma viagem tranquila, mas uma turbulência nos acometeu antes do condutor parar os cavalos.

\- O que aconteceu? - Mikhail questionou através da pequena janela de acesso que tinha na frente da carruagem.

\- Perdoe-me senhor - O homem pediu - A moça surgiu de repente.

_Nós atropelamos alguém!?_

Eu saí da carruagem observando em volta, encontrando uma garota de costas, recolhendo algumas peças de ouro da estrada.

\- Nós não a acertamos por pouco senhor - O condutor avisou.

\- Você se machucou? - Eu me aproximei com cuidado, pelos seus trajes se tratava de uma das ciganas, mas o que aconteceu com ela?

A jovem se virou em minha direção, me surpreendendo. Ela tinha o rosto sujo de fuligem, parte de sua roupa estava queimada e seu rosto estava marcado por lágrimas. Seu olhar aterrorizado enquanto tentava se afastar me confundiu. Ela não parecia disposta a se afastar ontem.

Ela murmurou alguma coisa em uma língua que eu não compreendia, se virando em direção à floresta em seguida. Seu corpo ficou tenso ao ouvir algumas vozes entre as arvores, eu segui seu olhar, notando o que parecia ser um incêndio a uma certa distancia entre as arvores, as vozes passaram a ficar mais nítidas enquanto o terror da garota parecia crescer a cada instante.

\- Foi tudo por nada - Ela sussurrou dando um passo para trás.

Eu não entendo exatamente o que está acontecendo, mas estava claro que eu não poderia deixa-la. Algo está terrivelmente errado aqui.

\- Entre na carruagem - Eu indiquei pousando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Não - Ela se afastou bruscamente - Você é um _deles_!

\- Um deles? - Eu questionei chocado.

A jovem parecia completamente perdida, alternando o olhar entre a carruagem e a floresta, provavelmente cogitando quais seriam suas chances de escapar.

\- Eu não sei quem eles são - Eu tentei novamente - Mas eu não vou te machucar.

\- Tenho certeza de que era a garota da praça - Alguém exclamou fazendo com que a jovem desse um passo em minha direção.

\- Vamos - Eu a conduzi dessa vez sem protestos até a carruagem, Mikhail nos encarou alarmado enquanto eu fechava as cortinas e indicava para o condutor que nos colocasse em movimento.

Nós não conseguimos avançar muito antes de ouvirmos um homem correndo do lado de fora, falando em escocês com o condutor. Ele logo interrompeu o trajeto, respondendo da mesma forma.

\- Vá para o chão - Eu indiquei para a garota - E se mantenha em silêncio.

Ela me obedeceu prontamente, se encolhendo no pouco espaço disponível. Eu abri a cortina, observando o homem parado ali ao lado de minha janela. Alguns outros estavam à uma distancia considerável, observando o que acontecia.

\- Posso ajuda-lo?

\- Nós estamos procurando uma garota - Ele indicou com o sotaque carregado - Vocês a viram passar por aqui?

\- Sinto muito, nós não vimos nada - Eu neguei - Estamos apenas de passagem.

\- Nós encontramos uma pulseira de ouro na estrada - O homem insistiu - Ela é uma cigana.

\- Ontem na cidade foi a única vez que encontramos com algum cigano, Senhor - Mikhail respondeu - A garota fez algo?

\- Ela fugiu - Ele deu de ombros - O Sr Dashkov decidiu antecipar a caça aos ciganos desse ano.

Meu olhar seguiu instintivamente em direção ao chão, a jovem ali exibia o mais puro terror em seu olhar.

\- Nós queimamos o acampamento deles e conseguimos matar alguns - Ele prosseguiu despreocupado - mas a garota escapou de uma daquelas carroças estranhas quando ateamos fogo.

_Tentaram queima-la viva?_

Eu voltei a observar seu rosto sujo de fuligem, outra vez encharcado de lágrimas.

\- Desculpe Senhores, nós temos uma longa viagem até Bristol - Mikhail interrompeu o homem com um olhar duro enquanto eu serrava meus punhos sentindo meu sangue ferver. _Como podem organizar uma caçada à humanos?_

\- Certo, certo.. - O homem bateu na lateral da carruagem - Façam uma boa viagem, cavalheiros.

Eu voltei a fechar a cortina, conforme o condutor nos colocava novamente em movimento. Eu ajudei a jovem a se erguer do chão e se sentar ao meu lado, já que Mikhail estava sentado de frente para mim.

\- Bristol? - Eu observei Mikhail.

\- É melhor que não saibam para onde estamos indo - Ele desconversou.

\- Você está ferida? - Eu questionei a jovem sentada ao meu lado sem obter resposta.

Ela ficou encarando a sacola que repousava em seu colo, parecendo completamente atônita.

\- Você pode nos contar o que aconteceu? - Mikhail questionou em vão.

\- Pode ao menos nos dizer seu nome? - Eu pedi, aquilo atraiu a atenção da jovem. Ela me encarou por um tempo antes de respirar fundo.

\- Rosemarie.. Hathaway - Ela mordeu o lábio. - Meu nome é Rosemarie Hathaway.

Hathaway? Esse é o sobrenome de uma família importante de Edimburgo. Porque ela é uma cigana?

Nós não conseguimos arrancar mais nada de Rosemarie, ela permaneceu calada durante toda a viagem até Preston. Nós atraímos um pouco de atenção ao chegar na pequena pousada em que passaríamos a noite, Todos observaram a jovem cigana assombrados.

Rosemarie parecia deslocada enquanto eu a guiava até um comodo reservado aonde poderíamos conversar particularmente.

\- Está com fome? - Eu questionei sem obter respostas.

Rose continuou parada no mesmo lugar, observando o lugar com certo desconforto.

\- Nós vamos passar a noite aqui, Srta Hathaway - Eu insisti. - Porque você não se senta?

Ela deu alguns passos incertos, se sentando em uma cadeira que estava mais distante do que eu desejava. Eu segui até onde ela estava, tomando o lugar ao seu lado.

\- Eu espero que você goste de seu quarto - Eu comentei tentando puxar assunto.

\- Eu nunca estive em um quarto antes - Ela mordeu o lábio.

\- Aonde você dormia? - Eu aproveitei aquele pequeno espaço que ela me concedeu.

\- No meu vardo - Ela sorriu.

\- O que é um Vardo? - Eu me interessei.

\- Uma espécie de carruagem eu acho - Ela respondeu pensativa - era nossa casa, tinha cama, tudo o que precisávamos..

\- Parece incrível - Eu instiguei.

\- Minha mãe estava lá quando o queimaram. - Seu olhar se tornou sombrio - Ela não conseguiu sair.

\- Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu, Srta Hathaway. - Eu observei toda aquela dor em seus olhos. Como puderam simplesmente invadir enquanto eles dormiam e matar a todos?

\- Eu agradeço pela ajuda, Sr Belikov - Ela se levantou limpando algumas lágrimas que escorreu de seus olhos. - Mas talvez seja melhor que eu vá embora. Eu estou segura agora.

\- Você pretende ir embora? - Eu me espantei - Srta Hathaway, essa é uma péssima ideia.

\- Eu estou acostumada a viver sem destino Senhor - Ela me interrompeu - Essa na verdade foi a única vida que conheci até agora.

\- Mas agora você está sozinha - Eu insisti - Você não está mais com todos os outros, você não tem meio de transporte e...

O que fariam com ela se pessoas do tipo do Sr Dashkov a encontrassem vagando sozinha? Não, isso é inaceitável.

\- Perdoe-me, mas o Senhor fala como se eu tivesse algum tipo de opção - Ela exclamou. - Essa é a única vida que eu conheço, o que o senhor espera?

\- Não precisa ser assim - Eu avisei.

\- Claro, porque eu sou facilmente aceita na sua sociedade - Ela zombou - Como eu faria isso, Senhor Belikov?

\- Você estaria disposta a tentar? - Eu questionei a surpreendendo - Eu posso te ajudar com isso, conseguir um lugar para você se estabelecer e..

\- E depois? - Ela retrucou - Como seria minha vida? Eu deixaria tudo o que sou para trás?

\- O que resta da sua vida agora? - Eu a interrompi - Sinto muito, mas a senhorita parece estar sem opções, e eu estou te dando uma opção nesse momento.

Ela mordeu o lábio, desviando o olhar por alguns segundos.

\- Porque você não pensa um pouco antes de me responder? - Eu propus.

\- Se eu aceitar... Não estou falando que aceito, mas se eu aceitar como eu poderia me adaptar? Eu não sei como agir, eu não tenho roupas adequadas, ou dinheiro, eu não conheço seus costumes.

\- Não há necessidade para pensar em nada disso nesse momento - Eu assegurei - Eu vou pedir que lhe preparem um banho e nós nos vemos no jantar.

\- Obrigada - Ela suspirou enquanto eu me levantava.

\- É um prazer poder ajuda-la - Eu garanti antes de sair da sala.

Eu fui atrás de uma criada e pedi que guiasse Rose até seus aposentos e lhe preparasse um banho. Eu me lembrei do vestido que comprei para presentear Viktoria, minha irmã mais nova. As duas parecem ser do mesmo tamanho, deve servir por enquanto. Mas eu vou precisar encontrar mais roupas para Rosemarie. Ela não pode viver apenas com um vestido.

Após entregar o vestido para a criada e instruir que ela auxiliasse Rosemarie no que ela precisasse eu me juntei a Mikhail no restaurante.

\- E então Belikov... O que você descobriu? - Ele questionou assim que eu me sentei.

\- Não muito, ela não tem para onde ir, com quem ir e o que fazer.

\- Porque eu tenho a impressão de que nossa participação nessa história não se encerrou ainda? - Ele respirou fundo.

\- Nós não podemos deixa-la aqui - Eu o encarei. Ele não está realmente pensando em deixa-la, não é?

\- Ela é uma cigana, Dimitri - Ele sussurrou. - Você viu como a olharam quando chegamos aqui!

\- Ela não tem onde viver - Eu retribui seu tom.

\- Essa é a definição de cigano - Ele revirou os olhos. - Você está se deixando afetar pela beleza da garota.

\- Você espera que nós simplesmente a deixemos aqui? Você manteria sua consciência tranquila sabendo que ela pode ser a próxima a ser queimada viva, como a mãe foi?

\- Eles queimaram a mãe dela viva? - Ele questionou chocado.

\- O que você acha que farão com ela caso a encontrem sozinha?

\- Ela está vindo conosco então - Ele suspirou - Mas ninguém deve saber que ela é uma cigana.

\- Acho que teremos problemas com isso - Eu notei Rose entrando no local.

Sua beleza como das outras vezes me captou de maneira imediata, o vestido verde florido de Viktoria serviu perfeitamente nela. Ela manteve seus cabelos negros soltos em ondas que chegavam até metade de suas costas, fazendo com que eu desejasse correr meus dedos por eles. Longos brincos dourados pendiam em suas orelhas e várias pulseiras de ouro enfeitavam seus pulsos. Seus olhos no entanto não estavam pintados, provavelmente não conseguiu salvar mais do que as joias.

\- Como vamos fazer isso? - Mikhail gemeu.

\- Boa noite senhores - Rosemarie fez uma pequena reverencia enquanto Mikhail e eu nos levantávamos para recebe-la.

\- Srta Hathaway, o vestido serviu perfeitamente - Mikhail sorriu enquanto eu puxava a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, esse gesto parece te-la surpreendido, mas se limitou a sorrir.

\- Obrigada Senhor... - Ela alternou o olhar confuso entre Mikhail e eu, foi só então que eu percebi que nós não tínhamos nos apresentado a ela.

\- Perdoe-nos - Eu pedi - Esse é Mikhail Tanner e eu sou Drimitri Belikov.

\- Obrigada Senhor Tanner - Ela completou antes de se observar ainda sorrindo enquanto eu providenciava algo para ela comer. - eu nunca me vesti assim, estou parecendo uma... Mulher normal?

\- Você poderia prender os cabelos - Mikhail sugeriu de forma displicente - Pelo menos um pouco.

\- Prender? - Ela nos olhou confusa - Porque?

\- Quem sabe usar um pouco menos joias - Eu também sugeri.

\- Mas são apenas cinco pulseiras os brincos e um anel - Ela mordeu o lábio.

\- O que você acha de retirarmos isso - Eu segurei sua mão retirando uma a uma as pulseiras, as depositando em cima da mesa. - Sabe, para não chamar tanta atenção.

\- Os brincos também? - Ela questionou incerta.

\- Seria ótimo - Mikhail concordou enquanto ela os retirava, parecendo contrariada.

\- Então eu não poderei utilizar joias? - Ela suspirou decepcionada.

\- Você pode utilizar joias, apenas precisa encontrar algumas mais adequadas - Eu expliquei - Algo menos chamativo.

\- Meu pai dizia que era bom chamar atenção, ele me dava joias sempre que podia - Ela comentou em um tom triste. - Eu não consegui salvar todas, apenas essas e alguns brincos para o nariz.

\- Brincos para o nariz? - Mikhail arregalou os olhos.

\- Sim, eu usava em ocasiões especiais - Ela passou o dedo na lateral do nariz - são pequenas argolas. Mas creio que agora o furo se fechará.

\- Sim, sem brincos no nariz - Eu respirei fundo. - Nós vamos te ensinar a se enfeitar sem precisar de tantas joias.

\- Ela precisa de um bom chapéu e um par de luvas - Mikhail observou enquanto a comida finalmente chegava à mesa - Algumas fitas para o cabelo, as garotas geralmente adoram isso.

\- Aonde eu vou arrumar tudo isso? - Ela gemeu antes de começar a se alimentar - E o que eu farei com as minhas roupas?

\- Nós te ajudaremos - Mikhail a interrompeu - temos uma longa viagem amanhã, e podemos te ensinar as coisas básicas.

\- Obrigada - Ela murmurou depois de engolir - Espero que isso dê certo.

Nós observamos em silencio a jovem comer. Ela realmente parecia com fome e não estava disposta a perder tempo.

\- O que foi? - Ela questionou parecendo desconcertada.

\- Você tem um bom apetite - Mikhail respondeu me fazendo desejar chuta-lo por isso.

\- Desculpe - Ela desviou o olhar claramente constrangida - Eu não me alimento desde ontem.

\- Ohh - Mikhail exclamou.

É claro que ela não se alimenta desde ontem! o acampamento foi atacado provavelmente enquanto dormiam, ela não teria tido tempo para o desjejum. Eu deveria ter me atentado a isso, ela deve estar faminta.

\- Eu vou cuidar dos detalhes de nossa viagem amanhã - Eu me levantei.

Eu senti o olhar de Rosemarie me seguir enquanto eu caminhava até meu quarto. Não seria bom se Rosemarie se hospedasse em minha casa, minha mãe e minha irmã mais nova estavam visitando Tia Tatiana em Bath e não seria adequado para sua reputação se ela se hospedasse comigo vivendo ali sozinho.

Talvez os Dragomirs possam recebe-la, Vasilissa e Jillian com certeza serão uma boa companhia para ela. Rose poderia aprender muito com as duas.

Eu me retirei para meus aposentos imediatamente, a fim de escrever uma carta urgente para os Dragomirs, com sorte ela chegará antes de nós.   
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹Gloucestershire é um condado na região Sudoeste da Inglaterra. O condado abrange parte das Cotswold Hills, parte do vale fértil do rio Severn e a toda a Floresta de Dean.


	4. Capitulo III - Come On, My Little Sorrow

Eu estava terminando de me arrumar após o café da manhã, o sol já tinha nascido e nós partiríamos em breve em direção à Bibury, e eu não queria atrasar Dimitri e Mikhail. Eles tem sido extremamente atenciosos comigo, apesar de eu ainda estranhar seus modos. Eles são tão gentis e civilizados.

Devem me considerar uma selvagem.

\- Porque isso tem que ser tão difícil? - Eu gemi enquanto tentava seguir a dica do Senhor Tanner e prender meus cabelos.

O fato de minha mão estar queimada também não ajudava, ela estava ardendo bastante e em alguns pontos tinha começado a formar algumas bolhas.

Eu encarei minha mão por alguns momentos pensando em tudo o que tinha acontecido. Em questão de horas tudo foi tirado de mim, o meu lar, minha família, toda a minha vida. A única coisa que me resta são algumas mudas de roupa e algumas joias que eu não posso usar.

Uma batida na porta me tirou de meu devaneio. Eu a abri encontrando a criada que me auxiliou ontem ali, eu nunca sequer sonhei em ter uma criada antes. Ela era alguns anos mais velha do que eu, aparentava ter a idade de minha mãe.

\- Os cavalheiros pediram para verificar se você necessita de alguma ajuda - A mulher explicou carregando o que parecia ser algumas roupas de cama dobradas.

\- Eu já estou terminando - Eu neguei.

\- Isso quer dizer que você pretende sair assim? - Ela me mediu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

\- Qual o problema? - Eu me avaliei imediatamente. Eu não fiz grande progresso no cabelo, mas estava preso e o vestido estava no lugar. Ele não combinava com minhas sandálias, mas eu não tinha opções ali.

A mulher se aproximou depositando as roupas em cima da penteadeira e pegando algo por baixo dos tecidos dobrados.

\- Espero que você não se ofenda - A mulher respirou fundo se aproximando. Ela me sentou em uma poltrona e colocou um par de sapatos na minha frente antes de desfazer tudo o que eu tinha feito no meu cabelo, o soltando novamente - Mas eu trouxe um sapato para você.

\- Como? - Eu pisquei atordoada quando ela começou a prender meu cabelo com cuidado.

\- Meu nome é Alberta... Eu vi que você usou essas sandálias ontem e esse vestido não parece ter sido comprado para você - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Eu sou Rosemarie - Eu respondi constrangida. - não sabia que iriam reparar nos meus pés.

\- Eu também vi a forma como você estava vestida antes - Ela continuou.

Aquilo fez meu coração disparar. Ela sabe o que eu sou, é claro que saberia. Mas o que ela fará a respeito? Eu nunca tive medo de deixar todos saberem o que eu era, apesar dos temores de meu pai, eu me orgulhava daquilo. Mas agora...

\- Você é uma cigana? - Ela questionou sem cerimonias me surpreendendo.

\- Eu costumava ser - Eu abaixei o olhar para minha mão queimada.

\- Você e aquele rapaz estão fugindo juntos? - Ela me contornou ao terminar com meu cabelo, parando em minha frente para observar o resultado.

\- De certa forma, eu acho - Eu franzi o cenho sem entender ao certo o que ela quis dizer com aquilo.

\- Você acha? - Ela me encarou confusa.

\- Nosso acampamento foi atacado - Eu me abri mordendo o lábio. - Eu consegui fugir, mas não iria muito longe. Aqueles dois senhores me encontraram e estão me ajudando. Eu não tenho para onde ir, então aceitei a ajuda.

Eu não entendi realmente o motivo de ter sido sincera com ela, Talvez eu a tenha considerado confiável, ou apenas precisava contar para alguém.

\- Eu sinto muito - Ela se abaixou na minha frente segurando minhas mãos. - O que foi?

Ela franziu o cenho ao notar uma pequena careta de dor devido a mão ferida. Eu virei a palma ferida para cima, exibindo a queimadura.

\- Isso é terrível - Ela exclamou - Eu vou buscar o boticário, vamos cuidar disso.

\- O que? Não é necessário - Eu exclamei - Eu estou bem!

\- Isso deve estar doendo, querida - Ela me encarou com preocupação.

\- Eu não posso atrasar ainda mais a viagem deles - Eu expliquei recebendo um suspiro compreensivo em troca - Eu já me queimei antes, não é nada.

\- Você parece ser tão jovem. - Alberta me avaliou calçando os sapatos em mim - Quantos anos você tem?

\- Eu fiz vinte em março - Eu expliquei. Nós estávamos na metade de agosto, a temperatura já tinha começado a ceder, logo estaríamos no outono. 

\- Bem melhor agora - Ela se levantou, me incitando a seguir seu exemplo - Se você conseguir um belo chapéu, ficará perfeita.

\- Acho que eu não terei um a disposição - Eu respondi observando meu reflexo no espelho.

Eu estava tão diferente do que costumava ser. Era como se tivesse sido transportada para algum outro universo, eu mal podia me reconhecer.

\- Você tem um belo cabelo - Ela sorriu tirando alguns fios da frente de meu rosto - Você pode sempre deixar alguns fios soltos. Fica muito bem assim.

Aquele gesto me trouxe a lembrança de minha mãe, apenas alguns dias atrás ela estava comigo, pintando meus olhos, me ajudando a me enfeitar. O que ela diria se ela estivesse comigo nesse momento? Ela se orgulharia? Me ensinaria como me portar?

Aqueles pensamentos abriram um buraco em meu coração. Ela não tem como me ajudar, me ensinar mais nada. Ela se foi, como tudo na minha vida. Eu lutei contra as lágrimas que ameaçaram sair. Eu não podia chorar agora, eu precisava ser forte, seguir em frente.

Eu não deixaria ninguém presenciar minhas lágrimas.

\- Eles estão te aguardando - Alberta sorriu em minha direção - Acho que é hora de você ir.

\- Obrigada - Eu agradeci pegando minha sacola e seguindo a criada.

_É hora de ir..._

O que eu estou fazendo? Eu mal os conheço e estou confiando minha vida a eles. Isso é uma loucura. A cada passo o medo tentava me dominar, mas eu o empurrava para longe, para o fundo de minha alma com toda aquela angustia que me assolava.

Alberta me guiou até o comodo aonde Dimitri e eu conversamos na noite passada. Ele e Mikhail estavam ali travando uma conversa quando eu entrei. Os dois se levantaram ao me ver, fazendo uma breve reverencia. Alberta fechou a porta atrás de mim, me deixando ali com os dois.

\- Você prendeu o cabelo - Dimitri me avaliou. Sua expressão não revelava muito, ele gostou?

\- Sim - Eu forcei um sorriso, levando a mão até o cabelo - Alberta me ajudou.

\- Está pronta para ir? - Mikhail se aproximou me oferecendo o braço, recebendo um olhar questionador de Dimitri.

\- Claro - Eu garanti envolvendo seu braço com minha mão. - Nós podemos ir.

\- Porque você ainda está com isso? - Ele apontou para minha sacola.

\- São minhas coisas - Eu o encarei confusa.

\- Você não vai mais precisar disso - Ele respondeu - poderia deixar aqui, será estranho uma dama aparecendo com uma sacola assim.

\- Deixar? - Eu arregalei os olhos me desvencilhando dele - Eu não posso deixar, são minhas roupas, minhas joias!

\- Srta Hathaway, essas coisas não vão servir mais - Ele tentou me explicar - Venda as joias, deixe as roupas e...

\- Não! - Eu exclamei dando um passo para longe dele, recebendo um olhar surpreso de Dimitri - Isso é tudo o que restou da minha vida, vocês não podem me obrigar a me livrar disso.

\- Essa não é mais sua vida Srta Hathaway - Ele insistiu - Você precisa entender que não podem descobrir que você é uma cigana, eles não entenderiam!

\- Então eu vou passar a fingir que minha vida antes disso nunca existiu? - As lágrimas começaram a queimar meus olhos enquanto eu tentava segura-las - Meus pais nunca existiram?

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer, mas as pessoas que te receberão evidentemente irão estranhar caso você apareça carregando isso. - Ele respirou fundo claramente frustrado. - São apenas roupas que você não irá mais vestir, você pode se livrar disso.

\- Minha mãe morreu para me dar isso - Eu abracei a sacola deixando as lágrimas rolarem quando minha mente voltou a vagar para aquele momento - Ela estaria viva se não tivesse voltado para buscar a sacola. Isso é tudo o que me restou dela.

\- Srta Hathaway - Mikhail tentou se aproximar, me fazendo dar um passo para trás.

\- Ele tem razão - Dimitri que estava se limitando a observar a cena, finalmente se manifestou - Irão estranhar se você aparecer carregando apenas uma sacola.

Eles não entendem, mesmo depois de tudo o que eu falei. Provavelmente imaginam que somos perversos demais para nos importarmos com os que partem.

\- Eu agradeço por terem cuidado de mim até aqui - Eu abaixei a cabeça - Foi muita gentileza com uma cigana desconhecida, mas eu acho melhor seguir meu caminho. Talvez eu encontre outros...

\- Srta Hathaway, eu tenho plena certeza que encontraremos uma maneira - Mikhail me chamou quando eu fiz uma breve mesura antes de me virar para a porta.

Eu estou totalmente sozinha agora, como eu consegui perder tudo duas vezes em menos de dois dias? Eu achei que teria esperanças de reconstruir algo de minha vida, mas o que eu posso fazer agora?

\- Rosemarie - Eu senti ambas as mãos de Dimitri em meus braços, me impedindo de me mover.

Eu pisquei atordoada, sentindo o calor das mãos de Dimitri em contato com minha pele. Porque ele se importa se eu vou embora ou não?

Dimitri me virou em sua direção, me observando enquanto eu piscava repetidamente, tentando obrigar as lágrimas a pararem de sair.

\- Deixe sua sacola com Mikhail - Ele instruiu - Nós vamos atrás de uma mala para que você possa guardar suas coisas.

\- Uma mala?

\- Mikhail tem razão - ele me soltou - Será estranho se você aparecer com essa sacola, mas também será estranho se você aparecer de mãos vazias.

\- Eu não tenho dinheiro para comprar uma mala - Eu apontei o óbvio.

\- Eu tenho, não se preocupe com isso - Ele retirou a sacola de minha mão com cuidado, estendendo à Mikhail.

\- Eu não tenho como retribuir - Eu olhei em seus olhos tentando entender o que se passava em sua mente.

\- Eu não estou esperando uma retribuição - Ele garantiu.

\- Então porque? - Eu mordi meu lábio tentando encontrar uma resposta.

\- Eu quero que você fique bem - Ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

Eu não pude impedir minhas lágrimas de voltarem a cair. Porque ele se importa? Ele nem me conhece. Porque _alguém_ se importaria?

Eu me aproximei e antes que ele pudesse reagir eu encostei ambas as mãos em seu peitoral, descansando minha cabeça ali, o deixando tenso e sem reação. Eu pensei em me afastar por um momento, mas então seus braços me envolveram, me transmitindo novamente aquele calor.

\- Ohhh.. Eu vou... - Mikhail parecia desconcertado - Eu vou arrumar um lugar para sua sacola.

\- Desculpe - Eu me afastei imediatamente ao ouvir a porta ser fechada.

Não se esqueça que você não está mais entre sua família, Rosemarie.

\- Está tudo bem - Ele desviou o olhar.

\- Isso foi completamente inadequado - Eu prossegui - Me perdoe.

\- Vamos buscar uma mala? - Ele sugeriu depois de momentos em silencio.

\- Sim. - Eu mordi o lábio tentando limpar meu rosto da melhor forma possível. - Nós podemos ir.

\- Por favor - Ele me ofereceu um lenço.

Eu o aceitei, enxugando as lágrimas me sentindo um pouco desconcertada. Não era pra ter acontecido nada disso. Era para estarmos seguindo em direção à próxima cidade, toda a minha família, todos juntos.

Mas estou aqui, seguindo em direção à uma vida que eu sequer posso imaginar como será.

\- Vamos - Ele me guiou até a porta - Vamos conseguir algumas coisas pra você.

Eu o segui em silencio, segurando seu lenço. Eu teria que devolve-lo em algum momento. Mas se eu pudesse guarda-lo.

Nós saímos da pousada e caminhamos lado a lado em direção à cidade. Seu lenço continuava em minhas mãos e eu imaginava se ele sentiria falta em algum momento.

\- É uma bela cidade - Ele comentou despreocupado - Observe a igreja.

\- É bonita - Eu mordi o lábio.

\- Algum problema?

\- Ninguém parece estar me notando - Eu expliquei - Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

\- Te garanto que as pessoas estão te notando - Eu notei uma sombra de sorriso em seu rosto, imaginando como seria se ele realmente sorrisse. - Apenas não de uma forma ruim, como costumavam fazer.

\- Eu não sei como devo me portar - Eu comentei - Se descobrirem o que eu sou...

\- Você é uma jovem Senhorita que recentemente perdeu tudo em um incêndio - Ele observou o céu - Não vejo o que pode dar errado.

\- Eu não quero te prejudicar Dimitri.. - Eu respirei fundo recebendo um olhar curioso em troca - Digo, Senhor Belikov.

Nós voltamos a caminhar lado a lado em silencio observando as lojas. Eu não devia te-lo chamado de Dimitri, minha mãe sempre me ensinou que isso seria falta de civilidade.

\- É aqui - Ele comentou abrindo a porta para que eu entrasse em uma loja.

Eu olhei em volta confusa, observando a quantidade de chapéus pendurados ali. Nós não viemos atrás de uma mala?

\- Sejam bem vindos - Um velho senhor nos recepcionou.

\- A jovem dama precisa de um chapéu para combinar com o vestido - Dimitri informou me fazendo corar.

\- Eu tenho algumas opções - O homem sorriu.

\- Sr Belikov, o que você está fazendo? - Eu sussurrei - Eu não preciso de um chapéu.

\- Toda mulher precisa de um chapéu - Ele me olhou confuso.

\- Eu só preciso de uma mala - Eu retruquei.

\- O que a Senhorita acha desse chapéu? - O velho retornou carregando um chapéu creme como as flores do meu vestido e alguns detalhes em renda.

\- É bonito - Eu respondi timidamente.

\- Experimente - Ele instigou - Vamos.

Eu acabei cedendo, colocando o chapéu na cabeça com a ajuda do velho senhor antes de me virar timidamente na direção de Dimitri que me observava com paciência.

\- Serviu perfeitamente - Ele garantiu.

\- Obrigada - Eu escondi um pequeno sorriso. 

Dimitri pagou pelo chapéu e logo voltamos a caminhar pela cidade. Ele conseguiu uma pequena mala para que eu guardasse minhas coisas e logo voltamos à pousada, totalmente em silêncio.

\- Me perdoe por ter atrasado a viagem - Eu pedi quando estávamos quase chegando.

\- Não foi um problema - Ele garantiu - Talvez seja melhor que nós fiquemos em Preston hoje, podemos partir pela manhã.

\- Você está fazendo mais do que o necessário por mim, Sr Belikov. - Eu interrompi meu caminho antes de chegar a porta.

\- Eu vou cuidar de tudo, Srta Hathaway - Ele me encarou - Você não precisa se preocupar.

Eu sorri antes de entrar na pousada. O que exatamente Dimitri Belikov é?

Eu retornei aos meus aposentos a fim de colocar tudo dentro da mala, eu guardei o lenço de Dimitri, feliz por ele ter esquecido de pedir de volta. Me sentei próximo à janela, observando a movimentação do lado de fora.

Eu pensei por um momento na caminhada de antes ao lado de Dimitri. Não ter todas aquelas pessoas me encarando o tempo todo foi uma sensação diferente. Ele poderia ter me oferecido o braço, como Mikhail fez antes.

_O que você está pensando Rosemarie?_

Ouvi uma batida na porta e me levantei para abri-la. Alberta estava ali, sorrindo para mim.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que vocês ficarão mais uma noite - Ela comentou entrando no quarto enquanto eu retornava para perto da janela.

\- Sim, partiremos pela manhã - Eu confirmei observando a velha senhora.

\- Espero que você seja feliz menina - Ela sorriu.

\- O que é necessário? - Eu a interrompi - Para conseguir um emprego como esse, eu quero dizer. Ou talvez trabalhar em alguma casa de família..

\- Você está pensando em se tornar uma governanta? - A mulher me encarou chocada.

\- Eu não sei, o que uma governanta faz?

\- Essa não é uma boa forma de começar, se vão não sabe o que é uma governanta... - Ela me fitou. - Porque você está pensando nisso?

\- Eu não posso ser um peso, talvez eu deva arrumar alguma forma de me sustentar - Eu expliquei.

\- Talvez você devesse esperar um pouco, ainda é tão jovem - Ela pegou o meu chapéu novo que estava em cima da penteadeira - Um casamento pode surgir, arranjos poderão ser feitos.

\- Um casamento? - Eu zombei - Alberta, quem iria querer se envolver com alguém como eu?

\- Você é uma bela jovem - Ela deu de ombros - Pode acontecer.

\- Eu sou uma bela cigana - Eu retruquei me virando em sua direção - Isso não é algo facilmente ignorado.

\- Existem pessoas que não se incomodam.

\- Eu não conheço ninguém assim - Eu dei as costas. Porque ela quer me dar esse tipo de esperança?

Eu sei bem o lugar que eu ocuparei daqui pra frente.

\- Não? E quanto aos dois senhores que estão te ajudando?

\- Eles estão me ajudando apenas - Eu mordi o lábio - Eu não espero nada mais do que isso de nenhum deles.

\- É um belo chapéu - Ela comentou apontando para a peça.

\- Dimitri me deu - Eu não pude conter um sorriso ao observar o chapéu.

\- Dimitri? - Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Desculpe, Sr Belikov - Eu corei ao notar meu deslize - É difícil para mim certos costumes.

\- Imagino que seja - Ela sorriu. - Os senhores pediram para que eu perguntasse se você não gostaria de se juntar a eles.

\- Claro - Eu suspirei - Eu logo desço.

Alberta logo me deixou ali pensativa. O que eu poderia esperar da minha vida a partir de agora? Logo eu conheceria a tal família que me abrigaria, teria que aprender seus costumes e tentar me manter anonima. Quais são as chances de acabar falhando em tudo isso?

Eu me sentia apavorada com essa possibilidade, mas a única coisa que eu poderia fazer para mudar isso seria me esforçar para aprender todos os seus costumes e não cometer deslizes como os de hoje.

Mais uma vez eu senti um enorme vazio ao lembrar de toda a minha família. Eu queria estar com eles agora e não no meio dessa confusão.

Mas por hora, eu devo esquecer isso e me juntar aos meus dois cavalheiros, se eu preciso aprender, eles deverão ser os primeiros a me ensinar algo.


	5. Capítulo IV - Come On, My Little Pain

**_Dimitri's Pov_ **

Após o curto passeio pela cidade com Rosemarie eu me sentia desnorteado. Aquela jovem mulher estava mexendo mais com a minha mente em dois dias do que qualquer uma das jovens de Bibury ou Bath nesses vinte anos em que vivo no país.

Eu voltei ao meu quarto tentando tira-la de minha mente, porém aquele instante sozinho serviu apenas para que eu repassasse aqueles momentos repetidamente. Ela pareceu realmente constrangida quando descobriu que eu a presentearia com um chapéu, e enquanto caminhávamos pela cidade, constantemente a admirei enquanto ela observava tudo com fascinação. Ela estava convencida de que não chamava nenhuma atenção vestida daquela forma, mas eu podia ver todos a observando. Ela era uma bela mulher, seus traços tão diferentes se destacavam entre as inglesas.

_Não, ela nunca passaria despercebida em lugar nenhum._

Eu abri minha mala localizando o pequeno pandeiro que ela derrubou no dia que nos conhecemos. Eu deveria devolve-lo.

Voltei a guarda-lo, decidindo sair dali para me livrar daqueles pensamentos. Eu estou aqui para ajuda-la, apenas isso. Tem que ser apenas isso.

Me juntei a Mikhail na sala, observando displicentemente o movimento do lado de fora pela janela. Eu sentia o olhar de meu amigo me avaliando constantemente.

\- Como foi a procura pela mala? - Ele indagou depois de alguns momentos.

\- Não foi difícil de encontrar.

\- Vocês demoraram. - Ele continuou me avaliando.

\- Eu achei que um passeio seria bom para a Senhorita Hathaway entender como funciona nossa sociedade - Eu desconversei.

\- E como ela se saiu?

\- Muito bem para falar a verdade - Eu franzi o cenho - Ela parece ter uma leve noção de como tudo funciona, apesar de cometer alguns deslizes às vezes.

\- Deslizes - Mikhail sorriu ainda me avaliando - Nós temos que cuidar para que esses deslizes não aconteçam em público.

Eu sabia bem ao que ele estava se referindo, àquele momento pela manhã quando Rosemarie me abraçou. Em uma outra situação eu jamais teria permitido aquele tipo de interação com uma jovem que não fosse uma de minhas irmãs ou talvez as Dragomirs, que eu acabava tendo como irmãs também desde que André Dragomir se casou com minha irmã Sonya. Mas Rosemarie parecia tão triste, tão fragilizada naquele momento, eu não pude me afastar.

\- Talvez seja a hora de conversarmos com a Srta Hathaway - Eu sugeri tentando fugir do assunto - Recriar sua história, explicar exatamente como tudo funciona.

Eu pedi para que a criada a chamasse, enquanto Mikhail continuava sua avaliação

\- Eu não acho que ela seja a unica a cometer deslizes aqui. - Ele zombou - Você a chamou de Rosemarie.

\- Isso não significa nada - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Pode não significar nada para você, mas se alguém tivesse presenciado aquela cena..

\- Ninguém presenciou - Eu murmurei - Ela precisava de apoio.

\- Você a conhece há apenas três dias Dimitri - Ele insistiu - Existe um pequeno e seleto grupo de mulheres por quem você trata pelo primeiro nome, e se resume basicamente à sua família e as Dragomirs mais jovens, ela em tão pouco tempo conseguiu entrar nesse grupo? Porque eu duvido que você a considere uma irmã.

\- Eu considero a Senhorita Hathaway uma amiga que precisa de nossa ajuda no momento. - Eu o interrompi.

\- Você nunca foi propenso a ter amigos, Belikov - Ele provocou.

\- Eu sei o que você está insinuando e o isso é absurdo, eu nunca pensaria..

Eu acabei me interrompendo quando Rosemarie entrou no comodo, fazendo uma breve reverencia. Eu não pude deixar de admira-la mais uma vez, mas acabei desviando o olhar ao notar que Mikhail me encarava com um olhar questionador.

\- Os senhores queriam me ver? - Ela questionou alternando o olhar entre nós dois.

\- Sim - Mikhail sorriu - Sente-se Senhorita Hathaway.

\- Eu fiz algo errado? - Ela questionou se sentando em uma poltrona.

\- Como? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Meu pai só pedia para que eu me sentasse quando queria brigar comigo por alguma coisa - Ela explicou arrancando um pequeno riso de Mikhail.

\- Eu não sou o seu pai, Srta Hathaway. - Ele respondeu com diversão.

Eu a observei por um momento, antes de caminhar até sua poltrona, a contornando. Eu senti o corpo da jovem ficar tenso quando depositei ambas as mãos em seus ombros.

\- Você precisa manter a postura - Eu os endireitei, fazendo com que Rose erguesse o rosto em minha direção.

Eu imediatamente retirei minhas mãos, dando a volta e retomando minha observação. Ela, apesar de tudo, se portava bem. Parecia ter aprendido algumas noções de comportamento.

\- Nós estávamos pensando na sua história - Mikhail ignorou aquilo. - Nós precisamos criar algo.

\- Eu pensei que vocês diriam que eu perdi minha família em um incêndio - Ela nos encarou confusa - Não foi isso?

\- Precisamos de mais alguns detalhes - Eu expliquei - Hathaway é uma família conhecida, o seu pai os deixou?

\- Não... - Ela franziu o cenho - Meu pai se chamava Ibrahim Mazur, minha mãe era Janine Hathaway.

\- Você não tem o mesmo sobrenome de seu pai? - Mikhail piscou atordoado.

\- Minha mãe e meu pai não eram realmente casados - Ela explicou mordendo o lábio - Eles viveram juntos por vinte anos, mas nós duas nunca fomos muito aceitas pelo grupo.

\- Porque? - Ele quis saber.

\- Minha mãe não era uma cigana - Ela apontou o obvio - Ela acabou engravidando e fugindo com meu pai, mas nunca aceitaram bem o fato dela me ensinar tantas coisas.

\- Que tipo de coisas ela te ensinou? - Eu questionei com curiosidade.

\- Ler, escrever, usar alguns talheres - Ela mordeu o lábio.

\- O que vocês faziam para se divertir? - Mikhail se interessou. - O seu povo, eu quero dizer..

\- As garotas gostavam das cartas - Ela respondeu pensativa - Eu sempre considerei isso estupidez, então quando estavam ocupadas com isso, eu ficava com os rapazes, eles gostavam de musica.

\- Você toca algum instrumento? - Eu procurei saber.

\- Não, meu pai não permitia que as garotas aprendessem a tocar instrumentos, era algo relacionado à cultura dele - Ela se apressou em explicar - Nós dançávamos, o máximo que conseguíamos era um pandeiro para a dança.

\- Você terá que aprender o nosso tipo de dança - Eu comentei, fazendo com que ela desviasse o olhar. Ela parecia gostar de dançar. - Talvez possa aprender a tocar piano.

\- A Srta Dragomir toca muito bem - Mikhail a encorajou.

\- Eu não sei..

\- O que mais você sabe fazer? - Eu mudei de assunto.

\- Eu não sei - Ela parecia genuinamente perdida - Eu não sei o que esperam que eu faça.

\- Você sabe pintar? - Mikhail questionou.

\- Quadros? - Ela alternou o olhar entre nós dois.

\- Sim, você sabe?

\- Janine me ensinou a desenhar um pouco - Ela respondeu.

\- É um bom começo - Eu garanti. - Você canta?

\- Só conheço nossas canções.

\- Nós podemos ensinar outras. - Mikhail me encarou. - Você sabe bordar?

\- Bordar? - Seu olhar se tornou chocado.

\- Creio que não - Ele suspirou.

\- Você fala algum outro idioma? - eu aproveitei para saciar toda minha curiosidade.

\- Minha mãe me ensinou escocês, eu conheço algumas palavras em otanamo, mas não muitas. Essas são as línguas de meus pais - Ela explicou ao notar a nossa confusão.

\- Aonde você disse que sua mãe vivia mesmo? - Mikhail questionou.

\- Antes do meu pai? Em uma vila próximo a Edimburgo. Porque?

\- A família Hathaway é uma grande família de Edimburgo - Eu expliquei. - Como era o nome dos pais de sua mãe?

\- Minha mãe nunca me contou - Ela deu de ombros - Não sei muito sobre eles.

\- Ok, o que justificaria nós aparecermos com uma jovem desconhecida em Bibury? - Mikhail me encarou.

\- Eu não sei. - Rosemarie suspirou.

\- Nós encontraremos uma justificativa - Eu garanti - Não se preocupe com isso.

No fim, decidimos que Rosemarie teria sido deixada aos cuidados de um velho e doente senhor após ter perdido sua família em um incêndio. Ele nos pediu para traze-la conosco pois não teria condições de sustenta-la por tanto tempo. Se pedissem qualquer outro detalhe, poderíamos inventar na hora.

Nós procuramos ensinar tudo o que poderíamos à Rosemarie, tirando todas as suas dúvidas e perto do fim da tarde, nós saímos novamente para passear pela cidade. Mikhail mais uma vez acabou oferecendo o braço como apoio para a jovem, aquele gesto acabou me incomodando um pouco, mas eu logo tratei de afastar aqueles sentimentos e me concentrar na forma de caminhar de Rosemarie.

Ela tinha uma maneira única, o que ajudava a se destacar entre as outras. Cada passo que ela dava era gracioso e fluído, era como se ela estivesse o tempo todo no meio de uma de suas apresentações de dança, aonde cada movimento de seu corpo é calculado para atrair a atenção de todos.

Eu não deveria deixar minha atenção se prender em tantos detalhes. Mikhail tem razão, é melhor eu me afastar e evitar qualquer deslize.

Após o jantar eu me recolhi cedo, tentando me distrair de qualquer forma possível, no fim, acabei escrevendo uma carta para minha irmã Viktoria, contando as novidades. Espero que ela goste de Rosemarie.

Eu decidi dormir cedo após me banhar. O dia seguinte seria longo e cansativo, como deveria ter sido hoje. Na verdade já era para estarmos em casa se não fosse tudo o que aconteceu.

Eu apaguei todas aquelas informações de minha mente e simplesmente permiti que o sono me guiasse.

Nós partimos logo após o café da manhã no dia seguinte, Rosemarie tinha arrumado todos os seus pertences na mala que eu comprei e observava cada detalhe da paisagem por onde passávamos. Apesar do sorriso que ela exibia, eu podia notar aquela dor escondida em seus olhos.

Seria estranho se não fosse assim, ela perdeu tudo o que conhecia e agora está indo em direção a uma vida completamente diferente.

No fim da tarde, nós finalmente conseguimos chegar em Bibury, Rosemarie abriu as cortinas da pequena carruagem, observando com encanto cada detalhe da vila. Eu segui seu olhar, observando cada uma das casas que compunham a vila.

Parecia que fazia meses desde que partimos para Melrose e não apenas quinze dias. Nossa carruagem passou pela Velha Senhora Kirova, que arregalou os olhos ao notar Rosemarie. Espero que ninguém imagine que Mikhail ou eu voltamos com uma esposa.

\- Falta muito? - Rosemarie questionou admirada.

\- Um pouco, nós vamos leva-la para a casa dos Dragomirs. - Mikhail explicou.

\- Quem são eles?

\- André Dragomir, é o irmão de Dimitri - Mikhail zombou.

\- Como? - Rose franziu o cenho.

\- Ele se casou com a minha irmã Sonya - Eu expliquei ao notar a confusão no rosto da jovem.

\- E por isso ele passou a ser seu irmão? - Ela me encarou.

\- Sim.

\- Isso é esquisito - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Com o tempo ficará mais fácil - Mikhail garantiu.

\- Talvez - Ela bocejou. - Estou cansada.

\- Nós chegaremos em Dyrham Park em breve. - Ele garantiu.

\- Dyrham Park?

\- Sim, o lar dos Dragomirs. É para lá que estamos indo. - Eu expliquei.

\- Você está me dizendo que a casa realmente tem um nome? - Ela me lançou um olhar divertido - Eu achei que esse tipo de coisas eram apenas histórias.

\- Toda casa tem um nome, Rosemarie - Eu provoquei.

\- Qual é o nome da sua casa, Dimitri? - Ela abriu um sorriso espontâneo, fazendo com que eu retribuísse da mesma maneira. Era a primeira vez que a via realmente sorrindo desde que começamos nossa viagem.

\- Casterly Park - Eu respondi ainda sorrindo.

\- Aonde fica? - Ela mordeu o lábio.

\- Alguns quilômetros de distancia, naquela direção - Eu apontei pela janela, me inclinando suavemente em sua direção.

\- É bonita? - Ela questionou olhando em meus olhos.

\- Você pode me dizer - Eu propus - Eu posso te levar até lá depois, se você quiser conhecer.

\- Eu vou adorar - Ela garantiu.

\- Tenho certeza que vai - Mikhail coçou a garganta me lançando um olhar insinuante, fazendo com que eu me afastasse imediatamente de Rosemarie, por alguns instantes eu me esqueci completamente da presença de meu amigo. - É uma bela casa, mas por hora você deveria se concentrar na casa aonde você irá viver.

\- Desculpe - Ela desviou o olhar - Sua casa também tem nome, Sr Tanner?

\- Sim, o nome é Argory park. Fica perto da vila. - Ele murmurou ainda me encarando.

\- Ohh - ela alternou o olhar entre nós dois - É um nome bonito.

\- Sim, é. - Ele parecia mal humorado.

Nós nos mantivemos em silencio pelo restante do caminho, não estávamos longe e foi apenas questão de alguns minutos até que chegássemos em Dyrham park.

O som dos cavalos logo causou uma pequena movimentação em uma das janelas da casa, um criado nos ajudou a descer enquanto Rosemarie encarava o lugar totalmente assombrada.

Dyrham Park era uma propriedade realmente impressionante, principalmente para quem nunca viu uma casa desse tamanho. Uma construção comprida cercada por belos bosques.

\- Isso tudo é uma casa? - Rosemarie sussurrou.

\- Se tudo sair conforme o plano, você viverá aqui - Eu expliquei a guiando para a entrada da casa.

\- Seja bem vindo, Sr Belikov. - Hill, a governanta dos Dragomirs nos recebeu pessoalmente - A família está reunida na sala.

\- Eu conheço o caminho Sra Hill - Eu a cumprimentei - Não precisa se preocupar em nos acompanhar.

\- Eu não deveria estar aqui - Rose teria voltado para a porta, se eu não tivesse colocado a mão em suas costas, a guiando até a sala.

Mikhail seguiu em silencio ao nosso lado.

\- Belikov, você voltou - Lissa se levantou animada assim que abrimos a porta, se refreando ao notar Rosemarie ao meu lado.

Eu fiz uma breve reverencia para a pequena Vasilisa, que não parecia mais tão pequena assim. Ela mal passava de uma criança há oito anos, quando André e Sonya se casaram, e agora ela própria estava sendo cortejada por um dos rapazes de Bibury.

\- Belikov, Tanner - Eric se levantou, fazendo Rhea seguir seu exemplo - Pensei que vocês chegariam ontem.

\- Nós tivemos um imprevisto - Eu cumprimentei o homem.

\- Nós recebemos sua carta - Rhea se aproximou observando Rosemarie com curiosidade. - Essa é a jovem de quem você falou?

\- Essa é a Senhorita Rosemarie Hathaway - Eu indiquei que ela se aproximasse.

Ela deu um passo a frente antes de fazer uma tímida reverencia. Ela estava claramente deslocada ali.

\- Como eu expliquei em minha carta, nós acabamos nos responsabilizando por ela e eu gostaria de saber se ela poderia se hospedar aqui, minha família está em Bath e aquela casa vazia com certeza seria entediante para uma jovem dama. - Eu expliquei - Aqui ela poderia ter a companhia de Vasilisa.

\- Enquanto sua família viaja apenas? - Eric questionou.

\- Claro - Eu suspirei. Acho que isso não seria algo permanente afinal - Viktoria com certeza vai gostar de ter companhia.

\- Vamos - Lissa logo sorriu, se aproximando de Rosemarie - Eu posso te ajudar a se instalar, aonde estão o resto de suas coisas?

Rose me lançou um olhar chocado, provavelmente em busca de ajuda, mas foi Mikhail quem saiu em seu socorro.

\- Rosemarie perdeu seus pertences em um incêndio, Srta Dragomir. Isso foi tudo o que restou.

\- Sério? - Lissa a encarou com pena.

\- Eu agradeceria se você pudesse ajuda-la a conseguir tudo o que precisa, Vasilisa - Eu pedi - Não se preocupe com o valor, eu arcarei com todas as despesas.

\- Nós arcaremos - Mikhail completou. Eu esqueço que teoricamente estamos nisso juntos. Mas eu nunca cobraria algo assim dele, a decisão de traze-la foi completamente minha.

\- Vamos Srta Hathaway - Ela pediu - Eu vou leva-la ao seu quarto.

Rose me lançou um olhar assustado ao perceber que ficaria ali sozinha entre estranhos, eu decidi acompanha-la até a outra sala enquanto Mikhail contava aos Dragomirs a história que combinamos mais cedo.

\- Vasilisa, você pode nos dar licença por um momento? - Eu pedi assim que estávamos fora da sala.

\- Eu vou voltar logo - Ela garantiu se afastando.

\- Você já vai embora? - Rose sussurrou - Eu nem conheço essas pessoas.

\- Eles são boas pessoas Rosemarie - Eu garanti.

\- Mas eu não os conheço - Ela insistiu - E se eu cometer algum erro?

\- Você não vai cometer nenhum erro, você está se saindo muito bem - Eu a encorajei.

\- Você volta para me ver amanhã? - Ela mordeu o lábio - Sabe, para garantir que eu ainda não estraguei tudo?

\- Eu estarei aqui - Prometi - Agora vá, Rosemarie.

\- Rose... Eu prefiro que me chamem de Rose - Ela sorriu - Obrigada por tudo, Sr Belikov.

Ela seguiu em direção à Lissa que a esperava na porta do comodo, eu observei as duas saírem do comodo pensando se Rosemarie.. Rose... Se adaptaria àquela vida. Eu espero que sim.

\- Nós vamos conversar - Mikhail murmurou atrás de mim.

\- Como?

\- Vamos - Ele revirou os olhos mau humorado - Eu já resolvi tudo com os Dragomirs e avisei que estávamos de saída.

Eu o segui em silencio até a carruagem, Mikhail permaneceu em silêncio até que nos afastássemos da casa.

\- O que você está fazendo, Dimitri? - Ele me lançou um olhar grave.

\- Em que sentido?

\- Você acha que só porque ela é uma cigana você pode se divertir com ela? - Ele acusou me surpreendendo.

\- Eu não estou me divertindo com ela! - Eu me defendi.

\- E o que você está fazendo? - Ele questionou. - Você pretende se casar com ela?

\- O que? - Eu exclamei. Rosemarie é uma bela mulher, mas um casamento na nossa situação? Seria completamente impossível.

\- Foi o que eu pensei, jamais aceitariam algo assim - Ele me lembrou.

\- Eu não estou esperando que aceitem, eu não vou me casar - Eu respirei fundo. Eu tenho uma admiração por ela? Sim, mas isso não significa que esteja apaixonado ou disposto a me casar.

\- Eu sei disso e você também, mas ela sabe? - Ele apontou - Ela está fragilizada e suas atitudes podem ser interpretadas de maneira equivocada.

Eu pensei naquilo por um momento. Ela não pensaria que eu estaria disposto a me casar com ela, pensaria? Eu estava apenas tentando ser gentil.

\- As pessoas logo começarão a falar se perceberem a proximidade dos dois - Ele alertou - Você comprometeria a reputação que estamos tentando construir para a Srta Hathaway.

Aquilo me atingiu. Eu estou colocando em risco sua reputação? Eu teria que me afastar dela? Como ela poderia se acostumar à sua nova vida se eu simplesmente me afastasse?

Eu observei a casa que já estava à uma certa distancia pensando em Rose sozinha ali.

O que eu poderia fazer agora? Como eu devo agir?


	6. Capítulo V - Come On, My Little Liar

Eu me senti um pouco relutante em seguir a Dragomir. O que me dava algum conforto, era saber que Dimitri voltaria ali no dia seguinte. Mas eu não pude deixar de me sentir fora de lugar naquela casa. Porque uma simples família precisaria de tanto espaço? Dava para minha antiga caravana inteira viver confortavelmente nesse lugar.

\- Você está gostando daqui? - Vasilisa Dragomir questionou enquanto nós subíamos as escadas.

\- É um lugar bonito - Eu comentei - Mas não o conheço realmente para formar uma opinião.

\- Eu vou apresentar tudo a você - Ela abriu uma porta - Mas por enquanto você pode se acomodar aqui. Esse será o seu quarto.

\- Sério? - Eu olhei em volta.

Meu quarto na pousada era espaçoso e simples, mas eu não sabia nem por onde começar a descrever esse lugar. Eu caminhei até uma poltrona que tinha do lado da cama, depositando a minha mala ali.

\- Talvez você queira mudar de roupa - A Dragomir sugeriu - Ainda está cedo, eu posso te apresentar a casa e os jardins até a hora do jantar.

Eu senti meu rosto corar diante daquilo. Mudar de roupa? Como eu faria isso se essa é a única roupa que eu tenho no momento?

\- Eu não tenho outras roupas - Eu mordi o lábio ao admitir a verdade.

\- Como? - Ela piscou atordoada.

\- Eu perdi tudo em um incêndio - Eu expliquei - Esse é o único vestido que eu tenho, por isso o Di.. Sr Belikov, pediu que você me ajudasse.

\- Isso é terrível - Ela me encarou chocada, colocando a mão no peito - Mas o que tem nessa mala então?

Eu encarei a mala procurando uma explicação para aquilo. Ela não poderia conhecer o conteúdo da mala. O que eu faço? Faz apenas alguns minutos que Dimitri e Mikhail me deixaram e eu já me sinto perdida.

\- São algumas lembranças - Eu balbuciei - Coisas pessoais.

\- Entendo - Ela me observou por um tempo - Eu posso te emprestar um vestido.

Eu observei o corpo alto e magro da jovem, eu duvido que qualquer coisa dela poderia sequer servir em mim.

\- Tudo bem - Eu desconversei - Não creio que serviria.

\- Nós podemos tentar - Ela insistiu - Porque você não me espera aqui e eu busco algumas opções?

Eu coloquei a mala embaixo da cama, me sentando na poltrona em seguida. Espero que eu consiga me acostumar a tudo isso. Após alguns minutos Vasilisa retornou acompanhada da mãe, ela trazia alguns vestidos em mãos.

\- Srta Hathaway, eu espero que você esteja confortável.

\- Sim, Sra Dragomir - Eu garanti - muito obrigada.

\- Eu contei a ela sobre o seu problema, Srta Hathaway. - Vasilisa me observou.

\- Por favor, me chamem de Rosemarie - Eu pedi.

\- Rosemarie, não se preocupe com isso - A Sra Dragomir pediu. - Eu avisei Vasilisa que nenhum vestido dela serviria, mas nós cuidaremos de tudo.

\- Amanhã nós iremos às compras - Vasilisa me informou animada.

\- Obrigada - Eu mordi o lábio me sentindo desconfortável.

\- É claro que não te deixaremos vestida assim até seus novos vestidos ficarem prontos. Eu trouxe alguns que eu não uso mais, espero que você não se importe. - Rhea indicou para que Vasilisa me entregasse os vestidos.

\- Não precisava se incomodar. - Eu aceitei os vestidos.

\- Hill te ajudará a se aprontar - Ela sorriu de maneira amigável antes de as duas saírem do quarto - Nós iremos jantar em breve.

Uma criada me ajudou com o banho e Vasilisa me apresentou a casa antes do jantar, prometendo me levar para conhecer os jardins na manhã seguinte.

Eu demorei um pouco para pegar no sono, estranhando a casa, a cama, os sons e a ausência de Dimitri. Não que eu estivesse acostumada a dormir com ele, mas nos últimos dois dias eu me senti segura sabendo que ele estava tão próximo. Ele me protegeria se acontecesse alguma coisa.

No dia seguinte eu despertei com Vasilisa Dragomir batendo na porta do quarto, animada para me apresentar o jardim. Ela me ajudou a me vestir e me arrastou para tomar café da manhã. A Sra Dragomir tinha ido até a vila para visitar alguma amiga e pelo o que eu soube, Vasilisa tinha uma irmã que estava em Bath, junto à familia de Dimitri.

\- Como é a família dele? - Eu questionei enquanto saíamos da casa.

\- Viktoria é sempre surpreendente - Lissa, como ela preferia ser chamada, comentou - Ela tem a minha idade. Sonya é alguns anos mais velha do que nós, ela se casou com meu irmão e agora é uma Dragomir, karolina é casada com o Sr Zeklos há vários anos.

\- Então Viktoria é a única que vive com Dimitri? - Eu questionei saindo por uma porta lateral.

Eu me vi em um jardim florido e bem cuidado. O lugar era simplesmente lindo...

\- Não, a mãe dele também vive com ele, Olena Belikov - Ela explicou - Você parece bem interessada...

\- Esse lugar é lindo. - Eu mudei de assunto olhando em volta.

\- Sim, eu adoro quando a primavera chega - Ela comentou - Você precisa ver o Jardim de Casterly Park, É lindo.

\- A casa do Sr Belikov? - Eu questionei.

\- Sim, é realmente linda. - Ela continuou enquanto eu a acompanhava através do jardim.

Nós caminhamos ao redor da casa em silencio, apenas com alguns comentários aleatórios de Lissa que me apontava alguma paisagem. Enquanto o dia avançava eu me tornava mais ansiosa pela visita de Dimitri. _Ele prometeu que viria, aonde ele foi parar?_

\- Você está me ouvindo? Parece distraída - Lissa reclamou.

\- Me perdoe - Eu corei - O que você disse?

\- Eu comentei que adoro pintar ao ar livre. Você pinta, Rosemarie?

\- Me chame de Rose - Eu pedi olhando em volta - Eu sei desenhar.

\- Você está esperando alguém? - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- O Sr Belikov disse que viria hoje - Eu mordi o lábio.

\- Vocês dois parecem ser bem próximos - Ela me encarou.

\- Ele me ajudou quando eu precisei - Eu voltei a caminhar - E é um rosto conhecido para mim, eu me sinto um pouco perdida ainda.

\- E o Sr Belikov faz você não se sentir perdida? - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- De certa forma - Eu admiti - É difícil explicar..

\- O Sr Tanner também viria te ver? - Ela questionou.

\- Eu não sei.

\- Você não perguntou se ele viria? - Ela começou a retomar o caminho para a casa.

\- Porque tantas perguntas? - Eu tentei fugir.

\- Desculpe - Ela se apressou em dizer - Não queria deixa-la desconfortável.

Nós voltamos a caminhar em silencio até a casa. No fundo eu estava torcendo para que Dimitri estivesse nos esperando ali, mas minha esperança foi frustrada. Ele não estava lá.

\- Aposto que o Sr Zeklos logo virá te conhecer - Lissa comentou enquanto seguíamos até a sala de musica.

\- Porque ele iria querer me conhecer? - Eu a encarei confusa.

\- Ele é o Clérigo da cidade - Ela explicou despreocupada enquanto eu estancava no meio do caminho - Você toca piano, Rose?

\- Ele é o que?

\- O clérigo - Ela deu de ombros - Ele é irmão do Sr Belikov também, é casado com a irmã mais velha dele, então creio que ele o acompanhará quando vir te visitar.

O Clérigo. Igual aquele que ordenou que queimassem e matassem todos nós. Eu terei que conhece-lo?

\- E então, você toca piano? - Ela se sentou na frente do instrumento.

\- Eu... eu preciso me deitar um pouco, não estou me sentindo bem.

\- O que aconteceu? - Ela se levantou com uma expressão preocupada - Eu vou chamar o boticário.

\- Não é necessário - Eu a interrompi - Apenas senti uma tontura.

\- Aposto que você se sentirá melhor se comer alguma coisa, ou beber uma taça de vinho talvez.

\- Apenas desejo me deitar - Eu garanti - Tenho certeza que ficarei bem.

\- Vamos, eu te ajudo a chegar ao quarto - Ela ofereceu o braço como apoio.

Nós caminhamos em silencio enquanto eu tentava não permitir que todo aquele pavor me dominasse por completo. E se ele descobrisse que eu sou uma cigana, o que acontecerá comigo? E como Dimitri ficaria por ter me ajudado?

Nós logo chegamos ao comodo e Lissa me ajudou a me deitar, se retirando em seguida com a promessa de que voltaria em breve.

Bem, se o Sr Zeklos viesse acompanhado de Dimitri, com certeza ele cuidaria de tudo. Ele não deixaria nada dar errado. Aquele pensamento me acalmou um pouco.

Após o almoço a Sra Dragomir apareceu com algum tipo de costureira. Ela garantiu que eu teria novos vestidos em breve, até lá eu conseguiria me virar com os que tinham conseguido para mim.

Eu aguardei a chegada de Dimitri de forma ansiosa, mesmo sabendo que ele provavelmente viria com o tal Clérigo, mas quando terminamos o jantar e ele não apareceu, eu comecei a entender que ele não viria. Eu fiz companhia para os Dragomirs na sala após o jantar, o Sr Dragomir pediu para que Lissa tocasse um pouco de piano enquanto eu disfarçava fingindo ler um livro.

\- Srta Hathaway - Hill me surpreendeu ao se aproximar de mim com um pedaço de papel em mãos - Isso chegou para a Senhorita.

Eu aceitei o pedaço de papel enquanto sentia o olhar de todos sobre mim enquanto o desdobrava.

_" Srta Hathaway_

_Sinto muito por não ter cumprido minha promessa de visita-la no dia de hoje, alguns assuntos exigem minha atenção imediata. Eu espero que seu dia tenha sido agradável ao lado da Srta Dragomir. Se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me pedir._

_Dimitri Belikov."_

\- O que é isso, Querida? - A Sra Dragomir questionou.

\- É do Sr Belikov, ele...

\- Ahh ele com certeza quer saber se cuidamos das coisas que ele pediu, certo? - Ela sorriu.

\- Hmm.. Sim... - Eu confirmei. Eu não saberia explicar bem o conteúdo daquele bilhete sem ter que responder inúmeras perguntas como as de Lissa mais cedo.

\- Você encontrará papel e pena na mesa - Sr Dragomir indicou - Quando terminar sua resposta, entregue a Hill que ela cuidará de tudo.

\- Resposta? - Eu pisquei atordoada.

\- Sim, você deve tranquiliza-lo - A Sra Dragomir informou - Diga que eu trouxe Sonya Karp para pudéssemos encomendar os novos vestidos e que amanhã iremos atrás de chapéus e luvas.

\- Obrigada - Eu segui atordoada até a mesa, me sentando antes de encarar o papel sem saber o que eu poderia escrever ali.

-Diga também que ele não deve se preocupar com nada, você terá tudo o que precisa para ir à igreja no domingo. - Eu me surpreendi ao ouvir a voz da Sra Dragomir imediatamente atrás de mim.

_Igreja? Ela disse que eu vou à igreja no domingo? Ela quer dizer que eu vou entrar ali?_

\- Sim, eu direi - Eu garanti tentando esconder meu desconforto.

_" Caro Sr Belikov_

_Agradeço a preocupação e devo lhe garantir que estão me recepcionando muito bem aqui em Dyrham Park. A Sra Dragomir já providenciou novos vestidos e Amanhã iremos à procura de novos chapéus. Vasilisa e eu tivemos um dia agradável, ela me ensinará a tocar harpa."_

\- Faz tanto tempo que Não ouvimos Lissa tocar harpa - Rhea Suspirou antes de finalmente se afastar - Você tem uma bela caligrafia Srta Hathaway, encerre o a nota para que Hill possa providenciar sua entrega.

\- Sim. - Eu mordi o lábio.

_Espero que você possa me visitar antes de domingo, me falaram que vamos à igreja. Eu não sei como me sentir em relação à isso._

_Rosemarie Hathaway."_

Eu dobrei a nota e o entreguei a Hill, me sentindo deprimida por saber que ele realmente não apareceria.

Na primeira desculpa que consegui inventar eu voltei ao quarto, me trancando ali. Segui até a cama e retirei a pequena mala, a depositando em cima do colchão, me sentando ali antes de abri-la.

Eu corri os dedos pelo tecido de meus vestidos dobrados cuidadosamente ali. Eu nunca mais vestiria aquilo, toda a minha antiga vida foi apagada em questão de dias. Tudo o que eu gostava de fazer, a forma como eu gostava de me vestir, minha dança. Tudo se foi.

Eu passei a observar as joias, minhas joias. Minha mãe não conseguiu salvar tantas, eu tinha alguns anéis, brincos e as pulseiras, mas eram suficientes. Eu passei a colocar cada anel que eu tinha nos dedos, antes das pulseiras e os brincos.

Corri os dedos pelas pulseiras em meu pulso, ouvindo o som que o ouro fazia. Eu me levantei fechando meus olhos, me lembrando de minha família. A voz do meu pai soou clara em minha mente, ele entoava a mesma canção de nossa última noite juntos. A mesma canção que eu dancei ao lado de minha mãe.

Eu deixei meu corpo se mover com o ritmo da música, me sentindo renovada. Não importa o que aconteça, eu nunca deixarei que eles tirem isso de mim.

Eu gostaria de que minha nota para Dimitri tivesse tido algum efeito, os dias se passaram e ele não apareceu. Eu recebi mais uma nota no dia seguinte, mas não me dei o trabalho de responder. Pra mim estava claro que ele tinha cumprido o seu dever e eu estava por minha conta agora, completamente sozinha.

Eu realmente recebi a visita do Clérigo e sua esposa Karolina, Apesar dos meus temores eles pareciam gentis. Mikhail apareceu na sexta pela manhã, ele me trouxe alguns pares de luvas e um chapéu, mas também não pode ficar muito.

Se era para me trazer aqui para simplesmente me deixar por conta própria...

\- Rose, você ainda não se aprontou? - Lissa entrou em meu quarto no domingo pela manhã.

Eu vestia ainda apenas a camisola e estava apavorada com a ideia de entrar em uma igreja, e se descobrissem o que eu sou? O que fariam comigo?

\- Eu acho que não estou me sentindo bem, é melhor eu ficar em casa por hoje. - Eu tentei.

\- Ficar em casa? Rose, nós temos que ir à igreja - Lissa franziu o cenho.

\- Eu sei, mas.. - Eu balbuciei sem saber como fugir daquilo.

\- Você realmente não parece bem - Ela se aproximou colocando a mão em minha testa - Talvez eu deva avisar o Sr Belikov para chamar o boticário.

\- O Sr Belikov? Ele está aqui? - Eu questionei.

\- Sim, ele pediu para que viesse avisa-la. - Ela explicou.

\- Me ajuda a me vestir? - Eu mordi o lábio.

\- Achei que você não estivesse se sentindo bem - Lissa franziu o cenho.

\- Bem, eu...

\- Estava esperando por essa visita há algum tempo? - Ela insinuou escolhendo um dos vestidos novos, um azul escuro. - Você vai ficar bonita com esse.

\- Eu só quero vê-lo - eu desconversei - Não é nada de mais..

\- Claro - Ela sorriu.

Ela me ajudou a prender o cabelo e peguei um par de luvas que combinavam com o vestido e desci, sendo levada por Lissa até uma sala. Dimitri aguardava em pé próximo a uma lareira conversando com o Sr Dragomir. Ele estava tão bonito ali, parecia que fazia muito mais tempo desde que nos vimos pela última vez. Seu olhar logo foi atraído pelo meu, ele passou a me avaliar com atenção.

\- Srta Hathaway - Ele me cumprimentou - Vasilisa...

\- É bom te ver Sr Belikov - Lissa sorriu - Nós estávamos nos perguntando quando o senhor viria.

\- Eu estou aqui agora, Vasilisa - Ele respondeu me avaliando.

\- Ótimo, podemos ir - O Sr Dragomir se colocou em movimento - Vamos nos atrasar.

\- Vocês podem ir na frente - Dimitri continuou me observando - Eu preciso conversar com a Srta Rosemarie.

\- Você quer dizer que você vai ficar sozinho aqui com ela? - O Sr Dragomir o encarou.

\- Serão apenas alguns minutos - Ele garantiu.

\- Vasilisa ficará - O homem decidiu - Ela pode acompanhar os dois até a igreja depois.

\- Obrigado Eric - Dimitri agradeceu enquanto o homem saia apressado.

Eu cruzei os braços tentando esconder meu desconforto com aquela situação. Porque ele quer falar comigo? Ele sumiu esse tempo todo e agora simplesmente aparece assim?

Nós esperamos um pouco, Lissa nos encarava de maneira questionadora enquanto eu pensava em uma maneira convincente de fugir de toda aquela situação.

\- Vasilisa, você pode nos dar alguns minutos sozinhos? - Dimitri pediu - Eu preciso conversar com a Srta Hathaway, não vai demorar.

\- Com licença - Ela pediu antes de sair da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Eu observei a porta fechada, sentindo minha pulsação acelerar.

\- Eu fico feliz de ver a Senhorita se adaptando bem - Ele começou depois de um breve silencio.

\- Você tinha razão, eles são bons - Eu respondi.

\- Esse é um dos novos vestidos? - Ele questionou o obvio.

\- Sim, alguns ficaram prontos ontem - Expliquei caminhando até uma janela - A Sra Dragomir os encomendou com urgência.

\- Ótimo. - Ele respondeu antes de se calar.

\- Você quer apenas falar sobre os vestidos? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Na verdade eu quero saber se você está pronta para isso. - Ele admitiu.

\- Não. - Eu admiti desviando o olhar - Você precisa me ajudar, eu não posso ir até lá.

\- Você não precisa ter medo - Ele se aproximou.

\- Não? Você viu o que fizeram com o meu povo - Eu respondi irritada - O que tentaram fazer comigo, você sabe que foi tudo a mando do Clérigo.

\- A situação agora é diferente Rose - Ele se aproximou - Ninguém sabe quem você é, ninguém vai tentar machuca-la.

\- E se descobrirem?

\- Não vão - Ele respirou fundo - Você está se saindo bem, ninguém notou nada.

\- Sim, isso é muito reconfortante - Eu revirei os olhos - Eu estava apavorada quando o tal Clérigo resolveu me visitar com a esposa, e não podia demonstrar isso a ninguém.

\- Ivan esteve aqui? - Ele parecia surpreso - Eu não soube da visita.

\- Não, você não soube. Porque você simplesmente me deixou aqui e sumiu - Eu acusei.

\- Eu não sumi - Ele desviou o olhar - Apenas...

\- Sr Belikov, o senhor precisa me ajudar a fugir disso - Eu o interrompi - Eu não posso entrar naquele lugar.

\- Se você fugir da igreja, atrairá atenção desnecessária. - Ele respirou fundo. - As pessoas estão curiosas sobre você.

\- Diga que eu estou doente!

\- Você pretende ficar doente para sempre? - Ele se exaltou um pouco.

\- Eu não posso fazer isso - Eu supliquei.

\- Rose, eu sinto muito por ter te deixado aqui sozinha - Ele respirou fundo se aproximando ainda mais de mim - Mas eu prometo que você não precisa ter medo, eu vou ficar ao seu lado o tempo todo, ninguém vai te fazer nenhum mal.

\- Promete? - Eu mordi o lábio.

\- Com a minha vida - Ele sorriu fazendo minha mente vagar para aquele momento na carruagem dias atrás. Foram as únicas vezes que o vi sorrir.

\- Eu vou poder faltar algum dia por estar doente? - Eu questionei.

\- Quando você estiver doente você poderá faltar - Ele devolveu ainda sorrindo.

\- Eu não fico doente - Eu fiz uma careta.

\- Então não precisamos nos preocupar com isso. - Ele piscou para mim - podemos ir?

\- Eu não quero ficar sozinha aqui - Eu suspirei enquanto caminhava até a porta - Lissa é agradável, mas ela não me entende.

\- Eu prometo ser mais presente, Srta Hathaway - Eu garantiu abrindo a porta - Eu sinto muito.

Eu o acompanhei para fora da sala, sentindo o olhar de lissa nos avaliar imediatamente.

\- Podemos ir?- ela questionou alternando o olhar entre Dimitri e eu.

\- Vamos – ele instruiu nos guiando até a porta.

A igreja não era distante, de forma que caminhamos até a lá de forma tranquila. Nosso pequeno grupo atraia a atenção enquanto caminhávamos. Ao chegar no lugar, Lissa logo localizou sua família, sentando-se junto a eles enquanto Dimitri me guiou para um banco na frente, aonde a esposa do reverendo estava sentada.

Eu senti todos os olhares sobre mim quando me sentei ao lado de Dimitri, Mikhail logo tomou seu lugar ao meu lado encarando o outro com uma expressão séria.

\- Espero que esteja bem senhorita Hathaway – ele sorriu de forma amigável para mim.

\- Estou, obrigada senhor Tanner – eu franzi o cenho estranhando a interação dos dois amigos.

\- Dimitri, acho que isso não foi o que conversamos. – ele sussurrou enquanto o reverendo Zeklos começava seu sermão.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando – ele murmurou em resposta.

\- Você sabe bem.

\- O que está acontecendo? – eu encarei os dois senhores.

\- Nada – eles responderam juntos.

Nós passamos alguns minutos em silêncio antes de Mikhail voltar a se manifestar.

\- Você realmente não sabe o significado de discrição, não é?

\- Eu? O que eu fiz? – eu questionei o rapaz completamente chocada. Eu pensei que estava me saindo bem.

\- Você não, ele - Mikhail indicou.

\- Você está exagerando – Dimitri retrucou - não está acontecendo nada.

\- Do que vocês estão falando? – eu gemi.

\- Nada - Eles murmuraram.

\- Se vocês estão falando sobre nada, poderiam fazer isso em silêncio? - A Sra Zeklos reclamou - Estamos na igreja.

Nós nos calamos e passamos a prestar atenção no sermão. Os dois senhores pelo menos, minha mente seguia nas mais diversas direções durante o tempo todo, eu não fui capaz de prestar atenção em uma única palavra do pobre homem.

Mas no fim Dimitri tinha razão, não foi tão ruim. Quando eu menos esperei tinha terminado. Lissa me esperou na saída da igreja, se juntando à nós quando saímos.

\- Rose, vamos passear na cidade - Lissa sorriu.

\- Agora? - Eu olhei em volta.

\- Será bom - Mikhail garantiu - Você pode conhecer melhor a vila.

\- Os senhores vão nos acompanhar? - Lissa sugeriu com um sorriso. Seria agradável se eles nos acompanhassem.

\- Sinto muito, mas temos alguns assuntos que precisam de nossa atenção - Dimitri interferiu.

\- É uma pena - Lissa suspirou - Mas pelo menos vocês poderiam jantar conosco hoje, o que me dizem? Rose com certeza adoraria a companhia.

_Ela acabou de convida-lo?_

\- Será um prazer Vasilisa - Dimitri garantiu.

_Ele aceitou? Eu vou vê-lo novamente?_

\- Vamos Rose, - Ela me arrastou para longe - Temos muito o que conhecer, Nós nos vemos nos jantar, Senhores.

Os dois fizeram uma breve reverencia em nossa direção antes de seguirem na direção oposta.

Nós caminhamos juntas em direção à vila observando o movimento, era realmente um belo lugar. Lissa me apresentou a algumas pessoas e logo estávamos retornando para Dyrham Park.

\- Então, você está animada para o jantar? - Ela questionou em um tom sugestivo enquanto caminhávamos.

\- Eu deveria estar? - Eu tentei soar despreocupada - Teremos algo especial para comer?

\- Rose, fale comigo - Ela pediu - Você acha que ainda não notei o que está acontecendo?

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - Eu murmurei.

\- Você e o Sr Belikov parecem ser bem próximos - Ela prosseguiu sorrindo - Eu nunca presenciei o Sr Belikov agir dessa forma com ninguém, e muitas jovens já tentaram atrair sua atenção.

\- Eu não estou atraindo a atenção de ninguém - Eu neguei - Ele está apenas me ajudando.

Nossa conversa foi interrompida quando uma mulher chamou Lissa.

Ela se aproximou acompanhada de um rapaz que aparentava ter nossa idade. O rapaz observava Vasilisa com completa adoração, enquanto a jovem parecia se esforçar para não corar.

\- Sra Fraser, Sr Ozera - Ela fez uma pequena reverencia. - Essa é Rosemarie Hathaway, ela está hospedada em minha casa.

\- É um prazer conhece-la Srta Hathaway - O jovem declarou. - Christian Ozera, essa é minha tia Natasha Fraser.

\- É um prazer conhece-la, nós estávamos prestes a fazer uma visita formal - Natasha explicou - Mas um encontro por acaso é uma boa forma de começar uma amizade.

\- Nós estamos voltando para Dyrham Park - Lissa explicou - Desejam nos acompanhar?

\- Sinto muito, estamos prestes a visitar a Sra Palmer - Ela explicou.

\- Nós podemos visita-las mais tarde - O jovem sugeriu.

\- Que tal o Jantar? - Lissa questionou - O Sr Fraser está na vila?

\- Ele... - A mulher começou antes de ser interrompida.

\- Será um prazer - O Ozera aceitou o convite imediatamente.

\- Nos vemos no jantar então - Ela sorriu satisfeita.

\- Nós teremos um baile em breve - A Sra Fraser avisou - Espero que você compareça, Srta Hathaway.

Eu respondi com uma reverencia apesar de me sentir um pouco atordoada com aquele convite. _O que acontece em um baile? Como eu devo agir?_


	7. Capítulo VI - Come On, My Little Beauty

** _Dimitri's Pov_ **

Uma Quinzena se passou desde a primeira ida de Rose à igreja, Mikhail e eu passamos à frequentar Dyrham Park, os Ozera dariam um baile em alguns dias e Rose precisaria estar preparada para isso. Mikhail decidiu que seria adequado preparar pequenas reuniões em nossas casas para que pudéssemos treinar Rose de forma adequada.

Minha família voltaria em breve, Viktoria tinha ficado ansiosa ao descobrir sobre Rose e queria voltar logo, mas Tia Tatiana a convenceu a esperar até a data planejada para o retorno, em dez dias.

Rosemarie ainda não conhecia Casterly Park e eu continuamente me questionava o que ela acharia daquela casa. Eu passei a me aproximar cada vez mais de Rosemarie, quando eu não frequentava Dyrham Park acabava enviando alguma nota para ela. Eu adorava cada parte de meus dias com Rose, Ela era divertida, inteligente e estava se acostumando cada dia mais com nossa vida. Apesar de ainda notar aquela dor no fundo de seus olhos eu via uma melhora significativa na Jovem.

Eu queria protege-la, cuidar dela a cada momento, estar ao seu lado. Ao mesmo tempo que esses sentimentos cresciam em mim, outros sentimentos me confrontavam. Eu a desejava, a desejava ardentemente a cada minuto do meu dia, cada movimento dela parecia calculado para atormentar minha mente. Ela aparecia em meus sonhos, nos momentos em que eu estava sozinho, enquanto tentava trabalhar.

_Ela não me deixava em paz._

Eu estava retornando de Bibury após resolver algumas questões de segurança. Ciganos tinham sido vistos nos arredores e as pessoas começaram a se preocupar com possíveis ondas de crimes. Se eles soubessem o passado da jovem que vêm acolhendo nos últimos dias.

\- Sr Belikov - Natasha Fraser me saudou.

\- Sra Fraser - Eu retirei o chapéu - É um prazer vê-la.

A jovem Senhora vinha se aproximando bastante de Rosemarie nos últimos dias, ela sempre acompanhava o sobrinho nas visitas que ele fazia à Vasilisa Dragomir, todos já tinham notado o interesse mútuo entre os dois, talvez em breve poderíamos ter algum casamento à vista, apesar da pouca idade de ambos.

\- Foi bom ter te encontrado aqui Sr Belikov - Ela sorriu - O Sr Fraser finalmente está de volta, e nós estamos organizando um pequeno jantar entre amigos hoje, espero que o senhor não tenha nenhum compromisso.

\- Meu único compromisso possível seria com os Dragomirs, Senhora - Eu garanti.

\- Perfeito - Ela abriu um sorriso espontâneo - Eu estou voltando de Dyrham Park agora, eu convidei os Dragomirs e eles asseguraram a presença.

\- Será um prazer Sra Fraser. - Eu garanti enquanto meus pensamentos rumavam à Rosemarie.

\- E por favor, garanta que a Srta Hathaway também compareça - Ela suspirou atraindo minha atenção - Ela parecia extremamente deprimida hoje.

\- Deprimida? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Ohh sim, Vasilisa estava tentando ensina-la a tocar a harpa, mas ela não estava prestando atenção em nada e seu rosto parecia extremamente abatido.

Será que ela está doente? Ou ela sente falta de seus pais? Seria inconveniente se eu aparecesse lá para checa-la? Mikhail já ameaçou me trancar em casa para que eu diminua minhas visitas, se ele soubesse das notas que escrevo à ela.

Eu tinha consciência da imprudência de minhas ações, nosso relacionamento não poderia evoluir, eu deveria guardar minha admiração apenas para mim, mas ainda assim eu não conseguia me afastar. _O que ela fez comigo?_

\- Eu devo me apressar Sr Belikov - Natasha sorriu - Espero todos vocês no jantar.

Eu observei a mulher se afastar ponderando se seria ou não inadequado visitar Rosemarie novamente, já que estive lá ontem. Ou eu deveria escrever?

\- Sr Belikov - Um garoto se aproximou.

\- Sim?

\- A Sra Dragomir solicita sua presença em Dyrham Park. - O menino explicou - É algo relacionado à Srta Hathaway.

\- O que aconteceu com a Srta Hathaway? - Eu me preocupei imediatamente.

\- Eu não sei - O menino deu de ombros - Acho que ela está doente, foi o que a tia Hill falou quando me mandou aqui.

_Doente? O que está acontecendo com ela?_

\- Eu irei imediatamente - Eu garanti.

Eu segui apressado até Dyrham Park, o que aconteceu com Rose? Ela realmente adoeceu?

\- Sr Belikov - Hill me cumprimentou assim que eu cheguei à propriedade. - A Sra Dragomir está na sala.

\- A Srta Hathaway está doente? - Eu questionei.

\- Nós não sabemos ao certo, ela não abre a porta do quarto - A governanta explicou me guiando até aonde a Sra Dragomir estava. - A Sra Dragomir está disposta a chamar o Sr Smith.

\- Eu vou tentar falar com ela antes de chamar o boticário - Eu suspirei antes de entrar na sala.

\- Sr Belikov, que bom que veio - Rhea Exclamou. - A Srta Hathaway não parece nada bem.

\- O que aconteceu? - Eu questionei preocupado.

\- Eu não entendo, ela parecia distraída pela manhã quando a Sra Fraser esteve aqui, então ela voltou para o quarto e eu pedi que Vasilisa a chamasse para o almoço e ela está trancada no quarto desde então. Ela não fala com ninguém, não abre a porta.

\- Eu posso falar com ela, ver o que está errado.

\- Se você conseguir faze-la abrir a porta. - Rhea suspirou - Tem algo errado com essa garota, Belikov. Algo realmente errado.

\- Ela passou por muita coisa Sra Dragomir - Eu respirei fundo. - Eu posso vê-la?

\- Vou pedir para Hill te levar até o quarto dela, eu duvido que ela vá sair de lá. - Ela se levantou - Mas não demore lá. Não seria adequado, você sabe.

\- Eu não vou demorar. - Eu garanti.

Hill me guiou até o quarto de Rosemarie enquanto minha mente dava voltas sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com ela. Não entendo o que pode explicar esse comportamento.

\- Sr Belikov - Eu ouvi a voz de Lissa me chamar antes que eu pudesse realmente chegar ao quarto de Rose.

\- Vasilisa - Eu a cumprimentei.

\- Eu preciso falar com o Senhor - Ela sussurrou fazendo Hill alternar o olhar entre nós dois.

\- Eu a procurarei depois de verificar o estado de Saúde da Srta Hathaway - Eu garanti começando a retomar o caminho.

\- Não - Ela segurou minha mão, impedindo que eu prosseguisse - Eu preciso falar agora.

\- Vasilisa...

\- Hill, eu mostro para o Sr Belikov aonde Rose está. - Ela garantiu.

\- Sim, Srta Dragomir. - A mulher fez uma breve reverencia antes de se afastar.

Eu segui Lissa até uma sala de musica, observando a garota que parecia completamente atordoada. Ela se movia de um lado para o outro, mexendo constantemente as mãos.

\- O que está acontecendo, Vasilisa? - Eu enfim questionei.

\- Aonde vocês falaram que encontraram a Srta Hathaway mesmo? - Ela se virou em minha direção, me surpreendendo com sua pergunta.

\- Nós a encontramos em Melrose - Eu pisquei. - Como nós relatamos ao seu pai, o velho senhor que nos auxiliou a tinha recebido logo após o incêndio, mas não tinha condições de ficar com ela permanentemente.

\- Bem, eu não sei quem é esse senhor, mas eles enganaram você e o Sr Tanner! - Ela exclamou.

\- Como? - Eu me movi de forma desconfortável. Do que ela está falando?

\- Ela é uma cigana - A garota abaixou a voz para um sussurro nervoso, fazendo meu coração acelerar.

_Como ela descobriu isso?_

\- Vasilisa..

\- Eu não pude acreditar, eu não sabia o que fazer porque teoricamente ela é sua protegida - Ela prosseguiu - Mas eu vou ter que contar ao meu pai, e teremos que tornar isso público, eu não acredito que ela enganou a todos!

\- Vasilisa..

\- Não, ela apareceu aqui com aquela história de incêndio apenas para se aproveitar da boa vontade de pessoas de bom coração como o Sr e o Sr Tanner e.. - A garota parecia furiosa fazendo minha cabeça começar a pesar.

Está explicado qual o problema de Rosemarie. Não tenho duvida que ela teria fugido se estivesse em algum lugar mais acessível.

\- Lissa, eu sei! - Eu ergui a voz, calando a jovem à minha frente.

Ela me encarou com uma expressão chocada por alguns momentos enquanto eu pensava como eu poderia agir a partir de agora. Eu não posso permitir que os Dragomirs saibam disso.

\- Como? - Ela balbuciou.

\- A primeira vez que eu a vi foi dançando na praça principal de Melrose. - Eu admiti - Mikhail e eu sabíamos que ela era uma cigana quando a trouxemos.

\- Vocês trouxeram uma cigana para dentro de Dyrham Park? - Ela ergueu a voz - Sr Belikov, isso é inaceitável!

\- A Srta Hathaway precisa de ajuda, Vasilisa. Você não entende o que está acontecendo - Eu retruquei em um tom duro.

\- Não, eu não entendo. Sr Belikov, vocês mentiram, nos enganaram - Ela se aproximou exalando irritação. - Tudo por uma cigana, porque?

\- Ela estava em perigo - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Perigo? Ela é o perigo!

\- É isso que você pensa? - Eu me aproximei da garota com irritação - Que Rosemarie é o perigo?

\- Ciganos passaram a se aproximar de Bibury, Sr Belikov - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha - Você quer dizer que isso é coincidência? Ela os trouxe até aqui!

\- Ela não teve culpa - Eu ergui a voz.

\- Como não? Deve ser o grupo dela - Ela retrucou - Ela por acaso te enfeitiçou?

\- O grupo dela está morto, Vasilisa - Eu gritei com a garota, fazendo ela dar um passo vacilante para trás.

\- Como? - Ela piscou algumas vezes enquanto eu caminhava pela sala.

\- Mikhail e eu a recolhemos na estrada, nós a trouxemos para impedir que a matassem - Eu respirei fundo tentando manter a calma.

\- Porque alguém iria querer mata-la? O que ela fez?

\- Nasceu como uma cigana - Eu expliquei com desprezo - O Clérigo de Melrose decidiu organizar uma caçada. Invadiram o acampamento deles no meio da noite. Queimaram a mãe na frente dela.

\- Como? - Eu notei seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

\- Eu a trouxe porque Rosemarie perdeu tudo o que tinha, ela não tem amigos, não tem família, ela não tem para onde ir. - Eu apontei - Você consegue imaginar o que fariam com ela se a tivessem capturado? Os homens que a perseguiam fizeram isso por diversão, tudo porque ela cometeu o erro de dançar na praça da cidade!

\- Não faz sentido - Ela apontou.

\- Eu a trouxe aqui, porque pensei que você poderia ensinar algumas coisas a ela. Ela deixou aquela vida para trás - Eu me dirigi à porta - Mas parece que eu me enganei. Eu vou providenciar que Rose seja removida imediatamente. Só espero contar minimamente com a sua discrição.

\- Sr Belikov, espera - Ela correu me impedindo de sair - Ela realmente passou por tudo isso?

\- Como eu disse, nós tivemos que esconde-la em nossa carruagem para impedir que os homens a encontrassem. Você consegue imaginar o que fariam com ela? Além de mata-la?

\- Meu Deus - Ela piscou deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem - Porque fariam isso? Eu preciso falar com ela..

\- Não, eu vou falar com ela primeiro - Eu impedi que ela avançasse.

\- Eu não vou falar nada a ninguém - Lissa garantiu - Eu vou ajuda-la no que eu puder.

\- Obrigado - Eu suspirei. Eu sabia que assim que ela compreendesse a situação, ela ajudaria a amiga. - Você pode me levar até ela?

Ela me guiou em silêncio por alguns corredores até se aproximar de uma porta fechada. Ela bateu ali esperando uma resposta que não veio.

\- Rose, abre a porta, nós precisamos conversar sobre isso - Ela pediu.

Será que Rose contou para ela? Como ela descobriu algo assim?

\- Rose, vamos...

Eu me aproximei tomando o controle da situação.

\- Rose abra a porta - Eu pedi - Eu estou aqui agora.

Por alguns momentos eu achei que ela me ignoraria, ou que talvez realmente tinha arrumado alguma maneira de fugir, mas eu logo ouvi uma movimentação no quarto.

\- Me espere aqui, eu vou conversar com ela sozinho - Eu pedi.

\- Eu também quero falar com ela - Lissa reclamou.

\- Você pode falar com ela depois. - Eu garanti. - Mas agora...

Eu parei de falar quando Rose abriu a porta, ela correu os olhos entre nós dois, se demorando um pouco em Lissa, claramente amedrontada.

Eu entrei no quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim, Rose caminhou de braços cruzados até a janela, passando a observar o jardim.

\- O que aconteceu? - Eu questionei de forma gentil, me aproximando com cuidado. - A Sra Dragomir pensa que você está doente.

\- Eu estraguei tudo - Ela respondeu depois de um tempo. - foi isso que aconteceu.

\- Eu conversei com Vasilisa - Eu me coloquei diretamente ao seu lado, tentando atrair sua atenção, mas ela deliberadamente desviou o olhar. - Como ela descobriu?

\- Ela encontrou minha mala. - Rose fechou os olhos respirando fundo - Vocês tinham razão, eu deveria ter jogado tudo fora... Mas eu não podia me livrar daquilo e.. Agora eu estraguei tudo o que vocês se esforçaram para construir para mim. Eu sinto muito.

\- Rose, está tudo bem. - Eu tentei tranquiliza-la.

\- Não está - Ela devolveu - O que vai acontecer com você quando os Dragomirs descobrirem o que você trouxe para dentro da casa deles?

\- Rose, olhe pra mim. - Eu pedi enquanto ela olhava pela janela.

\- Eu sinto muito - Ela repetiu.

\- Olhe para mim, por favor - Eu segurei seu queixo e virei seu rosto em minha direção, olhando em seus olhos - Você não estragou nada, você não precisa se livrar de suas coisas.

\- Mas ela viu.. - Ela piscou

\- Lissa não contará nada - Eu garanti ainda segurando seu queixo - Eu expliquei toda a situação para ela..

\- E? - Seus olhos se tornaram esperançosos.

\- Ela entendeu, e prometeu que não contará nada. - Eu a tranquilizei, passando a acariciar seu rosto. Ela tinha uma pele macia, quente, delicada.

\- Sério? - Ela soltou um suspirou aliviado fechando os olhos por um momento.

\- Na verdade ela está ali fora e quer conversar com você - Eu prossegui - posso pedir que ela entre?

\- Sim, por favor - Ela sorriu aliviada - Eu gosto dela.

_Ela é linda. É definitivamente linda._

Eu respirei fundo e acabei me afastando de forma relutante antes que fizesse algo impensado. Eu abri a porta, revelando Lissa aguardando ali fora.

\- Você pode falar com ela agora - Eu avisei - Eu vejo vocês duas no Jantar na casa da Sra Fraser?

\- Sim - Lissa sorriu - Nós estaremos lá.

Eu refiz meu caminho até a sala aonde a Sra Dragomir ainda estava trabalhando em um bordado e avisei que a presença do boticário não seria necessária antes de voltar para Casterly Park.

Quando anoiteceu eu segui em direção à casa dos Frasers, imaginando como seria esse jantar.

Como Rosemarie ficou depois de tudo o que aconteceu a tarde? Ela e Vasilisa conseguiram entrar em um acordo? Vasilisa parece ter realmente entendido toda a situação em que Rosemarie se encontrava, eu confio que ela manterá a discrição.

Eu cheguei à bela casa, sendo recepcionado pela governanta que me guiou até a sala aonde todos estavam reunidos.

Rose estava sentada ao lado de Natasha quando entrei na sala, seu olhar logo se voltou em minha direção, exibindo um certo alivio ao me avistar. Ao que parece, Os Dragomirs enviaram apenas as duas jovens para o jantar.

\- Fico feliz que tenha vindo, Belikov - Jamie se levantou. - Nós estamos conhecendo melhor a Srta Hathaway.

\- A conhecendo melhor? - Eu lancei um olhar questionador à Rose.

\- Sim, eles estão me enchendo de perguntas - Ela sorriu apesar da ansiedade em seu olhar.

\- Que tipo de perguntas? - Eu questionei me sentando ao seu lado.

\- Jamie Como um bom escocês ficou curioso sobre a família da Srta Hathaway. - Natasha explicou.

\- Sim, eu conheço a família Hathaway - Ele explicou. - Parte dela, pelo menos.

\- Verdade? - Eu me sentei me sentindo preocupado. Como vamos explicar a situação de Rose?

\- A Srta Hathaway conhece muitos lugares da Escócia - Ele prosseguiu. Parece ter viajado bastante.

\- Sim, o pai dela... Ele era um comerciante - Eu expliquei recebendo um olhar chocado da Jovem.

\- Um comerciante? - Natasha franziu o cenho voltando a encarar Rosemarie. - Você não disse que ele era um fazendeiro?

\- Ele era as duas coisas - Vasilisa emendou.

\- Um fazendeiro e comerciante? Isso é inusitado. - Jamie comentou.

\- Minha família era inusitada - Rose mordeu o lábio - Eu não sei muito bem o que aconteceu, mas ocorreram algumas brigas e meu pai decidiu se afastar do restante dos Hathaways.

\- Então você não tem contato com nenhum Hathaway? - Jamie questionou.

\- Nunca conheci nenhum - Ela garantiu.

\- Isso é surpreendente. - Natasha comentou.

\- Como era o nome do seu pai? - O Jamie questionou.

A criada acabou nos interrompendo para avisar que o jantar estava servido, nos salvando daquela situação. Nossa conversa durante o jantar por sorte não voltou ao tema da historia de Rosemarie.

Nós nos reunimos na sala de musica após o jantar, eu pude observar Rose, era a primeira vez que ela aceitava algum convite e devo dizer que se portou extremamente bem. As jovens logo se organizaram para tocar um pouco de piano, enquanto eu permanecia com Jamie e Christian. Jamie estava contando como foi sua última viagem, mas eu só conseguia observar Rosemarie que permanecia junto ao piano, conversando com as damas.

Natasha tomou seu lugar ao instrumento, enquanto Rose me presenteou com um sorriso discreto, Vasilisa observou a amiga, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, causando uma expressão de surpresa em Rose. 

Vasilisa sussurrou algo no ouvido de Natasha em seguida, fazendo com que essa interrompesse a melodia imediatamente, encarando Rosemarie completamente chocada. Isso acabou atraindo a atenção dos outros dois rapazes.

\- Qual o problema? - Jamie questionou enquanto elas sussurravam entre si.

\- Sr Fraser, você não vai acreditar - Natasha exclamou chocada - Rosemarie nunca foi a um baile.

\- Como não? - Christian franziu o cenho - Aonde ela cresceu?

\- Christian, isso não foi gentil - Natasha o repreendeu enquanto eu tentava entender o que Lissa planejava revelando aquela informação. - Ela não sabe dançar..

\- Não sabe dançar? - Christian exclamou.

\- Christian! - Natasha exclamou - Não seja indelicado!

\- Srta Hathaway, por favor - Jamie se levantou fazendo uma breve reverencia - Eu terei o maior prazer em conduzi-la e ensinar tudo o que você precisa saber sobre o assunto.

Ele vai dançar com ela? Porque ele quer ensinar alguma coisa a ela? Ela não precisa aprender nada com ele.

\- Me conduzir? - Rose balbuciou - Sr Fraser, eu não saberia o que fazer.

\- Sim, ela não saberia - Lissa concordou.

\- Você precisa aprender - Natasha insistiu - Eu devo dizer que o Sr Fraser dança muito bem.

\- Lissa pode dançar com ele então - Rose empurrou a amiga me fazendo sorrir - Eu posso observar os dois para aprender alguma coisa.

\- Como? - Vasilisa arregalou os olhos.

\- É uma boa ideia - Eu apoiei - Ro... A Srta Hathaway pode observar antes de se aventurar na dança.

\- Sim, é uma boa ideia - Natasha concordou - Vamos começar com uma simples.

Jamie Fraser e Vasilisa se posicionaram enquanto Natasha iniciava uma melodia lenta. Rose permanecia ao lado do piano, observando tudo com atenção. Lissa e Jamie se moviam com graça e desenvoltura pela sala, mas minha mente acabou voltando à primeira vez que vi Rosemarie. A maneira como ela dançava, como se movia.

_Algum dia eu irei rever esse espetáculo? Creio que não._

\- Acho que ela se sentiria mais confortável se dançasse com você - Christian comentou ao meu lado - Ela parece ser tímida...

Aquilo me fez sorrir. Tímida? não... Não da forma como ela me tratou logo que nos conhecemos, eu diria que ela era extremamente espontânea e talvez até um pouco selvagem e impertinente. Mas de alguma forma, aquelas características serviam apenas para deixa-la ainda mais envolvente.

Eu não respondi aquele comentário. Aguardei que os quinze minutos da dança de Jamie e Vasilisa terminassem, constantemente sentia o olhar de Rose sobre mim. _Ela deveria estar prestando atenção na dança._

Rose se afastou um pouco do piano, Seguindo até uma janela da sala, se encostando na parede ainda observando os dois. Eu aproveitei e segui discretamente até ela.

\- Eu acho que nunca vou decorar isso - Ela comentou assim que eu parei ao seu lado. - Eu não sabia que podia ser tão difícil.

\- Não é difícil, -Eu garanti - Tudo depende de conseguir um bom parceiro.

\- O Senhor Dançará comigo? - Ela me lançou um olhar enviesado - Desculpe, eu não deveria ter falado isso, não é?

\- Não tem problema - Eu sorri - Eu me comprometo em dançar com a Senhorita no baile.

\- No baile? E agora, o Senhor dançará comigo agora? - Ela mordeu o lábio, fazendo com que eu abaixasse a cabeça para esconder um sorriso. - Eu fiz de novo... Desculpe.

\- Eu não me importo - Eu garanti - Mas tenha certeza de não convidar nenhum cavalheiro para dançar. Com certeza considerariam muita ousadia.

\- O Senhor considera isso uma ousadia? - Ela me desafiou.

Eu me limitei a sorrir, tentando não responder algo que poderia me colocar em uma situação comprometedora.

Eu permaneci em silencio ao lado de Rosemarie observando o final da dança. Eu ofereci minha mão a ela que sorriu ao aceitar. Sua mão era pequena e delicada sobre a minha, Lissa nos encarava satisfeita enquanto nós nos posicionávamos de frente um para o outro, como Lissa e Jamie fizeram antes.

\- Srta Dragomir - Christian se levantou - Me concede a honra?

A diferença entre as duas amigas quando colocadas lado a lado eram gritantes. Vasilisa era alta e esguia com seus cabelos loiros e os olhos verdes. Estava se tornando uma bela mulher e Christian Ozera com certeza já havia notado isso. Mas Rose...

Rose possuía uma beleza única. Seu olhar transmitia um brilho selvagem, como se tivesse algum tipo de animal aprisionado ali, pronto para se libertar a qualquer momento. Apesar de estar se esforçando para se adequar aos nossos costumes, eu pude notar que ela nunca perderia aquela essência.

_E isso fazia com que meu sentimento crescesse cada vez mais._


	8. Capítulo VII - Come On, My Little Fall

\- O que você achou do jantar de ontem? - Lissa questionou enquanto Estávamos no jardim, aproveitando um pouco o clima agradável do começo de outubro para desenhar. Logo a temperatura começaria a cair. Lissa já havia providenciado alguns vestidos de inverno para mim.

O baile seria em três dias, me deixando cada vez mais ansiosa. Já fazia um mês que eu conhecia Dimitri, eu me sentia cada vez mais confortável nessa situação. Desde que Lissa revelou o meu problema com bailes, a Sra Fraser sempre arrumava alguma reunião para nos levar.

\- Foi agradável, eu conheci algumas pessoas novas - Eu dei de ombros tentando prestar atenção no pássaro que eu estava me esforçando para desenhar.

\- Foi uma pena o Sr Belikov ter tido outro compromisso - Ela comentou enquanto prestava atenção no próprio desenho.

\- Sim, foi... - Eu desconversei como sempre fazia quando ela o citava.

\- Mas eu aposto que ele aparecerá para o jantar hoje - Ela insistiu. - Já é o segundo dia que nós não temos notícias dele. Quero dizer, nós os Dragomirs, porque eu tenho certeza que vi o sobrinho da Hill te entregando uma nota, eu me pergunto...

\- Ele apenas se desculpou pela ausência - Eu revirei os olhos. - Não foi nada do que você imagina.

\- Você não tem como saber o que eu imaginei - Ela me provocou.

\- Eu sou uma cigana, esqueceu? - Eu brinquei.

\- Não fale isso aqui - Ela sussurrou alarmada - Alguém pode ouvi-la!

\- Aquele pássaro contará algo a alguém? - Eu zombei - Porque ele é o único presente.

\- Nós não temos certeza. - Ela continuou sussurrando.

\- Talvez você tenha razão - Minha expressão ficou séria, atraindo a atenção de Lissa enquanto observava o pássaro que não tinha se movido desde que começamos a desenha-lo - Esse pássaro está agindo de modo estranho, talvez esteja aqui para me espionar, afinal.

\- Eu não acredito nisso - Ela exclamou - Rose, você algum dia levará algo a sério?

\- Me desculpe - Eu gargalhei - Mas nós estamos sozinhas aqui.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a pintar em silêncio. Eu finalmente consegui terminar o pássaro, passando a desenhar algumas arvores ao fundo.

\- Sobre o que você disse antes, sobre saber as coisas por ser cigana - Lissa quebrou o silencio - Você falou sério?

\- Lissa, esse foi a maneira sutil que você encontrou para me perguntar se eu sou vidente? - Eu sorri - Porque não funcionou.

\- Eu só estou curiosa - Ela deu de ombros - eu ouvi historias sobre vocês.

\- O que você quer saber? - Eu deixei meu desenho de lado me virando em direção à Lissa.

\- Você sabe fazer isso? - Ela insistiu. - Ler a sorte? Nas cartas, não é?

\- Não - Eu admiti - Eu sempre considerei isso estupidez, para o desgosto do meu pai.

\- Ele sabia? - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha - Ler as cartas?

\- Não, mas a mãe dele sabia - Eu expliquei, - Ele tentou fazer com que eu aprendesse. O máximo que conseguiu foi que eu aprendesse alguma coisa sobre ler mãos.

\- Você sabe fazer isso? - Ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Muito pouco -Eu fiz uma careta - Rhonda me explicou o que algumas coisas significavam, nada mais.

\- Quem é Rhonda? - Ela questionou.

\- Era do meu grupo - Eu suspirei.

\- Você sente falta? - ela questionou fazendo eu respirar fundo antes de me afastar.

Minha mente voltou ao assunto que estava me incomodando nos últimos dias, eu sentia falta daquilo? Eu sentia falta da minha família com certeza, mas daquela vida? Eu tinha passado a gostar do que tinha conquistado aqui, e essa sensação me enchia de culpa.

\- Eu sinto falta da dança - Eu admiti caminhando até um banco, me sentando ali de forma confortável. - Mas sinceramente, eu não sei...

\- Não sabe? - Ela franziu o cenho antes de se juntar à mim.

\- É como se eu não soubesse mais qual é o meu lugar no mundo - Eu expliquei. - A vida como cigana era a única que eu conhecia, e apesar de tudo, eu nunca me imaginei vivendo de outra forma. E agora eu estou aqui, e eu me surpreendo de estar aprendendo tanto, quero dizer, você me viu dançando ontem com o Sr Fraser? Eu quase não cometi nenhum erro.

\- Isso é algo ruim? - Ela questionou.

\- Eu me sinto bem aqui - Eu admiti - Eu estou até me acostumando a ir à igreja aos domingos. Mas eu não sei se mereço estar aqui.

\- É claro que sim - Lissa se apressou em dizer - você não deveria pensar nesse tipo de coisa.

\- Meu pai ficaria tão decepcionado - Eu suspirei - Ele nunca suportou a ideia de que eu acabasse me estabelecendo em algum lugar.

\- Rose, seu pai te amava? - Lissa segurou minha mão.

\- É claro que sim.

\- Se isso é verdade, então acho que ele preferiria te ver estabelecida em uma boa sociedade a te ver morta - Ela apontou.

\- Você diz que eu estou estabelecida, mas não é o que eu vejo. Eu não tenho família, não tenho nenhuma renda, não posso depender do Sr Belikov para sempre.

\- Você pode arrumar um bom casamento - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Quem se casaria com alguém como eu? Seja sincera.

\- O Sr Belikov parece bem interessado - Ela cantarolou, fazendo com que eu revirasse os olhos. Sim, eu gostaria que ele estivesse interessado, mas não tenho essa ilusão.

\- Eu não me iludo com o Sr Belikov, Vasilisa - Eu murmurei. - Ele prometeu que cuidaria de mim e é o que está fazendo, mas nunca me tornaria sua esposa.

\- Porque não?

\- A primeira vez que ele me viu, foi dançando. - Eu lhe lancei um olhar significativo - Você acha que um cavalheiro como ele esqueceria algo assim? Iria querer uma esposa que já se expôs dessa maneira?

\- Não pode ter sido tão ruim - Ela retrucou.

\- Você já mostrou suas pernas para algum homem, Vasilisa? - Eu questionei fazendo a outra corar imediatamente.

\- O que? É claro que não! - Ela exclamou.

\- Alguns homens já viram minhas pernas - Eu dei de ombros - Dimitri sabe disso, você acha que ele ignoraria?

\- Ohhh.

\- Não viram dessa maneira que você imaginou - Eu reclamei ofendida. - Eu nunca conheci homem nenhum, nós não somo tão imorais, apesar do que vocês imaginam...

\- Desculpe. - Ela corou.

\- Ele não vai querer se relacionar comigo sabendo de tudo o que ele sabe, tendo visto tudo o que viu - Eu decidi encerrar o assunto - Pensar nisso só renderia um coração partido, e eu ainda estou longe de conseguir conserta-lo. 

Um silencio recaiu entre nós duas, eu acabei me abrindo mais do que eu esperava, eu sentia algo além de gratidão por Dimitri? Sim! Mas eu não me iludiria, eu teria sorte se conseguisse virar algum tipo de criada.

\- Você pode me mostrar como é? - Lissa pediu com interesse.

\- O que?

\- Como você lê a sorte na mão da pessoa - Ela estendeu uma mão. - Pode me mostrar?

\- Aqui? Você enlouqueceu? - Eu arregalei os olhos

\- Você mesmo disse que não tem ninguém aqui, até o pássaro esquisito foi embora. - Ela deu de ombros - Por favor...

\- Eu não me lembro de tantas coisas - Eu comentei segurando sua mão.

\- O que você lembra? - Ela insistiu enquanto eu observava sua mão.

\- Essa é a linha do coração - Eu indiquei a traçando com a unha - Ela é reta, o que é bom...

\- Meninas - A voz da Sra Dragomir nos surpreendeu, fazendo com que nos afastássemos imediatamente. - O que vocês estão fazendo?

Eu me virei em direção à voz, encarando a Sra Dragomir que estava perto o bastante para perceber o que estávamos fazendo e ao lado dela estava Dimitri. Ele me lançava um olhar grave, fazendo com que eu me levantasse imediatamente.

\- Aonde estão os seus sapatos!? - A mulher exclamou horrorizada encarando meus pés.

Eu olhei para meus pés descalços, lembrando de mais cedo, quando tinha reclamado com Lissa que sentia falta de pisar na grama e ela disse que eu deveria aproveitar que a casa estava vazia.

\- Eu... Eu os tirei - Eu mordi o lábio, enquanto Dimitri abaixava a cabeça com os olhos fechados, respirando fundo.

\- Mãe, Rose estava apenas...

\- Nós precisamos conversar, Belikov. - A mulher encarou Dimitri. - Vocês duas, entrem... E Srta Hathaway, calce os sapatos, nós não somos selvagens aqui.

\- Sinto muito - Eu corri até onde meus sapatos estavam, próximos aos cavaletes que estávamos usando para apoiar os desenhos.

Lissa se aproximou recolhendo os desenhos enquanto Dimitri e Rhea nos observavam de longe. Pela expressão no rosto dele, eu estava encrencada.

\- Se acalme, não tem como terem ouvido nada - Lissa sussurrou.

\- Ele sabe o que eu estava fazendo - Eu mordi o lábio. - E ele não gostou.

\- Vamos - Ela pediu.

Nós os seguimos em silencio de volta para a casa. A Sra Dragomir acabou se trancando em sua sala particular com Dimitri depois de nos deixar na sala de Musica.

\- Sobre o que você acha que estão conversando? - Lissa suspirou.

\- Nós podemos descobrir - Eu dei de ombros, saindo da sala aonde estávamos.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ela sussurrou enquanto eu caminhava com cuidado até a porta da sala da Sra Dragomir.

\- Descobrindo sobre o que estão conversando - Eu expliquei o obvio, encostando o ouvido na porta.

\- E se nos descobrirem aqui? - Ela exclamou.

\- Não vão.

\- O que estão falando?

\- Eu vou descobrir se você me deixar ouvir!

Ela se calou me deixando enfim ouvir a conversa. Eu não conseguia entender com clareza, mas eles falaram algo sobre minhas origens, quanto tempo eu permaneceria ali e sobre possíveis coisas que eu poderia influenciar na personalidade de Vasilisa ou até mesmo a Tal Jillian que voltaria em breve.

_Ela quer que eu vá embora?_

Eu me desencostei da porta, o que farei? Apesar do que falei para Dimitri e o Sr Tanner naquele hotel, eu não queria viver sozinha.

\- O que foi? - Lissa questionou - O que estão falando?

\- Não sei bem - Eu mordi o lábio me sentindo apreensiva. Dimitri vai desistir de me ajudar? Suponho que ele já tenha feito o suficiente.

\- Então volte a ouvir - Ela ralhou.

Eu voltei a encostar o ouvido na porta, porém o silêncio predominou me fazendo franzir o cenho. Eu me assustei quando a porta foi aberta, revelando Dimitri parado ali, com Rhea Logo atrás dele. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto eu me esforçava para não corar por ter sido pega.

\- Olá.. Nós... nós só estávamos... - Eu tentei arrumar uma desculpa.

\- Srta Hathaway, vá arrumar suas malas - Dimitri pediu com uma expressão séria. _Ele vai realmente me mandar embora?_

\- O que? Porque? - Lissa arregalou os olhos.

\- Para onde eu vou? - Eu balbuciei.

\- Vasilisa, venha comigo - A Sra Dragomir pediu.

\- Mãe...

\- Vasilisa, eu insisto - Ela lançou um olhar significativo para Lissa.

Eu observei as duas se afastarem antes de me virar novamente para Dimitri que continuava com o olhar sério.

\- Rose..

\- Já entendi, eu vou arrumar minhas malas - Eu suspirei derrotada - Eu volto logo.

\- Te esperarei aqui - Ele garantiu.

Eu segui para o meu quarto começando a embalar tudo o que eu tinha ali. O que estava acontecendo? Para onde eu vou? Dimitri está chateado comigo?

Essas perguntas rondavam a minha mente enquanto eu tentava embalar tudo o mais depressa possível. Uma batida na porta acabou me interrompendo, eu a abri, encontrando Hill parada ali.

\- O Sr Belikov pediu que você embalasse apenas o necessário e deixasse que eu embalasse o restante. - Ela informou. - Você já tem o bastante para ir?

\- Sim, eu acho... - Eu mordi o lábio.

\- Não fique triste - Ela sorriu de maneira acolhedora, fazendo eu me lembrar de Alberta. - Nós sabíamos que era algo temporário, você teria que ir para a casa do Sr Belikov mais cedo ou mais tarde, você é a protegida dele...

\- Casa do Sr Belikov? - Eu pisquei atordoada enquanto separava duas malas para levar comigo.

\- É claro, aonde mais você viveria? - Ela deu de ombros - Você não tem tantas outras coisas para levar, me ajude com isso e nós terminaremos rápido.

Não demoramos para embalar tudo, assim que estava tudo pronto, minhas malas foram levadas até a carruagem do Sr Belikov enquanto eu me despedia de Vasilisa que parecia extremamente contrariada por tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Ela me fez prometer que escreveria para ela ainda hoje e com isso, eu me juntei ao Sr Belikov que já me aguardava na carruagem. Ele continuava com o olhar sério enquanto me observava sentada à sua frente. _Ele está mesmo me levando para a casa dele?_

\- Aonde estamos indo? - Eu questionei quando a carruagem se colocou em movimento.

\- Para Casterly Park - Ele murmurou. Ok, ele não quer conversar.

Eu odiava todo aquele silêncio, eu precisava faze-lo falar qualquer coisa.

\- Fica longe? - Eu tentei mais uma vez.

\- Não - Ele respondeu de forma seca.

Eu respirei fundo, passando a observar a paisagem do lado de fora. Ele está irritado comigo? Eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito o que fiz, mas ele não deveria ficar irritado comigo. Eu sequer entendo o que está acontecendo no momento!

\- Você está chateado comigo? - Eu rompi mais uma vez o silêncio, atraindo enfim a atenção dele.

\- O que você estava pensando? - Ele me lançou um olhar grave - Fazer aquilo na casa dos Dragomirs!?

\- Eu não fiz nada - Eu me defendi.

\- Eu sei o que você estava fazendo - Ele exclamou - não finja que não sabe do que estou falando!

\- Eu achei que não tinha ninguém em casa - Eu me justifiquei - e Lissa insistiu.

\- Não me importo - Ele me interrompeu - O que você fez foi imaturo e irresponsável!

\- O que? - Eu exclamei irritada. Porque ele está me tratando dessa forma? - Imaturo? Eu não fui imatura!

\- Rhea não entendeu exatamente o que viu, para sua sorte - Ele apontou - E que história é essa de tirar os sapatos?

\- Eu sinto falta de ter um pouco de liberdade - Eu exclamei - Qual é o problema com isso?

\- O problema é que não agimos dessa forma - Ele rosnou - Você não pode se expor dessa maneira!

\- Eu não estava me expondo - Eu não podia acreditar que ele estava falando dessa forma comigo! - eu estava apenas...

\- Estava apenas o que? - Ele exclamou com a voz carregada de irritação - Você consegue imaginar o que acontecerá caso descubram o que você é?

\- O que eu sou? - Eu elevei a voz.

\- Não foi o que eu quis dizer - Ele parecia arrependido.

\- Eu sou uma cigana - Eu abaixei a voz - Isso te incomoda?

\- Não - Ele respondeu.

\- Não? - Eu me inclinei em sua direção - Se eu estivesse vestida com minhas roupas, você se importaria de ser visto comigo, Sr Belikov?

\- Você está sendo inconveniente - Ele rosnou.

\- Isso é um sim? - Eu o encarei - Você diz que o fato de eu ser cigana não te incomoda, mas eu aposto que se eu aparecesse na sua preciosa Bibury como eu realmente sou, você ajudaria todos a me enxotar.

\- É isso o que você pensa? - Ele se inclinou em minha direção em um movimento rápido, fazendo com que eu me afastasse com o susto - Eu arrisquei tudo para salva-la mesmo sabendo que você era uma cigana... Eu poderia ter te deixado ali para morrer!

\- Porque não deixou? - Eu ergui a voz - Se eu me tornei um fardo tão pesado, você deveria ter me deixado.

Ele se limitou a dar uma pequena risada irritada e desviar o olhar, deixando aquele silencio enlouquecedor voltar a tomar conta do ambiente.

\- Talvez eu deva voltar para Melrose - Eu tentei atingi-lo de alguma forma. - Aposto que ainda não me esqueceram... Como você acha que eles me matariam?

\- Nós já encerramos esse assunto, Rosemarie - Ele me lançou um olhar de aviso.

\- Ou talvez eu não precise ir tão longe - Eu prossegui - Você não precisa se preocupar com uma cigana manchando sua reputação... Eu posso admitir a todos que eu te enganei, é isso que ciganos fazem não é?

\- Rose...

\- É isso o que eu sou, Dimitri - Eu o encarei com raiva. - Você pode fingir o quanto quiser, mas eu não passo de uma cigana...

\- Eu já disse que não me importo... - Ele retribuiu meu olhar.

\- E eu já disse que não acredito em você. - Eu cruzei os braços. - Você claramente está arrependido por ter me resgatado, como um animal selvagem... Foi assim que a Sra Dragomir me chamou e...

Eu interrompi minha fala quando Dimitri me puxou pelo braço em um movimento rápido, me acomodando de forma desajeitada no banco ao seu lado. Antes que eu pudesse me manifestar, seus lábios vieram de encontro aos meus enquanto sua mão envolvia minha nuca, me puxando em sua direção. Eu bati as costas na lateral da carruagem, fazendo com que ela balançasse um pouco, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia me focar naquele momento era na forma como os lábios macios de Dimitri se moviam sobre os meus.

Eu tentei me endireitar no assento sem quebrar o beijo, a língua de Dimitri explorava cada parte de minha boca me fazendo desejar nunca me separar dele. _Isso está mesmo acontecendo?_

_Eu estou beijando o Sr Belikov! Eu estou beijando o Dimitri!_

A carruagem parou, fazendo com que Dimitri se afastasse com uma expressão surpresa. Eu tentei me arrumar da melhor maneira possível para não revelar nada do que estava acontecendo ali antes das portas da carruagem serem abertas por um criado que logo me ajudou a descer.

\- Seja Bem vinda, Srta Hathaway. - Ele fez uma reverência enquanto Dimitri assumia seu lugar ao meu lado.

Eu olhei em volta completamente extasiada. Dyrham Park era uma bela casa, mas isso... Os campos que cercavam Casterly park eram lindos, além do lago que ornamentava o terreno. Eu estive aqui apenas uma vez, mas já era noite e eu não pude admirar corretamente o lugar.

\- Sr Phill, Leve os pertences da Srta Hathaway até o quarto amarelo - Dimitri pediu enquanto me guiava até a entrada da casa.

Minha mente retornou imediatamente ao nosso momento na carruagem, aquilo realmente aconteceu? Dimitri me beijou? Não que eu nunca tivesse sido beijada antes, mas nunca com tanta intensidade.

_O que aquilo Significava?_

\- Srta Hatahway? - Dimitri me chamou, me tirando de meu devaneio. - Vamos, eu vou lhe apresentar sua nova casa.

\- Sim - Eu mordi o lábio e o segui. Ele vai fingir que não aconteceu nada?

Dimitri passou a me guiar pela casa, me apresentando os mais diversos cômodos e comentando algumas curiosidades. Era realmente um lugar esplendido, mas eu ainda não podia acreditar no que ele estava fazendo. Ele realmente se aproveitou daquilo apenas para me calar? Como ele pôde brincar comigo dessa maneira?

Eu o segui através de algumas escadas e corredores, o que ele pretende com tudo isso?

\- Esses serão os seus aposentos, Srta Hathaway - Ele abriu a porta de um belo quarto, permitindo que eu entrasse no comodo. - Espero que esteja de seu agrado.

\- É lindo - Eu garanti olhando em volta. Eu segui até uma janela observando o jardim que se estendia do lado de fora, com certeza é uma bela visão. O som da porta se fechando chamou minha atenção, ele foi embora assim?

\- Rose, podemos conversar? - Eu me virei surpresa ao encontrar Dimitri ali. Ele não saiu?

\- Sobre o que? - Eu tentei me manter neutra.

\- Sobre o que aconteceu antes. - Ele respirou fundo.

\- Bem, já que vamos falar sobre isso, eu suponho que não tenha sido um delírio da minha parte - Eu mordi o lábio.

\- Eu sinto muito - Ele caminhou até a janela aonde eu estava. - Eu não queria que ninguém ouvisse.

\- Sente pelo o que? - Eu olhei em seus olhos.

\- Por tudo, as coisas que te falei, a forma como te tratei - Ele respirou fundo - Eu apenas fiquei preocupado, eu não quero que ninguém descubra e te coloque em perigo.

\- Eu agradeço a preocupação Sr Belikov - Eu mantive meu olhar - Mas...

\- Mas? - Ele ergueu a sobrancelha, me arrancando um mínimo sorriso. Eu adorava quando ele fazia aquilo.

\- Eu me sinto perdida, eu sinto muito se causei algum inconveniente...

\- Eu sinto muito por não ter entendido e... - Ele desviou o olhar - Eu nunca deveria ter feito aquilo, foi inadequado.

Sim, ele tem razão, foi completamente inadequado. Se alguém tivesse visto...

\- Sim, foi inadequado. - Eu suspirei - Eu não quero que o Senhor pense mal de mim.

\- Não penso, - Ele se apressou em dizer - Eu espero que a Senhorita me perdoe caso eu a tenha ofendido.

\- Não ofendeu - Eu garanti enquanto o ar começava a me faltar.

Eu o tinha tão próximo a mim, o quanto era errado o fato de eu querer outro beijo? Nós estávamos sozinhos, ninguém saberia e...

\- Senhor Belikov - Eu exclamei com surpresa ao notar o rumo de meus pensamentos - Nós estamos no meu quarto!

\- Como? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Não será nada bom para minha reputação caso descubram que o senhor passa longas horas em meu quarto! - Eu prossegui.

\- Ohhh - Ele olhou em volta confuso, como se apenas naquele instante tivesse percebido que estávamos em meu quarto.

\- O senhor deve se retirar! - Eu pedi.

\- Sim - Ele se refez - Perdoe-me pela interrupção, a Senhorita pode me procurar, caso necessite de algo.

\- Eu estou bem - Eu garanti enquanto ele seguia até a porta - Obrigada por tudo.

Dimitri fez uma breve reverencia antes de deixar o quarto. Eu segui até a cama em seguida, me jogando de qualquer maneira ali.

_O que acabou de acontecer?_


	9. Capítulo VIII - Come On, My Little Wild

**_ Dimitri's Pov _ **

Eu sai do quarto de Rosemarie me sentindo desnorteado, como eu pude me descontrolar dessa maneira? Eu tentei em vão esquecer aquele beijo, mas era impossível ignorar a sensação de ter Rosemarie em meus braços. Eu estava usando todo o controle que me restava para não retornar àquele quarto e toma-la para mim.

Decidi sair de casa enquanto ainda me restava alguma resolução em me afastar de Rose. Eu caminhei pelo jardim por algum tempo, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo em minha vida desde que a vi dançando naquela cidade.

Eu não tinha me dado conta da extensão de meus sentimentos até nossa discussão na carruagem, eu não poderia sequer considerar a possibilidade de te-la longe de mim, mas o que eu poderia fazer em relação à isso?

Ela é minha protegida, vive na minha casa, eu sou responsável por ela e a transformarei em uma mulher exemplar, ninguém jamais desconfiaria de seu passado e então eu poderei...

_Poderei o que?_

Eu respirei fundo retomando meu caminho para casa, eu estou exagerando. Como eu disse ao Mikhail eu admiro Rose, apenas isso. Eu também a desejo fisicamente, ela é uma bela mulher qualquer homem pode ver isso.

Chegando perto da construção, eu percebi a silhueta de Rose debruçada na janela da biblioteca. _Ela é linda_! Eu estou apaixonado por ela? Não. Eu apenas admiro muitas coisas em Rosemarie, seu sorriso, sua personalidade, sua voz, a sua forma graciosa de caminhar...

Eu voltei a observar Rose ali, ela parecia extremamente distraída e eu me perguntei se em algum momento ela pensava em mim como eu penso nela.

_A quem eu estou tentando enganar?_

Eu suspirei e voltei a caminhar para evitar que ela me visse, que tipo de vida estaria reservada para Rose? Quais seriam as implicações caso eu decidisse me casar com ela? Minha Tia Tatiana Ivashkov certamente procuraria todas as informações sobre os Hathaways e também se interessaria pelo tipo de dote disponível. Ela poderia passar a destratar Rosemarie caso descubra sua real situação, todos poderiam.

Mas a verdade é que não existe realmente algo que impeça nosso casamento, eu não me importo com sua falta de títulos e conexões, eu poderia prover tudo isso a ela. Mas ela gostaria de ter essa vida?

Minha mãe voltará hoje, talvez seja melhor me aconselhar com ela antes de tomar qualquer atitude. Nós podemos aguardar algum tempo, as pessoas logo esquecerão suas origens duvidosas caso ela permaneça aqui. Um noivado longo nunca é o ideal, mas talvez fosse melhor assim. Supondo que eu fizesse o pedido e fosse aceito.

\- Deseja alguma coisa, Sr Belikov? - A Sra Jerkins me questionou ao me encontrar caminhando pelo Jardim.

\- Não, obrigado - eu agradeci antes de pensar melhor - Quero dizer, sim... Avise a Srta Hathaway que eu estou solicitando sua presença, eu aguardarei aqui.

A minha governanta se afastou me deixando ali com meus pensamentos. Rose estaria disposta a me aceitar caso eu fizesse o pedido? Talvez seja melhor que eu descubra isso antes de tomar qualquer atitude.

\- Sr Belikov? - A voz rouca de Rosemarie chamou minha atenção. - O Senhor gostaria de falar comigo?

\- Eu pensei que você gostaria de conhecer o Jardim e os bosques de passeio, Rose - Expliquei.

\- Será um prazer - Ela me ofereceu um sorriso mínimo olhando em volta. - O Senhor me fará companhia?

Eu me limitei a oferecer o braço como apoio, seu sorriso aumentou ao envolve-lo, nós logo passamos a caminhar pelo jardim. 

\- Esse lugar é lindo - Rose comentou depois de alguns momentos em silencio.

\- Meu pai comprou esse lugar para minha mãe quando viemos da Russia para a Inglaterra - Eu expliquei.

\- Então o Senhor veio da Russia - Ela me observou.

\- Sim, há muito tempo atrás. - Eu a guiei em direção a uma trilha no bosque.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - Ela questionou enquanto eu a conduzia pela trilha.

\- Nada tao romântico - Eu expliquei - A família de meu pai sempre foi bem estabelecida na Rússia, durante uma visita à sua Tia Tatiana Ivashkov que tinha se casado e se mudado para a Inglaterra, Ele gostou desse lugar. Foi quando decidiu se estabelecer aqui.

\- Às vezes eu gostaria de ter sido criada dessa forma - Rose observou o lago que surgia entre as arvores ao nosso lado.

\- Você conheceu muitos lugares.

\- Sim, no começo era divertido - Ela suspirou - Mas depois de um tempo vivendo dessa forma, passa a ser cansativo.

\- Então você não sente falta? - eu interrompi meu caminho passando a observa-la.

_Será que ela gosta da vida que leva agora?_

\- Eu sinto falta de algumas coisas - Ela explicou - Mas não de todas elas. Eu gosto de viver em uma casa, morar em um lugar fixo, não ter que me preocupar tanto se as pessoas da cidade vão ou não nos aceitar de maneira pacífica.

Eu meditei em suas palavras, sua vida deve ter sido difícil, aquele ataque não deve ter sido o único que já sofreram.

\- Também é bom saber que poderei criar meus filhos sem me preocupar - Ela continuou, me surpreendendo. - Se é que algum dia eu terei algum.

\- O que isso quer dizer? - Eu a segui quando ela passou a caminhar entre as arvores, saindo da trilha.

\- É uma história que minha mãe contava - Ela olhou por sobre o ombro. - Nós sempre precisávamos ter atenção dobrada sobre nossos bebês e crianças pequenas, ou seriam sequestrados como o filho da Rhonda.

\- Você disse sequestrados?

\- Sim, o bebê dela foi sequestrado de nosso acampamento - Rose explicou - Eu era muito pequena, não me lembro, mas minha mãe me disse que algumas cidades fazem isso, para que o bebê seja criado por uma boa família ao invés de ciganos.

\- Isso é terrível - Eu exclamei.

Ela cresceu em meio à ameaças externas e perigos, não me surpreende que esteja se adaptando bem à nossa rotina.

\- Nós aprendemos a nos acostumar - Ela deu de ombros.

\- Mas não deveriam - eu retruquei.

\- Essa era nossa vida, Sr Belikov - Ela se virou de frente para mim, olhando em meus olhos.

\- Do que você sente falta? - Eu mudei ligeiramente de assunto.

\- Da dança - Ela suspirou antes de rodopiar graciosamente ali - Não precisar usar sapatos o tempo todo, ter um pouco mais de liberdade...

\- Você está aprendendo bem nossas danças - Eu não pude deixar de admira-la.

\- É diferente - Ela sorriu - Eu sinto falta da minha dança, sentir a música, deixar ela me guiar.

\- Você não sente a nossa musica? - Eu me aproximei.

\- O problema não é a musica - Ela me rodeou em passos gracioso, como se realmente houvesse algum som no ar - Mas vocês não realmente sentem a melodia.

\- E você sente? - Eu tentei manter meus olhos nela.

\- O tempo todo Dimitri - Seu sorriso se tornou perigoso quando ela passou a movimentar seus quadris em um ritmo lento, atraindo minha atenção imediata.

_Como ela faz isso?_

\- Você sente falta de seus pais? - Eu desviei o olhar, tentando me livrar do desejou que aflorou em mim naquele momento.

\- Ohh.. - Seu sorriso morreu, fazendo com que eu me repreendesse mentalmente, mas talvez aquela fosse nossa deixa para retornar à casa. - Sim, eu sinto falta deles... Principalmente de minha mãe.

Eu indiquei que deveríamos retornar à trilha, nós dois seguimos em silencio enquanto eu pensava em todas as coisas que aconteceram aquele dia. Rose permanecia calada após à menção aos seus pais, eu não deveria ter trazido aquele assunto à tona.

\- Espero que você tenha gostado do passeio - Eu comentei ao ver a casa surgir à nossa frente enquanto saíamos do bosque.

\- Eu gostei - ela garantiu - você tem uma bela propriedade, Dimitri.

\- Espero que você goste de viver aqui - Eu a observei.

\- Tenho certeza que sim - Ela se virou em minha direção - Eu agradeço tudo o que você fez por mim.

\- Foi um prazer - Eu garanti.

A observei enquanto Rose parecia um pouco deslocada ali.

\- Sr Belikov, se importa se eu me recolher um pouco? - Ela mordeu o lábio - Eu prometi à Lissa que escreveria ainda hoje.

\- Claro, fique a vontade - Eu desconversei enquanto ela fazia uma reverencia e começava a se afastar - Eu peço para alguém lhe avisar quando minha família chegar.

Rose interrompeu seu caminho, se virando novamente em minha direção com uma expressão surpresa.

\- O que você disse? - Ela balbuciou me fazendo perceber que não tinha avisado que minha família estava à caminho.

\- Desculpe, minha mãe e minha irmã estão voltando de viagem hoje. - Eu expliquei.

\- Isso quer dizer que eu irei conhece-las? - Ela continuou com certo choque.

\- Elas moram aqui, seria estranho se não as conhecesse - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- E se elas não gostarem de mim? - Rose parecia genuinamente preocupada. - E se descobrirem o que eu sou?

\- Não se preocupe, elas não descobrirão - Eu a tranquilizei - Apenas tente não ler a mão de nenhuma delas e tudo ficará bem.

Rose me ofereceu um sorriso completo antes de fazer outra reverencia e prosseguir seu caminho me deixando ali para preencher o restante de meu dia.

Eu segui até a biblioteca, me ocupando de responder algumas cartas de negócios durante o resto da tarde, pelo o que minha mãe disse em sua carta, ela chegaria antes do Jantar. As horas avançaram e minha mãe começou a demorar mais do que eu esperava. Eu tentei me distrair lendo um livro, mas a preocupação começou a tomar conta de mim.

\- Sr Belikov - Jerkins entrou na sala - O Sr Tanner está aqui para vê-lo.

Mikhail... Eu acabei me esquecendo completamente dele. Eu garanti que o avisaria antes de trazer Rose para Casterly Park. Ele provavelmente me reprovará por minha atitude.

\- Mikhail - Eu me levantei assim que ele entrou na biblioteca. - Eu não o esperava.

\- Sinto muito, Belikov - Ele sorriu - Mas não pude deixar de vir depois de encontrar com o Sr Dragomir na cidade.

\- Você o encontrou? - Eu suspirei colocando o livro totalmente de lado.

\- Como ela está? Eu não entendi direito o que aconteceu, mas parece que Rhea considerou algum comportamento dela improprio.

\- Ela está bem - Eu garanti pensando em Rose, eu não a vejo desde o nosso passeio, o que ela está fazendo? - Eu imagino que ela esteja em seu quarto.

\- Não é tão ruim, nós a traríamos para Casterly Park em breve - Ele comentou pensativo - Mas como isso está sendo para você?

\- Como você disse, nós a traríamos para Casterly Park em breve - Eu desconversei.

\- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer - Ele insistiu.

\- De verdade, você não tem com o que se preocupar - Garanti.

Nós passamos alguns minutos em silencio antes de Mikhail voltar a falar.

\- Ela está no quarto?

\- Creio que sim, não a vi a tarde toda. - Admiti pensativo.

\- Como ela está se saindo com as habilidades sociais? - Ele voltou a questionar.

\- Está melhorando bastante na verdade, e também está evoluindo no desenho e na dança, apesar de não se sair bem com nenhum instrumento.

\- Suponho que não seja fácil aprender a tocar alguma coisa em tão pouco tempo - Ele deu de ombros - Logo ela se aperfeiçoará.

Jerkins acabou nos interrompendo para anunciar o jantar. Eu pedi que ela avisasse Rose enquanto seguíamos até a sala de jantar.

Rose se surpreendeu ao encontrar Mikhail ali, mas parecia um pouco mais à vontade por estar apenas em nossa presença, a preocupação pelo atraso de minha mãe voltou a tomar conta de mim, fazendo com que eu me calasse durante boa parte do jantar deixando Mikhail travar uma conversa com Rose. 

\- Sr Belikov - Rose chamou minha atenção logo após o jantar enquanto eu seguia Mikhail de volta à biblioteca.

\- Sim?

\- Eu... - Ela suspirou parecendo um pouco constrangida.

\- Você precisa de alguma coisa, Srta Hathawa? - Mikhail se aproximou.

\- Desculpe, é que eu não sei bem o que fazer - Ela admitiu - Lissa estava comigo o tempo todo antes e agora eu estou um pouco cansada de ficar sozinha.

Aquela informação me pegou de surpresa. Eu não tinha notado o quanto a ausência de uma jovem dama para fazer companhia a Rose seria notada. Com sorte isso não será um problema, em breve Viktoria estará em casa.

\- Dimitri, pensei que você seria um anfitrião melhor - Mikhail zombou oferecendo o braço à jovem - Vamos Srta Hathaway, nos acompanhe até a biblioteca.

\- Obrigada - Ela sorriu acompanhando meu amigo. Eu revirei os olhos seguindo os dois que acabaram me deixando para trás.

\- O que vocês costumam fazer agora? - Ela questionou assim que fechamos a porta do comodo.

\- O Sr Belikov parece tentado a se prender em algum livro pelo resto da noite - Mikhail piscou para Rose - Eu não pretendia ficar tanto tempo, mas a Srta parece precisar de companhia.

\- Eu tenho certeza que a Srta Hathaway encontrará alguma forma interessante de passar o tempo - Eu o interrompi - O que você e Vasilisa costumavam fazer após o jantar?

\- Muitas coisas - Rose admitiu - Ela é bastante ativa, mas o Sr Dragomir também gostava de ler para a família, e ouvir um pouco de música..

\- Eu soube que você está evoluindo de maneira impressionante nos desenhos - Mikhail sorriu de forma galanteadora, mantendo o sorriso ao me observar.

_O que ele está fazendo?_

\- Eu gosto de desenhar.

\- Você pode fazer isso, eu adoraria ver um desenho seu - Ele garantiu.

\- A luz é inadequada para isso - Eu adverti tentando afasta-lo um pouco de Rose.

\- Eu acho que essa foi uma excelente ideia Sr Tanner - Rose sorriu me observando com curiosidade.

\- Perfeito, eu vou providenciar tudo imediatamente - Mikhail garantiu saindo da sala.

Eu deixei o mau humor me dominar por completo enquanto escolhia um livro aleatório e me sentava em silencio, ainda sob olhar atento de Rosemarie.

Rose escolheu um lugar relativamente próximo à mim para se sentar. Mikhail logo retornou com os apetrechos necessários e os dois travaram uma pequena discussão sussurrada, atraindo minha atenção por mais que eu tentasse me concentrar em meu livro.

\- Eu não poderia - Rose sussurrou alto o suficiente para que eu a ouvisse.

\- Eu sei que você é capaz - Mikhail retrucou

\- Ele jamais admitiria algo assim - Rose retrucou olhando em minha direção.

Seu olhar se encontrou com o meu, fazendo com que eu tivesse plena certeza que ela faria de tudo para me provocar

\- Eu jamais me atreveria a algo assim. - Ela sorriu abertamente em minha direção fazendo com que eu voltasse minha atenção para meu livro, resistindo ao desejo de perguntar do que estavam falando.

\- Pensei que os ciganos fossem mais destemidos - Mikhail zombou fazendo com que eu fechasse o livro com força.

\- Pensei que vocês queriam reprimir a minha natureza cigana - Rose retrucou.

\- Mikhail - Minha voz saiu como um rosnado.

Ele se limitou a sorrir antes de sussurrar algo no ouvido de Rose, arrancando um riso sufocado da jovem.

\- Volte a ler o seu livro, Sr Belikov - Mikhail gargalhou enquanto Rose trabalhava no desenho.

\- Se eu estou sendo parte do assunto de vocês, tenho o direito de saber do que se trata - Eu encarei meu amigo.

\- Você não deveria ser tão curioso, Dimitri - Rose sorriu fazendo minha irritação aumentar.

\- E você deveria agir de forma mais adequada, Rosemarie - Eu me arrependi imediatamente de minhas palavras ao notar sua expressão surpresa.

\- Isso não foi algo gentil de se dizer, Dimitri - Mikhail me fulminou com o olhar.

\- Ohh não, eu tenho certeza que isso foi uma brincadeira - Rose forçou um sorriso enquanto uma movimentação acontecia do lado de fora, porém eu estava concentrado em tentar me desculpar com a jovem - Não foi, Sr Belikov?

\- Sim, eu sinto muito se a ofendi, Srta Hathaway - Eu tentei consertar enquanto Mikhail balançava a cabeça com uma expressão exasperada.

\- Não ofendeu - Ela garantiu colocando o desenho de lado - Mas temo que já esteja tarde, eu preciso me retirar.

\- Srta Hathaway - Eu me levantei tentando alcança-la enquanto ela seguia até a porta.

Rose me ignorou, mas se surpreendeu ao tentar sair do comodo e encontrar alguém parado ali. Ela fez uma pequena reverencia enquanto eu me aproximava antes de uma voz conhecida chegar aos meus ouvidos.

\- Quem é você? - Minha tia questionou.

\- Lady Tatiana - Eu me coloquei diretamente atrás de Rose observando minha tia, Minha mãe e irmã paradas ali - Eu não sabia que você viria.

\- Como não? - Ela revirou os olhos - Eu não o vejo a séculos e você se recusou a me visitar em Bath.

\- Sinto muito, eu tive outro compromisso - Eu me desculpei - Me permita apresentar a Srta Rosemarie Hathaway, ela vive aqui agora. Srta Hathaway, essas são minha tia Lady Tatiana Ivashkov, Minha mãe Olena e minha irmã Viktoria Belikova.

\- Vive aqui? - Minha tia exclamou entrando na biblioteca enquanto Rose fazia uma breve reverencia que foi logo retribuída pelas outras duas mulheres - O que isso quer dizer, Dimitri?

\- Eu perdi tudo em um incêndio, inclusive minha família - Rose explicou - O Sr Belikov e o Sr Tanner estão me ajudando.

\- Eu sinto muito ouvir isso - Minha mãe suspirou.

\- Então você passou a viver aqui em Casterly Park? - Minha tia a mediu, eu olhei em volta à procura de Mikhail, mas ele parece ter saído da biblioteca pela outra porta.

\- Eu me hospedei com os Dragomirs primeiro - Ela explicou com um brilho irritado no olhar - porém o Sr Belikov achou melhor não se aproveitar tanto da boa vontade de uma família tão agradável.

\- Sim, meu sobrinho tem um ótimo coração, aprenda com ele e nunca se aproveite da boa vontade das pessoas.

\- Isso nunca passou pela minha mente, Lady Ivashkov - Rose sorriu - O seu sobrinho ofereceu sua ajuda e eu aceitei, eu não tinha opções. Era isso ou me tornar uma cigana.

\- Ohh, isso seria uma verdadeira desgraça - Minha tia exclamou horrorizada fazendo com que eu passasse a mão pelo rosto em completa exasperação ao notar o olhar de Rose sobre mim. - Você deve muito a ele.

\- Mais do que um dia eu poderia pagar. Mas agora me deem licença, eu preciso me retirar. - Ela fez uma breve reverencia.

\- Tão cedo? - Minha mãe tentou apaziguar a situação.

\- Sim, eu não desejaria que o Sr Belikov se cansasse de minha companhia - Ela me lançou mais um olhar significativo. - Como sabem, eu devo muito a ele.

\- Srta Hathaway, não é nescessario. - Eu pedi.

\- Na verdade é uma forma de pensar interessante - Minha Tia comentou - Você tem toda a razão, já que está morando aqui de favor, deve tomar cuidado para não atrapalhar os reais moradores da casa.

\- Eu nem sonharia em fazer isso - Rose ofereceu um sorriso afiado à minha tia que não parece ter entendido a ironia da Jovem.

\- A Srta Hathaway deve se sentir em casa aqui - Eu respondi à minha tia - Ela não nos atrapalharia em nada.

\- Com licença - Ela repetiu a reverencia saindo da sala em seguida.

\- Tia, onde está o Adrian? - Viktoria desviou a atenção da mulher.

De alguma forma Viktoria conseguiu atrair a atenção de minha tia e tira-la da sala, me lançando um olhar cúmplice. _Que Deus abençoe minha irmã._

Minha mãe se aproximou de mim, beijando meu rosto.

\- A Senhora poderia ter me avisado que ela viria - Eu suspirei.

\- Sinto muito Dimka, ela decidiu de última hora. - Ela segurou minha mão. - Espero que a Srta Hathaway não tenha se ofendido.

\- Eu conversarei com ela depois - Eu suspirei. - Espero que a senhora não se incomode com essa situação.

\- Me incomodar? Dimka, eu estou orgulhosa do que você está fazendo por essa jovem - Ela sorriu caminhando pela biblioteca - Nós podemos imaginar qual seria o destino dela caso você não tivesse aparecido.

Eu me lembrei do dia em que a encontramos naquela estrada. Ela certamente estaria morta se não a tivéssemos ajudado.

\- Eu gostaria que a Senhora a ajudasse - Eu pedi - Os pais da Srta Hathaway negligenciaram sua educação, então...

\- Eu farei o melhor que eu puder - Ela parou ao lado do sofá aonde Rose estava antes, pegando o desenho que continuava ali. - Isso é dela?

\- Sim, ela estava desenhando antes - Eu expliquei

Minha mãe me observou antes de voltar sua atenção ao desenho. O que está acontecendo?

\- Eu me pergunto o que surgiria aqui caso ela decidisse termina-lo - Ela sorriu me entregando o desenho antes de seguir em direção à porta - Esses olhos me parecem familiares.

Eu observei o par de olhos desenhados ali. Ela estava me desenhando? Era isso que ela e Mikhail estavam confabulando?

Ótimo, eu a destratei a troco de nada. Eu não deveria deixar que meu amigo mexesse tanto com minha mente.

Espero que ela não fique chateada.


	10. Capítulo IX - Come On, My Little Jealous

Eu me retirei imediatamente da sala deixando toda a família ali, eu não sabia como me sentir em relação ao que aconteceu antes. Não entendo o motivo de Dimitri ficar tão irritado, Mikhail e eu estávamos apenas brincando com ele.

Talvez ele não seja tão bem humorado quanto eu pensei. Por um momento imaginei que estávamos avançando em nossa relação depois da caminhada de hoje a tarde, mas creio que me enganei.

Eu segui em direção às escadas, querendo me afastar o máximo possível da Tal Lady. Eu não tive a oportunidade de interagir com o resto da família de Dimitri, mas estava claro que aquela mulher não facilitaria minha vida, e com certeza não poderia sequer sonhar sobre minhas origens.

\- Ela pensa que estou me aproveitando da boa vontade de seu sobrinho. - Eu murmurei para mim mesma enquanto me dirigia às escadas - até onde eu sei é exatamente o contrário que está acontecendo e...

\- Você é louca? - Uma voz vinda de um canto escuro me surpreendeu, fazendo com que arfasse me virando naquela direção.

\- Desculpe? - Eu encarei o rapaz que se desencostou da parede com um ar despreocupado.

Ele era bonito com seus olhos de um verde profundo, seu sorriso preguiçoso e cabelo cuidadosamente desarrumado, mas exibia certa arrogância em seus modos que me desagradou imediatamente.

\- Eu perguntei se você é louca - Ele repetiu se aproximando - Geralmente pessoas que falam sozinhas são loucas.

\- E você quem é? - Eu cruzei os braços, impedindo que ele pegasse minha mão, como insinuou que faria.

\- Adrian Ivashkov, a seu dispor - Ele sorriu se inclinando em uma reverencia exagerada.

\- Rosemarie Hathaway - Eu correspondi a reverencia de forma simples antes de seguir até as escadas - Com licença, Sr Ivashkov.

\- Eu prefiro Adrian - Ele se apressou, passando a caminhar ao meu lado - E você não respondeu minha pergunta.

\- O que? - Eu lhe lancei um olhar atravessado, porque ele está me acompanhando?

\- Você é louca?

\- Que tipo de pergunta é essa, Sr Ivashkov? - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Adrian - Ele me corrigiu - Eu gostaria de saber se devo temer pela minha vida.

\- Se eu responder que sim, o senhor deixará de me seguir? - Eu interrompi meu caminho o encarando diretamente.

\- Não tenho certeza - Ele deu de ombros - Você parece ser uma jovem interessante, Rosemarie Hathaway.

\- Srta Hathaway - Eu o corrigi.

\- A Senhorita ainda não me explicou o que está fazendo aqui - Ele bloqueou o caminho, impedindo que eu seguisse até meu quarto.

\- Estou tentando chegar ao meu quarto, mas alguém inconveniente está atrapalhando - Eu exclamei.

\- Inconveniente? - Ele sorriu se encostando na parede - Assim você fere meus sentimentos, Hathaway. Logo agora que estamos virando grandes amigos.

\- Eu não sou sua amiga! - _O que está acontecendo aqui? -_ Eu nem te conheço!

\- Adrian Ivashkov - Ele franziu o cenho - Você perdeu a parte aonde eu me apresentei lá embaixo?

\- _Você_ é louco - Eu dei as costas, decidida a encontrar outro caminho.

\- Não somos todos? - Ele voltou a caminhar com facilidade ao meu lado. Malditos vestidos pesados que dificultam meus movimentos.

\- Fale por você - Eu suspirei derrotada, desistindo de caminhar - O que você quer para me deixar em paz, Sr Ivashkov.

\- Adrian - Ele corrigiu. - Eu quero apenas descobrir quem é a bela jovem misteriosa que encontrei na casa de meu primo.

\- Rose Hathaway, você perdeu a parte aonde eu me apresentei lá embaixo? - Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

\- Encantadora - Ele gargalhou - O seu senso de humor é algo raro.

\- Agora que o Senhor já me conhece, eu posso retomar meu caminho? - Eu questionei.

\- Você ainda não me disse o que está fazendo aqui - Ele me ofereceu um sorriso torto que provavelmente derreteria o coração das jovens damas da cidade.

\- Eu moro aqui - respondi impaciente.

\- Essa é uma informação interessante - Ele continuou sorrindo - Com certeza passarei a visitar meu primo mais vezes.

\- Eu espero que o senhor goste da companhia de seu primo - Eu bufei - Já que pretende visita-lo com frequência. Agora, eu devo me retirar.

\- Ainda é cedo, eu poderia te fazer companhia - Ele sugeriu enquanto eu me afastava.

\- Desculpe? - Eu interrompi meu caminho completamente indignada. Como ele se atreve a sequer propor algo assim?

\- A Senhorita me entendeu mal - Ele ergueu as mãos em um gesto apaziguador - Estou apenas a convidando para um passeio pelo jardim.

\- Está escuro. - Eu apertei a ponte entre os olhos, me sentindo frustrada.

\- Está tudo bem aqui? - A voz de Dimitri nos surpreendeu.

Eu não o tinha percebido enquanto se aproximava, o que ele ouviu dessa conversa absurda?

\- Estou conhecendo sua nova hospede, Dimitri - Adrian sorriu - Uma jovem interessante, nós fizemos alguns planos.

\- Não fizemos não - Eu exclamei ao notar o olhar questionador de Dimitri sobre mim. - Eu estou tentando ir para meu quarto e ele se ofereceu para me fazer companhia.

\- Como? - Dimitri se virou em direção ao primo.

\- Ela me entendeu errado - Adrian se defendeu - Eu apenas a convidei para um passeio pelo jardim.

\- Está escuro! - Eu voltei a exclamar.

\- Adrian, eu posso falar com você por um momento? - Dimitri rosnou seguindo em direção ao primo. - Me espere aqui, Srta Hathaway.

Os dois se afastaram pelo o corredor me deixando para trás. Meu caminho estava livre, eu poderia simplesmente voltar ao quarto, mas a curiosidade acabou me vencendo. Eu segui na direção que os dois tomaram caminhando da maneira mais silenciosa possível.

\- Eu não fiz nada, estava apenas a conhecendo - Adrian se desculpou.

\- Eu não vou repetir - A voz de Dimitri soou grave - Eu não quero que você se aproxime dela, ela está fora dos limites, Adrian.

\- Não diga.. - Adrian gemeu.

\- Eu te proíbo de se aproximar, Adrian - O russo foi incisivo.

 _Ele proíbe?_ Desde quando ele pode proibir alguém de se aproximar de mim!?

\- Eu te falei para não dizer isso! - Adrian reclamou - Isso apenas me faz sentir mais vontade de me aproximar. Seria como um conto de fadas, não acha? Um amor proibido!

\- Adrian!

Eu bufei retornando ao meu quarto. _Panacas, eu estou cercada de panacas!_

Eu me tranquei ali, me jogando na cama. Porque Mikhail me convenceu a desenha-lo se sabia que aquilo apenas serviria para irritar o Sr Belikov? Porque Dimitri não me avisou que grande parte de sua família era composta de pessoas arrogantes que pensam que são melhores que os outros? Porque ele não me avisou que eles não me considerariam bem vinda nessa casa?

Será que a tal Lady Ivashkov vai ficar aqui por muito tempo? Talvez seja melhor que eu fique fora de vista enquanto ela estiver presente, em uma casa desse tamanho não deve ser difícil manter distancia das pessoas desagradáveis.

Uma batida na porta fez com que eu virasse minha cabeça naquela direção, eu juro que se for o tal Sr Ivashkov irei acerta-lo em um lugar que causará muita dor!

Eu caminhei até a porta, a abrindo de mau grado encontrando Dimitri parado ali. _Ele vai passar a frequentar o meu quarto agora?_

\- Posso ajuda-lo, Sr Belikov? - Eu respirei fundo me esforçando para não esquecer sua resposta áspera de antes. _Porque ele tem que ser tão bonito?_

\- Rose, eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu - Ele pediu entrando no quarto.

\- E agora você está no meu quarto - Eu murmurei fechando a porta. - Você não precisa se desculpar por algo que outra pessoa fez, eu conheço a minha situação Sr Belikov, tenho a consciência de que ela não é nem um pouco favorável.

\- Sua situação não justifica a forma como ela se portou - Ele passou a andar de um lado para o outro - E o Sr Ivashkov... Eu sinto muito por tudo isso.

\- Não tem motivos para que o senhor se desculpe pelos erros de outras pessoas. - Eu suspirei. - Eu estou bem.

\- Espero que você saiba que é bem vinda aqui - Ele se aproximou - Não importa o que digam, você não vive aqui de favor.

\- O senhor não deveria se preocupar tanto, sabe que estou apenas me aproveitando de sua boa vontade - Eu não pude deixar de sorrir enquanto o provocava.

\- Então esse é o seu plano - Ele correspondeu meu sorriso. - se aproveitar da minha boa vontade?

\- Desculpe, eu deveria me portar melhor - Eu lhe lancei um olhar significativo.

\- Eu sinto muito por isso - Ele deu um sorriso sem graça - Eu me excedi, eu nunca deveria ter falado daquela maneira com você.

\- _Essas_ desculpas eu aceito - Não pude conter meu sorriso antes de desviar meu olhar.

Nós dois permanecemos em silencio depois disso. Meu coração martelava em meu peito com a consciência de sua presença. Ele estava tão próximo, e nós estamos sozinhos aqui...

\- Eu vou deixa-la descansar - Ele declarou por fim - Boa noite, Rose.

\- Boa noite, Dimitri - Eu mordi o lábio enquanto ele se retirava do meu quarto.

_Algum dia ele voltará a me beijar?_

Eu decidi esquecer aquilo enquanto me despia e passava a usar apenas a camisola. Me deitei na cama esperando que o sono me envolvesse, mas isso não aconteceu. Eu passei grande parte da madrugada observando a escuridão do lado de fora da janela antes de conseguir finalmente dormir.

Acordei mais cedo que de costume no dia seguinte, provavelmente estranhando o novo local. Eu desci para o café da manhã e o lugar estava completamente vazio, apenas os criados estavam presos em seus afazeres.

Eu retornei à biblioteca aonde o meu desenho não terminado da noite anterior jazia sob uma mesa ali. Eu o peguei e caminhei até o jardim, decidindo me ocupar um pouco.

Me sentei em um banco observando a paisagem à minha volta, esse lugar é completamente deslumbrante. _Eu estou realmente vivendo aqui?_

Uma lembrança de meu pai me atingiu com foça enquanto eu tentava desenhar as montanhas por trás dos olhos de Dimitri que eu tinha feito na noite passada.

_Nós estávamos caminhando pelos bosques de uma vila desconhecida para mim, eu tinha pouco mais de quinze anos e nós avistamos uma bela casa construída ali perto, nosso costume sempre foi nos afastarmos das casas, mas naquele dia meu pai me guiou até a construção. Eu estava irritada pois tinha acabado de recusar a primeira tentativa de casamento que ele arrumou e ele tinha me chamado para um sermão sobre minhas responsabilidades._

_\- Olhe aquilo - Disse ele quando chegamos perto do jardim da casa aonde uma jovem estava sentada sozinha. - Ela certamente vive presa nessa casa enorme, imaginando como seria a vida se ela fosse livre. Você tem essa liberdade, Rosemarie._

_\- Então porque eu não me sinto realmente livre? - Eu retruquei de mau humor._

_\- Porque você vive presa nas histórias que sua mãe lhe conta - Ele me encarou - Observe bem essa jovem, esse poderia ser seu futuro se eu não tivesse libertado sua mãe daquela vida. Ela era a jovem mais linda e triste que eu já tinha visto._

_Eu a observei por um tempo antes de meu pai virar as costas, voltando pela trilha por onde viemos. Eu logo o segui, olhando por sobre o ombro de tempos em tempos._

_\- As pessoas que vivem dessa forma são tristes e incompletas, eu odiaria ver minha filha garotinha passando por isso._

Eu pisquei repetidamente tentando afastar as lágrimas que se acumularam em meus olhos com aquela lembrança. _As pessoas que vivem nessas casas são tristes..._ Eu sou triste? Obviamente eu me sinto triste por tudo o que aconteceu, por todas as pessoas que eu perdi, mas não me sinto triste pela minha situação.

A culpa começou a me consumir. Eu não deveria gostar desse tipo de vida, estou fazendo exatamente o que o meu pai temia. Aonde quer que ele esteja, deve estar extremamente desgostoso.

Eu limpei uma lágrima depressa tentando me livrar daqueles pensamentos. Pode ser egoísmo de minha parte, mas eu não quero mais viver com esses sentimentos, eu quero me sentir Feliz. Eu não quero sentir mais nada por aqueles que partiram, não quero viver minha vida em luto.

Logo voltei a me repreender, _como pude pensar algo assim de minha família?_

\- Está fugindo de mim, Hathaway? – Adrian se aproximou enquanto eu tentava disfarçar o meu estado da melhor maneira possível.

\- Sr Ivashkov – me levantei do banco fazendo uma breve mesura antes de voltar a me sentar

\- Você deveria ter me esperado como combinamos ontem – ele sorriu se sentando diretamente ao meu lado.

\- Nós não combinamos nada ontem – eu revirei os olhos.

\- Eu tenho a perfeita lembrança de convidar a senhorita para um passeio pelo jardim – ele suspirou dramaticamente – perda de memória faz parte de sua condição?

\- Que condição?

\- Você sabe, a loucura – ele sussurrou me fazendo rir.

\- O senhor tem a consciência de que isso não é um elogio? – eu me forcei a ficar séria.

\- Tudo depende do ponto de vista. – ele piscou.

Eu me limitei a balançar a cabeça e voltar a observar a paisagem. Eu não gostava dele e de sua companhia, mas de certa forma ele fazia eu me sentir mais natural.

\- E então, você se esqueceu de nosso compromisso ou eu devo admitir que você veio até aqui apenas para chorar? - Ele me surpreendeu.

\- Eu não sei a que o senhor se refere - Eu desviei o olhar visivelmente constrangida.

\- Rosemarie, por favor - Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas - Eu sei reconhecer as lagrimas de uma dama.

\- Srta Hathaway - Eu o corrigi - e o que você é, Sr Ivashkov? Algum especialista em lágrimas? 

\- Adrian - Ele piscou - Eu já vi lágrimas de jovens Damas muitas vezes durante minha vida, infelizmente a maioria eu mesmo fui o causador.

\- Um grande motivo de orgulho, eu suponho - Eu revirei os olhos.

-Jamais - Ele garantiu - Foram apenas infortúnios e alguns corações partidos, coisas que eu te garanto que não se repetirão.

\- Eu tenho certeza que não. - Eu suspirei.

\- Vai me contar ou não?

\- Te contar o que?

\- O motivo de suas lágrimas. - Adrian me encarou.

\- Meu pai está morto, isso é motivo o suficiente? - Eu retruquei irritada, eu apenas gostaria de ficar sozinha.

\- Bem, meu pai está vivo... - Ele deu de ombros.

\- Isso deveria servir de consolo? - Eu o fitei.

\- Na verdade, isso quer dizer que estamos no mesmo barco - Ele se explicou.

\- Isso quer dizer exatamente o contrário - Exclamei frustrada, porque eu ainda estou tentando manter uma conversa com ele?

\- Eu gostaria que meu pai estivesse morto, você gostaria que o seu estivesse vivo, ambos não temos o que queremos - Ele deu de ombros

\- Isso é simplesmente horrível - Eu gemi me levantando.

\- Você entenderá quando conhecer o meu pai - Ele se levantou me oferecendo o braço como apoio. - Ele é um ser humano horrível.

\- Quando conhecer seu pai? - Eu envolvi seu braço - Eu não conhecerei seu pai!

\- Srta Hathaway, seria estranho se minha esposa não conhecesse os meus pais - Ele parou de andar.

\- Eu não vou me casar com você - Eu me virei em sua direção.

\- Porque não?

\- Em primeiro lugar você não me pediu em casamento - Dimitri saiu da casa, estreitando os olhos ao nos ver juntos. - E em segundo lugar eu não gosto de você.

\- Você fere meus sentimentos dessa forma. - ele colocou a mão no peito - E se eu fizer um pedido formal?

\- Eu negaria da mesma maneira - Eu respondi observando Dimitri.

\- Você deixou seu desenho no banco - Ele lembrou retornando para pega-lo.

\- Obrigada - Eu mordi o lábio enquanto ele retornava com o desenho em mãos.

\- Olhos e montanhas - Ele comentou - A maior parte das jovens damas preferem desenhar flores...

\- Eu não sou como a maior parte das jovens damas, Sr Ivashkov - Eu sorri ao me afastar. - O Senhor já deveria ter notado isso.

Eu caminhei até onde Dimitri estava, surpresa por me sentir um pouco melhor.

\- Bom dia Srta Hathaway - Ele murmurou parecendo mal humorado, me fazendo lembrar da conversa que ouvi na noite anterior.

Ele se incomoda mesmo com toda essa aproximação? Porque? Ciumes talvez?

Aquele pensamento me fez sorrir, se ele sente ciumes significa que sente algo por mim?

\- Bom dia Senhor Belikov - tentei soar amável.

_Esse tom definitivamente não combina comigo._

\- Espero que o Sr Ivashkov não tenha sido inconveniente - Ele passou a caminhar em direção à casa.

\- De forma alguma, na verdade ele foi muito agradável - menti a fim de provoca-lo um pouco. _Isso sim combina comigo._

\- Agradável? - Ele soou desinteressado.

\- Muito agradável - Eu confirmei caminhando ao seu lado - Ele me fez uma proposta.

\- Proposta? - Dimitri me encarou. Finalmente consegui sua total atenção.

\- Sim, de casamento - Eu não pude deixar de sorrir com aquilo, não acredito que Adrian me pediu em casamento em tão pouco tempo. É claro que ele não estava falando sério, mas ainda assim.

\- Adrian te pediu em casamento? - Dimitri elevou a voz interrompendo seu caminho.

\- Sim, ele pediu - Eu também parei de andar, me virando de frente para ele.

\- E o que você respondeu? - Ele parecia ansioso.

\- Eu aceitei - Eu mordi meu lábio em meio a um sorriso.

Dimitri me encarou perplexo por alguns segundos, parecendo ter empalidecido um pouco.

Eu não deveria ficar tão excitada com isso. Talvez ele apenas pense que eu não sou boa o bastante para seu primo. Mas _talvez_ essa reação signifique algo.

O que Lissa me falou antes poderia realmente acontecer? Bem, depois daquele beijo, aquilo deve ter significado alguma coisa. Dimitri não parece o tipo de homem que toma esse tipo de atitude à toa.

\- Você... Você acabou de dizer que.. - Ele balbuciou.

\- Dimitri, por favor - Eu não pude conter minha risada, tentando abafa-la com a mão - Você acha mesmo que eu aceitaria me casar com alguém que eu conheço há menos de vinte e quatro horas?

\- Você está brincando? - Ele respirou aliviado.

\- É claro que estou, eu jamais aceitaria algo assim - eu garanti - Ele com certeza é algum tipo de lunático por sequer me propor isso.

\- Espera, ele realmente te pediu em casamento? - Dimitri questionou em um tom sério. - Eu pensei que fosse uma piada.

\- Não, apenas a parte sobre eu ter aceitado - Eu expliquei - Ele realmente me pediu em casamento, mas não creio que ele tenha falado sério.

Dimitri murmurou algumas coisas em uma língua desconhecida antes de voltar a caminhar, ele parece ter ficado bem irritado com aquilo.

\- Vamos, minha irmã está ansiosa para conhece-la. - Ele pediu.

Eu o segui ainda pensando no que significava tudo aquilo. Ele realmente sente ciumes? Ele sentiu ciumes de Mikhail na noite passada? Por isso agiu daquela maneira?

_Ou isso sou eu tentando me iludir?_


	11. Capítulo X - Come On, My Little Madness

imediata. Viktoria se ocupava no piano enquanto Adrian travava uma conversa animada com Minha mãe e minha Tia, Rosemarie estava sentada em uma poltrona perto da lareira, concentrada em um desenho.

Segui até a poltrona mais próxima a Rose, eu gostaria de puxar algum assunto com ela, mas não queria atrapalhar sua concentração. No fim me contentei em permanecer em silencio, observando cada movimento que ela fazia.

Rose parecia não ter consciência de minha presença, concentrada em seu trabalho. O que ela poderia estar desenhando?

Vika começou outra musica, fazendo Rose franzir o cenho enquanto desenhava. A musica no começo era lenta, mas logo começou a adquirir um ritmo alegre fazendo Rose cantarolar em tom tom baixo.

_**Listen, my child!' you say to me, I am the Voice of your history,** _

_**Be not afraid - come follow me, Answer my call and I'll set you free.** _

Eu mal podia ouvi-la naquele tom, mas aquela musica parecia significar algo para ela. Eu não esperava que ela a conhecesse, Rose parece nunca conhecer nenhuma de nossas musicas.

_**I am the Voice in the wind and the pouring rain,** _

_**I am the Voice of your hunger and pain;** _

_**I am the Voice that always is calling you,** _

_**I am the Voice - I will remain** _

Ela prosseguiu até que Viktoria começou um solo, fazendo com que Rose fechasse os olhos, colocando o desenho de lado. Seu semblante se tornou triste enquanto a musica soava, servindo apenas para ativar minha curiosidade.

\- Dimitri deveria expulsa-los de uma vez - a menção ao meu nome chamou minha atenção para a conversa do outro grupo. - Rhea tem razão, é um absurdo permitir que permaneçam.

\- Desculpe? - Eu questionei minha tia.

\- A Sra Dragomir estava falando sobre a situação inconveniente que é ter ciganos rodeando Bibury - Minha tia explicou. - Você deveria tomar uma atitude em relação à isso, Dimitri.

\- Ela estava exagerando - Minha mãe interviu - Eles não chegam a entrar na cidade, não estão incomodando ninguém.

\- Isso até começarem a roubar - Eu tinha que acabar com aquele absurdo. Rose lançou um olhar irritado em direção ao grupo, apesar de se manter em silencio.

\- Não há a menor necessidade de preocupação - Eu garanti - Como minha mãe disse, eles se mantem longe da cidade.

\- Eu não creio que seja prudente ignora-los dessa maneira, Dimitri...

\- Eu concordo com meu primo, devemos deixa-los - Adrian interferiu.

\- Você não considera os ciganos perigosos, Sr Ivashov? - Rose questionou em um tom sério.

\- De forma nenhuma - Ele garantiu - Na verdade eu considero as ciganas extremamente interessantes.

\- Interessantes? - Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por favor Adrian - Minha tia revirou os olhos - Isso é completamente inadequado, você não deveria nem considerar olhar esse tipo de pessoa.

\- Qual o problema desse tipo de pessoa, Lady Ivashkov? - Rose retrucou imediatamente, fazendo com que Viktoria parasse de tocar e eu ficasse alerta, precisava tira-la dali imediatamente antes que tudo acabasse se complicando.

\- Você ainda pergunta? - Minha tia franziu o cenho.

\- Deve ser algo muito grave para que ninguém possa sequer olhar para eles. - Rose insistiu.

\- Talvez seja melhor mudarmos de assunto - Minha mãe correu os olhos entre nós.

\- Sim. Esse assunto está encerrado - Eu declarei - Eu não farei nada em relação aos ciganos.

\- Você está cometendo um erro.

\- O que você quer que ele faça, os queime vivos? - Rose rosnou.

\- Claro que não, Dimitri nunca faria algo assim, Srta Hathaway - Minha mãe exclamou horrorizada enquanto eu lançava um olhar suplicante a Rose, implorando que ela parasse.

\- Não há necessidade de usar tal violência para expulsa-los - Minha tia garantiu.

\- Não há necessidade de expulsa-los - Rose cruzou os braços - Eles não fizeram nenhum mal a ninguém.

\- Eles contaminarão nossa sociedade Srta Hathaway. Uma jovem como você deveria saber o risco que jovens damas correm ao serem expostas à essa imoralidade. - O olhar de minha tia se tornou sério.

Meu olhar buscou o de Vika em busca de alguma solução miraculosa como as anteriores, mas dessa vez ela parecia completamente perdida. Como eu posso tirar Rose daqui sem levantar grandes suspeitas?

\- Eu não vejo imoralidade ali, apenas costumes diferentes - Rose se levantou, surpreendendo Lady Ivashkov. Ninguém nunca ousava a desafiar dessa maneira.

\- Ora, aquelas garotas estão todas perdidas - Minha tia exclamou - Servem apenas de diversão para homens que logo depois voltarão para suas famílias, compostas por mulheres decentes.

\- Você quer dizer que uma cigana não conseguiria se casar? - Rose desafiou me fazendo fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Isso com certeza não ajudará na afeição de minha tia por Rosemarie.

\- Uma cigana se casar? - Minha tia desdenhou - Você me faz rir, Srta Hathaway. Que tipo de homem se casaria...

\- É o suficiente - Eu exclamei irritado fazendo com que minha tia se assustasse com minha rispidez - Nós não falaremos mais nesse assunto!

\- Eu irei me retirar, com licença - Rose me lançou um olhar ferido antes de sair.

\- O que deu nela? - Adrian bocejou quando a porta se fechou.

\- Com licença - Eu me levantei imediatamente, a seguindo apressado.

\- Dimitri, talvez seja melhor deixa-la - Minha mãe sugeriu em russo, mas eu a ignorei.

\- A Srta Hathaway é extremamente insolente - Eu ouvi minha tia exclamar enquanto a porta se fechava atrás de mim.

Corri em direção às escadas vendo Rose terminar de subi-las com passos obstinados. procurei subir a escada o mais depressa possível antes de seguir em direção ao quarto da jovem.

Eu a alcancei assim que chegamos à porta de seu quarto, impedindo que ela a fechasse. Eu entrei no quarto fechando a porta atrás de mim, enquanto Rose seguia até a janela, me ignorando deliberadamente.

\- Rose..

\- Se você está esperando um pedido de desculpas, desista. - Ela se virou em minha direção com um olhar furioso.

\- Eu sinto muito...

\- Não se atreva - Ela se aproximou rapidamente. - Não se atreva a se desculpar mais uma vez.

\- Eu não queria que você ouvisse nada disso, ela passou dos limites, mas você precisa entender...

\- Eu preciso entender o que? - Ela ergueu a voz - Que o meu lugar não é aqui? Eu já entendi.

\- O seu lugar _é_ aqui! - Eu segurei seus braços sentindo certo desespero ao tentar faze-la entender o perigo que aquela defesa aos ciganos representava - Mas se você continuar agindo dessa maneira descobrirão sobre você... Como eu poderia explicar tudo?

\- Desculpe... - Ela se desvencilhou de mim, me lançando um olhar triste - Eu não queria te colocar em problemas.

Rose voltou a caminhar até uma mesa perto da janela, se sentando na cadeira.

\- Eu prometo que se alguém descobrir eu assumirei inteira responsabilidade - Ela passou a brincar com um anel antigo que era uma das únicas joias que ela sempre usava. - Não deve ser difícil convence-los de que alguém imoral como eu o enganou.

Eu me ajoelhei à sua frente, tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos a obrigando a olhar em meus olhos.

\- Não é comigo que eu me preocupo - Eu pontuei a frase afagando seu rosto - E não diga que você é imoral, porque não é verdade.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a minha que ainda estava em seu rosto, a acariciando com delicadeza.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso por mim, Dimitri - Ela suspirou. - Você arrisca muita coisa por uma cigana insignificante.

Eu a puxei em minha direção, unindo nossos lábios com urgência. Eu preciso dela, não poderia mais negar. Ela precisa saber que não é insignificante. Rose correspondeu o beijo imediatamente, eu me levantei a erguendo comigo sem quebrar o beijo, descendo uma das mãos que ainda estavam em seu rosto para a sua cintura a puxando para perto de meu corpo.

Rose manteve ambas as mãos em meu peitoral constantemente segurando minha camisa e me puxando em sua direção. Seus lábios eram macios e quentes contra os meus, seu sabor era doce fazendo com que eu me perdesse nas sensações que aquele beijo me proporcionava.

Rosemarie quebrou o beijo completamente ofegante, me deixando sedento por mais. Eu tracei uma linha de suaves beijos por seu rosto, seguindo em direção ao seu pescoço enquanto Rose ofegava em meus braços, mantendo seus olhos fechados.

Eu corri meus lábios por seu pescoço enquanto absorvia o aroma floral que sua pele exalava, Rose sussurrou algumas palavras em uma língua completamente desconhecida para mim fazendo meu desejo por ela queimar.

Uma batida na porta acabou fazendo com que nos afastássemos imediatamente. Rose encarou a porta assombrada enquanto eu tentava me recompor, como poderíamos explicar isso?

\- Ignore - Eu sussurrei.

Nós permanecemos em silencio, esperando que a pessoa desistisse, mas a batida se tornou insistente.

\- O que eu faço? - Ela sussurrou ansiosa.

\- Abra - Eu decidi, seguindo para um ponto cego atrás da porta.

Rose me lançou um olhar preocupado antes de abrir a porta.

\- Sra Belikov - Ela exclamou. - Posso ajuda-la?

\- Aonde ele está, Srta Hathaway? - A voz de minha mãe soou cansada.

Rose não soube como responder aquela pergunta.

\- Dimitri - Minha mãe chamou, decidi sair de meu esconderijo recebendo em troca um revirar de olhos - Vamos.

\- Boa noite, Srta Hathaway - Eu tentei disfarçar. Rose se limitou a fazer uma reverencia antes de fechar a porta.

Eu segui minha mãe em silêncio pelos corredores, percebendo que não iria para o quarto. Mais uma dor de cabeça.

Ela me guiou até uma pequena sala que não costumávamos usar muito no andar de cima, fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Eu apenas estava verificando se ela estava bem - Eu comecei a me explicar em Russo.

\- Você invade o quarto dela todas as noites com esse pretexto Dimitri? - Minha mãe questionou em um tom sério, também em Russo.

\- Não, não é o que parece - Eu respirei fundo - Depois de tudo o que aconteceu com Lady Ivashkov, eu não poderia.

\- Você consegue imaginar o que aconteceria se Lady Ivashkov soubesse sobre suas visitas ao quarto da Srta Hathaway? - Minha mãe me interrompeu - A pouca boa opinião que ela tem sobre a Srta Hathaway se perderia para sempre, se é que já não se perdeu depois daquela discussão.

\- Eu não me importo com a opinião da Lady Ivashkov - Eu exclamei - Ela não sabe do que está falando.

\- Você não se importa, quantas pessoas não se importariam também? - Minha mãe elevou a voz, fazendo com que eu me calasse. - Você se importa com o que você pode fazer à reputação da pobre moça?

\- É claro que eu me importo, mas não poderia deixa-la depois do que...

\- Sim, você ainda precisa me explicar o que aconteceu naquela discussão - Ela me interrompeu - Você quer me contar algo, Dimitri?

Se eu quero contar algo a ela? Sim, eu quero. Eu preciso.

Mas como eu poderia sequer iniciar essa história? Minha mãe entenderia?

\- Nós não temos a noite toda, Dimitri - Minha mãe cruzou os braços me lançando um olhar que fez eu me sentir uma pequena criança novamente.

\- Eu sinto muito - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Sente pelo o que? - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Eu menti Sobre a Srta Hathaway - Admiti com apreensão.

\- Mentiu sobre o que?

\- Praticamente tudo - Eu passei a mão pelo rosto, gemendo em frustração - Eu a conheci em Melrose, dançando na praça da cidade.

\- O que você disse? - Minha mãe arregalou os olhos.

\- Rose é uma cigana!

Minha mãe permaneceu em silencio por longos momentos, parecendo atordoada com a informação.

\- C-como? Em suas cartas você disse que ela era filha de um fazendeiro - Minha mãe balbuciou.

\- Eu não tive escolha, as pessoas não poderiam descobrir sobre ela. - Eu expliquei enquanto a guiava até uma cadeira, a ajudando a se sentar antes de tomar o lugar mais próximo à ela.

\- Porque você trouxe uma cigana para Casterly Park, Dimitri? - Minha mãe exclamou - Você e essa jovem estão..

\- Não.. Eu não tive escolha Mama - Eu repeti.

\- Sempre há uma escolha, Dimitri...

\- Sim, a senhora tem razão. Eu poderia ter escolhido deixa-la morrer - Eu respirei fundo.

\- O que você disse? - Ela piscou repetidamente.

\- Eu lhe contarei tudo..

\- Por favor, me ilumine - Ela pediu.

\- A primeira vez que vi Rosemarie, ela estava dançando na praça central de Melrose - Eu relatei. - Ela era a mulher mais linda que eu já tinha visto e esbarrou comigo por duas vezes.

\- E então você decidiu traze-la?

\- Não me interrompa Mama - Eu pedi.

\- Desculpe.

\- Esse foi o nosso único contato naquelas circunstancias, Mikhail e eu partiríamos pela manhã e eu pensei que nunca mais a veria. - Eu passei a fitar o vazio, parecia que tudo aquilo havia acontecido há séculos.

\- Mas não foi o que aconteceu. - Minha mãe constatou.

\- No dia seguinte nós seguimos o planejado, saímos antes do amanhecer. Não tínhamos ido muito longe quando quase a atropelamos na estrada - Eu fechei os olhos me lembrando de seu estado.

\- Porque? - Minha mãe questionou..

\- O reverendo da cidade ordenou um ataque ao acampamento deles enquanto todos dormiam. Mataram todos eles, Rose viu sua mãe ser queimada viva antes de conseguir fugir. Alguns homens a perseguiam para mata-la. Eu não pensei, simplesmente a coloquei na carruagem e a tirei dali.

Minha mãe parecia ter perdido a fala, me encarando boquiaberta. Eu decidi terminar de uma vez com aquilo.

\- Nós a levamos até Preston, mas eu não poderia deixa-la. O que seria de uma jovem dama viajando sozinha? A unica coisa que restou a ela foram algumas roupas e poucas joias. Mikhail me ajudou a conseguir algumas roupas para ela e inventar uma história.

\- Pobre garota - Minha mãe exclamou com compaixão. - Temos que ajuda-la.

_Eu não esperava menos dela._

\- Rose tem se esforçado para se adaptar, mas...

\- Porque Hathaway? - Minha mãe franziu o cenho.

\- Como?

\- Porque não arrumaram outro nome? Hathaway é um nome conhecido. - Ela me explicou - Se arrumaram um nome para ela, poderiam ter encontrado um menos conhecido.

\- Nós não arrumamos esse nome - Eu respondi confuso - A mãe dela era uma Hathaway, mas eu não conheço exatamente a história.

\- Ohh.. E porque não escolheram outro nome para ela? - Minha mãe insistiu.

Nós poderíamos ter escolhido um nome mais genérico, Smith talvez. Mas eu não poderia pedir para Rose abrir mão da única coisa que lhe restava de sua mãe. Aquilo estava fora de questão, e de qualquer forma, agora não adianta mais pensar nisso.

\- Não pensamos nisso - Eu desconversei.

\- Nós teremos que mante-la distante de sua tia - Minha mãe comentou de forma pensativa. - pelo o pouco que eu pude analisar, você não pretende permitir que ela se torne uma criada.

\- De forma nenhuma - Eu murmurei - Eu não quero mais ouvir esse absurdo.

\- Você sabe que sua tia tem razão, certo? - Ela sorriu - Rosemarie não pode viver dessa forma para sempre.

\- Sim, eu sei..

\- E você pretende fazer algo para mudar essa situação? - Ela me provocou.

\- Bem, eu não sei ao certo... - Eu suspirei antes de sorrir - Adrian a pediu em casamento...

\- Adrian? - Minha mãe gargalhou - Ele desistiria na primeira ameaça que o Sr Ivashkov fizesse de deserda-lo.

Aquilo me fez rir. Sim, isso o faria desistir imediatamente, por mais que ele diga que não.

\- Você sabe que não será fácil...

\- A senhora se importaria? - Eu olhei em seus olhos.

\- Como eu poderia me importar se eu já estive na mesma situação? - Ela segurou minha mão - Você sabe que seu avô não nos deixou muita coisa depois que morreu. Seu pai ignorou tudo isso e acolheu a mim e minha mãe. E eu tive a sorte de ter um casamento longo e feliz... Eu nunca iria me opor, Rosemarie parece ser uma boa garota, se ela retribui os seus sentimentos...

Eu tomei suas mãos entre as minhas, levando-as aos lábios. Eu sabia que poderia contar com minha mãe.

\- Apenas aguarde um pouco - Ela sugeriu - quanto mais ela se adaptar aos nossos costumes, menos as pessoas questionarão suas origens, devemos garantir que ela passe a se destacar entre as jovens, ela tem uma boa postura e creio que possua alguns talentos.

\- Ela desenha bem - Eu comentei pensativo.

\- Você poderia pagar algum professor para Rosemarie - Minha mãe sugeriu - Encontre algum instrumento que ela goste, a mantenha ocupada...

\- Vasilisa estava ensinando harpa.

\- Um professor, Dimitri - Ela suspirou - Ela precisa encontrar um instrumento que ela goste, assim ela se esforçará para aprender.

\- Lady Ivashkov suspeitou de algo? - Eu questionei.

\- Apenas considerou a Srta Hathaway extremamente insolente - Ela explicou - Nós podemos conviver com isso.

Sim, eu posso lidar com isso. Ainda mais com minha mãe ao meu lado agora.

_Nós conseguiremos superar isso._


	12. Capítulo XI - Come One, My Little Breath

Eu caminhei até a cama sentindo minhas pernas trêmulas e uma certa umidade em minha área intima. A sensação dos lábios de Dimitri em minha pele ainda me causava arrepios, o que nós estávamos pensando!?

Apesar de já ter beijado alguns rapazes durante minha vida, nunca me senti dessa maneira, nunca foi tão intenso, nunca desejei tanto alguém como eu o desejo. Meu corpo ansiava desesperadamente por Dimitri, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada.

\- Isso não pode estar acontecendo - Eu deitei na cama escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

Tudo bem Rosemarie, você precisa se acalmar nesse momento.

Decidi me despir e tentar dormir um pouco apesar de ainda ser cedo, eu definitivamente precisava me livrar daqueles pensamentos, de alguma forma eu precisava conseguir isso. Uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção quando eu terminava de soltar meu cabelo, após estar apenas usando a longa camisola.

_Ele voltou?_

Eu caminhei até a porta com expectativa, para minha decepção não era Dimitri quem estava ali.

Eu encarei Viktoria por alguns instantes sem saber exatamente o que fazer, ela é uma companhia agradável, mas não imagino o que ela poderia querer comigo tão tarde.

\- Seu irmão não está aqui! - Eu exclamei a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente ao me lembrar da maneira como a Sra Belikova nos encontrou antes.

\- Eu espero que não... - Viktoria franziu o cenho claramente confusa enquanto me media. 

Eu ainda me sentia perdida, sem saber exatamente como agir naquele momento. Eu deveria convida-la para entrar?

\- Eu vim apenas verificar se você está bem - Ela explicou. - Minha tia às vezes pode ser um pouco descortês...

\- Descortês? - Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas - Essa não seria a palavra que eu usaria para descrevê-la.

Vika abafou uma pequena risada antes de entrar no quarto, eu fechei a porta atrás dela, seguindo até a cama.

\- Porque você pensou que eu estava procurando meu irmão? - Ela questionou se sentando na cama ao meu lado.

\- Oh.. aquilo foi... - Eu balbuciei - Sua mãe veio mais cedo à procura dele. Pensei que...

\- Ele estava aqui? - Ela se surpreendeu - Foi estranho ele sair daquela forma depois de você e...

\- Ele apenas se certificou de que eu não estava me sentindo mal - Eu mordi o lábio - Não ficou aqui tanto tempo.

\- Meu irmão se preocupa com você - Ela me observou.

\- Ele se sente responsável - Eu desconversei.

\- Responsável? - Ela sorriu. - Por isso ele me escreveu quatro cartas falando sobre você enquanto nós estávamos em Bath?

\- Ele me falava muito de você, por termos a mesma idade - Eu desviei o olhar. _Ele falava de mim nas cartas para a irmã?_ \- Provavelmente não queria que eu me sentisse sozinha.

\- Sim, tenho certeza que era isso. - Ela sorriu. - O que você fará amanhã?

\- Eu não sei.

\- Vamos até Bibury comigo? - Ela convidou - Eu visitarei algumas famílias carentes, depois nós podemos nos arrumar juntas para o baile.

\- É uma boa ideia - Eu garanti.

Viktoria ficou um pouco mais, me explicando o que faríamos no dia seguinte. Após ela me deixar, eu tentei dormir mas minha mente voltava constantemente àquele beijo. _O que nós estávamos pensando!?_

Acabei pegando no sono durante a madrugada. No dia seguinte Viktoria me ajudou a me arrumar pela manhã antes de me arrastar até Bibury, eu mal tive tempo de procurar por Dimitri, suponho que deveríamos conversar em algum momento sobre o que aconteceu, mas durante o dia inteiro toda vez que nos encontrávamos era na companhia de outras pessoas.

Vika ocupou grande parte do meu tempo tentando me manter longe da Lady Ivashkov, nós fizemos algumas visitas aonde ela me apresentou a alguns moradores de Bibury, passamos em algumas lojas, conseguimos luvas, alguns laços e fitas para o baile que aconteceria à noite.

Ao retornar para Casterly Park pensei que teria a chance de conversar com Dimitri à sós quando a Sra Belikova pediu que Vika lhe mostrasse o vestido que pretendia usar no baile nos deixando sozinhos na biblioteca, porém Adrian acabou entrando assim que as duas saíram, Provocando um mal humor visível a Dimitri.

Eu poderia provoca-lo, mas não queria estragar o que quer que seja isso que está acontecendo entre nós dois sem sequer ter compreendido nossa real situação. 

Adrian permaneceu vagando por ali até eu precisar me retirar para me arrumar para o baile. Após um banho eu vesti o que tinha separado para o baile, um vestido vermelho com pequenas flores brancas bordadas destacavam minha pele, me sentei em minha penteadeira admirando meus cabelos refletidos no espelho.

Eu sinto falta de deixa-los soltos, será que estranhariam caso eu não os prendesse?

Eu passei meus dedos pelos fios negros que herdei de meu pai, os arrumando daquela forma que eu sempre gostei. Talvez eu deva questionar Dimitri se em bailes as pessoas usam os cabelos soltos...

\- Você ainda não terminou de se arrumar? - A voz de Vika me surpreendeu. Quando ela entrou no quarto?

Eu observei a porta entreaberta, aonde Olena nos observava com um sorriso no rosto.

\- É que... eu não sei o que fazer com o cabelo - Eu expliquei.

\- Não sabe o que fazer com o cabelo - Ela desdenhou - Eu vou te ajudar.

\- Eu não quero atrapalhar - Eu comentei apesar de me sentir grata, pelo menos com Viktoria me ajudando eu teria a certeza de não cometer nenhum deslize.

\- Seu cabelo é tão bonito - Ela me ignorou - Não demorará nada. Mama avise o Dimka que nós estaremos prontas em vinte minutos.

\- Eu irei atrasa-los?

\- Mama avise-o que ele deve esperar para ver a Srta Hathaway no total esplendor de sua beleza. - Ela sorriu.

\- Peço que não fale tal coisa - Eu gemi.

\- Viktoria, você sabe que seu irmão não aprovaria esse tipo de brincadeira - A Sra Belikova avisou.

\- Sinto muito Mama.. - Ela suspirou enquanto prendia meus fios em um coque. - De qualquer forma, creio que seja impossível que ela fique mais bonita do que está no momento.

\- Você está zombando de mim - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- De forma nenhuma - Ela sorriu - Você será a jovem mais bonita daquele baile, eu duvido que consiga ficar uma dança sequer sem um parceiro.

\- Eu prefiro não chamar tanta atenção - Eu retruquei enquanto ela me virava para observar o resultado de seu trabalho.

\- Eu pretendo dançar cada musica naquele baile - Ela brincou - E eu já tenho minha primeira dança reservada...

\- Mesmo? Pra que dançar tanto?

\- Porque não? - Ela revirou os olhos me guiando para fora do quarto. - É um baile... Você pode dançar com o seu futuro marido lá.

\- Eu não pretendo dançar com nenhum desconhecido - Eu respondi com uma careta enquanto descia as escadas ao seu lado.

\- Espero que não - Ela cantarolou.

Eu estava prestes a responder aquela provocação quando Dimitri surgiu na beira da escada. Eu não pude deixar de admirar sua beleza enquanto ele aguardava pacientemente que nós terminássemos de descer os degraus.

\- A carruagem está nos aguardando - Ele avisou com uma breve reverencia.

\- Dimitri, você deve nos elogiar imediatamente - Viktoria ralhou enquanto ele continuava me observando.

\- Vocês duas não precisam de meu elogio para saberem que estão bonitas - Ele garantiu - Embora eu..

\- Srta Hathaway - Adrian o interrompeu ao sair de uma das salas, ele arrebatou minha mão em um movimento e levando-a até os lábios. - A Senhorita está divinamente encantadora.

\- É muita gentileza da sua parte, Sr Ivashkov - Eu retribui tentando não ignorar o rapaz à minha frente enquanto Dimitri lançava um olhar grave ao primo.

\- Você deveria aprender como se faz, irmão - Eu ouvi Viktoria provoca-lo.

\- Permita-me guia-la até a carruagem - Adrian ofereceu o braço me deixando sem saber como reagir. Eu não poderia recusar e esperar que Dimitri tomasse seu lugar.

Viktoria envolveu o braço livre de seu irmão enquanto eu aceitava o apoio de Adrian. Nós caminhamos até a entrada da casa, aonde a carruagem nos aguardava. Adrian continuou agindo de modo cavalheiresco, ele ajudou a mim e a Viktoria a subir na carruagem, ela se acomodou ao meu lado, deixando que os dois cavalheiros se acomodassem nos bancos à nossa frente.

Vika travou uma conversa com o primo, prendendo sua total atenção enquanto Dimitri permanecia em silencio olhando pela janela.

_Ele prometeu que dançaria comigo no baile, será que ele se lembra?_

\- Srta Hathaway - Adrian interrompeu meu devaneio.

\- Sim? - Eu observei o rapaz ali.

\- A Senhorita me daria a honra de dançar a primeira musica comigo? - Ele sorriu enquanto Viktoria abafava uma risada.

\- Dançar com você?- Eu arregalei os olhos.

\- Adrian, o que... - Aquilo atraiu a atenção de Dimitri.

\- Primo, eu preciso conhecer minha futura esposa. - Adrian zombou - Nada melhor que dançar...

\- Eu já falei que não me casarei com você - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- E eu já falei que não desistirei de tentar. - Ele retrucou - Primeira dança? Ou serei obrigado a te seguir pelo baile.

\- Isso está fora...

\- Apenas a primeira - Eu interrompi Dimitri - depois você me deixará em paz.

\- Sim, ele te deixará em paz - Vika garantiu - Assim outros pretendentes poderão se aproximar. Talvez você termine a noite comprometida..

\- Você perdeu o juízo? - Eu sussurrei ao notar o olhar atravessado que Dimitri lançou em direção à irmã.

\- Apenas estou apontando uma possibilidade, pode acontecer - Ela deu de ombros - Muitos jovens interessantes comparecerão hoje.

\- Eu quero conhecer cada jovem interessante que se aproximar de você - Dimitri avisou a irmã.

\- Prometo te apresentar cada um deles - A garota sorriu para o irmão. - E apresentarei todos eles à Rose também.

\- Eu prefiro que você não apresente outras opções a ela - Adrian pediu.

Acabei desistindo de participar daquela conversa, observando a sombra das arvores do lado de fora.

Ao chegar à residencia dos Ozera, Dimitri me ajudou a descer da carruagem, sendo mais rápido que Adrian ao me oferecer o braço dessa vez. Eu pude ver algumas senhoras entrando na casa, me deixando curiosa.

\- Porque sua mãe não veio? - Eu questionei Dimitri.

\- Ela decidiu fazer companhia à Lady Ivashkov. Ela nunca viria à esse baile. - Ele explicou me guiando até a entrada da casa, deixando Viktoria e Adrian para trás.

\- Porque não?

\- Os Ivashkov tem uma briga antiga com os Ozera - Dimitri me explicou - Ela jamais frequentaria a casa de um Ozera.

\- O que aconteceu? - Eu senti a curiosidade se acender em mim.

\- Eu não tenho certeza - Dimitri franziu o cenho - Isso foi há cerca de vinte anos, eu era apenas uma criança.

\- Vinte anos e sua tia ainda não esqueceu?

\- Ela não fez parte da briga - Dimitri sorriu - Apenas segue às tradições.

Eu franzi o cenho com aquela informação. Isso é simplesmente absurdo.

\- Você está muito bonita Rose - Dimitri comentou casualmente enquanto aguardávamos para cumprimentar o Sr e a Sra Ozera.

\- Obrigada Sr Belikov - Eu escondi um pequeno sorriso.

Após cumprimentar os Ozera, nós seguimos diretamente para o salão de baile, que estava mais cheio do que eu esperava.

\- Está ansiosa? - Ele questionou ignorando os olhares especulativos lançados em nossa direção.

\- Um pouco. - Admiti - Eu nunca fui a um baile...

\- Não é tão diferente das reuniões que você participou até agora..

\- Não me lembro de ter tantas pessoas - Eu zombei.

Dimitri se virou em minha direção finalmente me observando enquanto uma música animada soava pela sala.

\- Srta Hathaway, - Adrian se aproximou - a senhorita deve me acompanhar até a pista de dança.

Apesar da expressão de Dimitri, eu não pude fugir daquilo. Eu me deixei ser guiada por Adrian, torcendo para que não errasse nenhum passo.

\- E então Hathaway - Adrian sorriu assim que a dança se iniciou - o que está achando de Bibury até agora?

\- É um belo lugar - dei uma resposta genérica tentando manter minha atenção no que estava fazendo.

\- Você não parece muito convencida. Você deveria conhecer Londres.

\- Nós podemos permanecer em silencio? - Eu suspirei.

\- E como você espera que eu conquiste seu amor se eu permanecer em silencio? - Ele zombou.

\- Você não conquistará o meu amor - Eu revirei os olhos - Nós já conversamos sobre isso.

\- Então você pretende conquistar o amor de meu primo? - Ele comentou casualmente, fazendo com que eu tropeçasse, por sorte ele estava próximo o suficiente para impedir que eu caísse.

\- Eu nunca lhe falei nada sobre isso, o senhor não sabe do que está falando! - Eu exclamei rapidamente.

\- Não? - ele zombou - Seu rosto fica vermelho quando você o vê e de repente você começa a agir de maneira agradável, se isso não for amor...

\- Eu trato todos de maneira agradável - Eu revirei os olhos, me esforçando para não corar por ter sido descoberta.

\- Você não me trata de maneira agradável...

\- Porque eu não gosto de você!

\- Um dia eu acabarei desistindo de você, Srta Hathaway - Ele suspirou - Serei obrigado a encontrar uma jovem que realmente goste de mim.

\- Como se você pudesse encontrar uma...

\- Percebe o que eu quis dizer? - Ele apontou enquanto nos separávamos ao fim da primeira dança - Você nunca falaria dessa maneira com o Belikov.

\- O Sr Belikov não está disposto a ser impertinente comigo à cada oportunidade - Eu devolvi.

Adrian piscou para alguém atrás de mim, fazendo com que eu me virasse encarando uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis que estava parada a certa distancia, acenando discretamente em sua direção.

\- Aquela garota acabou de acenar para você? - Eu questionei.

\- É a Srta Haley Ozera, prima de Christian... Uma jovem encantadora...

\- O senhor está piscando para uma jovem encantadora enquanto tenta me convencer a me casar com o Senhor? - Eu suspirei exasperada.

\- Sinto muito, foi indelicado da minha parte - Ele sorriu - Eu prometo que serei fiel ao seu amor quando nos casarmos... Ou pelo menos não deixarei que você descubra caso eu não seja.

\- Com licença - Eu revirei os olhos diante de tal absurdo.

\- Aonde você vai, ainda temos uma dança. - Ele impediu que eu me afastasse.

\- Eu fico se o senhor prometer se manter em silencio.

Ele se limitou a sorrir me guiando novamente para a pista de dança. Durante os quinze minutos seguintes ele se limitou a elogiar a forma como eu dançava ou a musica, criando um clima agradável entre nós dois.

Assim que nos separamos ao fim da música eu notei Dimitri parado me observando a certa distancia. Ele não dançou com ninguém?

Eu planejava seguir diretamente até ele, mas Lissa me interceptou no meio do caminho.

\- Você estava mesmo dançando com o Sr Ivashkov? - Ela sussurrou.

\- Infelizmente. - Eu suspirei observando ele se aproximar da jovem de antes.

\- Você se saiu bem, está atraindo atenção - Ela me provocou.

\- Eu não _quero_ atrair atenção... - Eu gemi.

\- O Sr Belikov já a convidou para dançar? - Lissa instigou.

\- Não - Eu mordi o lábio pensando se deveria ou não contar à Lissa sobre nossos beijos, desistindo da ideia em seguida. Ninguém poderia sequer sonhar sobre isso. - O Sr Ivashkov foi mais rápido.

\- Você acha que ele irá te convidar? - Ela sorriu.

\- Eu não sei..

Eu me calei ao notar um rapaz ruivo se aproximar, vindo diretamente até nós.

\- Srta Dragomir. - Ele a cumprimentou - É um prazer revê-la.

\- Sr Ashford - Lissa sorriu abertamente enquanto o jovem lançava um olhar ansioso em minha direção. - Eu não o tinha visto no baile.

\- Eu cheguei há pouco tempo - Ele se desculpou ainda me observando de maneira nada sutil.

\- O Senhor já conhece a Srta Rosemarie Hathaway? - Lissa sorriu ao notar o interesse do rapaz.

\- Eu ainda não tive a honra - Ele sorriu após uma reverencia - Mas é um prazer conhece-la, Srta Hathaway.

\- A Srta Hathaway é a protegida do Sr Belikov. - Lissa explicou.

\- Eu não sabia que o Sr Belikov tinha uma protegida. - O rapaz franziu o cenho.

\- Eu perdi meus pais recentemente, o Sr Belikov está me ajudando a me restabelecer - Eu expliquei.

\- Eu sinto muito por ouvir isso. - Ele garantiu. - Então você está vivendo em Casterly Park?

\- Sim, até que eu possa me estabelecer em algum outro lugar - Eu expliquei ao notar o rapaz olhando em volta.

\- A Senhorita me daria a honra da próxima dança? - Ele questionou com gentileza, me deixando sem alternativas a não ser aceitar.

O jovem me guiou até a pista de dança, eu estava feliz por conseguir me lembrar de todos os passos e não cometer nenhum erro. O Sr Ashford foi uma companhia agradável e estava longe de ser impertinente como o Sr Ivashkov. Eu notei Lissa vindo em minha direção ao termino da dança, mas acabou interceptada por Christian Ozera, me deixando ali sozinha em meio a tantos estranhos. Localizei Viktoria conversando com um rapaz do outro lado do salão, mas Dimitri não estava mais no lugar de antes. _Aonde ele foi?_

\- Você se saiu muito bem lá - Sua voz diretamente atrás de mim acabou me sobressaltando. - Desculpe, eu te assustei?

\- Eu não esperava vê-lo aqui - Eu me virei em sua direção.

\- Se cansou de dançar? - Ele questionou de maneira despreocupada, observando o salão sem me olhar diretamente.

\- Depende - Eu imitei sua atitude, evitando olhar em sua direção.

\- Depende do que? - Aquilo parece ter atraído sua atenção.

\- Eu posso dançar novamente se o Senhor me convidar - Eu virei meu rosto em direção ao seu, oferecendo meu melhor sorriso à ele.

Seu sorriso foi instantâneo diante do que ele já havia classificado como ousadia. Dimitri tomou minha mão, me guiando até a pista de dança. Nós nos posicionamos antes de iniciar uma dança lenta. Eu pude notar Viktoria com um grupo de jovens damas nos observando. Mas decidi ignora-las e me focar unicamente em Dimitri.

\- O que você está achando do baile? - Dimitri questionou.

\- Muito agradável - Eu garanti. Essa era a primeira oportunidade que nós conseguimos e não poderíamos falar sobre o que eu tanto ansiava.

Nós passamos alguns minutos dançando em um silencio confortável, nada precisava ser dito entre nós para que eu aproveitasse sua companhia. 

\- Eu preciso pedir algo a você, Rosemarie - Ele abaixou o tom parando ao meu lado durante a pausa entre as duas danças.

\- Qualquer coisa, Sr Belikov - Eu lhe lancei um olhar surpreso.

\- Eu tenho algo que eu preciso te dar, mas.. não pode ser na presença de outras pessoas - Ele sussurrou olhando para um ponto aleatório do salão, disfarçando da melhor maneira possível.

\- O que eu devo fazer? - Eu franzi o cenho com aquilo. Ele quer me encontrar sozinho novamente? O que ele tem para me dar?

\- Me espere na biblioteca quando chegarmos em casa - Ele explicou - Todos irão dormir e, será rapido, eu só preciso te entregar algo.

\- Nós vamos conversar? - Eu questionei esperançosa.

\- Amanhã - Ele garantiu - Hoje devemos ser rápidos, amanhã eu posso te acompanhar em um passeio pelos bosques.

\- Amanhã - Eu repeti antes de me preparar para a segunda dança.

Dimitri passou o resto do baile dedicando sua atenção a mim, ele me levou para o jantar, dançou mais uma vez comigo e uma vez com Natasha, quando Jamie Fraser me convidou para dançar com a desculpa de verificar se eu aprendi direito todos os passos. O Sr Fraser me tratou com muita gentileza como sempre, se aprofundando um pouco mais em suas perguntas durante nossa dança, querendo saber o nome de minha mãe e tentar descobrir qualquer coisa a respeito da tal briga que havíamos citado antes.

Eu não tive uma boa recepção por parte das amigas de Viktoria, elas se afastavam deliberadamente sempre que eu me aproximava, fazendo com que eu me sentisse um pouco deslocada enquanto Lissa tinha sua atenção capturada pelo Ozera.

\- Não se preocupe com elas - Uma voz feminina chamou minha atenção após uma fracassada tentativa de aproximação de minha parte, eu observei Karolina Zeklos, a irmã mais velha de Dimitri em pé ao lado de Natasha - Elas irão se acostumar com você em algum momento.

\- Eu não me preocupo - Eu menti um pouco. Eu não me importaria de ter algumas outras amigas da minha idade.

\- Não deve - Natasha sorriu - Você está sendo agraciada com muita atenção essa noite, e uma atenção rara. O Sr Belikov não costuma dançar com frequência.

\- Ele está apenas sendo gentil - Eu contive um sorriso com aquela informação.

\- Venha, fique conosco - Natasha convidou - Mulheres casadas também podem ser agradáveis.

Eu me juntei à elas, recebendo a companhia dos cavalheiros pouco depois, eles ficaram conosco até o encerramento do baile. Dimitri mais uma vez me guiou até a carruagem, enquanto Adrian reclamava pelo baile ter se encerrado cedo demais.

Eu aguardei ansiosamente durante todo o caminho até a casa, seguindo diretamente para a biblioteca sob a desculpa de buscar um livro para me fazer companhia em uma noite insone. Viktoria e Adrian não se importaram com aquilo, se retirando em seguida.

Eu pensei que Dimitri me seguiria imediatamente, mas permaneci sozinha durante quase dez minutos, eu estava prestes a desistir quando a porta foi aberta.

Dimitri me observou sentada junto à janela, iluminada por apenas duas velas antes de se aproximar com cuidado.

\- Você veio - Eu ofereci um meio sorriso.

\- Desculpe deixa-la esperando - Ele emendou depressa - Eu tenho algo a te dar, creio que seja importante para você...

\- Do que você está falando, Dimitri? - Eu franzi o cenho ao me levantar.

\- Sobre isso - Ele me estendeu meu antigo pandeiro, me deixando sem fala. - Eu tinha guardado como uma lembrança, mas pode ser importante para você.

\- Você.. Eu não.. - Eu balbuciei pegando o pequeno pandeiro, me lembrando do momento em que o deixei cair, eu o vi pega-lo, mas nunca imaginei que o tivesse guardado. - Eu pensei que o tivesse perdido para sempre, meu pai brigou comigo por isso.

\- Porque? - Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, deixando um espaço mínimo entre nós dois.

\- Roux me acusou de presentear um homem na cidade com meu pandeiro - Eu ergui meu olhos em sua direção - Meu pai temia que eu pudesse me casar com esse homem e abandonasse tudo o que eu sou para trás.

Eu observei atentamente a reação de Dimitri diante daquela frase. Ele não demonstrou nenhuma emoção, fazendo com que eu me sentisse tola por sequer ter pensado naquilo.

\- De qualquer forma, ele teve razão em parte de seus temores, eu não sou mais o que eu era - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Você sempre será a mesma pessoa internamente Roza - Ele levou a mão até meu rosto, o acariciando. - Sua essência ainda está aí.

Eu levei minha mão até a dele, a segurando com delicadeza. Roza... Aquela forma de pronunciar meu nome fez meu coração acelerar.

\- Obrigada por devolve-lo, Dimitri. - Eu sorri.

\- Eu irei me recolher - Ele se afastou para meu desapontamento - Até amanhã Rose.

\- Até amanhã - Eu suspirei me virando em direção à Janela.

Eu ouvi a porta se abrir, e ele se foi.

Por mais que Dimitri afirme que minha essência não mudou, não é dessa forma que eu vejo. Esse baile foi a prova disso, eu me diverti! Eu me diverti quando não deveria, esse pandeiro era uma parte de mim que eu estava ignorando há muito tempo, sufocando-a dia a dia.

Eu o movimentei suavemente, ouvindo o som que ele produzia. Eu senti falta disso, realmente senti. Respirando fundo eu fechei os olhos, deixando minha mente vagar para a música que minha mãe sempre cantava para mim. Não era uma música cigana, mas eu adorava o ritmo e até meu pai aprendeu a toca-la para que pudéssemos dançar.

_**I hear your voice on the wind** _

_**And I hear you call out my name** _

Eu comecei a entoar em um tom que que assemelhava a um sussurro, se eu me concentrasse o suficiente, ouviria a melodia e a voz de minha mãe me acalentar.

_**Listen, my child!' you say to me, I am the Voice of your history,** _

_**Be not afraid - come follow me, Answer my call and I'll set you free.'** _

Eu passei a me mover conforme meu ritmo imaginário, agitando o pandeiro junto a meu corpo, aquele vestido me atrapalhava, então acabei o erguendo um pouco após abandonar o pandeiro em uma mesa enquanto movimentava meu quadril.

_**I am the Voice of the past that will always be,** _

_**Filled with my sorrows and blood in my fields;** _

_**I am the Voice of the future...** _

_**Bring me your peace, bring me your peace, and my wounds they will heal** _

Eu deixei as lágrimas finalmente saírem ao cantar a última estrofe, aquela musica nunca me representou tanto, a única coisa que eu necessitava naquele momento era paz para que pudesse me curar.

Mas no momento, teria que me contentar com minha dança.

\- Você não deveria fazer isso aqui - A voz de Dimitri me surpreendeu, fazendo com que eu me virasse assustada para a porta.

Ele estava parado ali me observando com uma expressão indecifrável.

\- Desculpe, eu pensei que...

\- Alguém poderia ter te visto - Ele me ignorou se aproximando.

\- Sim, eu sei - Abaixei a cabeça - Sinto muito, é que o pandeiro...

Ele segurou meu queixo, levantando minha cabeça para olhar-me nos olhos.

\- Se eu soubesse que lhe causaria lágrimas, não teria devolvido. - Ele enxugou meu rosto com cuidado.

\- Eu agradeço por ter devolvido Dimitri - Eu fechei os olhos respirando fundo - Apenas..

\- Apenas? - Ele beijou meu rosto me arrancando um suspiro.

\- Eu estou apenas procurando minha paz de espirito - Eu enfim declarei sentindo minha respiração começar a ficar desregular.

Dimitri não respondeu, sua mão seguiu para minha nuca, impedindo que eu me afastasse ao selar nossos lábios. Eu levei minha mão para seus cabelos, o puxando em direção a mim, correspondendo seu beijo com desejo enquanto as lágrimas continuavam correr por meu rosto.

Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso, se alguém entrar aqui nesse momento...

Mas eu não queria me afastar de Dimitri, eu queria aproveitar aquele momento, eu queria..

\- Dimitri - Eu consegui enfim me afastar me sentindo trêmula - Alguém poderia nos ver...

\- Me perdoe - Ele parece ter recobrado o bom senso - Eu... A Senhorita deve se recolher, já é tarde...

\- Sim - Eu corei, desviando o olhar. Nós precisamos resolver isso, não podemos continuar dessa maneira!

Eu segui em direção à porta mas Dimitri segurou minha mão, impedindo que eu saísse de fato do comodo. Meu coração acelerou com a possibilidade de um novo beijo, enquanto minha parte sóbria me avisava para me afastar imediatamente.

\- Você esqueceu isso - Ele me entregou o pandeiro.

\- Obrigada. - Eu mordi o lábio antes de olhar em seus olhos.

Dimitri se inclinou novamente, capturando meus lábios com urgência. Dessa vez o beijo foi rápido, já que estávamos à porta da biblioteca.

\- Eu devo ir - Eu balbuciei me desvencilhando dele.

Eu segui apressada até meu quarto, o que eu estava pensando? O que ele estava pensando? Nós não podemos fazer isso!

Eu soltei os cabelos me sentindo agitada enquanto o desejo transbordava em mim. Eu devo esquece-lo, as coisas não podem chegar à esse ponto. Retirei meu vestido, olhando o tempo todo para a porta, desejando que ele batesse ali a qualquer momento.

\- Rosemarie não... - Eu gemi ao terminar de vestir a camisola.

Eu me sentei na cama, tentando controlar minha respiração e a sensação quase dolorosa que se instalara em meu baixo ventre. 

Tentei a todo custo obrigar meu corpo e minha mente a esquecer aquilo, mas acabei me rendendo depois de alguns minutos. Sem pensar muito eu me levantei e sai do quarto, seguindo silenciosamente em direção ao corredor do quarto de Dimitri. Eu não sabia qual era exatamente o quarto dele e nem imaginava como faria para descobrir, mas eu precisava vê-lo.

Eu precisava de Dimitri, isso era a única coisa clara em minha mente 

olhei em volta completamente perdida ao chegar no corredor, eu não poderia bater em cada uma das portas e descobrir se Dimitri estava ou não ali.

Porém antes que eu pudesse pensar em um solução, uma porta foi aberta. Dimitri saiu apressado, vestindo apenas a calça e a camisa entreaberta. Ele pareceu um pouco surpreso ao me ver ali, mas não pensou muito antes de vir em minha direção.


	13. Capítulo XII - Come On, My Little Ruin

_**Dimitri's Pov** _

Rose me deixou ali na biblioteca completamente desnorteado, eu não conseguia pensar em nada além dela, nada mais existia em minha mente. Mas ela teve razão em se afastar daquela maneira, o que eu estava prestes a fazer...

Eu respirei fundo seguindo até meu quarto, eu preciso me casar com ela.. Preciso me casar com ela o quanto antes, está mais do que claro que o meu plano de um noivado longo é inviável para ambos.

Eu retirei minha bota começando a me despir, tentando extinguir a excitação que tomou conta de meu corpo, mas a todo momento minha mente vagava até Rosemarie, ela estava a poucos metros de distancia, eu poderia ir até ela com facilidade, ninguém saberia.

_Ninguém saberia..._

Não... O que estou pensando? Eu não poderia fazer isso com Rosemarie, ela não é qualquer mulher. Ela é a mulher mais incrível, forte e dedicada que eu conheço. Não posso me divertir com ela dessa forma.

Por outro lado, eu quero faze-la minha esposa! Está claro que não estou me divertindo com ela! Eu me casaria com ela amanhã se fosse possível!

É isso.. Eu desisti de pensar, abri a porta do quarto decidido a ir até os aposentos de Rose, se ela me rejeitasse eu desistiria, mas...

Meus olhos se focaram na figura feminina no corredor. _O que ela está fazendo aqui?_ Está me procurando!?

Rose mordeu o lábio inferior quando seu olhar se focou em minha camisa entreaberta, exibindo alguns pelos de meu peitoral.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para me instigar, eu caminhei apressado até ela segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos, trazendo novamente seus lábios de encontro aos meus.

Rose correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma urgência acabando com qualquer dúvida que ainda estivesse em minha mente.

\- Venha - Eu sussurrei a puxando em direção ao meu quarto, Rose me acompanhou sem protestar deixando claro que ela me desejava com a mesma intensidade que eu.

Eu tranquei a porta atrás de mim, enquanto Rose observava meu quarto com admiração.

Eu finalmente pude admira-la sob à luz das velas que estavam acesas pelo quarto. Rose vestia uma fina camisola comprida, um pouco transparente, seus cabelos negros caiam como ondas sobre seus ombros, me lembrando à jovem que eu conheci há um mês. A jovem que eu desejei desde o primeiro momento.

Eu caminhei até ela, me colocando diretamente à sua frente. Rose me encarou com expectativa, naquele momento eu tive duas certezas. Ela me desejava... Ela não fazia a menor ideia de como deveria agir.

_Eu deveria ir com calma._

Estiquei minha mão, tocando seu cabelo, colocando uma mecha atrás de sua orelha, observando Rose ofegar diante do meu toque. Saber que ela reagia de forma tão espontânea a algo tão simples...

\- Você é linda, Rosemarie - Eu sussurrei beijando seu rosto fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos. - desde o primeiro momento que eu te vi eu soube..

\- A primeira vez que você me viu eu estava dançando - Ela respirou fundo quando eu segui para seu pescoço, mas ao invés de apenas absorver seu perfume como a noite anterior, eu raspei meus dentes ali, antes de passar a distribuir uma série de suaves beijos naquela região.

\- Sim... naquele momento eu soube que você seria minha perdição, Roza - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Eu senti as unhas de Rose em contato direto com meu abdome fazendo com que minha excitação aumentasse ainda mais. Ela subiu as mãos erguendo minha camisa com elas, fazendo com que eu me separasse minimamente de seu corpo para que enfim pudesse tira-la.

Rose permaneceu com o tecido em suas mãos me observando com expectativa, eu retirei a camisa de sua mão e soltando-a no chão em seguida. Rose seguia cada movimento meu com o olhar quando eu segurei seus pulsos levando suas mãos até meu peito nu, as depositando ali.

Ela me olhou através de seus longos cílios negros, seu olhar era uma mistura perfeita de desejo e recato, Inocência e ousadia. Minhas mãos permaneceram sobre as dela enquanto a sensação de sua pele delicada contra a minha me fazia ansiar por mais.

\- Você gosta? - Eu questionei voltando a me aproximar de seu rosto.

\- Muito - eu senti mais uma vez o arrepio causado por suas unhas correndo por minha pele, subindo em direção ao meu pescoço antes de puxar meu rosto em direção ao seu.

Apesar do ímpeto de Rosemarie eu mantive aquele beijo sóbrio, assumindo o total controle da situação. Eu mantive aquele ritmo lento descendo vagarosamente minhas mãos pelo corpo da Jovem, começando a explora-lo como eu desejava há tanto tempo.

Rose reagia a cada toque meu, eu sentia sua pele febril mesmo sob o tecido da fina camisola, Ela suspirava timidamente entre nossos beijos, mas não pôde conter um gemido quando envolvi suas nádegas com minhas mãos.

Aquilo me incentivou a avançar mais, meu olhar se fixou em seus seios cobertos pelo tecido quase transparente, seus mamilos rígidos estavam quase visíveis através da camisola. Eu subi minhas mãos pela sua coluna alcançando o laço que mantinha suas vestes no lugar o desatando com facilidade levando minhas mãos até seus ombros, deslizando a camisola para fora de seu corpo a deixando completamente nua.

Eu observei seu corpo iluminado pela luz das velas, aquela era a mais bela imagem que eu já tinha visto em minha vida, sua pele amendoada era completamente imaculada e sedosa. seus seios perfeitamente esculpidos em seu corpo completavam aquela imagem, o mais talentoso artista não seria capaz de retratar a perfeição de Rosemarie Hathaway.

\- Eu sinto muito - Eu envolvi sua cintura a puxando ao meu encontro, mordiscando sua clavícula, sentindo sua pele em contato direto com a minha.

\- Pelo o que? - Ela ofegou em meus braços enquanto eu dava alguns passos para trás, me aproximando da cama e a puxando comigo.

\- Por não ter te elogiado de forma adequada antes - Eu expliquei me sentando na cama de pernas abertas, acomodando Rose ainda em pé entre elas, erguendo meu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

Eu voltei a traçar uma linha de beijos em seu colo enquanto minhas mãos apertavam suas nádegas, Rose deslizou suas unhas por meu couro cabeludo me instigando mais.

\- Você me elogiou Dimitri - Meu nome saiu em meio a um gemido quando abocanhei diretamente seu mamilo o mordiscando antes de solta-lo.

\- Não da maneira que você merecia - Eu respondi ainda com o rosto entre seus seios, respirando fundo para absorver todo o seu aroma. - Se eu pudesse falar em voz alta o quanto a desejei, o quanto te achei perfeitamente linda desde a primeira vez que a vi...

Eu subi minhas mãos para sua cintura arrastando meus lábios por seu abdome plano, depositando beijos espaçados ali e impedindo que ela se afastasse. Me deitei na cama a trazendo comigo, nos girando em seguida para que pudesse ficar por cima dela. Minha mão passeou por sua coxa, elevando sua perna com delicadeza, incitando que ela envolvesse minha cintura.

Eu voltei a beija-la enquanto deslizava minha mão por sua barriga, seguindo em direção ao sul. Abafei um gemido de Rose com minha boca ao roçar meus dedos em sua área intima, fazendo com que ela se contorcesse embaixo de mim.

Ela estava extremamente úmida.

Eu a estimulei a fim de prepara-la para o que estava para acontecer, fazendo o possível para abafar seus gemidos com meus beijos mas acabei desistindo apenas para observar aquela cena. Rose com seus olhos fechados, sua boca entreaberta e respiração ofegante enquanto suas unhas marcavam minha pele conforme o prazer a consumia.

Enquanto ela se recuperava, me afastei para retirar o restante de minhas roupas deixando Rose de olhos fechados, tentando normalizar sua respiração.

\- O que foi isso? - Ela sorriu ao abrir os olhos e se virar em minha direção.

Eu me limitei a sorrir quando seu olhar se tornou surpreso ao avaliar meu corpo nu, notei um certo rubor tomar conta do rosto dela enquanto ela virava a cabeça depressa, passando a olhar diretamente para o alto.

Voltei a subir na cama, me aproximando cuidadosamente dela, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seu rosto.

\- Você quer isso? - Apesar de minha aparente excitação, não pude deixar de questionar ao notar seu desconforto. - Eu jamais faria algo contra a sua vontade.

\- Desculpe, é que.. - Ela voltou a corar ao senti minha pele em contato direto com a sua em todas as partes de seu corpo.

\- Nós não precisamos fazer nada - Eu respirei fundo, começando a me afastar. O que eu fiz até aqui já foi grave o suficiente, eu jamais faria algo se ela não tivesse plena certeza.

Rose envolveu meu pescoço com seus braços impedindo que eu me afastasse, se inclinando para me beijar. O beijo foi breve, antes que eu pudesse aprofunda-lo Rose o quebrou se afastando para olhar em meus olhos.

\- Dimitri, eu quero - Ela garantiu envolvendo minha cintura com ambas as pernas, respirando fundo quando meu membro roçou em sua intimidade.

Eu beijei seu rosto com carinho, verificando se ela estava lubrificada o suficiente, eu pretendia diminuir ao máximo seu desconforto. Encaixei meu membro em sua entrada a penetrando lentamente, me interrompendo para que ela tivesse tempo de se acostumar com a nova sensação.

Rose não parecia sentir dor, apesar de aparentar desconforto. Enquanto eu claramente estava à caminho do paraíso, a sensação de ser envolvido pelo interior quente e úmido de Rosemarie era algo único. Eu desejava permanecer ali pelo resto de meus dias.

As mãos de Rose repousavam em minhas costas e ao sentir seu corpo relaxar sob o meu, voltei a me mover. No inicio senti alguma resistência, mas meu membro logo foi completamente engolido.

Ela deixou escapar uma breve exclamação antes de levar sua mão à boca, piscando algumas vezes com os olhos marejados. _Eu a machuquei?_

\- Está doendo? - Eu questionei preocupado - Eu sinto muito...

\- Não.. - Ela garantiu - Apenas é.. diferente...

\- Diferente.. - Eu repeti, experimentando movimentar meu quadril devagar recebendo em troca um leve arfar.

Um novo movimento fez com que ela fechasse os olhos, pressionando as unhas suavemente em minhas costas, não havia expressão de dor em seu rosto, então considerei aquilo um bom sinal.

Eu passei a me entregar ao desejo aumentando gradualmente a força de meus movimentos, ouvindo em troca suaves gemidos escaparem por seus lábios, me incentivando a ir cada vez mais fundo, sentindo o meu corpo ser totalmente absorvido por aquela onda de prazer.

Rose não controlava mais nem seus gemidos, tampouco a força de suas unhas em minhas costas mas aquilo pouco me incomodou. A possibilidade de alguém nos ouvir era baixa, o quarto de todos ficavam em outra ala da casa e além disso, já deveriam estar dormindo.

A expressão de Rosemarie quando o orgasmo a atingiu foi um espetáculo à parte. Eu pude ver o mais puro prazer tomar conta de seu rosto, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse tenso antes de relaxar por completo. Eu não pude me conter mais diante daquela visão, me derramando dentro dela.

Nós dois permanecemos em silencio, apenas tentando normalizar nossas respirações antes de qualquer coisa.

\- Eu amo você Roza - Eu sussurrei antes de depositar um suave beijo em seus lábios.

\- O que você disse? - Seu sorriso foi instantâneo, com os lábios ainda encostados nos meus.

\- Eu disse que te amo - Eu repeti enfim me retirando de dentro dela, deitando ao seu lado na cama.

Por um momento eu pensei que ela havia dormido, pois o silencio foi minha única resposta. Mas então ela se aproximou deitando a cabeça em meu peito e se aninhando em meus braços antes de inclinar o rosto em minha direção.

\- Eu também te amo, Dimitri - Ela garantiu com um olhar profundo.

Aquelas palavras me alegraram de tal forma que eu não tinha mais o que dizer, beijei sua têmpora a abraçando, impedindo que ela se afastasse de mim.

Não demorou muito para sua respiração ficar pesada, indicando que ela tinha caído no sono. Eu a ajeitei na cama com cuidado nos cobrindo em seguida antes de abraça-la. Já era bem tarde, faltava poucas horas para o nascer do sol e nós teríamos muito sobre o que conversar no dia seguinte, mas no momento a única coisa que me importava era tê-la em meus braços.

Eu acordei me sentindo um pouco desnorteado poucas horas depois, o quarto estava escuro pois as velas tinhas se apagado e as cortinas estavam fechadas. Eu me sentei na cama, sentindo um pouco de frio por não estar vestido antes de observar Rose adormecida ao meu lado.

_Rose!_

_Não, não, não... O que eu fiz!?_

Rose se movimentou na cama, virando o rosto que exibia uma expressão tranquila em minha direção.

_Como eu pude fazer isso a ela!?_

Os detalhes da noite anterior começaram a me atingir enquanto eu a observava ali ao meu lado, deitada de bruços com parte da pele de suas costas exposta. Eu deveria ter esperado, nós iríamos nos casar, eu precisava ter esperado! Era minha obrigação!

O que aconteceria à sua frágil reputação caso alguém descobrisse o que aconteceu aqui na última noite? Rose já tem tido tantos problemas para se ajustar. Eu estraguei tudo!

Eu me dei conta que algum empregado apareceria a qualquer momento, Rose precisa sair daqui, ninguém pode saber que ela passou a noite em meu quarto.

\- Rose, acorde - Eu a sacudi gentilmente - Vamos...

Rose piscou atordoada algumas vezes, tentada a voltar a dormir, mas eu não podia permitir isso.

\- Roza você precisa ir, - Eu voltei a sacudi-la - Acorde...

\- O que foi? - Ela finalmente abriu os olhos me lançando um olhar confuso.

Eu me levantei, segui até a janela mais distante e abri a cortina para que mais claridade entrasse no quarto, buscando minhas roupas espalhadas pelo chão em seguida.

\- Dimitri, o que está acontecendo? - Ela acompanhou cada um de meus movimentos, se cobrindo da melhor forma que conseguia.

\- Você precisa voltar para o seu quarto - Eu sussurrei com urgência ao ouvir passos no corredor.

Encontrei sua camisola no chão, a peguei e voltei a caminhar até a cama entregando a ela.

\- Vista-se. - Eu pedi me virando de costas, tentando dar alguma privacidade à Rosemarie que parecia completamente desnorteada.

\- Sim Senhor - Eu ouvi Rose se levantar, tentando impedir minha mente de me lembrar de cada detalhe de seu corpo nu.

Senhor? Porque ela me chamou de Senhor? Estava certo que já havíamos passado dessa fase.

\- Rose, eu preciso que você... - Eu interrompi minha fala ao me virar cedo demais depois de vestir minha calça. Rose ainda não tinha terminado de se vestir, exibindo suas coxas sujas de sangue seco.

Eu espero não tê-la machucado.

\- Desculpe Sr Belikov, eu já estou indo. - Ela desviou o olhar, terminando de se vestir com pressa. 

_Porque ela está me chamando de Sr Belikov?_

Rose não me olhava nos olhos, se virando de costas ao notar meu olhar sobre ela. Ela tentava em vão atar o laço atrás da camisola, mas suas mãos estavam trêmulas.

_Dimitri, o que você está fazendo!?_

Eu me aproximei de seu corpo enfim entendendo o que deveria estar passando pela mente de Rosemarie, retirando suas mãos da fita e me ocupando de prende-la.

\- Seria um escândalo se te descobrissem aqui - Eu expliquei tentando soar gentil, depositando um beijo suave em seu ombro. - Eu não quero nem imaginar o que isso faria à sua reputação...

\- Entendo - Ela abaixou a cabeça.

\- Eu preciso que você volte para o seu quarto, se limpe e me espere - Eu pedi a virando de frente para mim - Eu vou arrumar essa bagunça e nós vamos sair para conversar, como combinamos ontem...

\- Sim...

\- Dê a volta pelo corredor dos fundos, raramente alguém visita aquela parte da casa, inclusive os empregados. Você me entendeu, Roza? - Eu acariciei seu rosto, fazendo com que ela finalmente erguesse os olhos em minha direção.

\- Eu entendi Dimitri - Ela garantiu antes que eu selasse nossos lábios rapidamente.

Eu me afastei dela vestindo a camisa e seguindo até a porta. Eu a abri me certificando de que o corredor estava vazio antes de permitir que Rose Saísse do quarto.

\- Eu te procuro depois - Eu garanti antes que ela se afastasse.

Eu a observei sumir pelo outro corredor pensando em como eu explicaria os lençóis cobertos de sangue em minha cama. Meu pensamento porém foi interrompido quando alguns passos vindos da direção oposta chamou minha atenção, a Sra Jerkins parecia seguir o mesmo caminho que Rose fizera momentos antes, eu não poderia correr o risco.

\- Sra Jerkins - Eu a surpreendi.

\- Sim Sr Belikov? - A governanta questionou após avaliar a forma como eu estava vestido.

\- Eu preciso falar com minha mãe imediatamente, peça que ela venha até o meu quarto. - Eu pedi.

\- O senhor deseja que alguém arrume o seu quarto primeiro? - Ela questionou.

\- Não é necessário, apenas peça que ela venha depressa. - Eu instrui antes de voltar para dentro do quarto.

Eu procurei me vestir de maneira adequada antes da chegada de minha mãe, me limpando da melhor forma possível no pouco tempo disponível.

Voltei a observar minha cama estendendo o cobertor que por sorte permaneceu limpo tentando esconder tudo, pensando em como poderia resolver aquilo. Uma batida na porta chamou minha atenção, eu me apressei em abri-la para encontrar minha mãe ali.

\- Dimitri, Jerkins me disse que você queria me ver - Ela entrou no quarto com uma expressão preocupada estampada em seu rosto enquanto me observava.

\- Mama, eu cometi um erro - Eu respirei fundo - Preciso de sua ajuda para conserta-lo.

\- O que está acontecendo Dimitri? - Ela franziu o cenho se aproximando de mim - Você sabe que sempre te ajudarei em qualquer coisa que você precisar, você está doente?

\- Ontem depois que voltamos do baile eu pedi que Rosemarie me encontrasse na biblioteca, eu queria lhe dar algo de presente - Eu comecei a explicar. - Eu a beijei...

\- Dimitri, não me diga que alguém viu vocês? - Minha mãe gemeu.

\- Não exatamente...

\- Pelo menos você se manteve longe do quarto dela - Ela suspirou aliviada passando a andar de um lado para outro - Mas você deve tomar cuidado Dimitri, esse tipo de coisa não pode acontecer... Vocês precisarão de um pouco de paciência, logo estarão casados mas..

\- Mãe... - Eu a interrompi - Rose passou a noite aqui...

Ela parou de andar, se virando em minha direção com os olhos arregalados.

\- O que você quer dizer quando diz que Rose passou a noite aqui? - sua voz saiu em um sussurro furioso, um tom que eu não ouvia dirigido à mim há muito tempo me mostrando o quanto eu estava encrencado.

Eu não pude colocar em palavras o que aconteceu na noite passada, me limitando a tirar o cobertor da cama, exibindo os lençóis manchados de sangue. Minha mãe encarou a cama boquiaberta piscando atordoada algumas vezes.

Não tive tempo de assimilar seu movimento antes da ardência tomar conta de meu rosto aonde ela me estapeou.

Eu lhe lancei um olhar surpreso enquanto ela fechava os olhos, respirando fundo.

\- Como você pôde fazer isso? - Ela rosnou. Minha mãe nunca havia me batido, e foi uma total surpresa para mim ao sentir sua mão acertar meu rosto uma segunda vez.

\- Eu não queria.. - Eu levei minha mão até o local estapeado.

\- Tenho certeza que você teria evitado caso realmente não quisesse - Ela apontou o dedo - Você poderia ter evitado se isso te interessasse.

\- Mama...

\- O que você pretende fazer, Dimitri? Me explique!

\- Eu me casarei com ela, o mais rápido possível - Eu exclamei.

\- É claro que sim! Você esperava fazer algo diferente? - Ela estreitou os olhos. - Providencie tudo para que possam se casar o mais depressa possível. E enquanto isso, mantenha tudo em segredo. Ninguém deve saber que estão envolvidos.

\- O que eu farei com isso? - Eu apontei para a cama.

\- Eu darei um jeito nisso - Ela respirou fundo.

Minha mãe retirou os lençois da cama, os enrolando em uma trouxa antes de sair do quarto. Ela retornou após alguns minutos carregando alguns lençois limpos.

\- O que você fez? - Eu questionei.

\- Informei a Srta Evans que Rosemarie teve um pequeno problema feminino durante a noite. - Ela explicou passando a arrumar minha cama. - E a Sra Jerkins ficou preocupada com seu estado pela manhã. Eu a informei que você não estava se sentindo bem, permaneça nesse quarto pelo resto do dia e aceite qualquer coisa que ela lhe traga.

\- Eu não posso - Neguei - Eu prometi a Rose que nós conversariamos e..

\- Eu vou te falar o que você não pode - Minha mãe começou em um tom duro. - Você não pode estragar tudo, então espero que você colabore. Eu informarei sua situação à Srta Hathaway.

\- Mama...

\- Vá para a cama Dimitri, Você está doente! - Ela insistiu - Eu resolverei tudo com a Srta Hathaway, use esse tempo para pensar em seus próximos passos.

Eu segui suas instruções à contragosto.

Ela tem razão em uma coisa, eu tenho muito a resolver para que possa me casar com Rosemarie. 


	14. Capítulo XIII - Come On, My Little Despair

Eu fiz o que Dimitri pediu, consegui chegar em meu quarto sem chamar atenção de ninguém apesar do coração disparado. Ele estava assim desde que Dimitri me acordou, eu tinha certeza que ele havia me usado e estava me expulsando de vez de sua vida, mas após sua breve explicação eu me tranquilizei um pouco, na medida do possível.

Eu limpei todo aquele sangue com cuidado me vestindo em seguida. Uma sensação de culpa começou a me consumir, como eu poderei encarar todas as pessoas sabendo o que eu fiz? Como será minha conversa com Dimitri? O que ele está pensando sobre tudo isso?

Espero que ele tenha falado a verdade quando disse me amar, porque eu certamente fui sincera. 

Eu estava ponderando se deveria ou não sair do quarto quando uma batida na porta me sobressaltou. Quem poderia ser? Dimitri? Eu não creio que ele viria até meu quarto para a tal conversa. Ele pediu para alguém me chamar?

Segui temerosa até a porta, encontrando Olena Belikov parada ali segurando o que parecia ser alguns lençóis.

\- Sra Belikov.. O que..

\- Eu não tenho tempo agora, Srta Hathaway - Ela me interrompeu entrando em meu quarto para minha surpresa, porque ela está agindo assim? Ela parecia estar furiosa!

\- O que a Senhora está fazendo? - Eu questionei quando ela passou a desfazer minha cama, arrancando os lençóis.

\- Sem perguntas, apenas me ajude - Ela murmurou enquanto colocava na cama o que ela havia trazido.

\- O que é isso? - Eu balbuciei ao ver os tecidos brancos manchados de sangue serem estendidos em minha cama.

\- Exatamente o que você está pensando que é - Ela me lançou um olhar atravessado - Agora me ajude!

\- Sim Senhora - Eu senti meu rosto queimar. Ela sabe o que aconteceu, _a Mãe de Dimitri sabe o que fizemos!_

\- Dobre esses - Ela me estendeu os lençóis que tinha retirado da minha cama.

Eu os dobrei da melhor maneira que pude enquanto tentava não olhar em sua direção. Ela me odeia? Me considera alguém imoral?

\- Rosemarie, eu quero que você permaneça nesse quarto - Ela pediu ao terminar com minha cama, pegando os tecidos de minhas mãos - Eu voltarei em breve para que possamos conversar.

\- Sim Senhora - Eu balbuciei quando ela seguiu até a porta.

Eu nunca me senti tão envergonhada em minha vida. Eu me apressei para abrir a porta para ela, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

\- Sra Jerkins - Eu exclamei ao encontrar a governanta prestes a bater na porta. Olena se livrou dos lençóis antes que a mulher os percebesse, se juntando à mim na porta. - Posso ajuda-la?

\- Sra Belikov, - Ela se surpreendeu - o Sr Belikov está se sentindo bem?

\- Temo que não Minha querida Jerkins - A mulher suspirou dramaticamente. Dimitri está doente!? - Ele não está se sentindo bem.

\- Eu devo chamar o boticário?

\- Não há necessidade, provavelmente é apenas um resfriado - Ela garantiu enquanto eu observava aquela interação entre as duas.

\- Um mingau então? - A mulher sugeriu.

\- Não.. Dimitri odeia... - Ela se interrompeu, ficando pensativa - Talvez seja bom para ele.

\- Eu vou providenciar. - A governanta garantiu.

\- A Senhora veio em busca da Sra Belikov? - Eu interrompi a conversa das duas. - curiosa sobre as intenções originais da governanta.

\- Oh não, sinto muito - Ela se virou para mim - A Senhorita tem uma visita.

\- Visita? É Vasilisa? - Olena questionou.

\- Não, é o Sr Ashford...

\- Sr Ashford? - Eu arregalei os olhos - Que Sr Ashford?

\- O Sr Mason Ashford - A governanta explicou - Ele veio vê-la.

O rapaz com quem eu dancei ontem!? _Porque?_

\- Porque o Sr Ashford está aqui para Vê-la, Srta Hathaway? - Olena me encarou.

\- Eu não sei - Eu balbuciei - Eu o conheci ontem no baile e ele me convidou para dançar e... Eu não entendo.

\- Talvez seja um pretendente - Jerkins sorriu de forma encorajadora em minha direção - O Sr Ashford é um bom rapaz...

\- Mas...

Olena fechou os olhos respirando fundo antes de se virar em direção à governanta.

\- Obrigada por avisar Jerkins, ela descerá logo. Você poderia providenciar o mingau do Sr Belikov?

\- Imediatamente Senhora.

\- E por favor, Avise a Srta Evans que Rosemarie precisa de uma troca de roupa de cama, ela teve um pequeno acidente feminino - A mulher declarou com naturalidade me fazendo corar.

Pequeno acidente? Ela já viu o tanto de sangue que tem naqueles lençóis?

A governanta se despediu antes de voltar pelo corredor. Olena voltou a apanhar a roupa de cama me lançando um olhar cansado.

\- O que eu faço?

\- Você desce e recepciona a sua visita - Ela revirou os olhos - Depois nós resolvemos tudo.

Eu fiz o que ela instruiu. Se Dimitri está doente, como vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu? O que a Sra Belikov quer conversar comigo? Ela me expulsará da casa pelo o que eu fiz?

Uma criada me indicou que todos estavam na sala da ala oeste, eu segui até lá enquanto minha mente se revirava diante de tantas possibilidades.

\- O que exatamente você deseja com a Srta Hathaway? - Eu ouvi a voz de Adrian antes mesmo de entrar na sala.

\- O que ele deseja certamente não é assunto seu, Adrian - Vika retrucou com diversão.

\- Apenas desejo dar as boas vindas à Srta Hathaway - O rapaz se explicou enquanto eu tomava coragem para atravessar a porta.

\- Está atrasado em suas boas vindas - Adrian garantiu - Ela já chegou a Bibury há um bom tempo.

\- Não ligue para ele, Sr Ashford - Vika pediu provocando o primo - Ele sempre fica mal humorado pela manhã.

\- Estou apenas protegendo os interesses da Srta Hathaway.

Eu decidi acabar de vez com aquela tolice, o Sr Ivashkov precisa entender o lugar dele em minha vida.

\- Eu não preciso de ninguém defendendo meus interesses Sr Ivashkov, muito obrigada - Eu garanti atravessando a porta da sala.

Os dois rapazes se colocaram em pé imediatamente me cumprimentando com uma reverencia.

\- Srta Hathaway, é um prazer vê-la - Mason sorriu.

\- Sr Ashford - Eu fiz uma breve reverencia sem saber como agir.

Eu me sentei o mais distante possível, me sentindo mal por toda aquela situação. Eu estou recebendo a visita de um jovem que parece disposto a se aproximar de mim enquanto meu coração, meu corpo e minha alma pertencia a outro.

Mal dei atenção ao que o jovem falava enquanto minha mente voltava constantemente aos acontecimentos da noite anterior, fazendo meu rosto esquentar consideravelmente.

Será que eles desconfiam do que aconteceu entre o Sr Belikov e eu?

\- Rose? - Viktoria chamou, me trazendo de volta para a realidade.

\- Sim?

\- Você nos acompanhará no passeio? - Ela questionou.

\- Passeio? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Você estava ouvindo o que nós estávamos falando? - Adrian gargalhou.

\- Nós vamos caminhar à beira do lago - Vika explicou ignorando o primo - Você nos acompanhará?

\- Sinto muito, mas estou me sentindo um pouco indisposta hoje - Eu neguei - podemos fazer isso em outro momento?

\- Se a Srta está indisposta talvez seja melhor que.. - Mason começou

\- Oh por favor, não alterem seus planos por mim - Eu implorei - Eu ficarei bem, apenas estou com dor nas pernas para caminhar hoje.

A dor que eu sentia não ficava exatamente nas pernas, mas me deixava desconfortável da mesma forma.

\- De qualquer forma, eu retornarei em outro momento para que possamos fazer uma caminhada aonde a Srta nos acompanhará - ele garantiu.

\- Será um prazer - Eu forcei um sorriso, apesar de sentir vontade de fugir dali o mais depressa possível.

Eu observei os três saírem da sala passando por Olena que estava parada em silêncio na porta. O rapaz a cumprimentou antes de sair, me deixando ainda mais desconfortável. Ela estava ouvindo nossa conversa?

\- Sra Belikov - Eu me levantei.

\- Venha comigo, Rosemarie - Ela pediu antes de sair da sala.

Nós saímos da casa, caminhando pelos jardins até chegar a um lugar isolado aos fundos da casa, ao verificar que estávamos realmente sozinhas, ela se sentou em um banco, me incitando a fazer o mesmo.

Eu aguardei que ela se pronunciasse, sentindo uma certa ansiedade tomar conta de mim.

\- Srta Hathaway, nós precisamos..

\- Eu sinto muito - Eu a interrompi.

\- Espere eu dizer o que eu quero antes de se desculpar, Rosemarie - Ela conteve um sorriso.

\- Sim senhora. - Eu mordi meu lábio.

\- Você já deve ter percebido que Dimitri me contou tudo. - Ela respirou fundo - O que vocês fizeram foi muito grave e irresponsável!

\- Sim eu sei...

\- Vocês poderiam ter perdido tudo, Srta Hathaway - Ela continuou me arrancando uma risada nervosa. _Perdido tudo? Como se eu tivesse muito a perder_. - Falei algo engraçado?

\- Eu não tenho nada mais a perder Sra Belikov - Eu desviei o olhar - Eu não tenho família, não tenho fortuna, e isso é o menor dano à minha reputação caso descubram meus segredos.

\- Eu estou ciente da sua situação Rose - Ela garantiu - Mas você está enganada ao pensar que não tem nada.

\- A Senhora não entende... - Como poderia?

\- Sim, eu entendo. - Ela me cortou - Dimitri me contou tudo sobre você, o que você era antes de vir para Bibury e o que aconteceu...

\- Ele te contou - Eu arregalei os olhos.

-Claro que sim, eu sou a mãe dele, ele me conta tudo! - Ela exclamou parecendo ofendida.

Eu suponho que isso seja realmente verdade, considerando que ele contou o que aconteceu entre nós.

\- Você tem a chance de ter uma vida nova Rosemarie - Ela suspirou - Depois do casamento...

\- Casamento?

\- Você e Dimitri devem se casar o mais depressa possível, ele já está cuidando de tudo. - Ela explicou.

\- Sra Belikov, por favor não pense que eu dormi com seu filho para obriga-lo a me pedir em casamento - Eu implorei - Eu jamais faria algo assim.

\- Você não precisaria dormir com ele - Ela deu de ombros - Ele planejava pedi-la em casamento em breve... Quero dizer, nós conversamos sobre isso, ele planejava fazer tudo com calma, vocês ficariam noivos por um bom tempo, mas essa ideia já estava fixa em sua mente.

Eu permaneci em silencio, apenas absorvendo aquela informação. Ele estava disposto a me pedir em casamento? Mesmo sabendo tudo o que eu era?

\- A Sra Não se importa?

\- Eu me importo com a felicidade do meu filho e quero que ele tenha uma esposa adequada - Ela me fitou.

Sim, uma cigana nunca seria uma esposa adequada. Eu deveria imaginar.

\- E quando eu digo adequada eu não me refiro a status ou fortuna - Ela interrompeu meus pensamentos - Eu quero alguém que esteja ao lado de meu filho o tempo todo, que seja uma boa companheira.

Eu não soube o que responder. Eu me encaixo àquela descrição? Eu penso que sim, mas o importante é a opinião dela.

\- O que eu quero saber Srta Hathaway, é se você está disposta a se adequar?

\- O que isso quer dizer?

\- Se você concordar com isso, eu mesma te ensinarei tudo o que você precisa saber para se encaixar em nossa sociedade, você se tornará uma jovem prendada e ainda mais refinada - Ela me explicou - Nós desenvolveremos seus talentos à ponto de fazer todos esquecerem suas origens humildes...

\- E isso funcionará?

\- Funcionou comigo, Srta Hathaway - Ela sorriu de forma acalentadora. - Você terá que esquecer completamente seu passado e assumir a historia que foi inventada como sua própria verdade, mas terá a chance de uma nova vida.

\- Dimitri...

\- Hoje você não o verá - Ela me fitou - E eu quero que você mantenha distancia dele enquanto não resolvemos tudo, o que aconteceu na noite anterior não pode voltar a acontecer.

\- Sim senhora.

\- Se eu descobrir que aquilo se repetiu, você não ficará nessa casa - Ela ameaçou - Que eu me lembre, o Sr Tanner também assumiu uma responsabilidade com a Senhorita.

\- Mais alguma condição? - Eu mordi o lábio. Eu não queria morar com o Mikhail!

\- Sim... - Ela segurou meu rosto com ambas as mãos olhando em meus olhos.

\- Qual, Senhora?

\- Você será obrigada a amar o meu filho pelo resto de sua vida - Ela sorriu - Porque se isso não acontecer, você passará a considerar Lady Ivashkov uma companhia agradável e cortês perto do que eu me tornarei..

\- Ohh...

Foi o único som que eu fui capaz de emitir diante de tal ameaça. Mas apesar de tudo, o que ela me ofereceu ia além do que eu esperava. Eu não poderia recusar.

\- E então? - Ela me encarou.

\- Eu farei tudo o que a Senhora mandar - Eu garanti olhando em seus olhos, recebendo um sorriso em troca.

_E eu realmente fiz._

As semanas seguintes foram cheias de compromissos, todos os dias eu passei a ter aulas de violino com um instrutor particular, duas vezes por semana fazia visitas sociais com Viktoria, passei a conhecer as amigas da Sra Belikov e em cada tempo livre que eu tinha, acabava presa em inúmeras pinturas. A Sra Belikov decidiu que eu deveria desenvolver melhor o meu talento me obrigando a desenhar membros da família.

Nada foi comentado na casa sobre o meu relacionamento com Dimitri e a Sra Belikov se esforçou para nos manter distantes um do outro enquanto ele resolvia tudo para nosso casamento... Fazia uma quinzena desde que tudo havia acontecido e eu estava presa nessa rotina, mesmo Lady Ivashkov passou a elogiar meu progresso com o violino, apesar do pouco tempo de treino e de desaprovar a escolha do instrumento, afinal piano era mais adequado para uma jovem dama.

Mas de qualquer forma, tudo parecia estar dando certo. Eu estava na biblioteca sentada à beira da janela desenhando a paisagem do Jardim. Viktoria estava me fazendo companhia até poucos momentos atrás, mas precisou sair me deixando sozinha torcendo para que Lady Ivaskov não surgisse para tentar me convencer a ir para Bath com ela ao fim de sua visita. Ela estava crente de que poderia ser útil se a acompanhasse, ela poderia me arrumar uma posição em alguma casa com facilidade, já que o Sr Ashford vinha diminuindo suas visitas por minhas constantes desculpas evasivas para me esquivar de suas investidas.

Eu ergui meus olhos me concentrando em reproduzir a paisagem do lado de fora quando a sombra de alguém atrás de mim recaiu sobre meu desenho.

\- Você deveria dar mais intensidade ao sol - Dimitri sugeriu fazendo com que eu me virasse em sua direção sorrindo.

\- Hey - Meu sorriso aumentou quando ele se sentou ao meu lado - O que..

Dimitri não perdeu tempo em me puxar para um beijo saudoso, nós estávamos em um lugar escondido na biblioteca, mas ainda assim era arriscado. Porém não pude deixar de corresponder aquele beijo, era o único contato que conseguíamos em dias e eu precisava aproveitar.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Eu sussurrei contra seus lábios.

\- Eu estou com saudades - Ele explicou se afastando a uma distancia apropriada.

\- Eu também estou - Admiti - mas se sua mãe nos encontrar aqui...

\- Ela está no jardim com a Lady Ivashkov- Ele me tranquilizou acariciando meu rosto. - Nós temos algum tempo...

Dito isso, ele me puxou novamente para mais um beijo rápido que fez com que eu me afastasse rindo.

\- Dimitri! Eu não quero ter que morar com o Sr Tanner. - Eu me levantei - Alem disso, sua mãe me assusta.

\- Você tem medo da minha mãe? - Ele riu seguindo meu exemplo, impedindo que eu me afastasse ao envolver minha mão e me puxar para perto de seu corpo.

\- Ela fez algumas ameaças extremamente assustadoras - Eu garanti descansando minhas mãos em seu peito enquanto seus braços envolviam minha cintura.

As lembranças daquela noite voltaram à minha mente, a forma como seus lábios percorreram minha pele, como aquilo fez eu me sentir, o atrito de sua pele quente sobre a minha.

\- Quais são os seus planos para hoje? - Ele franziu o cenho quando meu rosto começou a queimar.

\- Eu quero visitar a Srta Dragomir - Eu contei acariciando suavemente seu peitoral. - Já faz algum tempo que não a vejo.

\- Viktoria irá com você? - Ele questionou beijando meu rosto.

\- Não, irei sozinha.

\- Vá a cavalo - Ele sugeriu beijando o outro lado.

\- Eu gosto de andar... - Eu neguei me desvencilhando dele com certa relutância.

\- Se você aguardar um pouco, eu posso te acompanhar - Ele sugeriu - Preciso apenas resolver alguns assuntos antes.

\- E assim Viktoria e Adrian seriam obrigados a nos acompanhar - Eu apontei - Dyrham Park não fica tão distante, eu posso ir sozinha.

Ele estava prestes a me responder quando uma movimentação do lado de fora fez com que nos afastássemos ainda mais. Eu retornei imediatamente para meu desenho e Dimitri se sentou em uma poltrona abrindo um livro que estava em uma mesa próxima.

A porta foi aberta revelando Lady Ivashkov acompanhada de Adrian e a Sra Belikov que nos lançou um olhar desconfiado antes de vir até mim. Ela observou meu desenho, elogiando meus traços antes de mostra-lo para Lady Ivashkov.

Eu aguardei um pouco antes de me retirar da sala avisando que visitaria a Srta Dragomir, eu via no olhar de Dimitri que ele gostaria de me acompanhar e por um momento, eu realmente senti que deveria permitir. Mas afastei aquela sensação ao ir atrás de um chapéu.

Caminhei com calma pelas terras de Casterly Park, atravessando tranquilamente os campos em direção à Dyrham park quando uma voz conhecida interrompeu meu caminho.

\- Rose... - Eu me virei arregalando os olhos em seguida ao encontrar Roux correndo em minha direção.

Eu dei alguns passos vacilantes para trás. Ele estava morto, o que está acontecendo!?

\- Rose - Ele segurou meus braços me avaliando - É mesmo você!

\- Não... Você está morto! - Eu exclamei tentando me soltar.

\- Não estou... Eu consegui fugir - Ele ofegou - Eu não fui o único.

\- O que? - Eu repeti piscando atordoada - Outros sobreviveram?

\- O que aconteceu com você? - Ele me avaliou ainda me segurando - Nós te seguimos desde Melrose. Ambrose te viu entrando em uma carruagem mas nós demoramos para descobrir aonde você foi parar...

Eu não consegui responder. Continuei o encarando confusa e sem acreditar. Ambrose também estava vivo? _Quantos sobreviveram?_

\- Porque você está vestida dessa forma? - Ele fez uma careta.

\- Eu vivo aqui agora - Eu recuperei minha voz - Dois senhores me ajudaram a escapar e me abrigaram.

\- Te abrigaram? - Ele rosnou - Você está vivendo entre os _gadjikanes¹?_

\- Eu estou viva - Eu retruquei.

\- Ótimo, então você pode vir comigo - Ele respondeu em um tom perigoso.

Ir embora? Voltar a ser uma cigana ele quer dizer? Eu poderia fazer isso? E Dimitri, eu o deixaria para trás?

\- Eu não posso - Eu mordi o lábio desviando o olhar

\- Pare com essa brincadeira e vamos embora daqui, precisamos nos afastar dessa gente.

\- Eu tenho uma vida aqui agora e...

\- Eu sempre soube que você era uma deles - Ele rosnou me empurrando para longe - Você e sua mãe...

\- Roux... - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Seu pai deve estar tão decepcionado com você - Ele me encarou com desprezo - Aonde quer que ele esteja...

\- Não diga isso - Eu implorei. - Você disse que outros sobreviveram, aonde estão?

\- Se você quiser ver, pode me seguir - Ele deu as costas. - Se é que um dia você já se importou conosco.

Eu pensei por um momento antes de correr atrás dele. Eu precisava que saber quem sobreviveu, precisava que revê-los.

Nós caminhamos em silencio na direção oposta, nos aproximando perigosamente da vila. Ele deveria ter aprendido a armar o acampamento mais distante. Eu tinha a sensação de estar sendo seguida, mas ignorei aquilo. Com certeza era impressão.

Acabei perdendo um pouco o folego ao chegar ao acampamento. Não tinham Vardos, apenas algumas tendas armadas, mas eu reconheci muitas pessoas ali. Aquilo trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos, eu não perdi tudo o que eu conhecia no fim.

\- Rosemarie - Eu engasguei ao ouvir a voz de Ambrose antes que seus braços fortes me envolvessem em um abraço apertado. - Que bom que você está bem, Eu sabia que era você assim que a vi na vila.

\- Eu achei que você tinha morrido - Eu solucei abraçada a ele, não contendo mais as lágrimas. - Todos vocês...

\- Eu sinto muito, você deve ter passado por momentos terríveis. - Ele acariciou minha cabeça - Nós vamos cuidar de você agora.

\- Ela não quer vir conosco - Roux murmurou mal humorado - nos arriscamos para resgata-la em vão.

\- O que? Porque?

\- Ela é uma deles agora - Roux gargalhou - Você ainda não percebeu?

\- Rose, vamos conversar - Ele me afastou de Roux, sabendo que nada de bom sairia dali caso nós dois continuássemos juntos.

Nós caminhamos em silencio entre as arvores do bosque, nos afastando do acampamento.

Ambrose, Ambrose está vivo...

\- Porque? - Ele suspirou quebrando o silencio - Nós somos sua família, porque você não quer vir conosco?

\- As coisas ficaram complicadas - Eu mordi o lábio.

\- Nós nunca complicamos nada. É só nos acompanhar, ninguém descobrirá aonde você foi - Ele sugeriu. - Não precisa ter medo.

\- Eu não tenho - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Então qual o problema?

\- Eu vou me casar Ambrose - Eu admiti chocando o rapaz.

\- Você? Casar? - Ele balbuciou.

\- É estranho, eu sei. Mas Dimitri é um bom homem e cuidou de mim desde que me encontrou na estrada...

\- É o rapaz da carruagem? - Ele me encarou.

\- Sim, ele me salvou e tem cuidado de mim desde então. - Eu confirmei.

\- Você vai se casar - Ele repetiu parecendo atordoado - Você está feliz?

\- Muito - Eu suspirei - Eu sinto muito por isso.

\- Está tudo bem. - Ele me ofereceu um sorriso triste - Mas é melhor a gente ir embora já que você não quer nos acompanhar. As coisas não estão mais tão fáceis pra gente.

\- Sinto muito - Eu repeti vendo o rapaz se afastar.

Não tinha nada mais a ser feito, eu me virei retomando meu caminho para Dyrham Park. Eu não fui muito longe, quando senti alguém cobrir minha boca, me imobilizando por trás. _O que é isso?_

\- Encontramos a cigana fugitiva? - Uma voz soou em meu ouvido.

A voz que assombrava meus sonhos nos últimos meses. A voz do homem que me perseguiu naquele dia. O homem que matou minha mãe.

Eu tentei gritar enquanto me debatia. Não, ele não pode ter me encontrado. Eu estou tendo mais um de meus pesadelos, é isso que está acontecendo. Eu preciso acordar.

\- O Sr Dashkov vai ficar tão feliz - Ele me arrastou pelas arvores. Ele vai me matar? Ele vai me violentar? O que ele vai fazer comigo?

Eu consegui morder sua mão, arrancando um grito de surpresa dele, aproveitando sua distração para me libertar de seu aperto e correr para longe. Eu não consegui me afastar tanto, uma pancada na cabeça me fez cair no chão batendo a testa em uma raiz de arvore sentindo o mundo girar.

\- Você não vai fugir uma segunda vez, pode se disfarçar o quanto quiser Cigana - O homem rosnou com desprezo arrancando o chapéu de minha cabeça, antes de me obrigar a me levantar. - Você pode parecer com uma dama, mas não é uma.

\- Eu não sei do que você está falando - Eu gemi - Eu sou hospede do Sr Belikov...

\- Calada - Ele rosnou me arrastando pelo bosque. Eu reconheci a trilha, nós estávamos indo para Bibury.

Tudo bem, isso pode ser uma coisa boa. As pessoas me conhecem em Bibury, eu posso pedir ajuda. Eu deixei o homem me guiar por aquele caminho. Mas assim que chegamos à cidade eu notei que tinha algo errado. As ruas estavam totalmente desertas, eu gritei por ajuda apenas para levar um tapa do homem, mandando que eu me calasse.

Ele me arrastou até a área central da cidade, aonde todos estavam reunidos em uma especie de circulo. _O que está havendo?_

\- Esses foram os que conseguimos Capturar - Uma voz soava - Eles profanaram o nosso templo em Melrose...

\- O que é isso? - Eu balbuciei resistindo enquanto o homem me arrastava até lá.

\- Vamos - Ele me jogou para frente causando minha queda, atraindo a atenção das pessoas ali reunidas.

\- Aquela não é a Srta Hathaway? - A Sra Kirova questionou horrorizada.

\- Vocês estão enganados - Eu tentei mais uma vez - Eu sou a hospede do Sr Belikov.

\- Eu a encontrei no acampamento deles - o homem declarou se aproximando de mim e me obrigando a levantar novamente. - É ela...

\- Eu não sei do que... - Minha voz morreu ao ver quem estava ali ao lado de um senhor de aparência severa que parecia organizar tudo aquilo.

Ruby, uma antiga amiga estava encolhida ali, ela exibia algumas escoriações pelo rosto e um corte na têmpora.

O homem que me capturou me arrastou até o meio do circulo, me jogando aos pés do outro.

\- Não, Ruby - Eu choraminguei.

\- Rose.. - Ela balbuciou.

\- O que é isso? - O senhor questionou.

\- Ela é a garota que fugiu. Aquela que fez o espetáculo na frente da paróquia - O homem cuspiu em mim.

\- Sim, nós a perseguimos Sr Dashkov - Outro homem concordou - Nós a vimos dançar.

\- Não.. - Eu gemi. - Deixe-a ir.

\- Isso é um absurdo, A srta Hathaway é a protegida do Sr Belikov e do Sr Tanner - Uma voz no meio da multidão exclamou. Alguém os avise disso.

\- Eu aposto que aqueles dois senhores a ajudaram a escapar - O homem acusou

\- Ela claramente reconhece essa cigana - Aquilo fez com que as exclamações no meio da multidão cessasse. - Ela tem maculado a pureza da sociedade de vocês esse tempo todo.

\- Eu sabia que tinha algo errado com essa garota - Alguém murmurou.

\- Não posso acreditar que o Sr Belikov trouxe uma cigana para o nosso meio. - Outra voz chegou aos meus ouvidos.

Aquilo me deixou em estado de alerta. Dimitri não poderia ser envolvido nisso! Esse claramente é o meu fim, mas não precisa ser o de Dimitri.

\- Admita o que você é - O Sr Dashkov se inclinou. - Admita cigana.

\- Eu... - Minha fala foi engolida por um soluço quando as costas de sua mão atingiram meu rosto com força.

\- Confesse - Ele gritou me atingindo novamente, fazendo o gosto de sangue tomar conta de minha boca.

_Ele vai me matar na frente de toda a cidade? É assim que eu vou terminar?_

Eu gritei de dor quando seus dedos se enredaram em meus cabelos, me levantando. Eu levei minhas mãos até as dele, tentando em vão obriga-lo a me soltar. O coque que eu havia feito com cuidado pela manhã estava arruinado, transformando meu cabelo em uma total bagunça.

\- Dance, Cigana. - Ele ordenou com um sorriso perverso enfim me soltando - Mostre a todos o que você é!

Dimitri disse que eles eram boas pessoas, porque estão apenas assistindo algo assim? Porque ninguém me ajuda?

\- Vá para o inferno - Eu cuspi em seus pés arrancando expressões horrorizadas pela minha "plateia". Se eu vou morrer, não farei isso chorando.

Eu fechei meus olhos um pouco antes do impacto de sua mão com meu rosto novamente. Eu tentei em vão impedir as lágrimas de banharem meu rosto.

\- Você está além da salvação, Cigana - Ele voltou a puxar meus cabelos antes de me soltar - Agora dance, como você fez na frente de minha paróquia. Dance e mostre a eles toda a sua imoralidade!

\- A única imoralidade que eu vejo aqui, está presente em você - Eu respondi enquanto retirava os grampos de meus cabelos, enfim os deixando completamente soltos.

A mão do homem envolveu meu pescoço em um movimento rápido, o apertando com força enquanto eu tentava em vão me livrar daquele aperto, sentindo a pressão em minha cabeça e em meus pulmões aumentar pela privação do oxigênio.

\- Faça alguma coisa! Faça-o parar! - Uma voz feminina conhecida exclamou entre a multidão.

\- Eu terei prazer em envia-la pessoalmente para o inferno. - Ele aproximou o rosto do meu.

\- E eu espero que o próprio demônio o busque, seu maldito - Eu consegui dizer com um fiapo de voz provocando ainda mais a ira do homem.

Ele me jogou no chão com força, fazendo com que eu batesse a cabeça mais uma vez, o pouco ar que consegui foi expelido repentinamente de meus pulmões, fazendo com que eu me encolhesse no chão tossindo quando um chute atingiu meu estomago. Eu ergui o olhar em busca de Ruby, mas ela não estava mais ali.

_Ela conseguiu fugir?_

Eu não tive tempo de me recuperar antes de outro chute fazer minha visão escurecer. É assim que eu vou morrer então.

\- Nós te avisamos que te encontraríamos - O homem que me capturou se ajoelhou ao meu lado segurando meu cabelo para virar meu rosto em sua direção enquanto exibia um sorriso satisfeito. - Não importa o quanto tenham a ajudado, talvez eles devam sofrer algumas consequências também. 

\- Ninguém me ajudou - Eu balbuciei - Eu me escondi na cidade e menti para o Sr Belikov e o Sr Tanner para que me tirassem de lá. Eles não sabiam...

A escuridão ameaçava me levar, mas se eu iria morrer naquela situação eu deveria livrar Dimitri disso. Ele não precisa ser punido por me ajudar.

\- Você está admitindo o que você é? - O tal reverendo se ajoelhou na minha frente.

\- Eu sou Rose Hathaway.. apenas isso - Eu respondi da melhor forma que eu pude, ainda encolhida no chão.

\- Não, você é uma cigana imoral que em breve estará pagando por seus erros no fogo do inferno - Ele segurou meu rosto com força, erguendo minha cabeça do chão. Uma movimentação estranha começou entre a multidão, mas eu não podia compreender o que estava acontecendo. - Admita o que você é...

\- Eu sou uma cigana - Minha garganta doía, fazendo minha voz sair mais rouca do que o normal - E eu comemorarei quando você estiver pagando pelo o que você fez no fogo do inferno.

Sua mão voltou a envolver meu pescoço, fazendo eu aceitar meu destino e fechar os olhos. _Pelo menos eu tentei._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

¹não ciganos


	15. Capítulo XIV - Come On, My Little Sacrifice

**_Dimitri's Pov_ **

Eu estava tentando me concentrar na carta que estava respondendo enquanto aguardava o Sr Martin, um dos fazendeiros da região que tinha agendado uma reunião comigo, mas minha mente estava sempre voltando à Rose. Eu devia ter insistido em acompanha-la, mesmo que tivesse que levar Adrian e Viktoria conosco.

Eu desisti do que estava fazendo e passei a andar de um lado para o outro em minha sala, porque estou tão incomodado com isso? Rose tem razão Dyrham Park não fica longe, ela já deve estar com Vasilisa nesse momento.

Talvez eu devesse ir até lá, apenas para garantir que está tudo bem.

O Sr Martin acabou chegando para nossa reunião, me obrigando a tirar Rose de meus pensamentos e passar a dedicar minha atenção ao homem à minha frente. Eu me esforcei ao máximo para ouvir seus planos de expansão de sua fazenda, mas simplesmente não conseguia me concentrar.

Assim que ele sair daqui, eu irei até Dyrham Park, não a deixarei retornar sozinha para Casterly Park. Não entendo o que está acontecendo, mas..

Uma batida na porta ecoou através do comodo, antes de Adrian abrir colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala.

\- Adrian, estou ocupado - Eu avisei, o que ele pode querer agora?

\- Tem um garoto aqui - Ele explicou - ele disse que é urgente, algo sobre a Srta Hathaway e...

\- O que aconteceu com a Srta Hathaway? - Eu exclamei me levantando subitamente.

\- Eu não sei bem - Ele bocejou - Algo sobre algum reverendo Dashkov em Bibury...

\- Dashkov? - Eu senti meu sangue gelar - Você tem certeza?

\- Eu não tenho certeza de nada, mas o menino...

\- Eu posso voltar depois, Sr Belikov - o Sr Martin comentou.

\- Desculpe Senhor, eu preciso resolver isso. - Eu desconversei saindo da sala em seguida.

Adrian me guiou até o lado de fora, aonde o garoto aguardava ansiosamente.

\- Sr Belikov, o Senhor precisa vir imediatamente - Ele começou assim que me viu.

\- Você falou algo sobre o reverendo Dashkov? - Eu me apressei em perguntar - O que tem o Reverendo Dashkov?

\- Ele apareceu na cidade hoje, conseguiu capturar alguns ciganos e...

\- Eu preciso do meu cavalo - Eu declarei seguindo em direção aos estábulos deixando o menino para trás.

Eu não precisava ouvir nada além daquilo. Ele de alguma forma descobriu sobre Rose, espero que ela esteja em Dyrham Park, em segurança.

\- O que está acontecendo? - Adrian correu atrás de mim.

\- Eu preciso chegar à Bibury imediatamente - Eu expliquei enquanto ordenava que meu cavalo fosse preparado imediatamente.

\- Porque? Quem é esse Dashkov?

\- Ele... ele é uma pessoa que não pode descobrir sobre Rose - Eu tentei desconversar.

\- Porque não?

\- Eu preciso ir Adrian - Eu murmurei montando no cavalo.

\- Porque ele não pode descobrir sobre Rose? - Ele insistiu impedindo que eu saísse.

\- Porque ele quer mata-la - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Como? - Ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Eu não tenho tempo agora, mas eu te explico tudo quando trouxer Rose de volta. - Eu garanti.

Ele não me impediu mais depois daquilo, eu fiz o cavalo correr o máximo que podia tentando chegar à Bibury imediatamente. Rose... eles não podem tê-la encontrado, ela sequer passaria por Bibury para ir até Dyrham Park. Ela deve ter sido exposta, mas ainda está em segurança.

_Ela precisa que estar em segurança._

Assim que cheguei em Bibury eu estranhei o fato do lugar estar deserto, mas uma confusão a parte principal da vila indicou meu destino. Eu pulei do cavalo assim que cheguei à um amontoado de pessoas, recebi alguns olhares supresos enquanto abriam caminho para que eu passasse.

\- O que você pretende Sr Dashkov? - A voz de Natasha chegou até meus ouvidos antes que eu pudesse ter uma visão aberta sobre o que estava acontecendo. - Irá me atacar também?

\- Se afaste senhora - Uma voz masculina pediu enquanto eu me apressava em atravessar à multidão.

\- Eu não me afastarei, ninguém fará nada mais à Srta Hathaway - Ela o desafiou fazendo meu sangue gelar. _Rose está aqui?_

Eu empurrei as ultimas pessoas que impediam minha visão, congelando em meu lugar ao me deparar com aquela cena.

\- Mulher, para o seu bem é melhor você se afastar. - um homem rosnou com desprezo.

\- Caso contrário o senhor me agredirá também? - Natasha estava ajoelhada no chão, Envolvendo Rosemarie em uma especie de abraço protetor enquanto ela aparentava estar desacordada. O seus cabelos estavam soltos e suas vestes sujas e rasgadas, tão diferente de quando ela deixou Casterly Park algumas horas atrás. - Ao contrário da Srta Hathaway eu não estou desamparada, eu tenho um marido. Um marido escocês que sabe manejar muito bem uma espada e ficará extremamente irritado caso alguém encoste um dedo em sua esposa. 

Corri em direção às duas atraindo a atenção de todos ali. Natasha me lançou um olhar agradecido, eu pude notar que apesar de se impor com firmeza, a mulher estava apavorada com aquela situação.

\- Roza.. - Eu me ajoelhei ao seu lado, tirando o cabelo que cobria parte de seu rosto. - O que fizeram com você...

\- Sr Belikov - Natasha sussurrou - Eu não sei como tira-la daqui.

\- Quem é o senhor? - Eu me lembrava vagamente do Reverendo Dashkov, me levantei ao perceber que ele se referia a mim.

\- Eu sou Dimitri Belikov - Eu me aproximei do homem o encarando com ódio. Como ele ousa sequer pensar em encostar na minha noiva?

\- Eu reconheço ele - um dos homens que acompanhavam o reverendo exclamou, eu me lembrava de tê-lo visto antes, mas não me lembrava ao certo aonde. - Ele é o homem da carruagem, ele a tirou de Melrose.

\- O Senhor abrigou uma cigana - O reverendo me acusou.

\- Sim, eu a tirei de lá - Eu declarei em alto e bom som - E eu a tirarei daqui agora, e eu espero não vê-lo mais por aqui.

\- Você trouxe uma cigana para Bibury - Daisy Harley, uma senhora que morava na cidade exclamou horrorizada.

\- Sim, eu a trouxe. Vocês preferiam que eu a deixasse ser morta? - Eu rosnei.

\- Ela é uma cigana! - Outra exclamou - Está fingindo ser uma de nós.

\- Ela deixou aquela vida para trás - Eu retruquei - E o fato de ser uma cigana não deveria condena-la instantaneamente à morte.

\- Ela irá perverter nossos costumes...

\- Perverter? O que ela tem para perverter? - Natasha respondeu irritada, apertando ainda mais Rosemarie como se alguém pudesse arranca-la dali a qualquer momento, meu desejo era toma-la para meus braços, mas eu precisava estar livre para protege-las caso fosse necessário. - Vocês viram uma mulher apanhar sem motivos e não fizeram nada para impedir! Acho que esses costumes já estão pervertidos o suficiente.

\- O Senhor está se esforçando muito por uma cigana que não tem família ou amigos para protege-la - O homem zombou - Ninguém sentiria falta dela.

\- Ela tem quem a proteja - Eu me aproximei em uma pose ameaçadora - Ela tem amigos e ela tem família!

\- Aonde está a família dela senhor? - Ele desdenhou em um tom elevado para que todos ouvissem.

\- Na sua frente Sr Dashkov - Eu dei mais um passo em sua direção - Rosemarie Hathaway é minha noiva, então eu estou aqui para protege-la de qualquer coisa.

\- Isso é absurdo - O homem exclamou enquanto todos permaneciam surpresos.

\- Dimitri - Natasha sussurrou assustada - Temos que tira-la de uma vez daqui!

\- Você não vai leva-la a lugar nenhum! - O homem que me reconheceu deu um passo em direção às duas, me fazendo entrar em ação imediatamente.

Eu não tive dificuldade nenhuma em derruba-lo, causando-lhe um nariz quebrado me preparando caso outros tentassem algo. 

\- É isso que vocês querem aceitar em sua vila? - O clérigo se virou em direção à população - Uma cigana?

\- E você é melhor do que ela? - Eu elevei minha voz com irritação - Você matou toda a família dela sem motivo, ela viu a mãe queimar até a morte.

\- Ela é uma cigana - Ele alterou a voz seguindo em minha direção com passos obstinados.

Espero que Deus me perdoe se eu precisar derrubar um de seus ministros.

\- E você é um Clérigo! - A voz de Ivan chegou até mim, fazendo um certo alivio tomar conta de meu corpo - Você deveria ser um exemplo, a palavra de Deus se trata principalmente de amor e perdão.

\- Dimitri - Natasha voltou a sussurrar, eu pude notar Rose começando a se mover em seus braços.

\- Nós estamos saindo daqui. - Eu dei às costas ao Clérigo seguindo até Rose.

\- Nós não permitiremos isso - O homem declarou - Eu estou pensando no bem da alma de vocês, essa mulher...

\- Então é melhor o senhor passar a pensar no bem da minha alma, reverendo - A voz de Mikhail me surpreendeu.

Eu me virei a tempo de ver Mikhail apontando uma pistola para a cabeça do reverendo.

\- Não me obrigue a ser castigado por matar um Clérigo. - Ele prosseguiu - Eles estão partindo e ninguém impedirá isso.

Eu não aguardei a resposta, caminhei apressado Até Rosemarie, a tomando em meus braços, Natasha se levantou em seguida.

\- Dimitri? - Rose balbuciou incerta tentando fixar seu olhar no meu.

\- Vá depressa, eu cuido desses - Mikhail me instruiu indicando mais dois jovens ciganos que estavam contidos em um canto junto aos homens que acompanhavam o Clérigo.

Abri caminho por entre a multidão com Natasha me seguindo de perto, eu finalmente pude notar parte do estrago causado à Rosemarie. Sangue seco manchava o canto direito de sua boca, enquanto uma série de hematomas se formavam em todo aquele lado de seu rosto.

\- Dimitri... - Ela voltou a piscar atordoada, fazendo uma careta de dor em seguida.

\- Não tente falar - Eu pedi caminhando com ela em meus braços até meu cavalo - eu estou aqui, você vai ficar bem...

\- Não.. você não pode.

\- Rose, se eu te colocar no cavalo, você consegue se manter em cima dele enquanto eu monto? - Eu questionei preocupado.

\- Monte primeiro - Christian se aproximou, ele parece ter chegado ao mesmo tempo que Mikhail. - Eu a ajudarei.

O rapaz amparou Rose enquanto eu montava em meu cavalo sendo assistido de perto por Natasha, assim que eu me acomodei ele a ajudou a montar, minha pretensão era seguir diretamente à Casterly park, mas um gemido agoniado vindo de Rosemarie me deteve. _O que eu faço?_

\- Sr Belikov, minha casa fica a poucas milhas de distancia - Natasha sugeriu - A leve para lá, nós cuidaremos bem dela.

\- Eu... - pisquei atordoado voltando a observar o estado de Rose, ela com certeza não aguentaria uma viagem longa à cavalo mas... Eu não poderia me afastar dela nesse estado.

\- Você pode ficar lá também - Ela sugeriu como se tivesse lido minha mente. - Apenas a tire daqui.

\- Eu te levo até em casa Tia - Christian ofereceu.

Eu não perdi tempo, segui diretamente para a residencia dos Frasers enquanto segurava Rose com firmeza contra meu corpo, seus ocasionais gemidos de dor me feriam. _Eu deveria ter insistido em acompanha-la._

Ouvi o galopar do cavalo de Christian se aproximar assim que eu parei, decidi aguarda-lo para me ajudar a descer Rose do cavalo. Enquanto o rapaz me auxiliava, Natasha se apressou a entrar na casa e instruir sua criada sobre o que deveria ser feito sobre Rosemarie.

\- Aonde nós estamos? - Rose questionou enquanto eu seguia Natasha pela casa com ela em meus braços.

\- Em minha casa Srta Hathaway, nós cuidaremos bem de você - Natasha explicou enquanto subia as escadas.

\- Está doendo - Ela choramingou fazendo meu coração se apertar.

\- Nós providenciaremos um médico, Roza - Eu garanti - A dor vai passar..

Eu senti quando ela descansou o rosto em meu peito, não conseguia observa-la enquanto prestava atenção no caminho, mas me esforcei para lhe transmitir alguma confiança. Natasha me guiou até o quarto de hospedes, arrumando a cama para que eu depositasse Rose ali.

Rose se contorceu na cama com a mão no abdome enquanto deixava escapar um profundo gemido de dor.

\- Não se mova - Eu pedi me sentando à beira de sua cama, retirando seu cabelo que cobria parte de seu rosto.

O desespero começou a se apossar de mim ao finalmente conseguir ver com calma a extensão de seus ferimentos. O belo rosto de minha noiva estava inchado e coberto por um grande hematoma do lado direito perto de seus lábios. Metade de seu olho direito estava coberto por uma grande mancha de sangue e uma linha de sangue seco apontava um corte em seus lábios. Do lado esquerdo ela tinha um corte na testa e algumas outras escoriações, mas nada tão ruim.

\- O que fizeram com você, Roza? - Eu acariciei com cuidado o lado esquerdo de seu rosto.

\- Eu pedirei que uma criada venha limpa-la... Tirar todo esse sangue de seu rosto - Natasha comentou enquanto Christian permanecia em silencio à porta do quarto.

\- Eu faço isso, apenas me consiga uma toalha e uma vasilha de água. - Eu pedi.

\- Eu sinto muito - Rose deixou que as lagrimas voltassem a correr por seu rosto - Eu contei a eles, eu não tive escolha...

\- Roza...

\- Estava doendo tanto... eu estraguei tudo - Ela soluçou fazendo com que eu segurasse minhas próprias lágrimas. Porque fizeram isso com ela? Ela não fez mal a ninguém! - me perdoa, Dimitri...

\- Eu não tenho nada a perdoar Roza, Não foi sua culpa - Eu garanti.

\- Você deveria ter me deixado lá - Ela insistiu ofegante, envolvendo o próprio abdome em uma espécie de abraço, exibindo a mais pura agonia em seu rosto. - isso vai te prejudicar, você deveria ter me deixado..

\- Isso nunca acontecerá - Eu garanti - Eu estou aqui do seu lado Rosemarie.

\- Sr Belikov - Uma criada entrou no quarto carregando uma bandeja com uma vasilha de água limpa e uma toalha.

\- Obrigado - Eu me levantei pegando a bandeja de suas mãos e a depositando em cima da cama enquanto Christian deixou o quarto com um pequeno aceno em minha direção.

\- A Senhorita precisa de algo? Um pouco de vinho ou talvez rum para conter um pouco a dor? - A criada questionou. Talvez fosse bom que Rose bebesse algo, quem sabe com isso ela possa dormir um pouco.

\- Não.. - Ela balbuciou.

\- Eu aviso se ela precisar de algo - Garanti apanhando a toalha e a molhando.

A mulher se retirou enquanto eu afastava seu cabelo tratando de limpar com cuidado o corte em sua testa.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - Eu questionei Rose que permanecia calada sem olhar em meus olhos.

Minha unica resposta foi o silencio enquanto eu tentava limpar seus ferimentos sem lhe causar mais dor.

\- Você estava indo para Dyrham Park - Eu tentei novamente - Como terminou em bibury?

Rose soluçou, voltando a chorar para meu desespero.

\- Roza, eu só quero entender - Eu pedi - nada do que aconteceu foi sua culpa, apenas...

\- Os ciganos - Ela fungou - Eles me procuraram.

\- Porque? - Eu me surpreendi com aquela informação. passando a toalha em seus lábios, descendo por seu queixo e parte de seu pescoço aonde notei mais alguns hematomas que tinha passado despercebido antes.

_Aquele maldito!_

\- Eles estavam aqui por mim - Ela explicou - são sobreviventes de meu antigo grupo, vieram me buscar...

\- E?

\- Eu falei que ficaria, estava retomando meu caminho quando aquele homem me capturou - Ela se esforçou para narrar sem chorar - Ele me arrastou até a cidade e...

Ela não conseguiu prosseguir depois desse ponto.

\- Tudo bem - Eu me inclinei beijando sua testa após limpar suas lagrimas - Eu já entendi..

\- Eu pensei que iria morrer... Eu iria morrer e nunca mais te veria - Ela tentou se sentar, mas eu a impedi.

\- Você não morreu - Eu distribui suaves beijos em seu rosto, com cuidado para não causar dor. - Você vai ficar bem, nós vamos nos casar e..

\- Não, eu não posso fazer isso - Ela negou - Se você se casar comigo agora será a sua ruína.

Eu notei Mikhail surgir à porta do quarto ao lado de Natasha, observando Rose com preocupação.

\- Rose..

\- Dimitri, você não tem que se casar comigo pelo o que aconteceu entre nós dois - Ela prosseguiu não notando que não estávamos mais sozinhos - Eu já estou arruinada, você não precisa...

Natasha arregalou os olhos enquanto Mikhail apertou a ponte do nariz respirando fundo.

\- Não é por isso que estou me casando com você - Eu sussurrei - E nós não estamos sozinhos.

\- Ohh... - Ela tentou virar o rosto em direção à porta.

\- Srta Hathaway - Mikhail entrou no quarto - Eu vim avisar que já providenciei que o médico fosse convocado. Eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com a senhorita.

\- Obrigada Senhor Tanner - Ela desviou o olhar parecendo constrangida.

\- Senhores, se nos derem licença, eu ajudarei a Srta Hathaway a se livrar desse vestido sujo - Natasha pediu.

Eu decidi ceder à contragosto, não queria sair do lado dela, mas estava claro que ela precisava se livrar daquele vestido destruído. 

\- Eu volto logo - Eu garanti me afastando.

\- Sr Belikov, é melhor providenciar algumas mudas de roupa para ambos - Natasha sugeriu enquanto eu saia acompanhado de Mikhail.

Nós seguimos em silencio pelos corredores antes de meu amigo se manifestar.

\- Eu não preciso perguntar se entendi corretamente o que a Srta Hathaway falou a pouco, não é? 

\- Eu me casarei com ela - murmurei sem interromper meu caminho.

\- Jamais duvidaria disso, principalmente depois do que você fez hoje - Ele comentou - Só esperava ter sido informado sobre o que estava acontecendo.

\- O que você esperava que eu te contasse? - Eu revirei os olhos - "Eu desonrei a Srta Hathaway e agora me casarei com ela?"

\- No mínimo a parte do casamento - Ele retrucou - Ela é minha protegida também e eu não estranharia tanto assim.

\- Me desculpe, mas...

\- Você deveria ter me avisado - Ele insistiu.

Eu o ignorei pedindo a um mensageiro providenciar mudas de roupas para mim e para Rosemarie o mais depressa possível, o observei partir torcendo para que Mikhail esquecesse aquele assunto.

\- Espero que Jamie não se incomode - Comentei.

\- A Sra Fraser disse que ele está resolvendo alguns problemas na cidade vizinha e estará em casa antes do jantar - Ele suspirou - Mas creio que não se incomodará, ele gosta de Rosemarie.

\- O que aconteceu com o tal reverendo?

\- Ivan os obrigou a partir - Mikhail respirou fundo.

\- O que fizeram com ela.. - Eu rosnei, sentindo meu sangue ferver.

\- Pensar nisso agora não ajudará em nada - Ele me interrompeu - Devemos cuidar da Srta Hathaway, garantir que ela se recupere disso... Talvez seja uma boa ideia procurar outro condado para se estabelecer. Um lugar aonde ninguém a conheça.

\- Ela ficará aqui - Eu neguei. 

\- Dimitri, isso é impossível.

\- Eu tornarei possível - Garanti - Eles aprenderão a respeita-la. 


	16. Capítulo XV - Come On, My Little Savior

Eu observei com pesar Dimitri sair do quarto me deixando ali com Natasha, ainda me sentia confusa em relação a tudo o que havia acontecido. A última coisa que eu me lembro foi das mãos do Dashkov em minha garganta, aquela pressão que tomou conta de minha cabeça e então a escuridão apareceu. Não sei quanto tempo se passou até a chegada de Dimitri e o que impediu que me matassem, mas... _Eu estou viva._

\- Como você se sente? - Natasha questionou com cuidado.

\- Como se um cavalo tivesse caído em cima de mim - Eu respondi com dificuldade. Minha garganta doía e minha voz parecia mais rouca que o normal.

\- É uma boa definição para o que aconteceu - Ela sorriu de forma acalentadora.

Uma criada entrou no quarto e entregou uma muda de roupa branca para a Natasha, ela se aproximou da cama, se sentando na beirada e estendendo uma camisola sobre meu corpo.

\- Meus vestidos jamais serviriam em você, mas isso... tenho certeza que ficará bom - Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha observando meu rosto - O Sr Belikov fez um trabalho melhor do que qualquer criada poderia fazer.

\- Está muito ruim? - Eu questionei levando minha mão até meu rosto.

\- Não se preocupe com isso - Ela segurou minha mão - Logo voltará ao normal.

Eu me senti desconfortável com a presença da criada que estava fazendo um bom trabalho em fingir não ouvir nossa conversa. Natasha retirou a camisola de cima de meu corpo, a colocando de lado antes de indicar que ela se aproximasse.

\- Rose, nós te ajudaremos a se vestir, mas para isso você terá que se levantar - Natasha me avisou - Você consegue fazer isso?

Eu acenei com a cabeça e logo as duas me ajudaram a me sentar antes de me colocar em pé. Aquela dor no lado esquerdo de meu abdome voltou a me incomodar, mas me mantive firme enquanto as duas me despiam, me livrando do aperto do espartilho que usava por baixo do vestido arruinado.

\- Não acha que seria melhor preparar um banho para ela? - A criada questionou ao observar minha barriga com assombração.

\- Ela deve aguardar a chegada do médico - Natasha instruiu observando o mesmo ponto que a mulher.

Eu desci meus olhos até lá, notando algumas manchas de sangue seco devido à algumas áreas esfoladas, fora os hematomas. _Como está o meu rosto!?_

Eu me mantive em silencio apoiada em Natasha enquanto a mulher limpava minha barriga como Dimitri fez antes com meu rosto. Elas não demoraram para me vestir, me guiando novamente para a cama. Porem quando me inclinei para me deitar, aquela dor lacerante me atingiu novamente, dificultando minha respiração enquanto eu desabava sobre o colchão gemendo de dor.

\- Calma, vai passar - Natasha tentou me tranquilizar limpando minhas lágrimas com compaixão.

\- Eu buscarei o vinho - A criada se apressou em dizer.

\- Pegue o Scoth do Sr Fraser - Natasha ordenou enquanto a outra saía apressada.

Eu me esforcei para normalizar a respiração enquanto sentia algum alivio na dor ao não me mover. Porque Natasha está sendo tão gentil? Ela não sabe o que eu sou?

\- Você estava lá? - Decidi questionar.

\- Felizmente - Ela suspirou. - Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu.

\- Então você sabe? - Eu desviei o olhar. - O que eu sou...

\- Que você é uma cigana? - Ela me fitou com naturalidade. - Sim, eu ouvi algo sobre isso.

\- Então porque você está me ajudando? - Eu a encarei com confusão.

\- Eu não teria motivo nenhum para não ajuda-la, ou você esperava que eu simplesmente me calasse enquanto matavam minha jovem amiga?

\- Obrigada - Eu fechei os olhos.

No fim, não são todos que são ruins. Ainda existem aqueles que são bons entre eles.

A criada retornou e Natasha me serviu algumas doses da bebida, me ajudando a me sentar depois de dispensa-la.

\- O Sr Belikov certamente tem sorte por ter conseguido uma noiva tão bonita... - Ela comentou diante de meu silencio. - Toda sua espera foi recompensada.

\- Como você... - Eu quase me engasguei com a bebida, mas me lembrei do deslize de antes. - Ohh você ouviu o que eu disse antes.

\- Também - Ela sorriu - Mas o Sr Belikov assumiu isso diante de todos, foi assim que ele conseguiu tira-la de lá.

\- Não - Eu gemi - O quanto isso irá prejudica-lo? Todos vocês, na verdade...

\- Prejudicar? - Ela franziu o cenho - Rose, Você tem os Belikov, o Sr Tanner, os Zeklos, os Ozera e os Fraser ao seu lado, se os Dragomir se manifestarem, todas as famílias importantes da região estarão te apoiando.

\- Isso é bom?

\- Se ele estivesse sozinho nessa empreitada, com certeza seria péssimo - Ela afirmou - Mas ele não está. Não me entenda mal, você dificilmente será aceita, mas isso não causará problema nenhum à Dimitri.

\- Que bom - Eu senti o alivio tomar conta de mim, pelo menos ele ficará bem.

Quando terminei, minha mente e meu corpo estavam levemente entorpecidos pela bebida, Natasha me ajudou a me deitar novamente, Eu senti mais uma vez aquela dor, mas não foi tão forte dessa vez.

\- Um noivado secreto... Eu não pensei que o Sr Belikov fosse desse tipo - Ela me provocou.

\- A mãe dele sabe, então não sei se conta como um noivado secreto - Eu bocejei.

\- Como a mãe dele descobriu? - ela franziu o cenho - Pelo o que ouvi mais cedo, eu pensei que fosse um segredo entre vocês..

\- Ele contou - Eu expliquei - ela não ficou feliz em descobrir o que aconteceu.

\- Imagino que não - Sua risada encheu o ambiente - Jamie e eu guardamos esse segredo à sete chaves.

\- Você e.. O Sr Fraser? - Eu arregalei os olhos, eu devo ter entendido errado.

Ela levou o dedo indicador ao lábio em meio a um sorriso, em sinal de silencio.

\- Como vocês conseguiram lidar com isso? - Eu suspirei.

\- Tomamos cuidado para que ninguém descobrisse e nos casamos - Ela deu de ombros - Ninguém nunca soube.

\- A Sra Belikov tem proibido qualquer tipo de aproximação entre nós dois - Eu me senti bem por finalmente conversar com alguém sobre aquilo, me distraindo um pouco do terror da minha exposição pública.

\- Qualquer tipo? - Ela riu.

\- Ela sequer permite que ele fique no mesmo comodo que eu por muito tempo - Eu não pude conter minha própria risada, que acabou se transformando em um arfar de dor.

\- Rir piorará a dor - Ela aconselhou.

\- Qualquer coisa piora a dor - Eu gemi.

\- Vai passar, você terá que ser forte agora - Ela avisou.

\- O que acontece agora? - Eu desviei o olhar, sentindo toda aquela descontração anterior desaparecer.

\- As coisas não serão fáceis. As pessoas não te aceitarão e nem o seu relacionamento com o Sr Belikov.

\- Eu deveria ter ido embora - Eu pisquei tentando afastar algumas lágrimas. - Teria sido melhor para todos, eu estou me enganando, fingindo pertencer a um lugar que claramente não é o meu.

\- Se você tivesse feito isso o deixaria arrasado aqui, é isso o que você quer?

\- Claro que não! Mas...

\- As pessoas não te aceitarão Rosemarie, não sem um esforço da sua parte pelo menos - Ela me encarou.

\- Como? Como farei com que me aceitem?

\- Mostrando a todos que esse é o seu lugar e ninguém te expulsará - Ela se levantou quando uma batida na porta interrompeu nossa conversa - Não deixe que as pessoas decidam o tipo de vida você deve ou não levar.

\- Esse é o meu lugar - Eu repeti um pouco atordoada.

\- Surpreenda a todos, mantenha sua cabeça erguida - Ela sorriu antes de abrir a porta. - Sr Belikov, estava me perguntando quando o senhor voltaria.

\- Com licença, Sra Fraser. - Ele entrou no quarto.

\- Eu darei alguma privacidade à vocês - Ela fez uma breve reverencia - Pense no que eu te falei Rosemarie.

Dimitri se aproximou da cama, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse de como meu rosto deveria estar, eu não queria que ele me visse dessa maneira

Eu me movi de forma desconfortável, tentando em vão imaginar uma maneira de esconder meu rosto, apesar de saber que ele já o tinha visto antes.

\- Como você está se sentindo, Roza? - Ele se sentou à beira da cama, tomando minha mão entre as suas com carinho.

\- Eu não sei dizer - Eu procurei não me mover muito.

Como eu me sinto? fisicamente eu sinto dores espalhadas por todo o meu corpo, apesar de não ter visto o meu rosto sinto que estou irreconhecível, se minha barriga estava daquele jeito...

Emocionalmente eu sinto medo de que alguém invada essa casa a qualquer momento para terminar o que começaram, mas me sinto protegida pela presença de Dimitri, sinto raiva de todos aqueles que estavam apenas assistindo esperando minha morte. Sinto vontade de superar tudo aquilo e mostrar a todos eles o quanto erraram por me subestimar, mas sinto a ansiedade e temor tomar conta de mim em pensar em voltar a conviver com aquelas pessoas.

\- Não sabe mesmo? - Ele insistiu.

\- Eu me sinto da mesma forma que me senti após o ataque - Eu engoli um pouco de saliva, tentando aliviar a dor em minha garganta - Eu sentia medo por não saber como as coisas seriam, mas sabia que não tinha outra alternativa a não ser seguir em frente.

\- Eu não queria que você se lembrasse daquela noite - Ele me olhou com compaixão.

\- Um pouco difícil não lembrar quando as pessoas que mataram minha família me espancaram hoje. - Eu desviei o olhar. - Eu ainda nem vi como eu estou...

\- Não pense nisso - Ele pediu - Você é linda, ninguém mudará isso.

Mikhail acabou nos interrompendo, avisando que o médico finalmente tinha chegado. Dimitri se retirou do quarto enquanto o medico me avaliava, ele observou o estrago feito em meu rosto antes de dedicar atenção ao meu abdome, me causando dor ao apalpa-lo. Ele me fez algumas perguntas antes de me tranquilizar, me dando uma dose de Láudano¹ para a dor, aliviando um pouco minha aflição.

Adormeci pelo restante da tarde, despertando quando a noite já avançava, encontrando meu quarto iluminado por velas. Eu tentei me mover para olhar ao redor mas a dor que eu sentia antes em meu corpo havia se multiplicado. Minha garganta ardia enquanto minhas costelas latejavam e meu rosto parecia ainda mais inchado do que antes, acompanhado de uma leve dor de cabeça.

Eu tentei me situar, mas aquela parecia uma tarefa impossível naquele momento, meu corpo e minha cabeça pareciam pesados, como se ainda estivessem anestesiados apesar da dor que me consumia.

Após ouvir uma movimentação em um canto do quarto consegui virar meu rosto naquela direção, Dimitri estava sentado em uma poltrona perto de uma pequena mesa aonde jazia um castiçal, ele lia algum livro e parecia totalmente alheio à minha consciência.

Sua presença me confortou um pouco, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse da conversa com Natasha antes. _Ele realmente ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado?_

\- Hey - Eu tentei falar, mas não saiu nada além de um rouco sussurro. Isso porém foi o suficiente para lhe chamar a atenção.

\- Você acordou - Ele fechou o livro antes de se levantar e vir até onde eu estava. - O médico disse que você dormiria bastante por conta da medicação.

\- Você ficou aqui o tempo todo? - questionei com um fiapo de voz.

\- Sim - Ele garantiu - Mas creio que em breve a Sra Fraser venha me expulsar daqui.

Dimitri continuou ali me fazendo companhia por um tempo, após pedir que a criada me preparasse um caldo para que eu pudesse me alimentar. Eu gostaria de conversar com ele, o silencio era enlouquecedor para mim, mas falar era incômodo demais, decidi não forçar tanto.

Natasha realmente apareceu mais tarde para pedir que Dimitri fosse para seu próprio quarto, me deixando ali com minha dor e meus próprios pensamentos. Porém graças ao efeito do Láudano eu consegui dormir.

Eu passei o dia seguinte ainda na cama, eu me sentia um pouco melhor fisicamente mas ainda não era o suficiente para que permitissem que eu me ausentasse de meu quarto. Dimitri passou grande parte do tempo ao meu lado, apesar de me dar alguns momentos sozinha em companhia de Natasha também.

Logo após o desjejum eu recebi uma carta, Dimitri estava sentado na mesma poltrona de antes lendo um livro em silencio, ele queria poupar minha voz e decidiu que sua presença bastaria para me confortar. De certa forma ele estava correto, mas aquele silencio me enlouquecia. Eu abri a carta com certa ansiedade enquanto ele me lançava um olhar contido.

_"Minha Querida Rosemarie,_

_Eu não tenho palavras para expressar o choque e horror que se apoderaram de mim ao descobrir sobre os eventos que ocorreram em Bibury na tarde anterior. Eu gostaria muito de poder estar ao seu lado nesse momento dificil para lhe fornecer algum conforto, mas se as notícias que recebi são verdadeira, creio que você encontrará conforto o suficiente no Sr Belikov._

_A Sra Fraser fará tudo o que estiver em seu alcance para que você fique bem logo, pessoalmente eu não sei quando poderei visita-la, mas deixo aqui meus expressos votos de saúde e felicidades por seu noivado. Saiba que você sempre estará em minhas orações e em meus pensamentos._

_Vasilisa Dragomir"_

\- Claro que ela teria que se afastar - Eu murmurei me sentindo abandonada.

Dobrei a carta de qualquer maneira a jogando em cima da cama.

\- O que você disse? - Dimitri franziu o cenho.

\- Nada...

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Não aconteceu nada - Eu retruquei.

\- O que tinha na carta? - seu tom se tornou cuidadoso.

\- Nada importante. - Porque ele não pode deixar pra lá?

\- Rose, se alguém escreveu algo desagradável para você - Ele se levantou esquecendo completamente o livro, me fazendo entender aonde seus pensamentos o levaram.

\- Não! É uma carta de Vasilisa, ela nos felicita pelo noivado, deseja que eu melhore e avisa que não sabe quando poderá voltar a me ver - Eu o interrompi.

\- Não é culpa dela - Ele suspirou - Ela precisa obedecer os pais.

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas pensei que depois de terem me conhecido - Eu desviei o olhar. - Eu sei que não deveria pensar assim, já que a Sra Dragomir me expulsou na primeira oportunidade mas...

Ele respirou fundo se sentando ao meu lado e tomando minha mão entre as suas.

\- Infelizmente nem todos se permitiram te conhecer de verdade Rose - Ele começou - Mas aqueles que te conheceram estão ao seu lado agora.

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas a Sra Dragomir foi tão gentil comigo no começo.

\- Em breve todos perceberão que você é infinitamente superior à todas as jovens dessa região - Dimitri garantiu - Então tentarão se aproximar ganhar o mínimo de sua atenção, mas será tarde.

\- Porque?

\- Você será apenas minha - Ele sorriu - E eu cuidarei muito bem de você, Roza...

Aquilo fez meu coração se acender. Eu gostaria de beija-lo, mas o corte em meus lábios e as dores que eu sentia ao me inclinar me impediam, então me contentei a levar minha mão até seu rosto, o afagando com carinho. As palavras de Natasha novamente voltaram à minha mente.

_Esse é meu lugar, ao lado de Dimitri. E eu não permitirei que ninguém tire isso de mim._

Dimitri levou sua mão até à minha, a guiando até seus lábios, depositando um suave beijo em minha palma, mantendo sempre seu olhar fixado no meu.

\- Eu achei que nós tínhamos entrado em um acordo sobre esse tipo de interação entre vocês - A voz de Olena que estava parada ao lado da criada na porta do quarto, que permanecia sempre aberta à pedido da Sra Fraser, acabou me sobressaltando e me causando uma fisgada no abdome.

\- Sra Belikov - Eu desviei o olhar para meu colo enquanto Dimitri se levantava de minha cama seguindo em direção à mãe que tratou de logo dispensar a criada.

\- Mama - Ele começou - Eu não sabia que você viria.

\- Depois que soube o que aconteceu eu não poderia ficar longe - Ela respondeu com calma - Lady Ivashkov deseja que você vá para casa, ela quer conversar com você.

\- Eu voltarei para Casterly Park quando Rose puder voltar comigo - Ele garantiu me fazendo corar.

Se sua tia descobriu o que aconteceu ela certamente desejará que ele me expulse de sua vida imediatamente. Será que a opinião de Olena sobre mim mudou?

\- Eu imaginei que essa seria sua resposta - Ela sorriu - Esteja preparado quando você regressar.

\- Eu estarei. - Garantiu ele.

\- O Sr Fraser está na sala com o Sr Madson, porque você não faz companhia para eles Dimitri? - Olena sugeriu - Não se preocupe, eu cuidarei da sua noiva.

Um pouco relutante Dimitri acabou cedendo, saindo do quarto e nos deixando sozinhas ali. Notei Olena caminhando até minha cama com a minha visão periférica, pois mantinha minha cabeça abaixada deixando meus cabelos soltos cobrirem parte de meu rosto tentando esconde-lo.

Ela se inclinou, segurando meu queixo e me obrigando a erguer o rosto em sua direção, o virando com cuidado de um lado para o outro.

\- Quando ouvi sobre o que havia acontecido eu torci para estarem exagerando - Ela suspirou.

\- Creio que não - Eu respondi.

\- O que houve com sua voz? - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Minha garganta está machucada - Eu expliquei.

Ela inclinou meu rosto para trás, exibindo as marcas arroxeadas em minha garganta, me causando certo desconforto. Olena murmurou algo em russo antes de aliviar o olhar sobre mim.

\- Soube que nosso plano de discrição não é mais uma opção - Ela comentou - Dimitri admitiu tudo...

\- Sim, ele admitiu.

\- Bem, tentaremos convencer algumas pessoas - Ela permaneceu pensativa - Os Fraser e os Ozera estão do nosso lado, o que é bom... Talvez se..

\- Eu não quero mudar as coisas... - Eu a interrompi.

\- O que você disse?

\- Eu não quero mudar as coisas - Eu repeti - Quero seguir o que planejamos. Eu quero me aperfeiçoar, quero mostrar a todos que eu sou digna de estar ao lado dele.

\- Você tem certeza? - Ela me encarou - Será mais difícil agora..

\- Eu tenho certeza, eu quero me tornar o melhor que eu puder e se a senhora ainda estiver disposta a me ajudar...

Ela permaneceu pensativa por um momento, me observando com cuidado antes de enfim se manifestar.

\- Se levante, vista o melhor vestido que você tiver disponível aqui - Ela pediu - Esteja apresentável pelo resto do dia.

\- Porque?

\- Porque a partir de hoje, não importa o que aconteça, você sempre estará bem vestida e perfeitamente composta - Ela se levantou - Eu pedirei que Viktoria te visite, talvez uma companhia da sua idade te anime um pouco.

\- Obrigada Sra Belikov - Eu disse com sinceridade.

O caminho que eu terei que trilhar de agora em diante será dificil, mas pelo menos eu terei alguém que me guie por ele.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ um medicamento originalmente a base de vinho branco, açafrão, cravo, canela e ópio desenvolvido pela primeira vez pelo alquimista Paracelso no século XVI. Na era vitoriana, podia ser usado whisky, em vez de vinho. A mistura era usada para tratar qualquer tipo de dor ou mal-estar.


	17. Capítulo XVI - Come On, My Little Bravery

**_Dimitri's Pov_ **

Eu deixei Rose acompanhada de minha mãe me sentindo um pouco contrariado, eu não queria sair do lado dela principalmente conhecendo seus temores, porém minha mãe não me deu opção.

Eu desci até o primeiro andar aonde Jamie e Natasha recepcionavam o Sr e a Sra Madson.

\- Uma total brutalidade - Eu ouvi Jamie exclamar antes que sequer entrasse na sala - E ninguém fez absolutamente nada para ajudar a pobre Jovem.

\- Mas isso aconteceu no meio de todos? - O homem questionou.

Os Madsons eram uma família de uma fortuna razoável, eles levavam uma vida confortável, mas nada extravagante. Porém eram muito queridos por todos em Bibury e sua opinião geralmente era respeitada.

Ao ouvir aquela conversa eu comecei a desconfiar que Jamie marcara aquela reunião com um propósito.

Eu adentrei a sala cumprimentando os presentes com polidez antes de me sentar.

\- Sr Belikov, o Sr Fraser está nos inteirando dos eventos que ocorreram ontem - A Sra Madson exclamou - Estamos horrorizados.

\- Nós ouvimos muitos comentários sobre o que aconteceu, mas encontramos pouca verdade na grande maioria. - O homem concordou.

\- Se o Senhor deseja a verdade, a garota quase foi morta sem motivo nenhum na frente de todos - Natasha respondeu - E ninguém parecia se importar.

\- Eu sinto muito Sra Fraser, mas para mim é um pouco difícil acreditar que um reverendo agiria de forma tão bruta sem nenhum motivo.

\- O motivo, Sr Madson, foi ter nascido como uma cigana - Eu o interrompi - Esse foi o pecado que a Srta Hathaway cometeu.

\- Eu ouvi dizer que ela foi pega roubando - A mulher confidenciou para minha total irritação.

\- Não há nenhuma verdade nessa informação, Senhora - Jamie respondeu calmamente.

\- Eu forneço tudo o que Rose precisa, nada lhe falta - Eu garanti. - Estão apenas tentando justificar o injustificável.

\- E quanto ao outro boato - O olhar do homem se tornou astuto em minha direção.

\- Se o Senhor se refere ao meu noivado com a Srta Hathaway, não é um boato - Eu lhe interrompi.

\- Senhor Belikov, perdoe a minha indiscrição - A Sra Madson pediu - Eu sempre ajudei sua mãe a cuidar de você, te conheço desde menino, quando se mudaram para nossa vila, permita-me aconselha-lo.

\- Eu sempre ouvirei seus conselhos, Sra Madson - Eu garanti com respeito.

\- Não se envolva em um casamento desastroso para ambos apenas por pena - Ela suplicou -Eu odiaria vê-lo infeliz e..

\- Eu lhe garanto que não serei infeliz, Senhora - Eu respirei fundo - Não estou me casando com Rosemarie por pena, estou fazendo isso por ama-la profundamente.

\- De fato não há dúvidas sobre os sentimentos do Sr Belikov - Natasha confirmou - Eu mesmo notei semanas antes do Baile na casa de meus pais que o Sr Belikov estava a passos largos de se apaixonar.

\- O Senhor deve levar em consideração que a garota não tem fortuna nenhuma - O homem estreitou os olhos - E nós não temos como julgar sua pureza, ela cresceu entre ciganos e sabemos que sua definição de moralidade...

\- A definição de moralidade deles tem se mostrado melhor do que muitos de nós - Eu o cortei - Eu nunca ouvi sobre ciganos atacando e incendiando cidades enquanto as pessoas dormiam, já o contrário... A Srta Hathaway viu a mãe ser queimada viva por aqueles que a capturaram ontem.

\- Que barbaridade - A mulher exclamou horrorizada.

\- Eu não me importo com a falta de fortuna dela, eu tenho o suficiente para ambos - prossegui - E não tenho nenhuma dúvida sobre sua pureza, ao contrario de muitas moças de nossa sociedade.

\- Eu apenas quero garantir que o Senhor não sofra por escolher uma companheira inadequada - A mulher suspirou.

\- Minha cara Senhora Madson, se a senhora conhecesse a Srta Hathaway mudaria totalmente a sua opinião - Eu garanti.

\- Certamente - Jamie garantiu - A Srta Hathaway é uma jovem encantadora, repito, foi uma total brutalidade o que fizeram com a pobre.

\- Nós não conseguimos imaginar isso, todos dizem que foi apenas uma pequena lição para o bem de sua alma. - O homem suspirou decepcionado.

Um som vindo do corredor através da porta que estava aberta chamou nossa atenção, Passos lentos e arrastados me colocaram em estado de alerta.

\- Eu sinto muito desmentir essa afirmação, Sr Madson - A voz de minha mãe soou clara antes que ela adentrasse a sala. - Mas não houve lição alguma, aquele homem mataria a Srta Hathaway, como isso salvaria a sua alma?

Eu me levantei completamente descrente ao encontrar minha mãe amparando Rose, que usava um dos vestidos que lhe foi providenciado na noite anterior. Seus cabelos soltos cobriam seu rosto.

_O que ela está fazendo aqui? Ela não deveria se levantar!_

\- Rose! - Eu exclamei.

\- Srta Hathaway, a Senhorita deveria estar deitada - Natasha ralhou.

\- Eu estou bem - Rose garantiu com a voz afetada.

\- Sente-se - Eu a alcancei a guiando até uma poltrona vazia. - Porque você desceu?

\- Srta Hathaway, Sra Belikov - O Sr Madson se levantou, fazendo uma reverencia, sua esposa logo seguiu seu exemplo.

\- Sr Madson, o senhor considera isso apenas uma lição? - Minha mãe afastou o cabelo de Rose, exibindo o lado esquerdo de seu rosto, aonde aquele corte enfeitava sua testa fora alguns leves hematomas espalhados ali.

Eu notei o desconforto de Rose enquanto minha mãe segurava seu queixo, exibindo seu rosto ferido. Nenhuma jovem desejaria ser exibida naquelas condições.

\- Ou talvez isso - Minha mãe virou seu rosto, me fazendo desviar o olhar com raiva. Aquele era o lado mais atingido e ainda exibia um certo inchaço. Só de pensar na dor que ela deveria estar sentindo...

\- Srta Hathaway... - A Sra Madson ofegou surpresa.

\- Olhe para cima Rosemarie - Minha mãe pediu, me fazendo perceber que Rose havia desviado o olhar, passando a observar as próprias mãos cruzadas em seu colo.

Ela ergueu os olhos parecendo contrariada, arrancando um arfar dos dois que a observavam como se fosse um animal exótico em exposição. Aquela grande mancha vermelha que cobria parte de seu olho direito era definitivamente incomoda de se ver, mas Rose garantia que não atrapalhava em nada sua visão.

\- Ou talvez essa fosse a lição que o tal reverendo queria ensinar - Minha mãe insistiu no assunto, inclinando a cabeça de Rose para trás e exibindo seu pescoço arroxeado.

\- Srta Hathaway, eu sinto muito que a Senhorita tenha passado por algo assim - O Sr Madson foi o primeiro a recuperar a fala enquanto os Fraser observavam aquela situação sem se intrometer.

\- Mama - Eu murmurei em russo, recebendo um olhar inocente de minha mãe - Por favor...

Eu me afastei discretamente enquanto Rose recebia atenção do casal, minha mãe logo me seguiu para o canto mais afastado da sala.

\- O que a senhora está fazendo? - Eu rosnei ainda falando em minha língua materna, tentando evitar que alguém entendesse o teor de nossa conversa.

\- Estou conseguindo aliados para a sua noiva - Ela explicou - É necessário...

\- Não é necessário transforma-la em uma aberração de circo - Eu tentei manter minha voz baixa - Isso é humilhante! E ela deveria estar na cama, ela não está em condições...

\- Você escolheu se casar com uma cigana, Dimitri - Ela retrucou em um tom firme - Eu estou fazendo o melhor para os dois. A Senhorita Hathaway tem consciência do tipo de que sacrifício terá que fazer por você.

\- Eu não quero que ela faça nenhum sacrifício por mim! - Eu exclamei, voltando a abaixar a voz quando notei os olhares indagadores em nossa direção. - Mama, eu não me importo com a opinião dessas pessoas, eu me casarei com ela.

\- Você não se importa - Ela retrucou - Mas é essa vida que você deseja oferecer para Rosemarie?

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- Se não tomarmos nenhuma atitude essa garota será completamente rejeitada e ridicularizada aonde quer que vá Dimitri - Minha mãe respirou fundo enquanto eu notava o olhar ansioso de Rose sobre mim ao receber as atenções dos Madson, _eu preciso acabar logo com isso._

\- Isso...

\- Você sabe que é o que vai acontecer - Ela afirmou - Nós temos que aproveitar o que aconteceu e virar tudo ao nosso favor, é a única chance que ela tem...

\- Nós conversaremos sobre isso depois, agora me ajude a levar Rose de volta ao quarto. - Eu revirei os olhos - Ela não deveria estar em pé!

\- Se eu leva-la agora irá parecer que tudo isso foi com o único proposito de comove-los - Minha mãe franziu o cenho.

\- Mas foi exatamente esse o único proposito!

\- Eles não precisam saber - Ela murmurou - Em cinco minutos nós podemos leva-la..

\- Mama!

\- Eles estão se conhecendo Dimitri, você sabe o quanto é importante que os Madson tenham uma boa opinião sobre Rose.

\- Eu não me importo com a opinião deles - Eu murmurei seguindo até eles, deixando minha mãe para trás.

\- Srta Hathaway, você não deveria se ausentar do quarto por tanto tempo - Natasha se levantou apressada ao notar minha aproximação - Sinto muito senhores, mas devo insistir que minha hospede volte para a cama!

\- Eu estou bem - Rose respondeu incerta procurando minha mãe com o olhar. - Por favor não se preocupem.

\- A pobre garota definitivamente parece mais pálida - A Sra Madson observou.

\- Sr Belikov - Natasha se colocou ao meu lado - O Senhor teria a bondade de me ajudar a levar a Srta Hathaway para o andar superior?

\- Não é necessário, eu garanto que estou bem - Rose assegurou.

\- Você não parece bem - Natasha a ajudou a se levantar - Está pálida.

\- Sinto muito - Ela pediu aos Madson.

\- Vá descansar, criança - A senhora sorriu de forma acalentadora.

Eu ofereci meu braço como apoio para Rosemarie, nós caminhamos de forma lenta até a porta, sendo seguidos de perto por Natasha.

\- Você não está bem - Eu murmurei quando finalmente alcançamos o corredor.

\- Apenas um pouco de tontura - Rose garantiu.

\- Você não se alimentou de maneira adequada pela manhã - Eu reclamei.

\- Eu vou pedir que preparem algo para que ela possa comer - Natasha sugeriu - Você a leva de volta ao quarto?

\- Eu estou bem, Só preciso me deitar um pouco - Rose admitiu relutante.

\- Você não deveria ter se levantado - Eu respirei fundo a pegando no colo para que pudesse me movimentar com mais velocidade.

Rose mantinha uma expressão de dor em seu rosto conforme nos movimentávamos pela escada, mas não tinha muito o que eu pudesse fazer. _Ela não deveria ter saído da cama!_

\- Eu te darei o láudano assim que chegarmos ao quarto - Eu avisei.

\- Não, eu só preciso me deitar um pouco - Ela aninhou a cabeça em meu ombro, envolvendo meu pescoço com seus braços.

\- Você não está em posição de discutir comigo, Roza - Eu retruquei - Eu não lhe deixarei mais sozinha sabendo que corre o risco de você passar a perambular pela casa quando deveria guardar repouso.

\- Sua mãe disse...

\- Nada de confabular com a minha mãe - Eu murmurei - Eu a manterei nesse quarto de agora em diante, até você estar recuperada.

\- Se você me fizer companhia - ouvi um sorriso em sua voz que acabou refletindo no meu próprio sorriso.

Eu atravessei a porta que estava aberta a depositando com cuidando na cama, recebendo uma careta de dor em troca antes de Rose levar a mão ao lado esquerdo.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? - Eu questionei depositando minha mão suavemente sobre a dela.

\- Ele me chutou - Ela respirou fundo de olhos fechados, fazendo meu coração acelerar. _Além de tudo aquele maldito a chutou!?_

\- Ele te chutou? - Eu rosnei.

Ela me ofereceu um sorriso tímido enquanto desviava o olhar.

\- Bem, eu aprendi uma lição...

\- Rose, você não tinha lição nenhuma para aprender - Eu suspirei.

\- Mas aprendi que se eu chamar um reverendo de maldito e manda-lo para o inferno, ele ficará irritado - Ela deu uma pequena risada.

\- Você mandou o reverendo para o inferno? - Eu acompanhei seu sorriso, acariciando seu rosto.

\- Eu posso ter sugerido que enviaria o demônio para busca-lo também, quando ele avisou que eu iria para o inferno - Ela me olhou nos olhos.

\- Você pode ter feito isso? - Eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, existe essa possibilidade - Ela suspirou.

Não consegui conter minha risada, inclinando meu rosto próximo ao dela beijando seus lábios com cuidado.

\- Você é única, eu te amo - Eu comentei ainda sorrindo com os lábios próximos aos dela.

\- Eu vou me tornar a esposa ideal para você, Dimitri - Ela garantiu - Você verá...

Como eu poderia explicar para ela que independente de qualquer coisa, ela já era a esposa ideal para mim?

Eu colei minha testa à dela, segurando seu rosto com ambas as mãos. Eu gostaria de ser capaz de tirar toda a dor que ela sentia, cura-la por completo.

\- Eu não vejo a hora de concretizar isso - Ela fechou os olhos sorrindo.

Natasha voltou ao quarto pouco depois disso, Rose conseguiu se alimentar e apesar dos protestos da minha jovem noiva, ela acabou tomando o Láudano e dormindo por boa parte da tarde, me deixando sozinho ali para velar seu sono.

~**~

\- Você tem certeza que está bem? - Eu questionei Rose enquanto caminhávamos vagarosamente pelo jardim dos Fraser.

Fazia dois dias desde a visita de minha mãe e dos Madson. Mikhail apareceu no dia seguinte para checar Rose e avisar que estava fazendo o que podia em Bibury para remediar os efeitos em sua reputação, o fato dos Madson terem se afeiçoado à Rose ajudou um pouco.

Nos últimos dois dias eu consegui manter Rose em total repouso, mas hoje eu pude ver o quanto ela se sentia agoniada presa naquele quarto e tive que concordar em tira-la um pouco de lá, caso contrario a pobre moça enlouqueceria.

Ela ficou mais do que satisfeita em vestir o melhor vestido disponível, prender seus cabelos com cuidado e colocar um chapéu quando propus um passeio pelo jardim.

\- Eu te garanto que estou perfeitamente bem - Ela sorriu usando meu braço como apoio enquanto caminhávamos.

A temperatura estava caindo cada vez mais com o avançar do outono, obrigando Rose a usar um vestido grosso de mangas compridas.

\- Temo que a senhorita esteja com frio - Eu comentei.

\- Eu estou bem, Dimitri - Ela me lançou um olhar divertido - Mas gostaria de saber quando nós iremos para casa...

_Casa... Ela já considera minha casa como sua própria._

Aquela constatação me fez sorrir, Rose já era minha muito antes de saber disso, antes mesmo que eu soubesse, nós já pertencíamos um ao outro.

\- O que você me diz de amanhã? - Eu propus notando que havíamos nos afastado muito da casa - Se você estiver bem.

Ela se virou, erguendo o rosto em minha direção, a luz do sol iluminava seu rosto apesar do chapéu oferecer alguma sombra. O inchaço havia abandonado seu rosto, porém os hematomas continuavam ali, tanto quanto aquela mancha de sangue que cobria parte de seu olho direito. Mas aquilo em nada diminuía sua beleza.

\- Amanhã é perfeito - Ela sorriu parecendo realmente renovada pelo exercício.

\- Você sabe que teremos que lidar com a Lady Ivashkov assim que regressarmos, certo?

\- Sim, Mas não me importo - Ela suspirou - Eu tive que responder uma dúzia de perguntas ultimamente.

\- Eu sei que deve ser difícil..

\- Bem, o Sr Fraser é quem parece mais interessado em minha história, ele já me interrogou de todas as formas possíveis - ela admitiu - Principalmente sobre minha mãe.

\- Isso te incomoda? - Eu questionei levando minha mão até seu rosto, contornando seus lábios com o polegar.

\- Não realmente - Ela ofegou quando meus outros dedos desceram para seu pescoço, acariciando a os hematomas que tinham começado a desaparecer.

Eu sentia falta dela, apesar de estar constantemente em sua companhia nos últimos dias, era diferente do que tivemos antes. Esse momento era a primeira vez que eu realmente me permitia aproveitar de sua companhia sem me preocupar a cada segundo se Rose estava se sentindo mal, ou se estava sentindo dor. Eu podia ver em seus olhos que apesar de não estar completamente recuperada, ela estava caminhando para isso.

Ela fechou os olhos, mantendo os lábios entreabertos diante de meu toque. Eu me lembrei da última vez que a beijei, a última vez que a beijei de verdade, naquela manhã antes que ela saísse em direção àquele destino terrível.

\- Eu escolhi a sua nova sala pessoal em Casterly Park - Eu comentei beijando seu rosto.

\- Sala pessoal?

\- Você precisará de uma - Eu confirmei beijando a outra face, aproveitando que estavamos bem escondidos entre as árvores - Em breve você será a Sra Belikov, poderá decora-la como quiser.

\- Dimitri o que você está fazendo? - Ela questionou quando minha mão envolveu sua cintura.

\- Resolvendo algumas questões com a minha noiva. - Eu expliquei.

\- Isso não é adequado, se a Sra Fraser nos encontrar - Ela suspirou aproximando mais o corpo do meu.

\- Sinto muito - Eu me afastei minimamente, ainda segurando sua cintura.

\- Eu não quero morar com o Sr Tanner até o nosso casamento, Dimitri - Ela sorriu fazendo com que uma sensação de dejavu tomasse conta de mim.

\- Eu jamais permitirei isso - Eu garanti. - Ninguém me afastará de você, nem mesmo minha mãe.

\- Nós temos sua tia, os Dragomir, até onde eu sei temos toda a sociedade de Bibury contra nós - Ela apontou.

\- Então acho bom estarmos preparados para tudo isso - sorri, apesar de me sentir um pouco apreensivo - Porque amanhã começaremos a enfrentar tudo isso.

\- Sim, amanhã - Ele respirou fundo antes que eu a puxasse para um beijo.


	18. Capítulo XVII - Come On, My Little Innocence

Dimitri cumpriu sua palavra, no dia seguinte ele passou a manhã organizando nosso retorno para Casterly Park que aconteceria em alguns minutos.

\- Rose, por favor - Natasha insistiu enquanto estávamos sentadas em sua sala pessoal - Pelo menos considere a proposta.

\- Tasha, o Sr Belikov jamais consideraria isso - Eu suspirei - Além disso eu sinto falta de Casterly Park.

Natasha e seu marido desde que descobriram nosso plano de retorno, estavam insistindo que eu deveria continuar ali com eles por mais algum tempo, ou talvez até o casamento.

\- Bem, mas você deveria - Ela me lançou um olhar suplicante - Seria muito mais adequado se você se mantivesse ao nosso lado, nós cuidaríamos de você como uma família e quem sabe..

\- Eu agradeço tudo o que fizeram por mim, de verdade - Eu respirei fundo - Mas eu preciso retornar para casa, eu estou há tanto tempo vagando de um lado para outro, eu só quero me estabelecer em um único lugar...

\- Vocês não podem ficar para o jantar pelo menos? Faltam apenas poucas horas.

\- Tasha...

\- Eu sei, eu sei... Você deseja partir imediatamente - Ela voltou a suspirar.

\- Você me visitará? - Eu questionei esperançosa.

\- Bem, eu havia marcado com Sonya karp para que ela iniciasse a produção de seu vestido de noiva - Ela comentou - Eu posso leva-la a Casterly Park amanhã?

\- Será perfeito - Eu garanti.

\- Roza... - Dimitri bateu na porta antes de abrir uma fresta - Está pronta?

\- Sim, eu estou - Eu me levantei - Obrigada mais uma vez, Natasha..

A mulher me acompanhou até a carruagem, me oferecendo um abraço afetivo como despedida, eu me sentei de frente para Dimitri, aguardando ansiosamente que nos colocássemos em movimento.

\- Estamos voltando - Eu sorri.

\- Sim, estamos - Dimitri trocou de lugar, se sentando ao meu lado - está preparada?

\- Não realmente- Eu me virei em sua direção - Mas eu não tenho como fugir.

\- Pode acontecer que alguns curiosos surjam - Ele envolveu minha mão em um gesto acalentador

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas não são eles que me preocupam - Eu respondi olhando em seus olhos.

\- Se você se refere a Lady Ivashkov, eu lidarei com ela - Ele garantiu levando minha mão aos lábios - Não se preocupe com isso.

\- É fácil dizer - Eu ofereci um sorriso sem graça - Não era você quem ela pretendia transformar na criada de uma de suas amigas.

\- Você não é uma criada - Ele afirmou - Não se esqueça disso, você é a futura senhora Belikov.

\- E o que isso significa? - Eu senti meus batimentos cardíacos acelerarem.

\- Não quero que você se sinta intimidada ou humilhada - Ele virou a palma de minha mão para cima, beijando meu pulso - Você deve saber que esse é o seu lugar.

Seus lábios quentes e macios contra a pele fina de meu pulso serviram apenas para descompassar minha respiração, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse de nossa única noite juntos.

Suas mãos firmes segurando meu corpo nu junto ao seu, seus lábios que traçavam caminhos quentes e úmidos em minha pele.

\- Sabe, a primeira vez que nos beijamos foi nessa mesma carruagem - Eu comentei um tanto ofegante.

\- Sim, foi - Ele ergueu os olhos em minha direção, exibindo um brilho de astucia ali. - Qual o problema?

\- Bem, eu estava pensando.. - Eu desviei o olhar tentando parecer desinteressada.

\- No que você estava pensando, Rose? - Ele questionou com diversão.

\- Nós estamos sozinhos aqui - eu lhe ofereci um sorriso dissimulado.

Meu sorriso aumentou ainda mais quando uma gargalhada espontânea e rara preencheu o ambiente.

\- É nisso que você está pensando, Srta Hathaway? - Ele se esforçou em vão para ficar sério.

\- O Senhor não? - Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. - O Senhor parecia estar pensando exatamente o mesmo que eu ontem à tarde, Senhor Belikov.

\- Pensei que a senhorita não desejasse correr o risco de viver com o Senhor Tanner - Ele ergueu uma única sobrancelha.

\- Oh, e eu não desejo. Seria terrível - Admiti - Mas ontem estávamos correndo risco...

\- Não havia mais ninguém lá ontem, Rose - Ele balançou a cabeça em meio a um sorriso apesar de envolver minha cintura se aproximando de mim.

\- Desculpe, o senhor está vendo mais alguém por aqui? - Eu ofereci a cartada final.

O sorriso de Dimitri se alargou antes de romper a distancia entre nós dois. Sua boca capturou a minha em um beijo carinhoso e devotado, seus dedos se enredaram em meus cabelos, desalinhando o coque perfeitamente arrumado que eu fiz pela manhã.

Sua língua brincou com a minha, experimentando cada parte de minha boca enquanto eu subia minha mão pelo seu peitoral.

\- É difícil contrariar a sua lógica - Ele interrompeu o beijo, com os lábios ainda colados nos meus.

\- E você quer contrariar? - Eu olhei em seus olhos.

Ele se limitou a sorrir antes de voltar a me beijar, nós procuramos aproveitar aquele momento da melhor maneira possível antes de voltar a ficar sob a constante vigilância da Sra Belikov.

Dimitri apenas se separou de mim quando a carruagem parou, ele voltou à sua posição original enquanto eu tentava me recompor da melhor maneira possível.

\- Rose, independente do que aconteça daqui pra frente, não esqueça o que eu te falei - Ele pediu. - Esse é o seu lugar.

\- Meu lugar - Eu repeti antes da porta da carruagem ser aberta.

Dimitri desceu primeiro, me ajudando em seguida antes de me guiar em direção à entrada da casa, nós entramos e logo recebemos alguns olhares surpresos dos empregados, porém nada foi dito.

Eu preciso manter em mente o que Dimitri me disse, em breve eu me tornarei a Sra Belikov, devo manter minha cabeça erguida.

\- Sr Belikov, Srta Hathaway... É um prazer recebe-los de volta. - Jerkins nos recepcionou.

\- Obrigada - Eu sorri timidamente ao sentir o olhar da governanta me avaliando.

\- Sr Belikov, sua mãe pediu que o avisasse que ela solicita sua presença assim que o senhor chegasse - A mulher se virou para Dimitri.

\- Aonde ela está? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- Em sua sala pessoal acompanhada de Lady Ivashkov. - A mulher informou.

\- Eu irei imediatamente - Dimitri dispensou a mulher.

Nós a observamos se afastar em silencio antes que ele se virasse em minha direção.

\- Você já se esforçou demais hoje, porque não descansa um pouco até a hora do jantar? - Ele sugeriu.

\- Eu não estou cansada.

\- Eu sei que você ainda sente dor - Ele insistiu - Além disso não creio que minha conversa com a Lady Ivashkov será boa, prefiro que você fique fora de vista por enquanto. Até o jantar ela deve se acalmar.

\- Pensei que você quisesse que eu enfrentasse as coisas - Eu o desafiei.

\- Nesse momento eu quero evitar que você seja coberta por palavras maldosas - Ele me observou - Até o jantar ela terá se recomposto, mas até lá tenho certeza que agirá de maneira desagradável.

\- Eu posso aguentar algumas palavras - Eu ergui meus olhos em sua direção. Eu não queria me afastar dele, ainda mais sabendo que ele teria problemas por minha causa.

\- Eu tenho certeza que pode, mas eu ainda prefiro que você não presencie sua reação - Ele sorriu de forma acalentadora.

Eu não pude discutir depois daquilo, segui diretamente para o quarto procurando ignorar o olhar dos criados que passaram por mim, a única que parecia não ter se afetado com as novas informações sobre minhas origens foi a Sra Jerkins que permaneceu doce como sempre foi.

Eu tomei um banho e escolhi um bom vestido para o jantar enquanto me perguntava o que estava acontecendo entre Dimitri e sua tia, será que já terminaram a tal conversa?

Eu prendi meus cabelos com cuidado observando como meus hematomas ficavam visíveis daquela forma. Será que se importariam se eu usasse os cabelos soltos até que eles desaparecessem?

Não, Olena jamais permitiria. Ela deixou claro que eu deveria estar sempre perfeitamente arrumada.

Após me sentir satisfeita com minha aparência decidi sair um pouco. Dimitri não quer que eu participe da conversa, mas não terá problema nenhum se eu me mantiver distante de onde eles estão, o jardim é uma boa opção ou talvez a sala de música. Eu poderia aperfeiçoar um pouco minhas habilidades no violino.

Eu mantive minha cabeça erguida ao caminhar até a sala de música apesar do desconforto que sentia cada vez que cruzava com alguém. Eu não tinha visto Adrian ou Viktoria em momento nenhum desde que chegara, talvez tenham saído.

Me concentrei com todas as minhas forças no violino, conseguindo me distrair por um período significativo, o instrumento me fazia lembrar minhas origens, apesar de não ter autorização para aprender a toca-lo quando era uma cigana, eu sempre observava quando alguém estava tocando próximo a mim.

\- Pensei que você ficaria no quarto - a voz de Dimitri me surpreendeu, fazendo com que eu interrompesse a melodia que passei a tarde tentando aperfeiçoar.

\- Desculpe - Eu abaixei o instrumento - Eu fiquei entediada.

\- Você tem evoluído - Ele comentou de forma despreocupada caminhando pela sala.

\- Obrigada - Eu franzi o cenho ao notar seu semblante cansado - Foi muito difícil?

\- Ela está afirmando que fará tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance para nos afastar - Ele admitiu - E ao que tudo indica, não participará do jantar hoje.

\- Sinto muito - Eu desviei o olhar para o arco do violino em minha mão.

\- Você não tem culpa - Ele garantiu - O que você estava tocando?

\- Apenas uma melodia que o Sr Winston tem me ensinado - Expliquei.

\- Você cometeu pouquíssimos erros - Ele comentou observando a paisagem do lado de fora, enquanto o sol começava a desaparecer, dando lugar à noite.

\- Essa é a unica musica que aprendi, o Sr Winston me aconselhou a aprender uma musica de cada vez.

\- É um bom conselho... - Ele suspirou.

Eu olhei em volta sem saber exatamente o que fazer a seguir. Ele está irritado? Eu devo me aproximar? Ou deixa-lo sozinho talvez..

\- Volte a tocar - Ele pediu - Eu gostaria de ouvi-la.

\- Você deveria aguardar até que eu estivesse tocando realmente bem - Eu apontei apesar de posicionar o instrumento.

Eu comecei a melodia com um pouco de insegurança, eu não costumava tê-lo como plateia mas seu olhar constante e admirado sobre mim me incentivou a prosseguir. Eu me tornei cada vez mais confiante, me permitindo ser envolvida pela música. Constantemente eu cometia algum erro e tentava contorna-lo da melhor maneira possível.

\- Você está fazendo aquilo - Sua voz me trouxe de volta à realidade, fazendo com que eu interrompesse minha atividade

\- Desculpe?

\- Você está sentindo a música - Ele se aproximou me observando com um brilho no olhar.

\- Eu não sei o que você está falando - Eu desviei o olhar tentando me lembrar o que eu estava fazendo.

\- Sim, você sabe - Um sorriso mínimo surgiu em seus lábios - Você me falou sobre isso no dia que você chegou a Casterly Park

\- Sobre o que? - Eu ergui meus olhos em sua direção.

\- A dança, a forma como você permite que a musica te envolva - Ele me rodeou, parando diretamente às minhas costas me causando um certo arrepio - Tudo isso transforma a sua maneira de tocar em um espetáculo único.

\- Eu devo mudar? - Eu mordi suavemente o lábio inferior, me repreendendo em seguida ao sentir um leve desconforto por causa da ferida causada pelos acontecimentos de dias atrás.

\- De forma alguma - Ele pousou ambas as mãos em meus ombros, descendo por meus braços em seguida me fazendo fechar os olhos.

Dimitri retirou as mãos imediatamente quando a porta foi aberta, revelando Olena e Viktoria que nos encarava com curiosidade.

\- Dimitri, Existem algumas cartas em seu escritório que exigem sua atenção - Olena revirou os olhos diante da cena - Porque você não resolve isso enquanto eu ouço o quanto a Srta Hathaway evoluiu no violino?

Dimitri se afastou, me oferecendo uma leve reverência enquanto eu tentava não encarar Olena diretamente, posicionando o instrumento para voltar a tocar. Ela se sentou em uma poltrona, enquanto Viktoria se aproximou me observando.

\- É verdade? - Ela questionou incerta antes mesmo de eu começar a música.

\- O que? - Eu abaixei novamente o instrumento.

\- O que eu ouvi, é verdade? - Ela insistiu.

Apesar de Olena ter falado que ela me visitaria, ela nunca chegou a ir, esse era nosso primeiro contato desde a minha exposição. Será que ela vai se afastar de mim também por descobrir que eu sou uma cigana?

\- Sim, eu sou uma cigana - Eu a encarei, esperando sua reação.

\- Não isso - Ela revirou os olhos - Eu já estava desconfiada de algo desse tipo.

\- Eu...

\- É verdade que meu irmão te pediu em casamento? - Ela insistiu.

\- Ohh isso? Sim ele me pediu em casamento há alguns dias - Eu desviei o olhar.

\- Há alguns dias? - Ela exclamou.

\- Sim, logo após o baile - Eu confirmei.

\- E porque você não me contou!? - Ela exclamou. - Como isso aconteceu? Você apenas dançaram juntos!

\- Bem..

\- Eu percebi que ele estava interessado em você, mas não imaginei que ele te pediria em casamento assim - Ela continuou, passando a andar de um lado para o outro. - E ainda não falou para ninguém! O que vocês pretendiam com isso?

\- Viktoria, é o suficiente - Olena a interrompeu para meu alivio - Eu sabia do noivado e eu aconselhei a manterem tudo em segredo enquanto resolvíamos algumas coisas.

\- Um noivado! Porque algo assim deveria ser mantido em segredo? - A jovem exclamou inconformada.

\- Eu sinto muito - Eu suspirei.

\- Nós não falaremos sobre isso no momento - Olena lançou um olhar significativo para a filha - Agora deixe-me ouvir Rosemarie tocando.

Eu segui a instrução da Sra Belikov começando a tocar imediatamente, não dando chances para Viktoria insistir no assunto.

Eu só voltei a encontrar com Dimitri no jantar, Lady Ivashkov realmente não participou me fazendo imaginar se ela pretendia fazer algum tipo de greve de fome até que Dimitri me deixasse.

Adrian passou o jantar inteiro me observando com uma expressão desconfiada, mas preferiu não dizer nada, se concentrando apenas em seu prato.

O clima durante o jantar não foi agradável, todos permaneceram em um silêncio quase agourento enquanto eu me esforçava para não me sentir desconfortável naquela casa. Eu sentia o olhar de Dimitri o tempo todo sobre mim, mas diferente das outras vezes, aquilo em nada me tranquilizava.

\- O Sr Zeklos e sua irmã jantarão aqui no domingo - Olena informou a Dimitri, em uma tentativa de quebrar o silencio.

\- Eles nos acompanharão quando retornarmos da igreja? - Dimitri questionou.

\- Nós iremos à igreja no domingo? - Eu exclamei, atraindo o olhar de todos os presentes.

\- Sim, nós vamos à igreja todos os domingos, Rose - Vika me encarou.

\- Você não precisa se preocupar com nada - Dimitri me assegurou.

\- Eu não creio que isso seja verdade - Eu corri os olhos entre eles.

\- Não se preocupe, o máximo que pode acontecer é te arrastarem e te queimarem em praça pública - Adrian deu de ombros fazendo com que eu congelasse em meu lugar.

Sim, eu sei que ele está brincando mas... Eles estiveram perto de me matar há poucos dias, quem garante que não tentariam novamente?

\- Adrian! - Dimitri Rosnou.

\- O que foi? Eu estava brincando! - Ele se justificou enquanto eu me levantava da mesa.

\- Com licença, eu preciso me retirar - Eu pedi sentindo meu estomago embrulhar.

Eu não esperei que alguém respondesse, apenas caminhei apressada em direção à porta, torcendo para que conseguisse algum tempo sozinha. Nem mesmo a companhia de Dimitri faria com que eu me sentisse melhor naquele momento.

\- Rose.. - Eu percebi Dimitri se levantando enquanto eu avançava até a porta.

\- Srta Hathaway, eu estava brincando! - Adrian repetiu.

\- Dê um tempo à ela, Dimitri - Eu ouvi Olena aconselhar enquanto eu saia da sala.

Eu segui apressada até meu quarto trancando a porta e me encostando nela em seguida. Eu busquei respirar fundo e me acalmar. Eu preciso pensar em uma maneira de convence-los a me deixar ficar em casa no domingo, eu não posso ir à igreja nesse momento!

\- Tudo bem Rose, você precisa se acalmar - Eu sussurrei a mim mesma - Tenho certeza que se você falar com Dimitri, ele encontrará uma solução.

Sim, ele faria isso. Ele não me obrigaria a fazer algo que deixaria tão desconfortável, não é?

\- Ou talvez eu realmente fique doente - Eu voltei a conversar comigo mesma. - Do jeito que eu me sinto apenas em pensar nessa possibilidade, não é tão difícil de acontecer!

Dimitri parece ter seguido o conselho de sua mãe já que não me procurou, após algum tempo no quarto eu decidi me juntar aos outros. Eu não queria que ninguém se preocupasse comigo e viesse à minha procura. 

Eu precisava encerrar a noite em paz, Dimitri me pediu que eu não permitisse que aquelas coisas me afligissem, eu devo me esforçar para isso.

Ao descer as escadas a Sra Jerkins me informou que todos estavam reunidos na sala de musica jogando BlackJack¹, a porta estava aberta e a luz e vozes que vinham dali confirmavam suas posições.

\- Se eu estivesse na sua posição, Olena, Eu jamais permitiria essa desgraça em minha família - Eu ouvi a voz da Lady Ivashkov antes de entrar na sala.

_Desgraça? Estão falando de mim?_

Parei junto à porta, franzindo o cenho ao tentar ouvir melhor.

\- Eu não estou em posição de impedir desgraça nenhuma, Lady Ivashkov - A voz de Olena soou cansada. - Dimitri é um homem independente, dono de sua própria fortuna. Se ele deseja se casar com uma cigana, eu não posso impendi-lo!

\- Tire essa garota dessa casa imediatamente - A mulher recomendou - Você precisa pensar no que isso causará à reputação de Viktoria.

\- Minha reputação!? - Viktoria exclamou.

Eu decidi por fim entrar na sala, eu não deixaria ninguém me afastar de Dimitri, Não importa quem seja.

\- Eu estou cuidando para que isso não afete a reputação de Viktoria - Olena murmurou, Adrian parecia ser o único a me notar, mas preferiu se manter em silencio.

_Aonde está Dimitri?_

\- Não seja tola! - Ela exclamou - Quem se casaria com alguém que tem uma cigana como irmã!?

\- Eu me casaria - Adrian deu de ombros.

As três mulheres na mesa voltaram o olhar em sua direção, transmitindo a mais pura surpresa em seus rostos.

\- Não que isso seja algum tipo de proposta - O rapaz tratou de emendar - Não é por nada prima, mas eu prefiro uma esposa que eu não tenha visto crescer!

\- Isso é ridículo - Tatiana murmurou - Devemos voltar ao assunto em questão!

\- Eu não me lembro do assunto em questão, Lady Ivashkov - Viktoria suspirou. Eles realmente não me notaram aqui durante todo esse tempo?

\- Como poderemos acabar com essa loucura do Dimitri com essa Cigana - Ela pronunciou a palavra "cigana" com a voz repleta de desprezo.

\- A resposta é simples, vocês não poderão! - Eu cruzei os braços, atraindo a atenção das três mulheres, Adrian parecia decidido a não se envolver.

\- Rose... - Vika gemeu

\- Você!! - Lady Ivashkov se levantou enquanto Olena respirava fundo com os olhos fechados exibindo uma expressão claramente frustrada em seu rosto.

A mulher caminhou até mim com uma postura intimidadora, enquanto eu me esforçava para manter minha cabeça erguida.

\- Rose por favor, Volte para o seu quarto - Olena pediu.

\- Você deve parar com essa loucura nesse momento - Lady Ivashkov ordenou - Você não vê que não se encaixa nesse lugar?

\- Não...

\- Não? Você é inadequada para meu sobrinho! - Ela exclamou irritada - Uma cigana, você maculará todo o legado que o falecido Sr Belikov lutou para construir.

\- Eu não vejo como isso pode acontecer - Eu elevei minha voz - Não é como se eu estivesse convencendo seu sobrinho a vender tudo o que tem e passar a viver como um nômade!

\- Todos sabem o que você é, e você tem consciência da desgraça que isso trará a essa família - Ela me lançou um olhar de desprezo - Você insiste em continuar com isso? Você está realmente decidida a ser a ruína de meu sobrinho?

\- Eu não serei a ruína de ninguém...

\- Você já é - Ela rosnou - Ele está enfeitiçado demais para perceber, mas você o está arruinando lentamente.

\- Eu não me importo com a sua opinião, Lady Ivashkov - Eu retruquei.

Seu olhar, se possível, se tornou mais irritado enquanto Adrian se levantava deixando suas cartas sobre a mesa se retirando da sala em silêncio. Viktoria parecia completamente congelada em seu lugar enquanto Olena era uma mistura de frustração e raiva.

\- É uma completa falta de consideração de meu sobrinho sequer pensar me manter sob o mesmo teto que uma cigana - Ela me mediu.

\- Esteja à vontade para se retirar então - Eu a desafiei.

\- Cigana insolente - A mulher rosnou - Você pensa que conseguirá arruinar tudo? Eu mesma conversarei com meu sobrinho!

\- Boa sorte com isso - Eu murmurei enquanto a mulher saia da sala com passos obstinados.

Viktoria permanecia me encarando horrorizada enquanto Olena se levantou, vindo em minha direção. E ela não parecia nem um pouco satisfeita.

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Srta Hathaway?

\- Desculpe se eu interrompi a reunião contra ciganos - Eu murmurei descontente.

\- Guarde esse seu temperamento para você, Senhorita Hathaway - Olena ordenou. - O que você esperava? Que todos mudassem a opinião sobre ciganos ao descobrirem o que você é?

\- O que eu sou!? - Eu exclamei.

\- Sim! Você não pode agir como se fosse algo bom - Ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo. - Você é uma boa garota, eu não tenho como negar isso, mas continua sendo uma cigana.

\- E isso é algo ruim.. - Eu desviei o olhar sentindo aquelas palavras me atingirem com força.

\- Você quer que eu minta, Srta Hathaway? - Ela continuou me fitando com intensidade - Você é uma cigana, isso pode afetar a todos nós, Lady Ivashkov tem razão sobre Viktoria e eu estou fazendo o possível para remediar o dano..

\- Eu não causei dano algum! - Eu exclamei - Eu apenas me recusei a ser morta com o resto do meu povo, eu errei tanto por isso?

\- A questão não é o seu erro, Srta Hathaway - Ela respirou fundo.

\- É o que parece. - Eu reclamei. - Eu estou sendo punida por algo que não foi minha culpa.

\- Ninguém está te punindo - A mulher revirou os olhos - Estou apenas tentando contornar um problema.

\- E porque ser uma cigana é um problema? Nós não somos de outra espécie!

\- Mas os costumes são diferentes - Ela respirou fundo.

\- Não são tão diferentes quanto você imagina, nós aprendemos o certo e o errado, aprendemos a não fazer mal a ninguém, aprendemos...

\- Não importa o que aprendem, não é a mesma coisa! Nossa moralidade..

\- Não me fale de moralidade! Vocês tem uma imagem distorcida sobre nós - Eu a cortei.

\- Verdade? - Ela me lançou um olhar debochado - Porque você não tem o sobrenome de seu pai, Srta Hathaway?

Aquilo me pegou desprevenida, a situação de meus pais não era algo comum entre nosso grupo. Geralmente as pessoas se casavam, mas...

\- Eles não eram casados - Eu mordi o lábio.

\- Mas viviam juntos? - Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha em um gesto que me lembrou Dimitri.

\- Era uma situação diferente - Eu murmurei - Não era algo comum, todos eram casados..

\- E porque seus pais não eram?

\- Eu não sei - Eu exclamei - Eu não sei porque não se casaram!

Apesar de sempre ter estranhado aquela situação, eu nunca entendi o motivo dos dois não terem se casado, apenas assumi que minha família era diferente.

\- Aí está a diferença, Srta Hathaway - Olena suspirou - Algo assim nunca seria aceito em nossa sociedade.

\- Eu sou diferente - Eu garanti.

\- Eu acredito que seja - Ela deu de ombros - Apesar de seus recentes deslizes. Mas eu não poderei te ajudar se você não fizer o que eu peço.

\- Eu fiz..

\- Isso inclui ir para o seu quarto - Ela me interrompeu.

Dimitri entrou na sala, fazendo com que nós duas desfizéssemos ao máximo nossas posturas hostis. Aquilo não adiantou para amenizar o clima pesado que tomou conta do ambiente.

\- Está tudo bem? - Dimitri questionou nos observando com uma expressão desconfiada.

A única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era sair dali, eu realmente precisava sair dali. As palavras de Olena continuavam em minha mente e por mais que eu procurasse não deixar aquilo me afetar, eu não conseguia.

\- Vika, o que aconteceu? - Dimitri questionou quando não obteve resposta. - Rose?

\- Com licença, eu peço permissão para me retirar, Sra Belikov - Eu pedi.

Ela me respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, eu fiz uma breve reverencia antes de seguir em direção à porta.

\- Rose.. O que aconteceu? - Eu ouvi Dimitri questionar - Mama?

Eu gostaria apenas de encontrar um lugar em que eu não fosse a cigana. Eu queria ser apenas Rosemarie Hathaway, uma jovem comum. 

_______________________________________________

¹ **Blackjack** ou **Vinte-e-um** é um praticado com cartas em e que pode ser jogado com 1 a 8 de 52 cartas, em que o objetivo é ter mais pontos do que o adversário, mas sem ultrapassar os 21 (caso em que se perde). 


	19. Capítulo XVIII - Come On, My Little Redemption

_**Dimitri's Pov** _

Eu estava tentando escolher um livro na biblioteca enquanto os outros jogavam cartas na sala de música. Minha mãe tinha me convencido que era melhor que Rose passasse um tempo sozinha para se acostumar à ideia de ter que voltar a frequentar a igreja, porém a todo momento meus pensamentos voltavam à ela, talvez eu deva pedir que Jerkins a chame, eu posso convencer Viktoria a abandonar o jogo e nos fazer companhia na biblioteca.

Sim, essa é uma boa solução, eu segui em direção à porta me preparando para chamar Jerkins quando minha tia adentrou a sala de maneira furiosa. Eu senti o cansaço começar a tomar conta de mim, eu já tive uma longa conversa com ela a tarde e não gostaria de repeti-la.

\- Lady Ivashkov..

\- Eu quero aquela cigana fora dessa casa Dimitri - Ela exclamou - Você precisa despertar dessa loucura!

\- Nós já conversamos sobre isso, Rosemarie é minha futura esposa e não irá a lugar nenhum - Eu respirei fundo tentando manter o tom respeitoso à minha tia.

\- Dimitri, não me obrigue a adotar medidas extremas - Ela rosnou.

\- Eu não a obrigarei a nada, Lady Ivashkov - Eu respondi com calma - Porém não mudarei minha mente.

\- Dimitri você deve escolher - Ela estreitou os olhos - Ou a sua família, ou essa cigana!

\- A Senhora está realmente me mandando escolher? - Eu exclamei.

\- Se você escolher essa cigana, as relações dos Ivashkov com os Belikov estarão definitivamente cortadas, você nunca terá nosso apoio, não será bem aceito em nosso meio - Ela ameaçou - Seus tios e primos ficarão decepcionados. Essa mancha negra acompanhará os Belikovs como tem sido com os Ozera!

\- A Senhora não falará mais comigo? - eu a encarei apesar de já ter tomado minha decisão.

\- Você será como um estranho para mim, nenhum Ivashkov jamais ficará no mesmo ambiente que você novamente - Ela garantiu.

\- A Senhora poderá partir pela manhã - Eu respondi com satisfação.

\- O que isso quer dizer? Você escolherá aquela cigana? - Ela exclamou furiosa.

\- Eu a escolhi no momento que a vi dançando naquela cidade - Eu dei de ombros saindo da sala e a deixando para trás.

\- Você transformará Casterly Park em um antro de pecado e perdição - Eu a ouvi gritar conforme me afastava.

Segui até a sala de música tentando entender o que motivou aquela atitude em minha tia, encontrando Rose com minha mãe e irmã. Eu não entendia exatamente o que tinha acontecido e ninguém quis me contar, mas tinha certeza que estavam me escondendo algo.

Eu teria seguido diretamente para o quarto de Rose se minha mãe não tivesse me impedido, ela me garantiu que se me visse em algum lugar perto do quarto dela novamente, Rose seria mandada para Argory house imediatamente.

Nas condições atuais eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de ficar longe dela, Rose já passou por muito, mesmo que Mikhail cuidasse bem dela ela nunca se sentiria segura com ele. _Não como se sente comigo._

Eu me recolhi cedo, torcendo para que o dia seguinte chegasse logo para que pudesse vê-la. Eu precisava entender o que aconteceu mais cedo. _Ela me contaria, certo?_

Eu tinha me livrado de minhas botas e de quase todo o restante de minhas roupas, permanecendo apenas com a camisa e a calça enquanto tentava ler um livro e distrair minha mente, já que o sono tinha me abandonado.

Minha mãe havia passado em meu quarto mais cedo para garantir que eu estivesse realmente aqui, e não duvido que tenha feito o mesmo com Rose, mas será que eu teria alguma chance de conseguir falar com ela? Ela deveria estar dormindo, eu não devo acorda-la mas... Talvez só deva verificar se ela está bem.

Peguei o castiçal que estava iluminando minha leitura e me levantei da poltrona aonde estava acomodado seguindo diretamente até a porta. O corredor era iluminado unicamente pela minha vela, me fazendo torcer por não encontrar ninguém por ali.

Caminhei com cuidado, me esforçando para não fazer nenhum ruído até chegar na porta do quarto de Rosemarie, eu não queria acorda-la, mas uma luz vacilante parecia iluminar o quarto e escapava por debaixo da porta.

Bati na porta do quarto, torcendo para que ela estivesse acordada. Eu só precisava descobrir o que tinha acontecido e então poderia dormir, seria rápido. Rose demorou para atender, eu estava prestes a desistir quando ouvi seus passos apressados dentro do quarto.

\- Eu já falei, ele não está... - Ela abriu a porta irritada, se interrompendo ao me encontrar ali. - Dimitri...

Rosemarie já vestia a camisola e seus cabelos estavam soltos, emoldurando seu rosto e escondendo os hematomas.

\- Posso entrar? - Eu questionei ao confirmar minhas suspeitas de que minha mãe havia passado por ali.

\- Claro - Ela abriu caminho para que eu passasse, fechando a porta em seguida.

Ela permaneceu parada próximo a porta me observado cautelosamente, eu decidi aguardar até que ela se sentisse confortável para me contar o que havia acontecido.

\- Então.. - Eu comecei ao notar que ela não iria falar nada.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Ela me interrompeu desviando o olhar - sua mãe não vai gostar...

\- Eu precisava ver se você está bem - Eu expliquei - Você não parecia bem mais cedo.

\- Eu estou bem - Ela garantiu cruzando os braços demonstrando desconforto.

\- Não é o que parece - Eu insisti.

\- Mas eu estou - Ela murmurou olhando para o chão.

\- Desculpe, eu não queria te incomodar - Eu respondi um pouco sentido por sua reação - Eu voltarei para meu quarto.

Eu segui diretamente para a porta, desviando de Rose que estava parada no caminho. Talvez seja melhor tentar conversar com ela amanhã, talvez ela seja mais receptiva, talvez..

Suas mãos envolveram meu braço, impedindo que eu prosseguisse até a porta. Eu me virei em sua direção enquanto ela exibia um olhar suplicante.

\- Você.. Você pode ficar um pouco comigo? - Ela pediu sem jeito.

Eu assenti sem saber exatamente como agir naquela situação. Algo a perturbou terrivelmente, se ela ao menos se abrisse.

\- Você vai me contar o que aconteceu? - Eu a encarei depositando o castiçal que eu segurava em uma mesa - E não diga que não foi nada, minha tia exigiu que você fosse expulsa imediatamente e depois minha mãe e minha irmã ficaram estranhas.

\- Ela exigiu minha expulsão? - Rose voltou a olhar para baixo.

\- Sim, ela me mandou escolher entre você ou os Ivashkovs - Eu expliquei.

\- O que você decidiu? - Ela passou a brincar com os próprios dedos.

Eu levei meus dedos até seu queixo, obrigando-a a olhar em meus olhos.

\- Lady Ivashkov partirá pela manhã - garanti. - Adrian poderá escolher se a acompanhará ou não...

\- Você me escolheu? - uma sombra de um sorriso passou por seus lábios.

\- Você ainda duvida? - Ergui uma sobrancelha.

\- Eu sou uma cigana - Ela me lançou um olhar significativo.

\- Eu sei, você deixou isso claro em nosso primeiro encontro quando você se ofereceu para ler minha mão - Eu franzi o cenho. _É obvio que eu sei que ela é uma cigana! Porque ela está falando assim?_

\- Porque você não usa isso como uma ofensa? - Ela se afastou de meu toque, caminhando pelo quarto.

\- Ofensa? Do que você está falando?

\- O que eu tenho ouvido são todos repetindo que eu sou uma cigana e...

\- Rose, você não deveria se importar com a opinião da minha tia - Eu gemi - Nós sabíamos que seria dessa forma.

\- Não é apenas ela Dimitri - Rose exclamou - A forma como os empregados tem me encarado, algumas vezes eu ouço eles sussurrarem "cigana" quando eu passo e sua mãe...

\- O que tem minha mãe? - Aquilo me surpreendeu. Minha mãe nunca se importou com o fato de Rose ser uma cigana, o que está acontecendo?

\- Bem, está claro que a reputação de Viktoria está em risco pelo simples fato de ser amiga de uma cigana e também eu preciso entender que eu sou errada por ser filha de ciganos e obviamente eu sou imoral por meus pais não terem se casado e... - Ela soltou tudo de uma vez, quase não parando para respirar e dificultando um pouco a minha compreensão sobre o que estava sendo dito.

\- Rose, calma - Eu pedi - Quem disse que você é imoral por causa de seus pais? Lady Ivashkov não sabe disso..

\- Sua mãe - Ela piscou algumas vezes desviando o olhar me atordoando.

_Ela disse que minha mãe a chamou de imoral!?_

\- Rose, minha mãe jamais faria isso! - Eu falei com cuidado. Ela deve ter entendido errado.

\- Uma mulher viver com um homem e criar uma criança fora do matrimônio? - Ela voltou a me encarar - Isso nunca aconteceria na sua sociedade...

\- Rose, isso não é comum na nossa sociedade, apenas isso. - Eu tentei contornar. - Não quer dizer que ela a considera imoral.

\- Eu dormi com você Dimitri - Ela me deu as costas - No fim, isso explica tudo..

\- Ela te falou isso? - Eu senti a irritação começar a tomar conta de mim.

\- Não abertamente - Ela deu de ombros.

Eu soltei algumas maldições em minha língua materna. Não posso acreditar que minha mãe pode ter falado algo desse tipo para Rose em um momento tão delicado!

\- Se eu ficar aqui, eu terei que suportar as pessoas me chamando de cigana, não é? - Sua voz saiu pesarosa.

\- Sim - Eu respirei fundo me aproximando de suas costas.

\- E isso sempre terá a intenção de me ofender. - Ela constatou com a voz triste.

\- Nem sempre. - Pousei as mãos em seus ombros, sentindo seu corpo ficar tenso diante de meu toque

\- Me diga uma maneira de me chamar de cigana que não seja para me ofender, Dimitri - Ela murmurou.

\- tsygan - Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

\- O que você disse? - Senti seu corpo relaxar.

\- Ya lyublyu tebya, moy malen'kiy tsygan - Depositei um beijo em seu rosto enquanto descia minhas mãos por seus braços, encaixando seu corpo perfeitamente no meu.

\- O que isso significa? - Ela perguntou com a voz afetada, fechando os olhos.

\- Significa "Eu amo você, minha pequena cigana" - Eu traduzi subindo minhas mãos novamente para seus ombros, passando a massageá-los. - Você se sente ofendida com isso?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, a apoiando em meu peitoral me lembrando que estávamos próximos a uma linha perigosa. Eu já havia entendido qual era o seu problema e agora precisava me afastar.

\- Eu irei para meu quarto - Voltei a beijar seu rosto - Boa noite, Roza...

\- Não - ela choramingou - eu não quero que você vá.

\- Rose, ficar aqui não é uma boa ideia - Eu me afastei - Eu preciso...

Rose se virou em minha direção, subindo suas mãos pelo meu peitoral antes de inclinar o rosto em direção ao meu.

\- Eu quero que você fique - Ela pediu com a voz suave.

\- Você está dificultando minha tentativa de fazer o certo - Eu respirei fundo envolvendo sua cintura com ambas as mãos.

\- Eu quero que você fique - Ela repetiu dando um passo para longe de mim com um olhar suplicante.

\- Eu preciso ir, você sabe o que acontecerá se minha mãe descobrir que eu estive aqui. - Tentei me manter firme em minha decisão.

Rose levou ambas as mãos até a parte superior de suas costas, desatando o laço que prendia sua camisola, deixando que o tecido corresse por seu corpo até se acumular no chão aos seus pés.

\- Se você não contar para ela, ela não descobrirá - Rose sustentou o olhar sobre o meu com firmeza, apesar de notar certo rubor em seu rosto enquanto eu descia os olhos por seu corpo.

Seus seios eram exatamente como eu me lembrava, redondos e firmes. Seus mamilos estavam rígidos e convidativos, eu continuei descendo meu olhar por seu corpo até me fixar em seu abdome. Eu senti meu sangue gelar ao notar a serie de hematomas espalhados ali, não é a toa que ela sente tanta dor nessa área.

\- Oh.. - Rose envolveu o abdome com os braços em um abraço improvisado, se encolhendo enquanto tentava esconder aquelas manchas - Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia, isso está horrível.

Eu dei um passo em sua direção segurando seus pulsos, desfazendo aquela postura que ela havia assumido.

\- Eu já disse Roza, Você é linda. Não existe marca nenhuma que mude minha opinião - Eu garanti olhando em seus olhos.

Guiei suas mãos até meu pescoço, incentivando-a a enlaça-lo antes de unir nossos lábios com devoção. Sua pele apesar de algumas escoriações era macia como o veludo, eu desci minhas mãos pelo seu corpo contornando cada curva enquanto apreciava seu beijo.

Minhas mãos apertaram sua bunda, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do meu, fazendo com que sentisse minha ereção pressionada contra sua barriga. A urgência por tê-la logo começou a tomar conta de mim, fazendo com que eu aumentasse a pressão de minha mãos em sua pele enquanto a beijava de forma voraz.

Rose quebrou o beijo completamente ofegante, me obrigando a seguir para seu pescoço. O sabor de sua pele era inebriante, aumentando ainda mais o desejo que sentia por ela. Desci meus beijos por seu colo, correndo meus lábios pelo vale entre seus seios até estar ajoelhado à sua frente, beijando cada área magoada de seu abdome. Suas unhas compridas roçavam suavemente em meu couro cabeludo me incitando a avançar.

Voltei a me erguer, a pegando em meus braços e levando até sua cama. Cada momento que eu passava com Rose em meus braços eu me sentia mais completo, Rose não foi a primeira mulher com quem dormi, mas era a única que eu desejava.

Não...

Eu não apenas a desejava, eu a amava de todo o meu ser. Nós dois formávamos duas metades de um inteiro e era o meu destino encontra-la.

Assim que terminamos, eu me deitei ofegante ao lado de Rose que logo se aninhou em meus braços.

\- Eu preciso voltar para meu quarto. - Eu suspirei, não seria prudente permanecer ali por tanto tempo, por mais que eu desejasse.

\- Eu ainda não quero que você vá - Ela bocejou, me envolvendo em um abraço.

Eu sentia sua pele nua em contato com a minha por baixo das grossas cobertas, o clima frio da noite de fim de outono apenas servia para que eu desejasse ainda mais continuar ali, mas minha consciência me alertava dos riscos de ser descoberto no dia seguinte.

\- Eu realmente não posso ficar - Eu insisti apesar de não me mover.

\- Apenas um pouco mais?

\- Um pouco mais - Eu assenti.

Nós permanecemos em silencio, me fazendo novamente pensar nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias, imaginando como seria nosso futuro.

\- Case-se comigo... - Eu pedi enquanto observava o teto, acariciando o ombro de Rose que permanecia deitada em meu peito sobre a cama.

\- O que? - Ela ergueu o rosto em minha direção, me encarando com uma expressão confusa.

\- Eu te pedi em casamento - Expliquei com um meio sorriso ao notar sua confusão.

\- Mas... isso já está resolvido - Ela se sentou na cama me olhando confusa enquanto eu permanecia deitado - Não está?

\- Sim, mas eu nunca tive a chance de realmente te pedir em casamento - subi minha mão por seu braço - minha mãe resolveu tudo por nós...

\- Então essa é a sua maneira de me pedir em casamento? - Ela se inclinou novamente sobre mim, com um brilho em seu olhar. - Creio que não a considerariam adequada.

\- E você, o que considera? - Eu a puxei, fazendo com que ela se encaixasse em cima de mim enquanto minha ereção começava a ressurgir.

\- Pensei que você não pudesse ficar - Rose mudou de assunto beijando minha boca.

\- Eu posso ficar um pouco mais se você quiser - Movi meu quadril de encontro à sua pélvis enquanto massageava suas coxas que estava de cada lado de meu quadril. - E você não respondeu minha pergunta

\- É claro que eu aceito - Ela sussurrou contra meus lábios antes de se endireitar, Rose ergueu o corpo encaixando meu membro em sua entrada descendo seu corpo lentamente, envolvendo meu pênis por completo - Eu te aceitei no momento que entrei naquela carruagem com você.

Subi minha mão por suas coxas nuas a incitando a se movimentar. Sim, eu precisava voltar ao meu quarto, mas nós ainda tínhamos muito o que fazer naquela noite.

O amanhecer estava próximo quando enfim me deitei em minha cama com o aroma de Rosemarie impregnado em minha pele. Não foi difícil dormir depois disso, eu me sentia exausto. Despertei poucas horas depois com alguém batendo em minha porta, ainda sonolento caminhei até lá a abrindo.

\- Mama, aconteceu algo? - Eu franzi o cenho ao encontra-la ali tão cedo.

\- Perfeito, essa casa está sendo revirada e você dormindo tranquilamente - Ela exclamou.

\- Casterly Park está sendo revirada? - Eu exclamei me sentindo um pouco mais desperto.

\- Não literalmente - Ela me tranquilizou - Sua tia está partindo e Adrian se recusa a acompanha-la.

\- Se a senhora espera que eu o obrigue...

\- Eu só espero que você resolva essa situação, Dimitri - Ela fechou os olhos respirando fundo em um sinal claro de irritação.

\- Eu vou apenas me vestir - Eu murmurei.

Demorei alguns minutos me vestindo com a ajuda de meu Valete¹ antes de sair do quarto, eu desci até a entrada da casa aonde Lady Ivashkov esbravejava e minha mãe tentava acalma-la.

\- Aonde está o Senhor Ivashkov? - Questionei a Sra Jerkins que estava observando a situação sem saber como agir.

\- Nós não conseguimos acorda-lo, Senhor Belikov - Ela explicou.

\- Quer dizer que ninguém sabe se ele deseja ou não se juntar à Lady Ivashkov? - Eu respirei fundo.

\- Não senhor, creio que ele nem desconfiava que ela partiria hoje - A mulher me informou.

Eu revirei os olhos, dando meia volta e seguindo até o quarto de Adrian no andar de cima, batendo energicamente na porta até que ele a atendesse.

\- Adrian, é o Belikov, Abra! - Eu exclamei irritado não desistindo de bater na porta em nenhum momento.

\- Eu sei que a casa é sua, mas eu ficarei irritado se você derrubar a porta do meu quarto - Ele abriu a porta ainda de pijama com o cabelo bagunçado - Qual é o problema?

\- Você estava realmente dormindo.

\- Sim, eu estava! E nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria sobre seus empregados. Tentaram me acordar várias vezes - Ele reclamou - Achei que todos soubessem que não devem me incomodar.

\- Você sequer se levantou para ver do que se tratava? - Eu questionei exasperado.

\- Eu verificaria assim que acordasse -Ele deu de ombros. - Enfim, o que está acontecendo?

\- Lady Ivashkov está partindo e não está feliz com a sua ausência - Eu murmurei.

\- Porque ela está partindo hoje? - Ele se encostou despreocupadamente no batente da porta - Ela pretendia ficar aqui cerca de três meses.

\- Ela rompeu as ligações da família Ivashkov com os Belikovs - Eu expliquei sem muita vontade.

\- Tudo por causa de sua cigana? - Ele se espreguiçou.

\- Ela não é minha cigana, é minha noiva - Eu murmurei.

\- Que seja, foi por isso? - Ele bocejou.

\- Sim.

\- Eu esperava que algo assim acontecesse e... - Ele arregalou os olhos se interrompendo - Por Deus Dimitri, o que você estava pensando!?

\- Desculpe? - Me senti perdido com sua súbita mudança de atitude.

\- Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? - Ele gemeu voltando para dentro do quarto.

\- Fazer o que com você?

\- Você é o exemplo da família, todos esperam boas coisas e você - ele se explicou - E esperam que eu sempre faça coisas estúpidas... Como me casar com uma cigana!

\- Adrian - Eu revirei os olhos.

\- Você entendeu no que você me meteu!? Se você passou a ser a decepção de todos, vão passar a esperar algo de mim! - Ele reclamou.

\- Você vai ou não com a Lady Ivashkov? - Eu decidi colocar um fim naquele assunto.

\- Eu vou voltar para a cama - Ele resmungou de mal humor - Eu escrevo uma carta para ela depois e a bajulo um pouco, certamente ela me perdoará.

Eu sai de seu quarto e segui até a entrada da casa, aonde Lady Ivashkov aguardava Adrian dentro da carruagem, após uma breve conversa pouco agradável ela decidiu partir, prometendo que eu me arrependeria daquela decisão.

Assim que a Carruagem partiu, eu retornei até a porta, aonde minha mãe aguardava com uma expressão cansada.

\- Ela realmente se foi - Ela suspirou aliviada.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Pelo o que? - Ela franziu o cenho.

\- Por toda essa confusão - Expliquei - Por minha culpa Lady Ivashkov rompeu as relações e..

\- Dimitri, eu estou há trinta anos esperando essa mulher morrer para que não precise mais me relacionar com nenhum Ivashkov - Minha mãe revirou os olhos me surpreendendo, ela parecia sempre ser tão próxima à Lady Ivashkov.

\- Mas..

\- Desde que me casei com seu pai ela decidiu que eu seria a sua favorita - Minha mãe explicou - E eu nunca consegui me livrar dela desde então.

\- Creio que agora tenha conseguido - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Sim, graças à uma cigana. 

\- Mama, Rose me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês ontem - Eu a encarei sério.

\- Quando ela te contou isso? - Ela estreitou os olhos - Eu pensei..

\- Não importa quando - Eu elevei minha voz a surpreendendo enquanto passava a falar em russo - Ela é minha noiva e eu exijo que seja respeitada!

\- Dimitri - Minha mãe balbuciou completamente chocada.

\- Porque você falou aquelas coisas? - Eu insisti - Eu pensei que você gostasse dela!

\- Eu gosto Dimitri, ela é uma boa moça, mas...

\- Mas o que? O que te deu o direito de tratar a mulher que eu amo de tal forma?

\- Eu apenas estava explicando o que as pessoas da nossa sociedade pensam sobre ciganos - Ela tentou se explicar.

\- Expondo um erro que ambos cometemos? - Eu acusei - Eu fui mais culpado que ela e eu não sou um cigano!

\- Eu posso ter me excedido... Mas eu passei dias aguentando a Lady Ivashkov - Ela exclamou.

\- Mama, Lady Ivashkov partiu - Eu respirei fundo compreendendo um pouco do motivo da irritação de minha mãe nos últimos dias - e eu quero que você se desculpe com Rose, ela tem passado por muita coisa nos últimos dias e não precisa ser julgada ainda mais.

\- Eu estou tentando ajudar - Ela murmurou.

\- Resolva isso, se desculpe com Rose. Eu não pedirei novamente! - Eu repeti - E peça que Jerkins reúna todos os criados imediatamente, eu preciso estabelecer algumas regras de convivência.

Ela se limitou a fazer uma reverencia com uma expressão atordoada antes de seguir à procura de Jerkins. Eu me lembrei de como Rose reclamou dos olhares que recebeu dos criados na noite anterior, e já é hora de deixar a situação clara a todos eles. Se não se sentirem confortáveis tendo uma cigana como senhora, então estão livres para deixar essa casa.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¹ **Valet** ou designa um empregado dedicado a servir como atendente pessoal a seu empregador. Empregados domésticos masculinos eram um artigo de luxo e tradicionalmente ganhavam mais que as empregadas da casa. Um _valet_ era um empregado treinado para servir seu patrão, mantendo suas roupas limpas e organizadas, cumprindo afazeres domésticos leves, pagando suas contas, organizando viagens e preparando seu banho. Diferentemente de um mordomo, que servia a uma casa, o _valet_ servia a uma patrão específico. 


	20. Capítulo XIX - Come On, My Little Hope

Eu estava tentando acalmar um pouco meus ânimos na sala de música enquanto aguardava todos, apesar de meus protestos Dimitri realmente insistiu que eu o acompanhasse à igreja. Por conta da ansiedade acabei despertando antes do sol nascer e assim que me arrumei segui para a sala de música.

\- Rose, está pronta pra isso? - Dimitri questionou ao me ver sentada próximo a uma janela, observando o lado de fora.

\- Faria alguma diferença se eu falasse que não? - Lhe lancei um olhar sentido.

Porque ele não pode entender o quanto aquilo me assusta? Ele age como se fosse algo normal, mas não é! Eles me queriam morta.

\- Rose, nós já conversamos sobre isso - Ele suspirou - Se você não for, apenas dará lado para que as fofocas aumentem.

\- Eles não me querem lá Dimitri - Eu apontei - Eles não querem que eu participe dessa sociedade.

\- Roza...

\- Eu cuido disso, Dimitri - Olena pediu nos observando da porta.

\- Mama - Dimitri lhe lançou um olhar de aviso.

\- Eu sei o que eu preciso fazer, Dimitri - Ela garantiu.

Dimitri saiu da sala me deixando ali acompanhada de sua mãe. Eu me movi um pouco desconfortável na cadeira aonde estava sentada. Olena parecia estar me evitando desde nosso atrito. Nem mesmo quando Natasha trouxe Sonya Karp para que eu escolhesse o tecido e modelo de meu vestido de noiva ela se interessou em participar, apesar do convite de Vika.

Ela se sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da minha, se mantendo em silencio.

\- Srta Hathaway - Ela começou depois de alguns momentos me avaliando - eu compreendo que essa é uma situação desconfortável..

\- Não é desconfortável, é ameaçadora - eu a corrigi - eu não sou aceita ali, Sra Belikov.

\- Mas você será - Ela garantiu - apenas não pode se deixar abalar pelo o que aconteceu, você é forte o suficiente para isso.

\- Não sou - eu exclamei - Sra Belikov, eu nunca serei aceita agora que sabem que eu sou, não importa o quanto eu seja boa, eu sempre serei a cigana. E todos sabem o quanto isso é ruim.

\- Nós mudaremos a mente das pessoas então - Ela respirou fundo.

Minha unica resposta foi uma risada nervosa, até quando ela imagina que eu acreditaria naquela história?

\- Rose, sobre as coisas que eu te falei - Ela parecia desconfortável - eu sinto muito, eu não deveria ter falado aquilo, ainda mais em um momento tão sensível.

\- Não, a senhora não devia - Eu a encarei com um olhar grave - Mas obrigada por se desculpar.

\- Perfeito - Ela se levantou - Agora vamos, você precisa mostrar para todos que não irá desistir.

\- Isso não é uma boa ideia - Eu murmurei apesar de me levantar.

Dimitri me guiou até a carruagem, a cada milha que nós nos aproximávamos da igreja eu sentia meu coração disparar cada vez mais. Como será que irão me recepcionar?

Assim que chegamos à igreja, Dimitri me ajudou a descer da carruagem, oferecendo-me o braço como apoio.

\- Mantenha sua cabeça erguida - Ele pediu quando a atenção de todos os presentes recaiu sobre nós dois, enquanto caminhávamos em direção aos primeiros bancos.

\- Eles estão falando sobre nós - Eu murmurei ao ouvir os sussurros conforme passávamos.

\- Não importa, você nunca irá abaixar sua cabeça perante ninguém, me entendeu? - Ele devolveu em um tom baixo.

Nós nos acomodamos ao lado de Karolina Zeklos, como de costume.

\- Fico feliz que você tenha vindo - Ela sussurrou para mim.

\- Não acredito que ele trouxe a cigana - Ouvi alguém murmurar. - Ele perdeu completamente o juízo.

\- Deve ter sido enfeitiçado - Outra voz respondeu.

\- Apenas ignorem - Karolina pediu.

\- Espero que o Sr Zeklos tome alguma providencia em relação a isso - Mais uma voz soou um pouco mais alta que as outras.

\- Isso não foi uma boa ideia - Eu murmurei para Dimitri fazendo menção de me levantar.

\- Fique onde está - Ele assoviou colocando a mão em minha perna, me impedindo de levantar.

Meu olhar instintivamente desceu para sua mão que ele tratou de recolher imediatamente.

\- Desculpe - Ele passou a olhar para frente parecendo realmente desconcertado enquanto sua irmã alternava o olhar entre nós dois. - Apenas fique onde está.

Eu estava prestes a protestar quando o reverendo tomou seu lugar, atraindo a atenção de todos, eu não poderia sair agora. Eu me concentrei em um anel que tinha pertencido a minha mãe e eu usava sempre por não atrair tanta atenção.

Eu me distrai com aquilo por alguns minutos, não prestando atenção nas palavras do homem, pelo menos até ouvir meu nome ser mencionado por ele.

\- Srta Hathaway, Seja bem vinda - Eu ergui minha cabeça instintivamente com um olhar surpreso. - Eu espero que a Senhorita se sinta a vontade em nosso meio.

\- Obrigada - Eu balbuciei sem saber exatamente como agir.

\- Também espero que a senhorita possa apreciar o sermão dessa manhã - Ele desviou o olhar de mim, passando a contemplar todos os presentes, correndo o olhar entre eles com uma expressão grave - Falaremos sobre o perdão...

~**~

Uma quinzena se passou, fazendo com que as coisas começassem a se acalmar. Adrian Ivashkov decidiu partir após receber uma carta descontente da Lady Ivashkov, ele porém garantiu que retornaria antes do nosso casamento que ocorreria no próximo mês, pouco antes do natal.

Assim como Olena previu, pouco a pouco as pessoas pareciam esquecer o que aconteceu, principalmente após o sermão do Sr Zeklos. Dimitri voltou a receber alguns convites para jantar ao decorrer daquela quinzena e hoje seria a primeira vez que eu o acompanharia depois de tudo o que aconteceu.

\- A senhorita parece agitada - Jerkins comentou enquanto me ajudava a arrumar o cabelo.

Os hematomas que cobriam meu rosto tinham finalmente desaparecido, fazendo com que eu pudesse enfim começar a superar tudo o que tinha acontecido, a única coisa que permanecia era aquela mancha vermelha em meu olho direito, todos falavam que sumiria com o tempo, eu não via a hora que isso acontecesse.

\- Eu não sei o que esperar desse jantar - Eu admiti.

\- Os Madson gostam de você, não deveria se preocupar - Ela sorriu de forma acalentadora através do espelho - Além disso, o Sr Belikov não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse.

\- Espero que você esteja certa, Jerkins - retribui seu sorriso.

\- A Senhorita está muito bonita - Ela declarou ao finalizar meu cabelo.

\- Obrigada - Eu me levantei alisando o grosso vestido verde oliva que usava.

Ela me observou com orgulho antes de me acompanhar até onde Dimitri estava com Vika. Nós seguimos até a carruagem, nos acomodando confortavelmente. Dimitri não parou de me observar durante o percurso até a casa dos Madson, enquanto Vika parecia deslocada por nos acompanhar se mantendo no mais absoluto silêncio.

Assim que chegamos ao local, me senti da mesma forma que quando cheguei a igreja pela primeira vez. Todos os olhares no acompanhavam enquanto eu permanecia ao lado de Dimitri, mas eu consegui ignora-los melhor que da vez anterior.

\- Algum dia irão parar de me olhar desse jeito? - Eu murmurei.

\- Estão admirando sua beleza - Dimitri garantiu - Ela se destaca mais do que a de qualquer outra mulher presente.

\- Não me bajule dessa forma - pedi apesar de sorrir com o elogio. - Dessa maneira pensarei que sou a melhor coisa do universo...

\- Pra mim, você é - Ele respondeu com simplicidade enquanto entravamos na casa.

\- Srta Hathaway - A Sra Madson exclamou ao me ver - Fico feliz que tenha vindo.

Ela e o marido se aproximaram de nosso pequeno grupo, Vika e eu fizemos uma breve reverencia enquanto o Sr Madson se ocupava de conversar com Dimitri.

\- Venham, as mulheres estão reunidas em minha sala - Ela nos guiou através da casa, me obrigando a deixar a segurança da presença de Dimitri para trás.

Viktoria logo localizou algumas amigas e seguiu até elas, me deixando na companhia da Sra Madson, me sentindo completamente desconfortável. Eu me sentei em um sofá, tentando participar da conversa das mulheres mais velhas, recebendo um olhar encorajador de minha anfitriã.

Um silencio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente, me fazendo desejar que Natasha Ozera estivesse ali.

\- Srta Hathaway, porque decidiu deixar de ser cigana? - Uma mulher rompeu o silencio.

\- Desculpe?

\- Nós sabemos que o Sr Belikov a salvou de alguma forma mas...

\- O acampamento de meu pai foi atacado - Eu desviei o olhar - Mataram quase todos e eu consegui escapar. O Sr Belikov me encontrou na estrada e se recusou a me deixar para trás.

\- E você realmente deixou a sua vida para trás? - A Sra West questionou desconfiada.

\- Eu nunca me adaptei bem àquela vida - Admiti - Eu apenas não sabia que seria possível viver de outra maneira.

\- E você nunca pensou em voltar atrás?

\- Eu tive a chance de me juntar novamente aos ciganos, mas a recusei - Eu fui incisiva - Não é mais a minha vida.

\- Eu avisei que ela era uma boa garota - A Sra Madson declarou orgulhosa.

Eu me sentia estranho por negar minhas origens daquela forma, mas já tinha notado que seria impossível viver em paz a menos que eu demonstrasse que realmente queria me adaptar.

\- Obrigada - Eu sorri antes de olhar em direção as jovens sentadas do outro lado da sala, rindo abertamente de algo que Viktoria lhes disse.

\- São garotas tolas - A Sra Madson me consolou - E logo você não terá lugar entre elas, será uma mulher casada.

\- Eu nunca tive lugar entre elas - Desconversei.

\- Não pode culpa-las - a Sra West sorriu - Desde o inicio todos notavam a preferencia do Sr Belikov pela senhorita.

\- Sim, de fato... E algumas dessas garotas ainda tinham esperanças - Outra mulher garantiu.

\- Mas ele estava comprometido com alguma delas? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- De forma alguma, o Sr Belikov nunca olhou para as jovens de Bibury - Sra Madson explicou - as garotas o viam como um desafio, em algum momento alguma delas conseguiria o coração dele.

\- Nós temos muitas jovens solteiras aqui e nem tantos rapazes - a sra West prosseguiu.

\- ohhh..

\- Eu estive com Sonya Karp, ela garantiu que o vestido de noiva da Srta Hathaway ficará divino - A Sra Madson voltou a falar - a Sra Fraser também acompanha tudo de perto e só tem elogios.

\- Porque a Sra Fraser não veio hoje? - Eu questionei em um gesto impensado. - Desculpe, isso foi rude, eu não queria..

Como eu pude fazer algo assim? Natasha pode não ter sido convidada! Eu preciso pensar antes de falar!

\- Não se preocupe com isso - A mulher sorriu - Os Fraser estão com alguns visitantes no momento, por isso não puderam vir.

\- Visitantes? - Eu franzi o cenho.

Natasha esteve em Casterlly Park ontem e não falou nada sobre visitantes.

\- Sim, em breve os conheceremos, creio eu...

\- Eu já os conheci - Uma voz conhecida soou ao meu lado, eu ergui os olhos para encontrar Lissa parada ali.

\- Liss! - Eu exclamei me levantando.

Fazia tanto tempo que não via minha amiga, estava começando a imaginar que nunca mais conversaríamos.

\- Senhoras, poderiam nos dar licença? - Lissa pediu.

\- É claro, vocês devem ter muito o que conversar - a Sra Madson sorriu de forma indulgente enquanto eu me afastava acompanhada de Liss.

Nós seguimos até o lugar mais afastado da sala, nos sentando em duas cadeiras disponíveis ali.

\- Eu não acredito que estou finalmente podendo te ver - Lissa exclamou - como você está com tudo o que aconteceu?

\- Eu senti tanto sua falta - Admiti. - Liss, você não tem ideia...

\- Eu sinto tanto - Ela segurou minha mão - Creio que minha mãe esteja começando a amolecer em relação a você, principalmente depois dos sermões do Sr Zeklos.

\- Por favor, não vamos falar disso essa noite - Pedi

\- Sim, me conte sobre você e o Sr Belikov - Ela pediu.

\- O que você deseja saber?

\- Vocês estão noivos! - Ela sussurrou - Eu te falei que ele gostava de você.

\- Sim, você falou - não pude conter meu sorriso - Ele tem sido tão cuidadoso comigo ultimamente, eu espero que você possa comparecer ao nosso casamento.

\- Eu não perderia por nada nesse mundo - Ela sorriu antes de abaixar o tom - eu preciso lhe contar algo.

\- O que?

\- Creio que em breve eu me tornarei a Sra Ozera - Ela sussurrou.

Não pude evitar de sorrir, imaginava que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, era de fato uma surpresa que não tivesse acontecido antes.

\- Quando? - Eu questionei.

\- Eu ainda não sei, ele não pediu a benção de meus pais ainda - Ela suspirou - Está esperando toda essa história se acalmar. Mas não teria motivos para meu pai negar minha mão a ele.

Eu segurei sua mão com afeto, imaginando como seria daqui para frente.

\- Você disse que já conheceu os visitantes dos Fraser - Eu me lembrei - Quando?

\- Eu fui convidada para jantar na casa dos Ozera ontem e eles estavam lá - Ela me explicou.

\- Quem são eles?

\- Um casal, eu realmente não posso falar nada mais, Rose - Ela mordeu o lábio.

\- Porque?

\- Acho que o Sr Belikov está te procurando - Ela apontou Dimitri que tinha acabado de entrar na sala - O jantar deve estar servido.

\- Liss, você está fugindo do assunto - Eu exclamei em vão quando ela se levantou.

Ela tinha razão em algo, o jantar estava servido. O resto da noite foi agradável, após o jantar a Sra Madson decidiu que já era hora de eu aprender a fazer um bom chá e me ocupou tempo o suficiente para fugir quando o piano foi aberto. Eu também não consegui arrancar mais nenhuma palavra de Lissa sobre os visitantes misteriosos dos Fraser. Aquilo enchia meu coração de angustia.

Quando enfim voltamos a Casterlly Park eu me sentia exausta, optando por me recolher imediatamente. O dia seguinte parecia completamente comum, eu me vesti, tomei café da manhã e passei um tempo caminhando através dos jardins na companhia de Viktoria que estava entusiasmada para conversar sobre o jantar de ontem.

Porém a ausência de Dimitri e da senhora Belikov era suspeita, Jerkins informou logo pela manhã que eles se trancaram no escritório de Dimitri e não estavam sozinhos, Vika me tranquilizou, afirmando que possivelmente se tratava de alguma reunião chata de negócios, mas porque a Sra Belikov participaria de algo assim?

\- Você precisa prestar atenção no que eu digo - Ela reclamou enquanto caminhávamos ao redor da casa - é frustrante conversar com alguém tão distraído.

\- Sinto muito...

\- Você pode esquecer meu irmão por cinco minutos? - Ela murmurou - Eu juro que gostaria que Adrian nunca tivesse partido! Desde que meu irmão te pediu em casamento você nunca tem tempo para mim!

\- Você tem sentido muita falta do Sr Ivashkov - Eu a provoquei - Quando ele retornará?

\- Em sua última carta, ele afirmou que estará aqui para o casamento - Ela explicou.

\- Ele escreve pra você?

\- Ele é apenas meu primo, não crie expectativas que não existem, Srta Hathaway - Ela me lançou um olhar atravessado.

\- Ele mesmo disse que não se importaria de se casar com você - zombei.

\- Eu me recuso a falar sobre isso, além disso Lady Ivashkov jamais permitiria.

\- Então não seria algo ruim para você? - Ofereci um sorriso vitorioso a deixando sem palavras.

\- Srta Hathaway - um criado se aproximou - O Sr Belikov a está convocando em sua sala de reuniões.

\- Me convocando? - Eu pisquei atordoada.

\- Vamos - Vika deu de ombros.

\- Apenas a Srta Hathaway, Srta Belikov - O criado interferiu - O Sr Belikov foi claro em suas instruções.

Eu o segui sentindo meu coração disparar. O que está acontecendo? Assim que entrei em seu escritório, Dimitri estava sentado ali, acompanhado da Sra Belikov, Natasha e Jamie e um casal que eu não conhecia. A mulher exibia seus cabelos escuros já grisalhos presos em um cuidadoso coque, enquanto o homem tinha o cabelo acobreado.

_Quem são eles?_

\- Srta Hathaway, por favor sente-se - Dimitri pediu.

\- O que é isso? - Eu balbuciei me sentindo perdida.

\- Rose, por favor - Ele repetiu, indicando uma poltrona vaga ao seu lado.

Eu me sentei sentindo o olhar dos dois desconhecidos me acompanhar a todo momento. O que está acontecendo aqui? Eles são os tais visitantes misteriosos?

\- Rose, esses são o Sr e a Sra Hathaway - Ele me observou com cuidado - Eles estão aqui para te conhecer.


	21. Capítulo XX - Come On, My Little Nightmare

_**Dimitri's Pov** _

Eu estava sentado em meu escritório na manhã seguinte ao jantar na casa dos Madson, tudo ocorreu bem, mas o fato do Sr Madson ter me entregado uma pequena nota de Jamie Fraser avisando que viria me visitar pela manhã por ter um assunto sério a tratar serviu apenas para me deixar apreensivo.

Logo pela manhã me arrumei e segui até o escritório, estava relendo a nota de Jamie quando minha mãe entrou no comodo acompanhada dos Fraser e um casal desconhecido.

\- Sr Belikov - Jamie começou após uma breve reverencia - Me permita apresentar meus hospedes, Sr e a Sra Hathaway.

_Hathaway!?_

_Como Rose?_

\- É um prazer conhece-los - Eu balbuciei um pouco atordoado.

\- Sr Belikov, talvez o senhor não se lembre mas minha família tem uma relação com os Hathaway - Jamie começou - Meu primo é casado com a sobrinha neta do Sr Hathaway e quando surgiu toda aquela historia sobre a Senhorita Hathaway, não pude deixar de avisa-lo sobre a situação...

Eu pisquei atordoado com aquilo, eu mal me lembrava disso. Não foi a toa seu interesse por Rosemarie desde o início.

\- Sr Belikov, o Sr Fraser nos garantiu que o senhor é um homem sério, então nós iremos direto ao assunto - o homem começou - Quem é essa cigana que utiliza o nome Hathaway?

Eu observei o casal sentado em minha frente, claro que uma cigana com um sobrenome tão notório chamaria a atenção!

\- Sr Hathaway - Eu cocei minha garganta. - Eu entendo que a situação é um pouco suspeita, mas eu lhe garanto que a Srta Hathaway não...

\- Quem é ela? - Ele me interrompeu - Nossa família tem uma reputação a zelar e...

\- De onde ela vem? - A mulher se manifestou pela primeira vez - O que se sabe sobre sua historia?

\- Minha querida, não importa de onde ela vem - O homem a interrompeu - Nós não podemos permitir algo assim... Uma cigana...

\- Mas ela pode ser...

\- Ela não é nada - O homem rosnou - Ela deve ter ouvido nosso nome e decidiu adota-lo, mas isso termina hoje.

\- Tenho certeza que não foi isso que aconteceu, Sr Hathaway - Eu interferi - a Senhorita... Rosemarie diz ter herdado o nome de sua mãe, eu a encontrei em uma cidade escocesa.

\- Sr Hathaway - A mulher insistiu - Devemos conhece-la antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

\- Ela não utilizará o sobrenome por muito tempo, de qualquer maneira - A sra Fraser avisou.

\- Eu vou pedir que ela venha - Minha mãe se retirou.

\- Sr Belikov, me perdoe invadir sua casa dessa maneira - O homem respirou fundo - mas não podemos permitir que essa mancha volte a atormentar nossa família.

Volte a atormentar? O que isso quer dizer?

\- Eu compreendo sua preocupação, Sr Hathaway - Eu comecei - mas Rosemarie não teve uma vida fácil e eu não permitirei que a destratem de qualquer maneira dentro dessa casa, dessa forma eu agradeceria se o senhor a tratasse com o devido respeito.

\- Por favor Sr Belikov, me conte como o Senhor encontrou essa cigana - A mulher suplicou - Como ela é? Qual a sua idade?

\- Não é ela, Janine! - O homem exclamou de forma ríspida - Você precisa desistir!

\- Janine? - Eu me surpreendi - A Senhora se chama Janine?

\- Sim, perdoe-nos - O Sr Hathaway interferiu - Meu nome é Dougal Hathaway e minha esposa se chama Janine Hathaway.

\- Janine era o nome da mãe da Srta Hathaway - eu observei.

Aquilo parece ter surtido algum efeito, a mulher empalideceu e o homem parecia sem palavras diante de tal informação. Minha mãe retornou à sala ainda sem Rose, nós aguardamos que o casal se recuperasse de tal informação.

\- Filha? - Janine balbuciou - Janie teve uma filha?

\- Não... - O homem respirou fundo - Você está enganado senhor.

\- Assim que a Srta Hathaway chegar...

\- Não - Ele insistiu - O que o senhor acabou de dizer não é possível...

Uma batida na porta chamou nossa atenção, ela logo foi aberta por um criado revelando Rose ali. Ela parecia extremamente confusa enquanto encarava todos os presentes. Se ela ao menos soubesse o que está acontecendo.

\- Srta Hathaway, por favor sente-se - pedi.

\- O que é isso? - Ela balbuciou.

\- Rose, por favor - insisti, quanto antes terminássemos com isso, melhor.

Os Hathaway observavam cada movimento dela conforme ela avançava para um lugar vago ao meu lado, a mulher parecia a beira das lágrimas.

\- Rose, esses são o Sr e a Sra Hathaway - Eu expliquei - Eles estão aqui para te conhecer.

\- Hathaway? - Rose me encarou com os olhos arregalados - Como..

\- Roza - Eu tentei tranquiliza-la.

\- Você é a cigana, garota? - Dougal se recuperou primeiro.

\- Eu não sou mais, eu sou apenas... eu.. - Ela olhou em minha direção com uma expressão aterrorizada.

\- Eles não te farão mal Rose - Eu garanti - Eles apenas querem saber sua historia.

\- Eu os conheço, Srta Hathaway - Jamie a tranquilizou - Não precisa temer.

\- Onde a senhorita ouviu esse nome? - Dougal fez outra tentativa - porque passou a usa-lo?

\- Era o nome de minha mãe - Ela abaixou a cabeça - Eu não queria causar problemas apenas.. é o nome que me foi dado.

\- Você é filha da Janie? - a mulher questionou.

\- Você conheceu minha mãe? - Rose ergueu o rosto surpresa - Como sabe sobre esse apelido? Apenas meu pai a chamava assim..

\- Apenas seu pai? - Dougal se levantou em um gesto irritado - Ele a chamava assim?

\- Sim - Ela olhou em volta confusa - Ele a chamava dessa maneira..

\- Senhorita, por favor. Como é o nome de seu pai? - a sra Hathaway questionou ansiosa.

\- Meu pai se chamava Ibrahim Mazur - Rose respondeu - Porque estão me perguntando isso? Como conhecem minha mãe?

O Sr Hathaway passou a caminhar de um lado para outro na sala, o homem estava claramente furioso.

\- Janie é a nossa filha - Ela explicou ignorando a fúria do marido - Nós a procuramos por tanto tempo...

\- Como? - Rose ofegou - Vocês.. vocês são os Hathaway de minha mãe?

\- Aonde está Janie? - Janine questionou - Porque uma jovem como você está sozinha?

Aquela pergunta parece ter afetado Rose,ela piscou algumas vezes afastando as lagrimas, sem saber como responder.

\- A mãe da Srta Hathaway foi morta em um ataque ao acampamento do Sr Mazur - Minha mãe explicou sem rodeios - Eu sinto muito.

O Sr Hathaway interrompeu seus passos, nos encarando com uma expressão surpresa enquanto a Sra Hathaway empalidecia em seu assento, completamente atordoada.

\- Eu sinto muito - Rose começou - Nós tentamos fugir, mas..

\- Aquele maldito está morto? - Dougal Rosnou.

\- Quem? - Rose franziu o cenho

\- Mazur, o maldito Mazur - Ele ergueu a voz com raiva, fazendo Rose se encolher ao meu lado levando instintivamente sua mão até a minha - Ele está morto?

\- Sr Hathaway, por favor se acalme! - Eu exclamei.

Jamie se levantou, passando a conversar em sua língua materna com o homem.

\- Rose, ninguém te fará mal - Natasha tentou acalma-la enquanto a discussão dos dois prosseguia acalorada - Apenas é uma situação estressante para todos.

\- Porque você é uma Hathaway? - O homem se virou para Rose.

\- Eu não entendo...

\- Responda - Ele voltou a erguer a voz, fazendo com que eu me levantasse irritado.

\- Você a está assustando! - A Sra Hathaway exclamou

Se ele pensa que vai trata-la dessa forma apenas por ser um Hathaway.

\- Eu sugiro que o Senhor se acalme - Eu rosnei - a Srta Hathaway não será desrespeitada.

\- Dougal - Sua esposa exclamou.

\- Sinto muito - Ele respirou fundo - Mas eu não entendo, porque você não tem o sobrenome de seu pai, pelo o que você fala eles...

\- Eles não se casaram - Ela mordeu o lábio.

\- Eles.. ela.. - Janine parecia prestes a desmaiar.

\- Ele não se casou com ela? - Aquilo parece ter desarmado o homem.

\- Não, ela não era aceita no acampamento - Rose explicou - Nenhuma de nós eramos, na verdade...

\- Ele a desgraçou completamente - o homem desabou em uma poltrona livre - Acabou com tudo o que eu tinha de mais precioso.

\- Nós não devíamos ter desistido - Janine chorou - Devíamos te-la trazido para casa.

\- Eu devia ter permitido que ele me matasse - Dougal ofegou - Ele a deixaria em paz...

\- Porque você está falando assim do meu pai? - Rose balbuciou - Eles se amavam...

\- Como se aquele animal pudesse amar alguém - O homem exclamou com ódio - Ele a desgraçou por vingança...

\- Você está enganado - Rose insistiu. - ele...

\- Ele não a amava - Janine insistiu - Quando Dougal o Expulsou de Charlestown ele prometeu se vingar e Janie... Ela era tão jovem..

\- Dimitri, o que está acontecendo? - Rose me encarou com uma expressão suplicante.

\- Nós vivíamos em Charlestown - Dougal explicou - O bando de Ibrahim Mazur se alojou nos arredores de nossa vila...

Eu me sentei novamente ao lado de Rosemarie, tentando lhe prover algum conforto.

\- Nós nunca fizemos mal a ninguém..

\- Roza, apenas escute - Eu pedi segurando sua mão.

\- Eu decidi deixa-los... Eles não estavam fazendo nada de errado entendem? - O homem continuou - eles se apresentavam, recebiam suas esmolas e apenas isso...

\- E porque os expulsou? - Rose balbuciou.

\- Eles não se mantiveram assim - a Sra Hathaway explicou - depois de um tempo nossas jovens não podiam mais caminhar sozinhas, não era seguro...

\- O que você quer dizer? - Ela questionou, apesar de minha certeza de que era melhor que ela não soubesse.

\- Ele gostava de se divertir com as jovens damas - Dougal disse com desprezo - Quando o Sr Sinclair o encontrou com sua filha...

\- O encontrou como? - Rose fez uma careta.

\- Ele invadiu os bosques da propriedade do Sr Sinclair - Janine explicou horrorizada - Ele tinha um pedaço de cabelo da jovem e ela confessou que ele a havia beijado e feito algumas promessas...

Eles o expulsaram porque ele beijou uma jovem... Se soubessem o que eu fiz com sua neta...

\- Ele vinha se encontrando com a Srta Sinclair e algumas outras jovens das redondezas - Dougal prosseguiu com sua narração - Nós juntamos nossos homens e conseguimos tira-los de nossas terras. Ibrahim garantiu que se vingaria...

\- Meu pai não era assim - Rose limpou uma lágrima.

\- Eu lhe asseguro que não estou inventando uma única palavra, Srta Hathaway - Ele lhe lançou um olhar duro.

\- Nós devíamos ter desconfiado quando Janie desenvolveu um interesse repentino por caminhadas - Janine suspirou - Ela era tão jovem... Ele a iludiu, prometeu uma vida de aventuras e a convenceu a partir com ele.

\- Ela quis assim - Rose exclamou - Ela me disse que vocês a rejeitaram por ter engravidado!

\- Não, minha jovem... - O homem suspirou - Ela não queria... E se eu não tivesse sido tão fraco, ela teria voltado conosco...

\- Nós não sabíamos sobre você - Janine confirmou - Mas mesmo se soubéssemos, nós teríamos dado um jeito, nós a manteríamos segura. Vocês duas...

\- Demorei mais de um mês para localizar a maldita caravana - Dougal murmurou - Mas aquilo pouco importou... Foi a última vez que vi minha filha...

\- Não foi sua culpa, Sr Hathaway - sua esposa o consolou.

\- Você a encontrou? - Rose se levantou, seguindo até a janela.

\- Sim, ela estava arrependida - ele respirou fundo com os olhos fechados. - ela implorou para que eu a perdoasse e a levasse para casa, aquela vida... ela não era acostumada a viver de maneira tão selvagem...

\- E porque o Senhor não a levou? - Rose questionou em um tom acusatório.

\- Eu a levei... a levei até onde pude - seu tom se tornou lastimoso - Mas eu estava sozinho, eles nos cercaram e...

O homem parecia incapaz de terminar sua história. Ele teve a oportunidade de resgatar sua filha e falhou. Eu sequer posso imaginar o tipo de culpa que ele carrega em seus ombros.

\- Ibrahim Mazur iria mata-lo - Foi a senhora Hathaway quem decidiu terminar a historia - Ele tinha uma pistola apontada para a cabeça de Dougal, ele avisou a ela... Ela poderia ver o pai morrer e estaria livre para voltar a antiga vida ou poderia viver com ele e ele deixaria que Dougal vivesse...

Todos permaneceram em silencio enquanto Rose absorvia aquelas informações. Aquela historia, descobrir algo tão grave sobre seu pai..

Sua mente deve estar um verdadeiro Caos.

\- Foi por isso então? - Rose balbuciou - Foi por isso que ele se recusou a me dar seu sobrenome? Por uma vingança?

\- Rose, eu sinto muito - Eu me levantei me aproximando dela.

\- Foi por isso que ele fazia questão de me expor por cada maldita cidade que passávamos? - Ela ergueu a voz - Apenas para mostrar que tinha desgraçado a família Hathaway?

\- Roza.. - Eu coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, atraindo a atenção dos Hathaway.

\- Eu não posso lidar com isso - Ela se desvencilhou de meu toque seguindo apressada para fora da sala.

\- Com licença - Eu pedi antes de segui-la.

Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim me apressando para segurar sua mão, impedindo que ela se afastasse.

\- Rose, espere.

\- Não! - Ela exclamou deixando as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto.

\- Eu sei que isso é difícil, mas eles são sua família - Eu insisti.

\- Eu não posso lidar com isso Dimitri, eu preciso ficar sozinha - Ela suplicou.

\- Eu estarei com eles... Promete retornar quando se acalmar? - Eu pedi.

\- Sim, apenas me dê um momento - Ela respirou fundo.

Eu me inclinei beijando sua testa antes que ela corresse para longe.

Retornei para a sala, encontrando todos no mais absoluto silencio. Talvez eu deva resolver outros assuntos com eles.

\- Senhor e senhora Hathaway - Eu respirei fundo - Vocês descobriram quem Rosemarie é, o que pretendem fazer em relação a isso?

\- Nós a levaremos! - Janine exclamou - Ela é nossa neta, nós encontraremos alguma forma de esconder seu passado e...

\- Nós nunca conseguiremos esconder algo assim, Janine - Dougal respirou fundo - A garota está arruinada...

\- Você ouviu o que fizeram com ela - Janine exclamou - Nós não podemos deixa-la, você deixaria que matassem a filha de Janie?

\- Eu não disse que a deixarei aqui, apenas..

\- Eu não posso permitir que ela vá - Eu interrompi a discussão dos dois.

\- Como? - O homem se levantou parecendo irritado.

\- Perdoe-me, eu deveria ter feito isso antes - Eu me aproximei dele - Mas o senhor precisa entender que eu pensei que não houvesse nenhum parente próximo vivo.

\- O que o Senhor está dizendo, Sr Belikov? - O homem me fitou.

\- Há alguns dias eu pedi a Srta Hathaway em casamento - Eu expliquei - ela aceitou e nesse momento, eu devo pedir ao senhor a sua benção sobre nossa união, Sr Hathaway.

\- Você se casará com ela!? - Janine exclamou.

\- Sim, na verdade eu estou a ajudando com os preparativos - Natasha confirmou.

\- O senhor entende o que está fazendo? - Dougal franziu o cenho - O Senhor conhece a historia dela, todos sabem que ela era uma cigana.

\- Eu não me importo Sr Hathaway - Eu insisti - Eu a amo e...

\- Você a estaria salvando da mais absoluta ruína - Janine levou a mão aos lábios.

\- Eu tenho a sua benção, Sr Hathaway? - Eu insisti - Ela deixará de ser uma Hathaway de passado duvidoso e passará a ser uma Belikov, a Sra Belikov... Ela será a senhora de Casterlly Park e tenho certeza que conseguirão encontrar uma maneira de remediar qualquer dano que sua reputação possa ter sofrido na sua terra e...

\- Quanto você deseja? - O homem balbuciou completamente atordoado - Eu lhe darei o dote que o senhor desejar, qualquer coisa...

\- Eu não desejo..

\- Por favor, me permita fazer o que é certo - Ele insistiu.

\- Nós podemos falar sobre isso depois - Eu pedi - No momento, devemos nos concentrar em Rosemarie...

\- Rosemarie - Janine repetiu parecendo emocionada.

\- Sra Fraser, o que a senhora acha de apresentarmos Casterlly park para a Sra Hathaway? - Minha mãe sugeriu - Tomar um pouco de ar fresco fará bem a ela.

\- Eu concordo Sra Belikov - Natasha sorriu se levantando. - Os cavalheiros podem resolver alguns detalhes chatos sem nossa companhia.

Sim, no momento nós teremos muitos detalhes chatos para definir. E eu que pensei que estava tudo resolvido.


	22. Capítulo XXI - Come On, My Little Dream

Eu corri em direção ao jardim sem saber exatamente o que pensar de toda aquela historia. Aquilo parecia completamente absurdo, não existe nenhuma maneira de tudo aquilo ser verdade. 

_Não, eles estavam enganados!_

\- Srta Hathaway, está se sentindo bem? - Uma criada questionou ao me ver sair da casa apressada. - Srta Hathaway?

Eu a ignorei, seguindo até o ponto mais distante do jardim que consegui alcançar, desabando em um dos bancos.

Todas as palavras do Sr Hathaway voltaram a me assolar, eu não queria acreditar naquela história, mas quanto mais eu pensava mais as coisas faziam sentido. A forma como meu pai fazia questão de me exibir em cada cidade que passávamos, como ele fazia questão de me anunciar antes de cada apresentação como a bela Rosemarie Hathaway, a grande briga que teve entre ele e minha mãe por conta desse assunto e como ela parou de ir à cidade após isso. Seu constante medo que eu os abandonasse a cada vez que me aproximava das pessoas da cidade, o arrependimento de minha mãe.

_Ele algum dia sequer se importo comigo?_

Após algum minutos me acalmando eu decidi retornar. Eu não posso mudar o passado, mas existe duas pessoas aqui que se importaram com minha mãe, talvez eu deva tentar conhece-los.

Caminhei lentamente de volta à casa. Meus avós... Eu tinha tanto a lhes perguntar e ao mesmo tempo não sabia por onde começar. As palavras do Sr Hathaway voltaram a ecoar em minha mente. Eu precisava voltar, precisava conhece-los, mas a ideia de fazer isso começou a me proporcionar um mal estar, a cada passo que eu dava em direção à construção minha respiração ficava mais escassa e uma vertigem tomava conta de mim.

Eu sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento, então desisti daquela ideia, passando a procurar um local para me sentar.

\- Rose? - A voz de Tasha chegou aos meus ouvidos, fazendo com que eu me sentisse momentaneamente aliviada por conta de meu mal estar.

Porém meu alívio não durou muito ao notar a Sra Hathaway e Olena ao lado de Natasha, eu tratei de disfarçar meu mal estar. Eu fiz uma breve reverencia me sentindo um pouco deslocada.

\- Nós estamos apresentando Casterlly Park para a Senhora Hathaway - Olena me observou antes de sugerir - Como futura senhora dessa casa, você poderia nos acompanhar...

\- Sim, claro - Eu mordi o lábio passando a caminhar ao lado de Natasha.

\- Não é necessário se você não desejar - minha avó suspirou.

\- Você terá que conhece-la em algum momento - Natasha sussurrou para mim.

Eu acenei em reconhecimento, me apoiando levemente em seu braço, torcendo para que elas decidissem se sentar em algum lugar. Mas para meu descontentamento elas continuaram caminhando.

\- Srta Hathaway - minha avó interrompeu o nosso silencio após um longo período.

\- Por favor, me chame de Rose - eu pedi.

\- Tudo bem, Rose - ela sorriu - você pode me contar algo sobre você?

\- Claro, a senhora pode perguntar o que desejar - eu me senti um pouco atordoada com aquilo, enquanto uma pressão começava em minha cabeça.

\- Você... há quanto tempo você está em Bibury? - ela começou.

\- Alguns meses, Di.. o Sr Belikov me trouxe no inicio de agosto. - eu expliquei

\- Você vive com ele desde então?

\- Não - eu respondi - eu me hospedei em Dyrham Park no inicio. A Sra Belikov estava viajando e ele aguardou até que ela e sua irmã retornassem para me trazer.

\- Compreendo, e vocês já estavam noivos? - Ela me surpreendeu.

\- Não, isso... eu..

\- Isso aconteceu apenas alguns dias depois - Olena interferiu - Creio que a constante presença da Srta Hathaway mostrou a Dimitri que ele estava em frente a sua felicidade.

\- A senhora já esperava?

\- Eu notei o interesse de meu filho imediatamente - Olena sorriu - alguns dias depois que Rose veio para Casterlly Park Dimitri me procurou para se aconselhar sobre a situação. Rose era uma boa moça, eu tinha consciência de sua situação, mas acreditava que tudo poderia ser remediado.

\- A Sra belikov me ajudou muito - Eu garanti ignorando a vertigem que me cercava.

\- Você está gostando da vida que leva aqui, Rose?

\- Eu... eu gosto de Casterlly Park - eu expliquei sem entender o real sentido daquela pergunta - eu tenho me esforçado para me adaptar e...

\- Não foi o que perguntei - ela me interrompeu - você gosta dessa vida? Não sente falta de como era antes?

\- Quer saber se eu não sinto falta de ser cigana? - Eu pisquei tentando afastar a escuridão que começava a tomar conta de minha visão. - Não, eu não sinto.

\- Então você gosta de Bibury - ela comentou continuando sua caminhada.

\- Eu gosto de Casterlly Park - a corrigi.

\- Rosemarie teve alguns problemas em Bibury - Natasha informou - Sei que o Sr Fraser foi extremamente vago em sua carta, mas..

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Descobriram sobre minhas origens - Eu parei de andar respirando fundo.

\- Rose, você está bem? - Olena me encarou.

\- Não, eu...

\- Sra Fraser, por favor peça que o Sr Belikov nos encontre - Olena pediu me guiando para um banco.

\- Imediatamente - Ela se retirou enquanto as duas senhoras me amparavam.

\- Rose, o que você está sentindo? - Olena questionou segurando meu rosto para que olhasse para ela.

\- Eu não sei - Suspirei.

\- O olho dela - minha avó exclamou, ela parecia não ter notado aquela mancha antes.

\- Isso foi de antes - eu balbuciei - de quando o reverendo me descobriu.

\- O que? - Ela exclamou horrorizada.

\- É uma longa história, Sra Hathaway - Olena interferiu ainda segurando meu rosto - nós a levaremos para dentro, Rose. Você beberá uma taça de vinho e ficará bem.

\- Ela tem uma saúde frágil? - minha avó questionou.

\- Não, mas com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias - Olena suspirou - nenhuma jovem deveria passar pelo o que ela passou.

\- Por Deus, o que aconteceu?

\- Me bateram - eu respondi com dificuldade enquanto o mundo fugia do foco ao meu redor - me bateram muito, por isso essa mancha em meu olho.

\- Meu Deus - ela exclamou.

\- Sra Hathaway, eu vou lhe explicar tudo depois, mas.. - Olena começou enquanto aquela escuridão voltava a se apossar de mim - Rose... Rose está me ouvindo?

Eu tentei voltar a abrir os olhos, ouvindo uma agitação antes das mãos quentes de Dimitri substituírem as de sua mãe em meu rosto.

\- Roza.. - Ele chamou - O que aconteceu?

\- Nós a encontramos, e ela aceitou nos acompanhar, mas começou a se sentir mal - Natasha explicou.

\- Vamos leva-la para dentro - Consegui distinguir a voz do Sr Hathaway enquanto eu me esforçava para abrir os olhos e me mover.

Eu senti os braços de Dimitri me envolverem antes de me levantar do banco onde eu estava acomodada, me aninhando em seu colo antes de começar a caminhar.

Após alguns minutos depois eu senti uma superfície macia abaixo de mim, enquanto Dimitri começava a dar pequenas batidinhas em meu rosto.

\- Rose, consegue me ouvir? - Ele chamou enquanto eu me esforçava para abrir os olhos.

Eu pisquei algumas vezes, observando o teto da biblioteca entrar em foco, porque isso está acontecendo? Eu tentei me sentar, mas fui impedida por Dimitri, que me manteve deitada no sofá enquanto todos os outros me observavam com curiosidade.

\- Eu estou bem - eu balbuciei me sentindo um pouco constrangida diante do olhar de todos.

\- O que você está sentindo? Mandarei chamar o boticário - ele decidiu.

\- Não é necessário - Ele me ajudou a me sentar quando uma criada entrou me trazendo uma taça de vinho.

\- Minha querida Rose, se você não está se sentindo bem.. - Natasha começou.

\- Eu apenas não esperava descobrir todas essas coisas hoje - Expliquei - eu ficarei bem.

\- Tem certeza que está bem, senhorita? - meu avô me avaliou.

\- Sim, absoluta Sr Hathaway - eu bebi um pouco do vinho - eu ficarei bem.

\- Ótimo, podemos voltar ao assunto sr Belikov?

\- Qual assunto? - Eu observei Dimitri que parecia um pouco desconfortável.

\- Nosso casamento, Rose - ele me explicou - o Sr e a Sra Hathaway ficarão em Bibury até nosso casamento.

\- De verdade? - eu pisquei surpresa.

\- Você precisa de uma família ao seu lado nesse momento - meu avô explicou - nós vamos cuidar de você, tenho certeza que Janine gostaria disso.

\- Sim, nós cuidaremos de tudo - minha avó declarou.

\- Obrigada - eu sorri me sentindo confortada por aquelas palavras.

Eu tenho uma família, depois de tudo o que eu perdi, eu tenho uma família.

\- Perfeito Srta Hathaway, a senhorita está de acordo? - meu avô começou enquanto Dimitri me observava com a mesma expressão estranha de antes.

\- Sim, claro - garanti - eu ficaria extremamente feliz com a presença de ambos.

\- Eu vou adorar conhece-la, Rosemarie...

\- Ótimo - o sr Hathway interrompeu a esposa - srta Hathaway, se a senhorita puder ir arrumar suas malas imediatamente..

\- Malas? Que malas? - Eu pisquei atordoada.

\- Rose, nós estávamos conversando e consideramos que seria mais adequado se você nos acompanhasse - O sr Fraser explicou.

\- Como? - eu olhei para Dimitri em busca de confirmação. Ele não pode deixar que me levem assim!

\- Srta Hathaway, antes você não tinha uma família - o Sr Hathaway começou a explicar - mas agora que estamos aqui, seria inadequado que a senhorita permaneça vivendo sob o mesmo teto que o senhor Belikov.

\- Não - Eu me levantei sentindo o pânico começar a me dominar - eu sinto muito, mas não posso acompanha-los.

\- Rose, você estará em nossa casa - Natasha tentou me confortar.

\- Não.. eu mal os conheço - exclamei olhando em volta - não posso simplesmente acompanha-los dessa forma.

\- Rose - Olena chamou minha atenção - você ficará bem, será apenas por poucas semanas e...

Eu lutei contra as lágrimas que ameaçaram sair, eu não os conhecia, não sabia nada sobre eles a não ser que odiavam meu pai e agora tenho que viver com eles? Tudo bem que seria apenas por algumas semanas até nosso casamento, mas pensar em deixar a segurança de Casterlly Park...

\- Sr Hathaway, eu compreendo que seria inadequado Rose ficar distante de sua família nessa situação - Dimitri me avaliou - Mas e se o senhor e a senhora se hospedassem em Casterlly Park até nosso casamento?

\- Nos hospedarmos aqui?

\- Rose passou por muita coisa nos últimos dias, Sr Hathaway - ele explicou. - peço que o senhor compreenda a apreensão que ela sente em se afastar de Casterly Park.

\- A que o senhor se refere? - Ele me observou.

\- Rose, por favor, sente-se - Olena pediu - Nós ainda temos muito o que conversar.

Eu segui sua instrução em silêncio, tentando não prestar atenção enquanto Dimitri narrava os acontecimentos que nos levaram até ali, desde o modo como ele me encontrou na beira da estrada fugindo do ataque até quando foi avisado sobre a chegada do reverendo Dashkov à Bibury.

As reações dos Hathaway variavam das mais profundas expressões de horror da senhora Hathaway às pequenas explosões de raiva de meu avô. Pensei que a minha exposição pública era de conhecimento de todos, mas pelo visto não era assim. O Sr Fraser apenas expôs em sua carta a existência de uma cigana com o sobrenome Hathaway e foi o suficiente para que viessem verificar a história.

\- O que você está me contando não é possível - meu avô exclamou enquanto Caminhava de um lado para o outro na biblioteca - Melrose, você disse?

\- Sim, o Sr Belikov me resgatou nos arredores de Melrose e o Sr Dashkov me seguiu até Bibury - Eu ergui meu olhar em sua direção, finalmente me manifestando.

O homem se aproximou me observando, eu me encolhi quando ele estendeu sua mão em minha direção. Seus dedos calejados me surpreenderam ao segurar meu rosto com delicadeza, inclinando-o em sua direção, para olhar com facilidade. Ele girou meu rosto, observando a marca do corte na testa do lado esquerdo antes de virar meu rosto para o outro lado, onde o vestígio de um grande hematoma ainda pairava e aquela mancha em meu olho...

\- Os homens que fizeram isso, eles fizeram algo mais com você? - eu me senti momentaneamente aturdida ao ver uma sombra de carinho em seu olhar.

\- Não senhor - Eu neguei, me sentindo hipnotizada por seu olhar.

Ele tinha os mesmos olhos de minha mãe, e os cabelos... Estava claro de onde ela havia tirado sua beleza, aquele pensamento me trouxe lágrimas aos olhos que eu logo tratei de limpar quando ele me soltou se afastando.

\- Você tem alguma informação sobre eles? - ele se dirigiu a Dimitri enquanto eu tentava me recompor. - Tirando o Dashkov, eu quero dizer.

\- Não, mas não deve ser difícil descobrir quem eram - ele respondeu.

\- Eu posso cuidar disso, Sr Hathaway - Jamie se ofereceu - descobrirei todos os envolvidos...

\- Eu quero cada um dos responsáveis pela morte de minha filha e pela dor de minha neta - Ele rosnou. - cada um deles, por menor que tenha sido a participação, eu não descansarei até encontrar um por um.

\- Vocês se hospedarão em Casterlly Park então? - Olena questionou os observando.

\- Nós buscaremos nossos pertences - o Sr Hathaway decidiu por fim..

**_~**~_ **

As semanas se passaram de forma rápida depois daquilo, eu continuei minha rotina enquanto tentava me aproximar de meus avós. Meu avô era um homem reservado, se limitava a me indicar alguma leitura ou ouvir enquanto eu praticava o violino, passando o restante de seu tempo livre com Dimitri ou o Sr Fraser que passou a nos visitar regularmente para acompanhar o velho homem.

A sr Hathaway por outro lado era mais aberta, ela me contava histórias sobre minha mãe, me fazia perguntas e sempre tentava me ensinar algo novo, apesar de falhar na maior parte das vezes.

Minhas Origens eram agora de conhecimento geral, depois de um grande Jantar que os Hathaway ofereceram em minha honra. Não posso negar que as coisas ficaram mais simples, mas eu odiava o fato de a história que minha mãe havia sido de alguma forma sequestrada e obrigada a viver entre ciganos em troca da vida do pai ser amplamente conhecida e comentada.

Apesar de não duvidar de uma única palavra de meu avô após analisar com cuidado todas as atitudes que meu pai teve conosco nos últimos anos, eu não conseguia ignorar o fato de estarem falando do meu pai. Apesar de seus inúmeros erros, ele ainda cuidou de mim por vinte anos, eu me lembrava das vezes que eu me machuquei e ele tratou o ferimento, das nossas conversas, nossa vida juntos. Não podia ter sido tudo uma mentira, ele sentia algo por mim.

_Eu precisava acreditar que no fundo eu significava mais para ele que uma simples vingança._

\- Como você consegue tocar e dançar ao mesmo tempo quando eu não consigo sequer virar as paginas sozinha? - Vikka reclamou interrompendo a melodia que tocávamos.

\- O que? - Eu pisquei atordoada me aproximando do piano, eu não tinha notado que havia me distanciado um pouco do instrumento.

\- É apenas uma mania, Viktoria - Dimitri interviu observando a irmã.

Nós três estávamos na sala de música juntos, onde ele lia um livro enquanto nós praticávamos durante a tarde. Viktoria parecia mal humorada, o que era um completo mistério para mim, pensei que com a chegada de Adrian no dia anterior ela se animaria um pouco.

\- É irritante - Ela murmurou se levantando - Sempre que eu olho na direção que ela deveria estar, ela já mudou.

\- Viktoria..

\- Perdoe-me, eu não sabia que isso lhe atrapalharia - eu corei.

\- Não atrapalha - Dimitri revirou os olhos- ela está exagerando.

\- Você não sabe tocar - ela retrucou o irmão - então não tem como saber o que atrapalha ou não.

\- Desculpe-me, eu vou tentar mudar. - eu respondi guardando o instrumento.

\- Não, você não vai - Dimitri me interrompeu - Eu gosto da sua forma de tocar.

\- Sim, porque ela faz tudo perfeito - Vika murmurou antes de nos dar as costas e sair da sala.

_O que aconteceu?_

\- Eu fiz algo errado? - balbuciei sem entender.

Dimitri seguiu meu olhar também parecendo confuso.

\- Não sei qual o problema dela, ela deveria estar feliz - Ele murmurou.

\- Ela tem algum motivo para estar feliz? - Eu apontei.

\- Claro que sim - Ele deu de ombros - Jovens damas costumam se sentir felizes quando recebem propostas de casamento.

Eu pisquei atordoada com aquela informação. Viktoria se casará? Eu não esperava que Adrian fosse tomar uma atitude, mas porque ela não está feliz com isso?

\- Casamento?

\- Sim, ela recebeu uma carta pela manhã - Ele voltou a ler seu livro. Carta? Adrian não escreveria uma carta estando presente - Ela me procurou para pedir minha benção.

\- Pedir sua benção? Isso não deveria ser trabalho do rapaz? - Eu franzi o cenho.

\- Ele parece ser tímido - Dimitri franziu o cenho voltando a me observar - Obviamente eu terei uma conversa com ele, mas ele é um bom rapaz e..

_Tímido? Definitivamente não é do Adrian que estamos falando!_

\- Quem a pediu em casamento, Dimitri?

\- Mason Ashford - Ele explicou - ele é um bom rapaz.

Porque Viktoria se casaria com o Sr Ashford? Dimitri enlouqueceu?

\- Dimitri o que aconteceu? Viktoria pediu mesmo a sua benção?

\- Creio que sim, que outro motivo a faria mostrar a carta para mim? - Ele franziu o cenho.

\- O que você falou a ela? - respirei fundo.

\- Que era uma ótima proposta e ela deveria aceita-la imediatamente. Porque?

\- Você a mandou aceitar a proposta? Você pelo menos sabe se ela quer se casar com ele? - Eu exclamei.

\- Claro que quer, é uma boa proposta, ele é um bom rapaz e..

\- E só por isso ela deve aceitar? - Eu cruzei os braços.

\- Ela tem o encorajado durante todo o verão - Ele parecia confuso - Porque faria isso para recusa-lo agora?

\- O encorajado?

\- Sim, eu os tenho observado há algum tempo - ele esclareceu - Viktoria sempre aceita dançar com ele, e quando ele passou a frequentar Casterlly Park estava sempre disposta a acompanha-lo em algum passeio.

\- Dimitri, isso não significa nada - Eu bufei - Ela dança com vários rapazes e o Sr Ashford não é o único a acompanha-la nas caminhadas.

\- Claro que é! - Dimitri respondeu espantado - Adrian teria me dito se algum outro rapaz houvesse se aproximado dela, ele sempre se dispôs a acompanha-los, o que me poupou o trabalho e...

\- Sim, Adrian a acompanha o tempo todo, a maioria das vezes que a vi dançar naquele baile foi com ele - Eu enumerei - Ela vive falando dele e..

\- Adrian a viu crescer Rose - Dimitri desdenhou - Ele sempre teve esse instinto protetor, principalmente depois de seus dezesseis anos, quando ele passou a...

Dimitri se interrompeu franzindo o cenho enquanto pensava. Eu senti vontade de rir ao ver sua expressão se transformar em descrença conforme ele avaliava mentalmente as atitudes de seu primo para com sua irmã.

\- O que você dizia? - o provoquei.

\- Porque eu nunca notei isso antes? - ele balbuciou.

\- Provavelmente porque você se esqueceu que ela é sua irmã e não irmã dele!

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns momentos, absorvendo aquela informação.

\- De qualquer forma, não tem muito o que eu possa fazer se Adrian não a pediu em casamento - Ele murmurou - Eu não posso oferece-la a ele, tampouco questiona-la sobre o assunto.

\- E se ela aceitar se casar com o Sr Ashford? - Eu exclamei.

\- Será uma decisão dela, ele é um bom rapaz - Ele respondeu antes de revirar os olhos diante do olhar que eu lancei em sua direção - O que você espera que eu faça?

\- Você tem razão, não há nada que _você_ possa fazer - Eu murmurei em resposta.

\- Rose, me prometa que você não irá se intrometer entre os dois - ele suspirou.

\- Sinto muito, Dimitri... Eu não posso prometer isso - ofereci meu melhor sorriso - Eu não devo mentir para meu futuro marido...

\- Tudo bem, eu converso com ela - Ele se levantou - Feliz?

\- Eu vou descobrir o que Adrian quer...

\- Você vai ficar longe do meu primo - Ele murmurou - eu já disse que vou cuidar disso.

\- Mas...

\- Rose, eu jamais me oporia a essa união, porém eu tenho sérias dúvidas se na atual situação Adrian faria o pedido!

\- Você não pode saber disso.

\- Eu conheço meu primo - ele revirou os olhos - Se unir à Viktoria nesse momento significaria abrir mão de muitos benefícios com a Lady Ivashkov.

\- Ele queria se casar comigo - eu lhe lembrei.

\- É diferente - ele me observou - Todos gostariam de se casar com você!

\- Eu amo você, Dimitri Belikov - mordi meu lábio antes de seguir até a porta.

\- Rose, eu falei sério sobre o Adrian - Eu o ouvi recomendar antes de sair da sala.

Minha ideia inicial era localizar meu futuro primo imediatamente e sonda-lo de maneira discreta sobre o assunto, porém meus planos tiveram que ser adiados ao encontrar minha avó no corredor, no fim ela e Olena decidiram me ensinar a bordar uma toalha tomando praticamente todo o meu tempo livre naquela atividade entediante até que Sonya Karp surgiu mais tarde trazendo o vestido azul escuro que eu usaria em meu casamento. Minha avó garantiu que eu seria uma bela noiva e decidiu que estava na hora de ter uma conversa comigo sobre o que aconteceria na noite de núpcias.

Eu espero que ela considere o rubor de meu rosto como sinal de inocência e timidez, e não de culpa.

Por fim eu só encontrei Adrian no dia seguinte, durante minha caminhada matinal pelo jardim, apesar da chuva que ameaçava cair a qualquer momento.

\- Srta Hathaway - Ele passou a caminhar ao meu lado me oferecendo o braço como apoio - é um prazer estar novamente em sua adorável companhia.

\- Eu imagino que sim, Sr Ivashkov - Eu revirei os olhos, apesar de sorrir.

\- Sr Ivashkov é meu pai, creio que já passamos dessa fase...

\- Nós nunca chegamos a essa fase - eu retruquei.

Ele se limitou a sorrir, nos deixando em silencio por alguns minutos.

\- Pensei que o Senhor não conseguiria retornar para Casterlly Park - comecei de forma desinteressada.

\- Eu sempre retornarei a Casterlly Park, Srta Hathaway - ele sorriu - Não se preocupe.

\- Mesmo quando se casar?

\- Infelizmente eu não pretendo me casar - Ele suspirou dramaticamente.

\- Porque não?

\- Algo terrível aconteceu - Ele colocou a mão no peito - Minha noiva se casará em dois dias com meu primo... Creio que não me resta outra alternativa.

\- Eu não sou sua noiva - eu soltei de forma exasperada.

\- Eu me lembro perfeitamente de ter lhe pedido em casamento - Ele respondeu.

\- E eu me lembro perfeitamente de ter negado em mais de uma ocasião - gemi em resposta.

\- Eu já sabia que seu coração pertencia ao meu primo - ele deu de ombros - porém isso não era nenhuma surpresa, o coração de muitas jovens pertenceram ao meu primo, eu não tive problema em roubar todos eles. Mas com você foi diferente...

\- Porque?

\- Ele correspondeu ao seu sentimento..

\- E isso fez com que você desistisse? - eu reprimi um sorriso.

\- A senhorita deseja que eu lute? - ele sorriu abertamente - apenas uma palavra e eu invado aquela igreja no sábado e lhe sequestro.

\- Não será necessário, eu não desejo que lute por mim!

\- Seria uma bela e trágica historia de amor - ele suspirou.

\- Trágica? - eu o encarei com divertimento.

\- Dimitri não me deixaria viver depois de tal acontecimento - ele explicou - e eu não tenho a pretensão de dizer que venceria meu primo em um duelo.

\- Então você morreria? - questionei com uma pequena risada. Talvez não seja tão estranho Viktoria gostar dele, talvez eu mesma estivesse em perigo se Dimitri não existisse.

\- Fugiria - ele me corrigiu.

\- Eu lhe consideraria um covarde, Sr Ivashkov - decidi provoca-lo.

\- Eu prefiro ser um covarde vivo do que um valente morto, Srta Hathaway. - ele piscou.

Nós caminhamos por alguns momentos em silencio enquanto eu imaginava como introduzir o assunto que tanto ansiava. Eu devia ser cuidadosa, se Dimitri tiver razão sobre o que disse eu poderia estragar tudo.

\- Você pretende permanecer em Casterlly Park até quando, Sr Ivashkov? - Eu sondei.

\- Infelizmente não por muito tempo, senhorita. - ele suspirou - partirei logo após seu casamento.

\- Isso é uma pena, tenho certeza que Viktoria ficará decepcionada, ela sentiu sua falta.

\- Não é o que parece - ele murmurou - ela não quis me fazer companhia hoje. Por isso fui obrigado a caminhar sozinho. Por sorte encontrei a senhorita

Eu mordi o lábio inferior observando o céu, Adrian imitou meu gesto, dando meia volta em seguida.

\- É melhor retornarmos, prima - ele pediu - Belikov ficaria furioso se eu deixasse que sua noiva ficasse resfriada por tomar chuva apenas dois dias antes do casamento.

Eu permiti que ele me guiasse de volta à casa enquanto pensava no meu próximo passo.

\- Mas o senhor retornará para o casamento de Viktoria, imagino? - eu o instiguei.

\- Casamento? - ele parou de andar, me olhando surpreso.

\- Sim, Dimitri me contou ontem - eu soei desinteressada - Viktoria recebeu um pedido de casamento do Sr Ashford, ele disse que é uma boa proposta.

\- Ashford? Mason Ashford? - ele exclamou irritado - O que Dimitri tem na cabeça?

\- Qual o problema? Ele me pareceu um bom rapaz. Dimitri está certo que ele fará Viktoria feliz. - eu voltei a caminhar, o deixando para trás.

\- E ela aceitou? - ele se apressou para me acompanhar.

\- Não sei ao certo - eu mordi o lábio - Dimitri apenas me contou que deu a benção dele e...

\- Com licença, srta Hathaway - ele pediu antes de praticamente correr em direção a casa.

Eu o observei se afastar com o rosto franzido antes de apressar meu passo por conta de um trovão que soou mais próximo do que eu gostaria. Mal tive tempo de chegar a casa antes de uma forte chuva começar a cair.

Eu passei o resto da tarde da maneira mais entediante possível, Olena e os Hathaway tinham saído pela manhã e não tinha retornado até o momento, Dimitri, Vika e Adrian tinham sumido, me deixando completamente sozinha.

\- Srta Hathaway - Jerkins me interrompeu enquanto eu lia um dos volumes que meu avô tinha indicado. - O Sr Belikov deseja vê-la em seu escritório.

\- Obrigada, Jerkins - Eu me levantei abandonando o livro antes de seguir até seu escritório.

Assim que entrei em seu escritório, Dimitri estava em pé ao lado da janela observando a chuva cair. Em apenas dois dias eu seria oficialmente uma Belikov, eu estaria casada com Dimitri. Caminhei até ele o envolvendo em um abraço para chamar sua atenção.

\- Rose, o que eu te falei sobre conversar com Adrian? - Sua voz soou cansada.

\- O que? - eu mordi meu lábio o soltando.

Como ele sabe? Adrian contou? Eu esperava que ele tivesse ido conversar com Viktoria!

\- Eu disse que cuidaria de tudo - ele se virou em minha direção me observando. Pelo menos não parece irritado.

\- Eu não fiz nada, o assunto surgiu entre nós pela manhã - me defendi.

\- Como foi que esse assunto surgiu entre vocês? - ele provocou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

\- Nós estávamos conversando sobre o nosso casamento no sábado - comecei a explicar - então ele queria invadir a igreja e me sequestrar para impedir nosso casamento e..

\- Ele queria o que?

\- Foi apenas uma ideia que ele logo descartou pois não quer ser morto por você - Eu dei de ombros me afastando.

\- Ainda bem que ele sabe - Dimitri revirou os olhos.

\- Se bem que ele planejava fugir do duelo - eu sorri.

\- Ele planejava fugir?

\- Sim, ele prefere ser um covarde vivo - não segurei o riso diante da expressão de Dimitri.

\- E é com isso que Viktoria se casará - ele respirou fundo.

Eu o encarei completamente atordoada. O que ele acabou de me dizer?

\- Como?

\- Adrian me procurou mais cedo, completamente inconformado com a situação - ele explicou se aproximando - ele indagou sobre o casamento de Viktoria e sobre minha benção.

\- E o que você fez? - questionei quando ele envolveu minha cintura, acariciando meu rosto.

\- Eu questionei qual era o interesse dele no assunto, uma coisa levou à outra. - ele beijou meu rosto - eu chamei Viktoria para expor a situação e mostrar as opções que ela tinha, como você disse, ela não pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar Adrian.

\- De verdade? - eu questionei animada.

\- Não sei como Lady Ivashkov reagirá a essa notícia - ele voltou a beijar meu rosto - Mas creio que Adrian possa se estabelecer permanentemente em Bibury, a herança de Viktoria não é pequena eles terão condições de adquirir uma propriedade por aqui.

\- Casterlly Park ficará vazia - Eu olhei em seus olhos.

\- Se Deus nos abençoar, não será por muito tempo - ele sorriu me tranquilizando - Em breve teremos uma grande família feliz aqui, Rosemarie.

Eu descansei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo o calor de seu abraço de envolver. Eu nunca acreditei em destino, mas creio que eu estou exatamente onde deveria estar o tempo todo, tudo o que eu passei em minha vida, por pior que tenha sido, apenas serviu para que eu chegasse a esse momento e finalmente tivesse paz.

Eu enfim encontrei o que eu busquei minha vida inteira, um lugar que eu pertença.


	23. Come On, My Little Everything

_**Rose's Pov** _

Eu estava olhando pela janela em meu atelie de pintura tentando capturar em minha tela a cena que se desenrolava do lado de fora. Dimitri brincava com Sunny, nossa menina mais nova que tinha apenas três anos. Eu devia pedir que entrassem, estava frio e em breve começaria a nevar, mas aquela imagem aquecia meu coração.

\- Mãe, eu realmente não consigo fazer isso - Violet reclamou ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu me lembrasse que não estava sozinha.

\- Do que você está falando? - eu observei a pintura de minha primogenita - você está indo muito bem.

Violet era uma bela garota e estava crescendo tanto, ela tinha quinze anos e já estava da minha altura. Seus cabelos escuros e sua pele pouca coisa mais clara do que a minha era uma boa combinação com os olhos cor de chocolate de Dimitri. Ela certamente atrairia muitos pretendentes quando Dimitri considerasse adequado que ela fosse apresentada à sociedade.

Eu voltei a observar Dimitri através da Janela, Deus como é possível que eu ame tanto uma pessoa mesmo depois de dezessete anos? Como é possível que eu ainda me lembre a primeira vez que nossos olhares se cruzaram e a primeira vez que ele me segurou nas ruas de Melrose, impedindo que eu caísse?

\- Quando voltaremos para Casterlly Park? - Violet questionou - Sinto falta de Bibury.

Nós estamos em Charlestown, na casa de campo que eu tinha herdado após a morte de meus avós alguns anos antes. Após o casamento recebemos a notícia de que Melrose havia sido atacada e seu clerigo e alguns outros homens haviam sido mortos. Aquilo foi o suficiente para aplacar meu medo de retornar à Escocia e após alguns meses aceitamos o convite dos Hathaway para que nos juntassemos a eles em sua casa de campo. Aquela viagem passou a ser feita anualmente, para que eu pudesse matar a saudade de minha terra natal, por mais que eu não tivesse uma cidade fixa, eu nasci e passei grande parte de minha infância na Escócia e rever seus campos verdejantes e suas belas montanhas foi como um balsamo em minhas feridas.

\- Nós chegamos há apenas uma quinzena, Violet - eu sorri.

\- Eu posso me juntar a eles? - ela indicou onde Dimitri e Sunny estavam.

\- Onde estão seus irmãos? - Eu questionei despreocupada.

\- Janie estava com Klaus na biblioteca e Dimka saiu pela manhã com o filho mais jovem do Sr Campbell.

\- Diga a seu pai que está frio para Sunny estar do lado de fora - eu sorri liberando a garota de minha companhia.

Ela fez uma breve reverencia antes de saltitar para sua liberdade. Uma garota tão alegre e tão ingenua. Espero que ela tenha a mesma sorte que eu tive quando se trata de casamento.

Eu desisti da pintura e sai do atelie, seguindo em direção ao meu quarto ainda pensativa. Acompanhando toda a minha trajetória eu posso ver o quanto eu mudei nesses últimos dezessete anos. Muitas vezes sou surpreendida por canções e velhas histórias que me lembram de minha antiga vida.

Ao entrar no quarto eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e segui até o armário, pegando um antigo baú e o colocando sobre a cama. Ao abri-lo eu não pude conter um pequeno sorriso, ali estavam guardados meus antigos pertences. Eu costumava guarda-los em Casterlly Park, mas depois que recebi essa casa como herança, sendo a casa onde minha mãe cresceu, pensei que seria mais adequado deixa-los ali. Eu peguei o meu velho pandeiro ainda decorado com fitas, observando seus detalhes e o som que ele fazia. Se Ambrose ou até mesmo Roux pudessem me ver agora, o que pensariam de minha mudança? Eu certamente me transformei em uma completa estranha para eles.

Eu saquei as joias de ouro que eu mantinha bem polidas, e passei a colocar todos os anéis e minhas antigas pulseiras, passando o dedo sobre elas, ouvindo o tilintar do metal. Minha mãe morreu por aquelas coisas, mesmo que eu jamais volte a vestir aquelas roupas que eu tinha guardadas ali, eu nunca me desfaria delas. Eu não sentia falta daquela vida, eu me mantive em movimento e mudei conforme minha necessidade. Eu perdi as pessoas que eu precisava perder para poder encontrar outras que me completaram, sofri decepções e alegrias e estou pronta para o que quer que o futuro me reserve.

Eu fechei os olhos respirando fundo e inclinando minha cabeça vagarosamente para trás, sentindo uma pequena brisa me atingir.

\- Faz muito tempo que não te vejo mexendo nessas coisas - A voz de Dimitri me sobressaltou.

Ele estava parado na porta, o que explicava a brisa que senti momentos antes. Ele entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, se aproximando de mim.

\- Saudades? - Ele questionou envolvendo minha cintura e beijando meu rosto com carinho.

\- Não exatamente - eu sorri começando a retirar os anéis - apenas estava pensando.

Dimitri segurou minha mão, impedindo que eu me livrasse das joias. Ele acariciou minha mão entre seus longos dedos antes de apanhar o pandeiro me entregando em seguida.

\- Faz muito tempo desde a última vez que a vi dançar - ele depositou um beijo suave em meu pescoço - é sempre um bom espetáculo, moy malen'kiy tsygan.

\- Dimitri, estamos no meio do dia - eu não pude conter meu sorriso ao sentir o suave caminho de beijos em meu pescoço.

\- Eu não tenho horário para deseja-la, Roza - ele garantiu - A Sra Grant já reuniu as crianças para a leitura de hoje e Sunny está com a ama. E então, o que me diz?

Ainda de olhos fechados eu deixei meu sorriso se alargar antes de agitar o pandeiro erguendo o braço em um movimento fluído à procura de um ritmo. Uma verdade incomparável é que por mais que eu tenha mudado aquela essência cigana e selvagem dentro de mim sempre existirá.


End file.
